Valkyrie
by Vivica Night
Summary: Iris comes from a life of broken memories, her unique ability to bend reality makes her the perfect weapon for humans to control. Running from the only thing that can kill her, she runs into a creature with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. It turns out this creature has a long, dark past she soon comes to discover. (Contains strong Mature content, not for sensitive readers!)
1. Running

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

_**Feel free to leave a review/comment! Reviewing/commenting helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

_**This story is going to be one of my most focused-on books. I like to keep things unique compared to other Jeepers Creepers fanfictions on this site. If you decide to stay, I welcome you to join me on this long bumpy ride of a story. I am planning for this to be big.**_

_**Enjoy and thank you for choosing my story to read! I'd love to hear your opinions!**_

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 1: Running**

"Why are we still running, Iris?" Emma's voice chimes into the silence around us.

"It will catch up to us if we stop now, Emma. We don't have a choice but to run." I respond to her question, moving my gaze to look over at her from across the poorly-maintained motel room. Her usual sunflower blonde hair faded and damp from the rain storm we just took shelter from. Her dark brown hoodie also shades darker than usual.

We are currently at the fourteenth motel we have stayed in within the last month or so. We have just reached Florida from Illinois, where everything started.

"You don't know that, Iris! We could have lost it a state ago! We are running out of money, gas and energy. We need to stop, for a few days at least! When was the last time you had a full night of sleep? Last month?" Emma informs me.

"We will have enough money to keep going, and don't worry about me, please. I will be fine." I say to her, stripping off my damp, black jacket and hanging it up on a hook behind the door to the room. I walk over to the bed and lean my scythe against the corner of the wall.

I stole the scythe years ago from one of those creatures that are chasing us. I had to kill it to get the weapon from it, the staff of the scythe is made from some kind of very long, smooth bone. The blade of the weapon is a dark ebony color with large spikes shaped like a dragon's wing.

(Deviantart is my main platform to provide visuals of details in my stories, I suggest visiting my page to see what her scythe looks like as I do not usually provide in-depth details in my stories. My deviantart info is at the top of this page.)

"You know it's pretty much my job to worry about you, right?" She says, slipping her jacket off and hanging it up to join mine.

"It is not." I respond, walking to the bathroom to shower. I shut the door, only for Emma to slip her hand through the opening of the door just in time to stop it's movement.

I watch her and cross my arms, she gives me a friendly, playful smirk before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"It is." She says again before pulling away and closing the door behind her.

The blood rushing to my face brings heat with it, making me blush beyond my control. We have kissed many times, no matter how long we have been together, I still react the same way as if it were the first.

I turn and observe myself in the dirty mirror above the sink. My shoulder length, jet black hair damp from the rain. My side-swept bangs have begun to fall into my eyes from the lack of a trim. My face is youthful and beautiful even without makeup, I have never been known to use makeup of any kind anyway.

I pull my hair back and out of my face before observing my eyes, a deep brown color. With a blink of my eyes, the color quickly shifts into a beautiful lavender purple, my true, natural eye color.

All my life I've been able to mask my true eye color with the familiar dark brown, as my natural eye color would surely make people fear me. I'm not entirely sure why I am different from everyone else, but Emma and I know for sure that I am not human. After the first time we saw one of those creatures try to kill me, I have begun to think there is some truth behind all the supposed sightings of mythical creatures throughout history. My life was completely normal up until five months ago. Up until the day I found out my eye color can change into an unusual color of purple. From there we wanted to see if I could do more.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I move my attention to the shower and begin to remove my black T-shirt consisting of a popular rock band's album.

I then remove my black and partially ripped up skinny jeans and panties.

.

Once finished with my shower I dry off and redress myself, the option of putting on new, clean clothes is not a choice for me at the moment.

A large crash followed by a scream of terror erupts from outside the bathroom, sending my whole being into a panic. Knowing exactly who screamed, in a flash I kick the bathroom door open, the strength of my kick breaks the latch of the door. At the same moment my body acts immediately and darts out of the bathroom.

The scene before me causes my legs to stop in their tracks across the room from the source of the sound, time also seems to come to a stand-still.

My face distorts into a look of shock, anger and fear.

The front door lies broken on the floor, feet away from a scene that sends chills down my spine.

A large man dressed in a dark trench coat of some kind, a hat and dark jeans has his back to me, his hand around Emma's neck with her face close to his. From what I could hear beyond the sound of the hard, pouring rain from the doorway sounds as if the man was inhaling her scent deeply.

Upon hearing the bathroom door slam open, the man's head and body shifts to where his attention is on me. My natural ability of detailed night vision quickly informs me that what is standing across from me is no man, but a creature of some kind.

The creature's face seems to have 8 mandibles folded down onto it, possibly to try and look as similar to a human as possible.

The creature's eyes observe me for a second before it sends me a sinister grin, exposing its long, needle-like teeth, instantly I become fearful of it.

_It feeds on humans... _My subconscious tells me.

Emma looks over at me, pure fear and terror in her eyes, "Iris!"

My attention shifts to her, reminding me that she is in danger. My fear wavers and my protectiveness over her begins to kick in.

I lock my eyes on the creature and my eyes begin to faintly glow a deep purple, my eyes shift to look over at my scythe resting against the wall across the room from me.

The creature seems to take notice of my unusual eyes, in an instant the creature lowers Emma to the ground before throwing her hard at a wall. Emma crashes head-first into the wall, falling to the ground either dead or unconscious.

"Emma!" I scream out, tears beginning to form in my eyes from what I just saw her body go through.

I shift my attention to the creature, without even realizing it the creature has approached fast and is standing just before me.

A scream erupts from my mouth at the same moment that a rough hold is clamped onto my neck, my windpipe being crushed.

I gasp and begin to panic as the creature lifts me off my feet and into the air.

I stare at the grinning creature before me, gripping onto its hand I try to pry it open to allow me to breathe, my efforts fail as it's grip is too strong.

The creature closes in on my face while I stare into it's eyes, realizing they have a slight blue haze over them as if the creature has cataracts, or it's eyes are beginning to go blind.

The creature closes in and stops at the base of my neck and begins to deeply inhale my scent while waves of chills run up my spine.

A sudden burst of bravery flows through me, baring my teeth I lift both of my feet and slam my feet into the creature's chest with all my strength. I am dropped as the creature is pushed off it's feet and onto it's back.

I go into action as fast as I can to get up and run for my weapon, but before I am able to run past the creature on the ground a sharp pain shoots from my ankle and I fall hard onto the floor with the creature's hand gripped onto my ankle, it's claws deep underneath my skin.

I spin around onto my back on the ground and go to kick at the creature's face, but it is faster as it grabs my other leg, baring it's teeth in anger as it begins to stand.

"Let go of me! If you have to kill one of us leave her alone and kill me! She has nothing to do with anything! She is just an innocent girl!" I scream out at the creature, hoping it understands English.

The creature grabs my neck, my fists and kicks at random parts of it's body don't seem to faze it anymore. It seems as though it feels no pain, my efforts are as useless as a young child trying to fight an adult's legs.

In an instant I am thrown down onto the ground hard, pain surges throughout my body and everything goes black.


	2. Tragedy

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 2: Tragedy**

My skull feels like it is splitting in half, the pressure inside my head is unbearable, all the pain is centered at the side of my head.

Something wet is pooling around my head...something warm.

Slowly moving my arm, my grip on consciousness becomes stronger.

My hand travels to where the pain is centered, a warm and wet substance covers my fingers.

Slowly my eyes open and take in what is in my view, a cement wall across from me.

A moan of pain escapes my lips beyond my control as my head slowly rises off the hard, cold cement floor.

My head begins to throb with the pain coursing through me, a whine escapes my lips, slowly my eyes scan the room around me.

My surroundings are all cement, except a number of shelves and large machinery, maybe a water heater for a house? Everything is covered in large cobwebs and layered in thick dust, untouched for who knows how long.

On the other side of me to my left is a wooden staircase leading to the house above. The only source of light is faintly coming from the stairs, maybe from some windows?

A sudden sound grabs my attention from beside me, my heart rises when turning my head to see Emma slowly sitting up feet away from me, bleeding from her head as well.

"Emma...!" I let out, once I begin to crawl toward her a tug on my ankle makes me look over and notice a metal clamp around my right ankle, keeping me chained to the floor and only enough chain to move a few feet.

"Iris...?" Emma's voice grabs my attention again, looking over her, she does not have a chain on her.

Emma feels her head and looks at the blood on her hand, she groans in pain before looking around, "What happened? Where are we?" She asks.

"...That creature knocked you out, I tried to fight, but it was stronger than I expected it to be..." My voice trails off.

Her eyes immediately widen, seeming to be recalling all the previous events.

She begins to panic, looking around fast, "Is that thing here? It put us here! We can't just wait until it comes back..." She worries, now noticing the clamp around my ankle. She checks her ankles, nothing there to keep her tied down.

Watching her, slowly I rise to my feet, "I know it did. I just don't know why you are free but I'm not...we shouldn't try to make this thing angry either, Emma..."

Emma approaches me, looking at the chain, "You can just kill it, right? Like you did with that Reaper thing?"

"I don't know Emma...that was a long time ago... I don't even know how I killed it. Do you remember what happened after? I ended up sleeping for days..."

She looks at me, "Well, you better try to remember fast! Because that creature isn't our only problem right now. I will carry you out of here if I have to, you just have to kill it."

A frown spreads across my face, well aware of everything going wrong in our situation.

Emma looks around for something to possibly break the chain with, running over to the shelves. She knocks everything on the shelf out of her way while she searches, glass bottles shatter on the floor and metal objects hit the floor loudly.

"Try to keep it down...!" I whisper to her, now sitting on the floor trying to wiggle my foot out of the clamp, everything I try on the metal clamp and chains turn out to be a waste of time and effort.

Emma finds nothing, she turns to me, "You have to get us out of here, Iris...please. We will die if you don't..."

Looking around, I hesitantly begin to use an ability familiar to me that doesn't exhaust me too much.

My form begins to change and shrink, a deep purple and black fog forms around me. Slowly the fog clears as my change finishes.

Emma looks down at me, smirking.

Looking down my feet are tiny, short black haired paws, my clothes in a pile all around me.

"A cat, how cute." She says, giggling.

Lifting my leg out of the now oversized clamp I trot toward her, a deep purr erupting from my chest. My eyes remain the same color, purple. No matter what familiar I turn into, my eyes are always the same color.

I change form again, back into my real form, "Thanks, I've never tried a cat yet."

Emma giggles, quickly I get dressed again and we move our attention to our situation.

Emma and I climb up the stairs and realize the light is because there is no door to the basement, and no coverings over the windows.

We look around, we seem to be in a kitchen of some kind.

"Come on." I urge Emma, running to the back door, opening it before running into the night. She follows me and we leave the house and run through the field behind it.

"Emma, you gotta trust me this time."

"What?" She questions, looking at me while we run.

Slowly a large, beautiful pair of wings sprout from my back, seemingly out of nowhere.

The top half of the wings have black feathers, on each feather the black transitions into a dark purple half way down the feathers and all the way to the tips. The bottom of the wings are skin, similar to a bat's wings, or a dragon. Four fingers go through my wings, a hidden thumb at the wrist of my wings buried by feathers.

Emma's eyes widen, "No, please Iris...you know I'm scared...that guy doesn't even know we are gone...we can keep running..." She whimpers.

"No, we aren't safe on the ground right now. We can't stay on the ground, flying is much faster too. That thing can't fly." I explain, spreading my wings out behind me.

"How do you know for sure...?"

"...I don't. I just didn't see any wings on it."

With a hard flap of my wings, my feet lift off the ground, flying beside her.

"...Just do it." She says in defeat, closing her eyes while running.

Reaching over I wrap my arms around her and lift her into the air, flying higher and farther with each flap of my wings.

Emma cries out in fear the moment her shoes leave the ground, "Just keep your eyes closed!" I attempt to relax her.

Turning her around, she wraps her arms around me and hides her face in my neck. Struggling to keep a good hold of her, I remain silent to not stress her out more. My arms sadly aren't the strongest, but I am willing to endure the pain as long as possible. I will not let her go.

Pulling her body closer to mine, I finally get a better hold on her while quickly flying straight.

We're not crazy high in the sky, just high enough to where we are above the treetops to make her feel better.

"It's okay, we aren't that high-" Out of nowhere a force slams into my body like a truck, knocking the air out of my lungs and sending us plummeting to the ground, my wings unable to steady themselves.

Emma screams out in distress from whatever hit us, her eyes still closed tightly. Her hold on my neck becomes so tight I can barely breathe.

Seeing the ground approaching, I use my wings to quickly shift my body to where my back crashes into the ground once it reaches us, crying out from the intense pain of sticks, rocks and whatever else shredding up my clothes, digging and stabbing into my back and wings, skidding on the ground for a good distance.

Once we come to a stop, Emma sits up, tears in her eyes from fear.

"Iris! Are you okay?! What was that?!" She screams out, looking up at the sky.

A loud, flap of wings landing sends me into panic, as they were not my own. Immediately Emma is lifted off of me, screaming and holding onto her hair.

Quickly forcing myself onto my feet, the man from the night before stands before me, holding Emma up by her hair. But this time he looks much different...

The man is no longer dressed, his inhuman features more apparent now. His skin is a dark and very unusual color, it is also thick and tough looking. The creature's body is built with a good amount of muscle, definitely telling me it can easily overpower me if I tried to fight it.

The creature throws Emma away from him, seeming to want to deal with her later.

Emma hits the ground, bruising her arm, she cries in pain before turning and watching us, "Kill it Iris!"

Staring at the creature before me in fear, my body locks up, not knowing what else it is capable of. "Please...if you understand English, I don't know what you want from us...but something else is after us, if you keep chasing us around and holding us captive...you will put yourself in danger as well."

The creature seems to be understanding my words, the amount of intelligence behind it's eyes as it listens is astounding, as well as frightening.

The creature seems to become slightly amused when I explain about it possibly being in danger, obviously it doesn't believe me or believes it is strong enough to fend off and kill whatever is coming.

Glancing over at Emma, her face shows a look of panic and fear.

My injuries on my body continue to bleed, my body weakening, I begin to back up, my eyesight getting blurry. Closing my eyes tight, I quickly shake my head to keep my body from passing out.

The creature suddenly grabs me by the neck before slamming my back into a tree, forcing a cry of pain to escape my lips from the bark scratching into my wounds.

My body weakens more, the creature moves its face closer to mine, looking straight into my eyes.

It seems to be studying them, obviously having never seen this color in eyes before. It also seems to be trying to figure out what I am, maybe to learn about me before it kills me.

Out of nowhere the creature lets out a deep roar of pain as a sharp branch forces itself out of its body from behind.

Immediately the creature throws me away from it and onto the ground hard.

Letting out a cry of pain from the harsh landing, my brain forces me to quickly rise to my feet, knowing exactly who did it.

"Run!" Emma cries out at me.

The creature grabs Emma by her neck roughly, yanking the branch out of his stomach. Before anyone has a moment to react, the creature shoves the branch into Emma's heart and out of her back before ripping into her neck with his teeth.

Tears form in my eyes, a loud cry of agony and sadness escapes my lips as everything falls apart in front of me.

Emma screams out loudly in agony into the darkness around us, watching me while still telling me to run through her screams of agony.

Forcing my body to move, tears flood my vision and begin falling without control. Quickly taking flight, I force myself to fly as fast as possible away from them, away from everything.

Flying with all the energy my body has left, Emma's cries slowly grow silent as her life fades away in the worst way possible.

She was my friend since I was young. As far back as I can remember. Everyone left me, but she never did. Every time I would get adopted, she would always be at the orphanage when my adoptive parents would bring me back because there was 'something wrong' with me.

It was never my behavior. I was never a bad kid, it's just wherever I went, strange things started to happen.

My tears continue to fall from my face and into the air, my wings bleeding along with my back, the skin between my wings torn a bit.

This is all my fault. I couldn't step up and fight...I killed my girlfriend...my best and only friend in this horrible world.

.

Flying as far as physically possible, a potential shelter comes into view. A large depression in the Earth, a cavern of some kind.

Quickly I fly to it, about to pass out at this point.

My feet touch the ground and my body collapses as my wings fold at my sides.

The blood stopped escaping my wounds half an hour ago.

The ground feels so nice beneath me...

Everything fades away, but the loud crack of lightning from an approaching storm brings me back.

Slowly I push myself up off the ground, whining from the pain.

My wings absorb into my back, disappearing while my eyes fade into the fabricated, dark brown color.

The lack of weight from my wings begins to make it easier for me to walk. Slowly I walk into the cavern, getting as deep down into it as I can before collapsing again onto the hard, cold rocky cave floor.

Slowly my body curls up into a ball, tears running down my face again.

The image of Emma's death, the sounds of her screams fill my subconscious and is the last thing I think about before passing out.


	3. Nevermore

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 3: Nevermore**

The sound of trickling water seeps into my unconscious mind, slowly bringing me back to the real world.

Slowly my eyes open, a loud rumble and crack of lightning informs me of the source of the trickling water.

Pushing my body up with my hands, everything looks so dark and hazy, similar to a dream. My body feels so weak, so exhausted.

A small puddle of water catches my eye, I force my body to stand. Slowly I drag myself over to the puddle before falling to my knees and cupping my hands to scoop up some of the fresh rain water leaking through the rocks above.

The water is dark and slightly dirty, but my severe dehydration makes me drink it anyway, handful after handful until satisfied. My dry and painful throat slowly becomes moist and bearable again.

The sound of something hard and sharp tapping on the rocky ground grabs my attention, snapping my head in the sound's direction I see something very strange. A bird, a large bird to be exact.

The bird is standing on the ground a good distance away from me, all of its feathers are an ebony black, its face and beak are also black. Maybe it is a crow of some kind? But it is much larger than other crows I have seen, it is even larger than a raven.

Its eyes interest me the most, instead of being a dull black color like usual crows, this one's eyes have a yellow glow to them similar to how dogs or cats' eyes do when a light is pointed at them.

But there is no light around me, it looks as if the bird has night vision or maybe it has something wrong with it.

I then realize the bird has something in its beak, a piece of meat?

Slowly I rise to my feet, watching the bird curiously.

Approaching the bird, it does not seem afraid at all. The bird instead seems to watch me with curiosity and excitement.

Standing before it, I slowly kneel down in front of it, its eyes follow me down. Crows naturally have horrible night vision, along with most birds. How does this one see me clear as day?

"...Are you lost?" I question the bird.

The bird just stares at me, the large piece of meat hanging from its beak.

Closing my eyes I rub them, my vision so foggy and my body so weak, I'm beginning to think I must be hallucinating all of this or even dreaming.

Suddenly the bird hops toward me, its claws clicking on the hard ground and making the same sound I heard just before seeing it.

The bird then stretches its body, sitting up on the tips of its toes with its beak pointing in my face as if it is offering me the meat its holding.

Looking at the meat, it is raw. Blood coating it along with rain water from wherever it got the meat from.

"...It's okay...I can't eat raw meat..." I imply to the bird.

_Am I actually talking to a bird right now?_

The crow drops the meat from its beak onto the ground before me, the bird then turns around and flies out the way I came in only moments ago.

Moving my attention to the meat it left for me, my stomach begs for some kind of nourishment. The pain from it and my back becoming excruciating.

My face scrunches in disgust before picking up the chunk of meat, my stomach overpowering my reasoning. Quickly I push the chunk of meat into my mouth and chew it. To my surprise, the taste is unreal. Unlike anything I have ever tasted, it tastes like heaven, if heaven was chewy and juicy.

I finish chewing it and swallow the meat, the wonderful taste lingering in my mouth while my stomach craves more.

My stomach begins to growl loudly, cupping my stomach I lie down and curl up to keep warm. My exhaustion becoming unbearable, I begin to wonder why my body is shutting down like this.

_I didn't use much of my power, what is wrong with me?_

Slowly closing my eyes, within minutes the world disappears again.

.

The familiar clicking of small claws interrupt my sleep, weakly my eyes open to see the large, unusual crow again. This time bearing more meat in its beak, its black feathers drenched with rain.

Slowly sitting up I look down at it, the bird then stretches its body to offer me the meat again. This time I gently take the meat from its beak and quickly eat it, barely even chewing it.

The crow watches proudly before flying off again.

The rest of the night went on like this until my stomach was full, from there I slept for what felt like a day and a half.

My energy has returned to me, although feeling great again, my depression is ripping me apart. The crow comes and goes at random times of the day, bringing me more meat when I become hungry.

Currently, I am content when it comes to hunger, but have been unable to stop mourning Emma's death. Her screams of pain and agony locked into my head, the guilt ripping me apart as well.

Sitting on the hard cave floor, my tears continue to fall. The crow has found itself comfortable roosting upon my shoulder.

The crow leans its body toward my head, cuddling and seeming to be trying to cheer me up.

However, the tears continue to fall uncontrollably, my weeping echoing all throughout the deep, seemingly endless cavern.

The crow begins to snap its beak, before a random word is spoken from it in an unusual, high pitched bird voice.

"Nevermore." The crow says, making me look over at it as the bird sits upon my shoulder.

_Did that bird just quote an Edgar Allen Poe Poem?_

Beginning to giggle, I find it funny that it is a crow, but the bird in the story was a raven.

"You're not a raven." I inform it.

The crow hops off my shoulder and onto the ground in front of me before repeating itself, "Nevermore."

"You are conflicting the poem itself, you silly bird." I giggle.

The crow watches me, "Silly bird."

My eyes widen when it mimics me, "...Wow you are a fast learner..."

"Silly bird." The crow says again, trotting around in circles in front of me.

I laugh at it, "Cute little guy..."

A sudden noise from the entrance of the cavern grabs my attention, immediately I stand ready for the worst.

The first thing that comes to mind is the possibility that the creature found me again, silently listening to the snapping of sticks and rustling of the litter on the forest floor, the noise becomes louder as it approaches.

The crow watches the entrance as well, flying upon my shoulder instead of being on the ground.

The light outside the cave opening dims as a figure comes into view, causing me to calm down, realizing it is just a person.

My mood shifts completely to one of happiness and relief.

_Finally I'm safe! I can go back home!_

Excitedly I begin to run toward the figure but a thought stops me dead in my tracks.

_I can't go back. I can't seek help from this person...if I do, they will end up just like Emma...dead._

The figure looks into the cave, unable to see me within the darkness.

Depression and sadness fills my mind, there is no option for me to return to society...I can't make anymore friends...everyone around me always dies.

_They need to leave. They need to leave me alone. _I admit within my subconscious.

At this point, there is no reason to hide what I truely am, I might as well use what I have been born with to the fullest...

My hands slowly lift in front of me, hands flat and arms outstretched in front of me.

My eyes turn a vibrant purple and my irises begin to glow, a large wall of purple fog forms in front of the man entering the cave. At the same moment some of the fog goes into the man's eyes, not harming him at all, unable to be seen by him either.

Using my energy I begin to make the man see illusions, things only he can see but I can control.

The man's eyes widen in fear, seeing a giant black bear sleeping deep inside the cavern before slowly walking out of it and away as quietly as he can to not disturb it.

Making the fog disappear I giggle, my eyes stop glowing but remain my natural eye color.

The crow stands on my shoulder, having seen everything, the crow remains calm as if it is observing me, or learning.

.

Night falls outside of the cavern, the crow left the cavern hours ago and hasn't come back, like it usually does at night.

My exhaustion from the day catches up to me, once again curling up I fall asleep upon the hard ground.

.

Suddenly the sound of unfamiliar voices fill the cavern, alerting me and waking me up.

The same moment I come back to consciousness, a hand is felt upon my shoulder.

Instinctively my body rolls over and away from the sudden touch, fear filling me causing a quiet whimper to escape my lips. My eyes take in the sight of a very bright light being pointed at my face, forcing my eyes to squint and my hand to lift in front of my face to block it out.

"What are you doing in here?" A loud male's voice says to me, his voice echoes all around us through the cavern.

"She must be lost...poor girl." A female voice worries, the flashlights remaining pointed at my face.

Once becoming fully awake, my body feels something unusual around me. Looking down I realize there is a thick brown blanket under my body, as well as a fluffy blanket over my body.

My mind realizes there is no way those people gave me any blankets, they just got here.

Quickly rising to my feet, I back up away from the makeshift bed and away from the people.

"...You should not be here..." I warn under my breath at the two people who appear to be hunters, their gun and camouflage giving it away. They must know the guy who ventured here hours ago, hearing about a black bear they came to kill it.

The man lowers the flashlight, I begin to feel thankful that my eyes are now the fabricated brown color instead of my natural color.

"You look like you have been here for days...there is blood all over you...we can take you to the hospital." The woman insists.

"Were you attacked by the bear that lives here?" The man questions.

"...I don't need a hospital...I don't need anything...you need to leave me alone and never come back..." I demanded quietly, but loud enough that they hear me.

The woman approaches me, frowning, "We can't just leave you here. You could die from your wounds. You look like you have already lost a lot of blood." She explains, placing a hand on my shoulder to get a closer look at my face. The moment she touches me I flinch and back up a good distance.

"...You will be the ones dying if you stay here. You will be dead by sunrise if you are stupid enough to try and help me." I hiss at her, looking her dead in the eyes.

The woman gives me a puzzled, fearful look before turning to the man.

"Here." The man concluded, handing the woman the flashlight.

The man begins to approach me, arms outstretched as if to catch me if I try to run, "We aren't here to hurt you, you have no choice but to come with us, we can't just leave you here to die."

"John, leave her be. If she doesn't want to come with us, the police can get her." The woman worries, fear in her voice.

Quickly I back away from the man as he ignores the woman, coming closer to me.

My heart begins to race, fear filling my subconscious as well as panic and anger.

"Leave me alone! Go away! You have to!" I demand, becoming more angry.

The man approaches quicker, ready to snatch me, the man much taller than my 5ft form.

Instinctively I run in the opposite direction, deeper into the cavern.

"John!" The woman shouts, the sound of footsteps racing behind mine telling me he is chasing me.

Quickly I'm grabbed and shoved onto the hard ground, forming bruises and scrapes onto my palms and knees. Crying out in anger and pain, the man then wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I am doing this for your own good!" The man informs me from behind my head, the man lifts me off the ground with him, struggling in his hard grip.

The man starts walking with me toward the woman, I snap.

Screaming out, my eyes turn a deep purple, the glow from my irises shining through the darkness. My nails slowly grow and sharpen into claws, my teeth grow a centimeter longer and become pointed and sharp.

My wings sprout out of nowhere from my back, the force of them spreading shoves the man's arms away from my body.

The man backs up immediately and falls onto the ground behind me, his eyes wide in terror.

Quickly turning around, my wings spread wide. Tackling the man, I bury my dagger-like teeth deep into the man's neck, puncturing his major arteries and instantly filling my mouth with his blood.

The man yells out in agony while my teeth rip into his neck, blood spraying all over me and the ground around us.

The woman lets out a horrified scream while watching. Placing my hands on the man's head, I twist his head to the left hard, sending a loud, satisfying crack echoing through the dark and endless cavern.

The screams from the man suddenly go silent, all that can be heard now are the cries from the woman.

A loud, ear piercing sound hits my ears, in the same moment an intense stinging pain erupts from my back.

A loud screech of pain forces itself out of my mouth, quickly looking back at the woman holding a rifle in her hands, terror plastered all over her face.

Slowly I stand, the sound rings off again and another bullet buries itself into my back, the shot almost knocking me off my feet.

Growling loudly in pain, I snarl at the woman while growling viciously at her. Turning to face her I spread my wings again wide, the woman becomes more fearful and shoots off another bullet at me. My sharp senses pick up the bullet flying toward me, in a flash my body rotates, the bullet flies right past me.

Slowly I tilt my head at the woman and begin to frown, "I told you to leave. But you didn't, now _look what you've done_."

Tears run down the woman's face, her eyes wide with terror, her arms shaking with the gun in her hands.

The woman tries to shoot off another round at me, but the gun clicks and does nothing.

The woman's heart falls, she tries to shoot at me again but nothing happens.

"Looks like you are all out of time..." My voice echoes through the space around us, my glowing violet irises burning straight through the darkness, adding to her dread.

The woman begins to panic, throwing the gun onto the ground and turning to run.

In a flash I spread my wings and fly at her, tackling her to the ground as she screams out at the top of her lungs. I dig my claws into her stomach, forcing my hand into her abdomen and through her intestines until my fingers touch her racing heart.

My hand grips the organ and rips it out of her body, the woman quickly dies as she bleeds out, her body falls limp on the ground beneath me.

My glowing eyes observe the pumping heart in my hand, I begin to grin at it, watching it until it stops beating.

Slowly pulling it to my mouth, I become curious as to how it tastes.

Running my tongue along the organ, the sweet, unique taste of human blood hits my tongue and sends pleasurable chills down my spine. Biting into it, my teeth easily slice through the thick muscle like a knife through cake.

I begin to chew it, the taste is unreal. I have drank human blood before, years ago when Emma offered me her bleeding wrist after I killed that reaper and was so weak my body could barely move.

The blood made me feel stronger so quickly, within a half hour I was able to stand instead of being in that state for days.

Using power seems to weaken my body, depending on what abilities I use. Illusions seem to drain the most energy from me.

I resume chewing on the heart, perched on top of the body like a hawk.

A sudden loud caw grabs my attention, quickly looking over I see that the crow has returned, for the first time at night. I begin wondering how long it has been there, and what it has seen.

The crow is standing in the entrance of the cavern, observing me. It quickly flies over to me and lands on the ground before me, I giggle at it.

"Want some food?" I ask it, offering it the rest of the heart, knowing crows love to eat the dead.

The crow turns its head away, not seeming interested.

Confusion spreads across my face, beginning to realize the crow is much more unusual than I originally thought, besides the obvious.

I begin to wonder whether it is a pet crow, or some kind of experiment released into the wild.

"...How smart are you?" I question it.

The crow stares up at me, tilting its head a little.

Finishing up the heart I rise off the body, the intense pain from my back causing me to wince and slow down. Slowly I walk over toward the blankets.

Moving my knuckles to my mouth, I begin thinking about where they came from.

The crow stops beside me, looking over it as well.

I move my attention to the bird, "I guess we will see how smart you are in the morning."


	4. Close Call

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

**Feel free to leave a review! This helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 4: Close Call**

The next morning, I wake up to the crow sitting on the blanket before me, holding some meat in its mouth.

Smiling at it I slowly sit up and take the meat from it, the meat not tasting as good as human, but is still pretty good.

"Good morning little buddy." I say cheerfully to the crow, smiling.

The bird watches me, opening its beak before flying a few feet away from me, landing and slowly walking toward the entrance of the cavern, looking back at me as it does.

Thinking the crow wants me to follow it, I quickly rise to my feet and follow it to the entrance. My eyes widen at the sight of something in the opening of the cavern, a giant dead deer.

The deer's shoulder and chest have been torn into by something, the meat exposed. A few bugs land on it occasionally before flying off in random directions, my face distorts in disgust.

"Ew..the bugs already found it."

The crow flies over to the deer and lands on its shoulder, moving its head down before yanking a piece of its muscle off and tossing it into the back of its throat.

"So, you eat from a deer, but not a human? That makes no sense to me..."

The crow continues to feed off the deer while I slowly approach the carcass.

Kneeling down I investigate the wounds, none of them look pretty. The chest wound grabs most of my attention, as it seems like something went straight through its body, cracking and breaking the ribs in the process.

The crow suddenly jumps in front of my vision, blocking my view of the opening to offer me another piece of deer in its beak.

"Wait, hold on buddy." I say, picking it up and placing it back on the body's shoulder.

Looking into the wound again, I realize whatever went into the deer went directly to where its heart would be. The heart is missing.

The crow then jumps back into my view, pointing the meat directly in my face, the tip of its beak touching my lips.

Looking at the bird, my suspicion about it grows, it seems like the bird doesn't want me to see that the heart is missing.

Standing up, I watch the bird before backing away a few steps. Narrowing my eyes at the bird, I quickly grip onto the deer's antlers before dragging the deer and flipping it over onto its other side.

The crow flies off the carcass as I flip it, quickly swallowing the meat in its beak before flying in front of my face and landing on the deer, its fur soaked in blood underneath the bird.

Roughly I swat the bird away, it flies off and lands on the ground away from me. My eyes widen at what the bird was hiding.

Five giant, deep slices that look as if they were made by claws of some kind are drawn out along the side of the deer. The deer's neck has also been torn into, its neck broken as well.

Slowly backing away from the deer, my eyes lock onto the bird.

"You are too intelligent to be just a crow. Corvids are smart, but not as smart as what you have been slowly revealing to me. Are you a creature like I am? Able to turn into familiars?" I interrogate the bird, anger and impatience in my face and voice.

The bird stares at me before cawing at me, making me begin to growl, knowing it is faking.

"I will kill you if you don't present yourself to me right now!" I shout at it, growling.

The crow quickly flies off and out of the cavern before I could try and grab it, a loud growl erupts from me.

"Don't come back then! I promise if you do you will never leave this cave again!" I yell out, my attention goes back to the deer.

I'm starving, but there is no way to know whether or not the deer's blood has been tainted in some way to harm me.

Quickly walking away from it and deeper into the cave, a thought stops me in my tracks.

_I have been eating from that creature for three days now, plus it already ate some meat from the deer right in front of me. If the meat was tainted to kill me, wouldn't it kill it as well?_

A groan of frustration comes from me, moving my attention back to the deer again.

Sighing, I walk over to the deer before grabbing its antlers and slowly dragging it deeper into the cave.

Once deeper inside the cave, I flip the deer over again to have access to the shoulder and chest.

Sitting down my nails extend into claws again, using them to dig into the shoulder of the deer, slicing through its tough hide from the outside while slowly peeling the skin off around the area.

Next I rip off the exposed flesh that the flies have touched, throwing that aside so I feel comfortable enough to eat.

Once finished my nails dull themselves again and my teeth turn back to normal, no longer needing them right now.

Moments pass, I decided to remove my dirty, blood-caked clothing. The dead human bodies have begun to stink badly, the skin beginning to look squishy and nasty from the warm humidity inside the cave.

Searching through the bag the woman was carrying with her, I retrieve a few water bottles and lay them on the ground beside me, also finding some snack bars as well.

A sudden muffled noise grabs my attention from deep inside the bag, making me jump from the sudden sound.

The sound seems to be a ringtone of some kind, snaking my hand around inside the bag my hand eventually finds the source of the sound, a flip phone.

The ringtone stops and the small screen on the lid of the phone shows many, many missed calls from lots of random names.

Slowly picking up the lid I flip it open, the bright light from the phone's screen causing me to wince and squint my eyes.

The screen shows the current date, April 5th, 2001. The time is 6:21pm, to no surprise my sleep schedule is off big time due to sleeping in a dark cave whenever I feel tired.

A red blinking icon in the upper right corner grabs my attention, the phone alerting me of the low battery.

Closing the phone and resuming my search through the bag, I find mostly hunting gear, to no surprise. Once the bag is pretty much empty, a small square item touches my fingers in the bottom of the bag.

Picking up the item, my eyes immediately identify it as a small jewelry box. My eyes widen in curiosity, quickly I open it to find a ring inside.

The ring has a few diamonds on it, and a decently sized one in the middle. The band seems to be made of gold.

By the look of the diamonds, they are indeed real. Gasping, I realize the man was probably going to propose to the woman soon.

I look over at the decaying woman, "Hey, you're boyfriend was going to propose to you! Well, of course you won't ever know because you are dead." Silence flows through the air, I speak up again, "What? Oh you want me to have it? No I can't, it's too much. Really? Wow thank you so much!" I gloat, gesturing with my hands while talking to the corpse, slowly I put on the ring.

"Oh it's so gorgeous, Karen!" I burst out, looking at the ring with my hand outstretched, not really knowing the woman's name.

I look down at the water bottle, quickly opening it before chugging the whole thing, not having drank clean water in a long time.

Dropping the bottle on the ground, I fetch the other one and drink it as well, using the last bit of it to splash onto my face to clean up the blood.

Quickly I look over at the man's corpse as if it spoke, "Oh you wanted some? I'm so sorry Frank. You should have said something earlier!"

Once everything gets quiet, the next few hours are spent weeping, still mourning Emma's death, that was entirely my fault.

I continue sobbing, praying through my tears and deep breaths that she was able to find peace and is in a better place. Apologies also run from my mouth through my sobs, wishing she would forgive me for what I put her through and got her involved with.

A sudden sound from the entrance of the cave makes me go silent, tears still falling.

Fear grabs hold of me, I begin to think it is more people, or that crow. But it sounded more like a person.

Slowly looking toward the entrance, I'm not seeing anything within the darkness. The sun has also fallen about an hour ago it looks like, a shiver runs up my spine. My skin slightly blue from the cold, but the blankets have been helping to keep me warm for a few hours, especially because I'm nude. My wings have also been helping keep me warm as well, having them out doesn't weaken me at all, since they are part of my body. If they were to absorb into my back like I tend to make them do, it also doesn't weaken me in the slightest.

Slowly I look around for the source of the sound, a small rock catches my eye as it falls from above and onto the ground a distance in front of me.

My heart drops, my mind beginning to panic, knowing exactly where the source of the sound is now.

Holding my breath, I make my claws extend and my teeth sharpen to prepare myself for anything that may hurt me.

Slowly I trail my eyes up the wall across from me, slowly reaching the source of the sound.

A scream of fear erupts from my lungs, seeing the creature that killed Emma crouched upside down on the ceiling staring at me. Quickly rising to my feet I begin to run.

The creature jumps off the ceiling and lands on the ground in front of me before grabbing me by the neck, its grip much tighter than last time.

Immediately I realize this time the creature is looking to kill, no longer curious.

I cry out, only for my windpipe to be closed, also making it so I can't breathe.

Staring into the creature's eyes, to my shock they no longer look like they are dying. They look familiar, images flash through my head, quickly coming to the awful realization.

A tear runs down my cheek. Its eyes used to be Emma's, her beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

My lips curl into a vicious snarl, exposing my sharp teeth before a deep purple fog seeps from my skin, my eyes turn a bright, glowing lavender color.

The creature seems to become surprised, its grip on my neck loosening slightly. Using all my built up anger I let out a loud, ear-piercing inhuman screech from my mouth as a sudden force seeming to come from the fog sends the creature flying away from me, making it crash into a nearby wall of the cavern.

The force from the crash causes the cavern to begin rumbling and collapsing all around us, tears continue to fall from my eyes out of sadness and pain.

Quickly I fly out of the cave entrance, narrowly escaping the collapsing rocks around me. The fog escaping from me continues to flow from me, fading away slowly into the air once the whispy ends of the fog get a few feet away from me.

To my shock, the creature is already out of the cavern and following me. Putting more force into my wings, I carry myself as far and fast as possible.

The creature behind me has a number of tricks of its own, being able to quickly close in on me despite using everything I can to get away.

The creature gets close, before it can grab me, my wings swiftly bend to rotate my body and send me flying toward the ground, the creature taking a few calculated maneuvers to keep up.

Beginning to panic, my energy begins to run out, looking over my shoulder I stretch my arm out toward the creature closing in behind me.

Purple fog that only I can see flies in its direction, coming from my hand quickly into its eyes.

Immediately the creature outstretches its wings to quickly slow it down, in a flash the creature takes off in a different direction, the illusion making it see me flying away from it in a different direction as if making a swift maneuver to change my direction.

Sighing sharply in relief I catch myself before I hit the ground, bending my wings to send me in the opposite direction the creature went.

The illusion will fade quickly, as I do not have enough energy to keep it up for long.


	5. The Void

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

_**Feel free to leave a review/comment! This helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 5: The Void**

Quickly I arrive at a bridge, swiftly landing underneath it.

Folding my wings against my sides, the purple fog dissipates and my eyes slowly change to brown.

Collapsing onto my hands and knees, I am barely able to catch my breath after flying so fast, my mind and body beyond exhausted.

My claws and teeth remain sharp, not using any power to keep them like that as it comes naturally.

Moving my attention to the river, forcing my legs to stand I walk over to it before drinking handful after handful of the nice, decently clean river water.

I then collapse onto my back, breathing hard and unable to keep my eyes open no matter how hard I try.

Quickly reality fades away.

.

The sound of pouring rain and rumbling thunder brings me back to reality, water soaking my bare body from the rain water running down into the river.

Slowly I crawl up closer to the bridge and out of the rain, my wings and hair dripping with rain water, shivering only slightly.

I flutter my wings and rustle them to get a portion of the water out of my feathers, from the amount of energy I have gained it is easy to tell only a few hours have passed.

The chilly night air nipping at my skin, my wings bundle themselves around me, sitting between both of them and keeping in as much body heat as possible.

Slowly closing my eyes, I listen to the loud thunder while my surroundings light up with the lightning.

My ears pick up something close, something that is definitely not thunder.

My eyes open quickly and before I can even act a tight hold is around my neck and I am once again face to face with the monster that killed Emma.

This time, the enraged look on its face tells me it is tired of all the games, the creature snarling and growling fiercely in my face. The creature throws me against the bridge hard, making me yelp out in pain from my skull hitting the cement.

In a flash, a hard grip is felt on my left wing and an agonizingly painful rip is felt at my scapula where my wing connects to my body, causing me to scream out in pain from the creature tearing off my wing.

Blood pours out of the giant wound, the creature throws my wing on the ground and the wing begins to disintegrate into a deep purple fog.

I look into its eyes before it throws me hard onto the ground a distance away from it, the lightning occasionally lighting up our surroundings.

Tears run down my face and mixes in with the rain, I glare at the creature and slowly sit up and look at it.

"Just do it! Kill me! I don't give a shit anymore! I have nothing else to lose! You murdered the last person who will ever care about me in this horrible fucking world! Do me a favor and finish it!" I cry out at the creature, it smirks in response, obviously amused by my words and enjoying toying with me.

A bloody puddle quickly forms underneath me, the rain carrying large amounts of it down into the stream.

The creature begins to walk over me to finish me off, I wait eagerly.

Just before it reaches me, a loud sound from a large crow erupts from the air. The crow from the cave lands on my shoulder, its feathers standing on end and making it look intimidating.

The creature immediately stops approaching once it sees the crow, it hisses loudly at it before taking a step back.

My eyes widen, watching the creature be stood up by a bird, I begin to remember the odd things about it.

The crow flies off my shoulder and in mid-flight a dark shadow forms around it, growing bigger until it fades, revealing a second creature of the same species rising to its feet to face the other.

My eyes widen in shock, my mouth agape. This second creature looks different from the first one, the most obvious is its wings resting at its sides. Instead of leather wings like the first one has, this one has jet black feathers like an angel that just barely touches the ground while folded. Each feather becomes lustrous when light hits them, showing they are different from normal feathers somehow.

The second creature also has much longer, and straighter black hair coming from the back of its head and neck rather than the other creature's silvery hair that has more of a curl to them (people have been confused before, but the first creature is the creature from the JC films, the second (black hair and feathered wings) is pretty much an OC of mine).

The feathered creature spreads its large wings before the other one, letting out a deep intimidating growl at the other.

Slowly I craw backwards away from them, my eyes still wide from what I'm seeing.

Both creatures seem to be communicating in some way that cannot be heard by me.

The first creature goes to walk past the taller feathered one, only for the feathered one to grab it by the arm and try to throw it to the ground.

The first creature proves itself to be stronger by remaining steadfast, reacting by grabbing the other and throwing it to the ground hard instead.

The feathered one lets out a deep growl of anger, "Leave her alone, Axel!" The feathered one speaks aloud in anger to the other as it turns and moves its attention to me.

Fear builds inside me, knowing the other creature would have to step in again if it wanted to protect me now.

The leather-winged one looks back at the feathered one, giving it a vicious growl.

It looks back at me before snarling and hesitantly flying off the ground and away from us.

My attention moves to the feathered one on the ground, fear and shock still in my face.

The feathered one slowly gets up, its body bare like the meaner one.

Both of them have tough looking muscles built into their bodies, I begin to recall what this creature said to the other.

_Axel? Is that its name?_

The creature takes a few steps toward me, instinctively I crawl away from it, keeping him far away from me.

"...Please just let me die. Why did you stop him..." I mumble.

"I can't let you die. Why are you choosing to give up?" The creature says, its voice has a nice deep tone to it, as well as a very friendly, trustworthy tone built into it as well.

"It killed my girlfriend...right in front of me. I can't stand living anymore. That is all I think about, and it was my fault. I can't live with this..." I explain, my voice cracking.

The creature takes more steps forward, I begin to drag myself away from it, becoming weaker from blood loss.

"I won't let you give up." He insisted, stopping.

"Then you are more evil than the other one is..."

The creature frowns, "...At least let me stop your bleeding before you pass out..."

My eyes begin to close, everything becoming blurry before my body and consciousness gives in.

.

Voices and cries fill my ears. Cries of agony and sadness from what seems like thousands of people of all ages.

The voices, the strong emotions laced through their words bring tears to my eyes. Most of the voices sound sad, some angry, and others confused and lost.

Listening in on a few voices, my ears focus on a nearby woman's voice as she sobs, "Where am I...? Am I dead...? I crashed my car...but I can't remember anything after that..."

A child's sad, fearful voice chimes into my ears, "Where is my mommy...? I can't find my mommy..."

A man's voice says fueled by fear, "I only went out for food...what did that man do to me..."

Within the darkness, a small silhouette becomes visible. Moving my legs I slowly approach it, features begin to appear on it as it's back is toward me.

The features begin to appear familiar to me, the blond hair makes me realize who it is, "Emma...?" My voice trails off into the void.

Stopping behind her, I begin to worry, "D-Did you get away...?" I stutter, slowly placing my hand upon her shoulder, giving it a gentle grip.

Suddenly a sound begins to come from her, the sound of her weeping and sniffling.

A frown spreads across my face, "Emma...?" Slowly I turn her around.

Her body twists around to face me faster than my hand was able to turn her, the image before me causes me to scream out in fear and fall onto the ground on my behind, facing her.

Her neck is torn out, blood running like a stream from her deadly wound, her eyes have also been gouged out, blood running from the hollow holes like tears.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE!" Her voice erupts into my ears from all around, so loud that I have no choice but to cover my ears and cower in fear. Shadows begin appearing in the distance like fog, thousands and thousands of people of all sizes.

Her voice begins to deteriorate and become much deeper and evil, as if it is no longer her speaking but an evil entity, "YOU LEFT ME TO GET TORTURED AND KILLED YOU COWARDLY STUPID WHORE. TO FOREVER BE IN PAIN AND AGONY."

I begin weeping, dragging myself away from her, "I couldn't go back...I'm so sorry...I would have died too..."

"I always knew you would leave me to die. You were always the first one to run! This time you KILLED ME!" Her voice becoming ear piercing, in an instant all the shadows are around me, all dark silhouettes like she was, silhouettes with no faces. Hands are placed all over my body, making me scream out in terror as I am lifted off the ground and thrown into a sudden deep drop beneath me, cries of terror erupt from my lungs while I fall.

The drop seems to never end, but the ground below me is approaching with an intense speed, flapping my wings wildly, I am unable to catch air in time.

Just before hitting the ground my eyes fly open and my body shoots up straight. Shutting my mouth, I realize I was just screaming at the top of my lungs.

Quickly I look around to discover my surroundings have changed but are normal again, I am no longer in the darkness and no longer near the bridge, now completely dry aside from the puddle of sweat my body is upon.

It seems I am in a room of some kind, upon a fairly comfortable bed. Quickly pushing the blanket off my body, I then realize the layers of gauze wrapped around my chest and left shoulder, held on by tight bandage wraps.

The gauze becomes especially thick at my scapula, where my wing was torn from my body.

In an instant the door flies open and a familiar face from the night before is caught in my vision, belonging to the creature with the black feathery wings.

The creature seems to be in a panic, looking around the room quickly, "What happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

"...A nightmare...I guess...where am I...?" I question him, concern in my voice.

"Somewhere safe. You don't have to worry." He reassures, relaxing. My eyes widen when I notice a slight movement from the feathers on his wings. The movement was very unusual and sudden, each of his black feathers moved at the same time.

Disregarding the strange movement, I continue to question the creature, "Why am I here...? I need to leave..."

I begin to shift and slide out of the bed, only for my legs to be weaker than expected.

Sudden strong arms are around me, swiftly catching me before I hit the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere. At least for a couple days..." His soothing, comforting voice fills my ears, he moves me back onto the bed.

"I can't just stay here...something is after me...I need to keep moving..." I explain, looking at him.

"Don't worry about Axel. He should leave you alone from now on." He reassures me.

"I'm not worried about him...something else is after me...something worse." I stress, looking up at him.

He stands up straight, a look of interest and curiosity on his face, he crosses his arms, "What is it? Do you know?"

"I decided to call them Shadow Reapers...because they tend to stay hidden in the shadows...they have been after me ever since I learned that I'm different..." I explain.

"Shadow Reapers? Are there more than one after you?"

"I don't know...but I know there is more than one that exists...I killed one a very long time ago, but I can't recall how I did it..."

"I'm sure it will be simple to kill one if we work together and try." He suggests, smirking.

"These creatures are translucent...solid weapons go right through them...unless they are special in some way. And no. I will be long gone before any of them catch up to me. I just need to regain my energy..."

"Okay, if that is what you want, I will leave you be." He justified, walking over to the door, before leaving he turns to look at me, "Do you need anything?"

I watch him, "My scythe."


	6. Murder

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

_**Feel free to leave a review/comment! This helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 6: Murder**

Hours pass, numerous times I have slipped in and out of consciousness, despite how strong my will to stay awake is.

Thankfully, when I do fall asleep that horrible place seems to no longer be in my dreams.

Now I have been awake for over a half hour, up and walking around, my energy seems to have returned to me.

I was able to sneak out of my room, not believing that creature is here because all has been silent for a very long time.

Throughout the time I've been awake, I've been working on searching this huge living space of his.

There are many, many rooms everywhere. Most of the rooms I have visited so far have been full of random furniture covered in layers of dust and cobwebs, untouched for who knows how long.

Other rooms are either completely empty or have busted windows with evidence that mother nature has been trying to retake control over this land that humans have built upon.

This place must be a mansion that was abandoned, maybe because the cost of upkeep was too much and it kept falling apart.

Eventually I find a room in which it's contents grab my attention, a room with a number of books inside on shelves, a desk and random pictures all around.

The room which seems to either be a study or an office of some kind is also covered in dust and cobwebs, the ceiling seems to be collapsing as well.

Looking around inside of it, I rip off a piece of the curtain and shake it off before placing it over my nose and mouth. Spreading my remaining wing I flap it hard a few times, stirring up and lifting the dust into the air.

Folding my wing, I keep the cloth to my nose and mouth until most of the dust settles.

Uncovering my face I throw the cloth away from me, moving my attention to the shelf full of random books.

Most of the titles seem to be in some kind of foreign language I'm unfamiliar with. Some are bibles and other religious texts, while the rest are completely random.

One of the random books spike my interest, grabbing it I sit at the desk, the chair seeming as though it will give in any second from the sudden weight it is no longer familiar with.

'_The Mythical and Supernatural Collection' _is the title, opening up the old book the first random page I open up to is the Phoenix. The book contains information on the creature and apparent sightings throughout history up until the book's published date.

Flipping the page, the next creature is a Pixie, coming to the realization that the book is in alphabetical order.

I begin to think about the two creatures I have ran into, the one that killed Emma and the one taking care of me.

_What are they?_ I think to myself.

Time goes by, while quickly scanning through the book, I have discovered a few interesting creatures that supposedly exist but probably don't, such as the Wendigo, Basilisk, Manticore and Wolcin.

The Wolcin looks very interesting to me, but despite my curiosity there isn't much information on them. The creatures are definitely not that species though.

The only creature that looks the most similar to them is either a Demon, due to their large variety of body types, or some kind of Gargoyle.

Although the Gargoyle looks promising, a lot of points do not line up.

The sudden sound of the door opening makes me jump and slam the book shut, gluing my eyes on the creature entering the room, the one with the black feathered wings.

He looks at me before pulling a familiar weapon into the room, my scythe.

"Is this yours?" He smiles, offering it to me.

Quickly getting up off the chair I run over to him and take it from him, looking up at it in awe, "You found Valkyrie! Thank you!"

"Valkyrie?" He questions, confusion in his facial expression.

"Yes," I begin, looking over at him, "it's the name I gave it."

"I should have figured, that's an interesting name." He adds, observing me.

"Well, some would say Valkyries are angels of death. I found it fitting." I grin, looking up at the dark blade. Immediately I begin to feel a boost of power flow through me, the scythe balancing its strength with my energy.

"It is fitting." He admits, smirking, seeming to like my decision as well.

I move my attention back to him, moving Valkyrie behind my back, "So, what are you? Some kind of demon? Wendigo? Gargoyle? I know you eat humans and animals."

He leans against the wall, listening to me, "Well, what I know is my species is something from very ancient times. Around the time humans call the New Stone Age or whatever. My father was the first of our species. He decided to name our species Galileus, and told us some humans had seen glimpses of members of the species and took that inspiration to create the statues of gargoyles. Throughout the years we are sure humans forgot what some of our features looked like and added onto the ideas from their own imaginations. I hope that answers your question." He explained.

My eyes widen, "Woah, that's pretty cool, i'm not sure if I believe you but that's neat stuff."

He shrugs, not seeming to care too much whether I believe him or not, "That's just what I was told when I was younger. But I know for a fact my father was the first of our kind."

"I believe you, I've never seen your kind until now. Do you know how old you are? Also, what is your name?"

"My name is Amon, and honestly, I lost count of the centuries a long time ago. But I am younger than my brother, Axel."

"Oh, Amon is a really unusual name. Wait, he is your _brother_?!" I blurt out, nearly dropping my weapon, eyes wide.

Amon notices and grins in amusement, "Yes, he is. My father named me, and our mother named Axel. That's why the names seem very different."

"Wait, why does that matter?"

"She was an angel. Much different from our father."

My mouth hangs open, "No way...Angels exist?" I begin to think about it, knowing there is definitely a chance of that being true since I probably don't know half of what truly exists in this world.

"Yes," He begins, "I am living proof." He finishes, spreading his wings, "I was born with more angelic blood in my veins than Axel was, I can also do more than he can." He informs, approaching me.

My eyes widen and I slowly back away from him as he approaches, "Heh...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you an example, but I have to touch you to do so." He invites.

Before he gets too close I swing my scythe toward him and stand my ground before the wall behind me, "Don't touch me."

He stops and raises his hands as if saying he isn't going to hurt me, "I promise I won't hurt you, can you trust me?"

"I can't trust anyone anymore." I tell him, making my newly healed wing sprout from my back, ripping the bandages off me, finally having two wings again.

He observes the new wing, "You have a pretty unique healing ability as well, I see."

"Yes, I do. So I don't need your help." I address, narrowing my eyes.

He softly lets out a sigh, "If you truly want to leave, I won't stop you."

"Thank you." I respond, lowering my scythe.

Walking past him and to the door, he speaks up, "I can't promise that my brother won't be after you again if you do leave. You are safest here with me, where he can warm up to you and know that you are not a threat to us."

Stopping at the door I look at him, "Staying here, I will be putting you in danger. And if your brother decides to get involved with me, he will be a target as well. I am doing you a favor."

He watches me, "If those creatures are as powerful as you say they are, then why are you singling yourself out to their advantage? How many of them are after you? Do you even know?"

I look down at the floor, not knowing an answer to his last question, "I don't know how many are after me. But that doesn't matter. At least others aren't dying because of me." I admit, walking away to find the exit.

Quickly finding it, I open the door, the hinges groan in protest, weeds and other vegetation stick to it, being torn from the door opening after who knows how long.

"Don't you dare follow me either!" I shout into the mansion before closing the door behind me and taking off into the night sky.

Now that Emma isn't with me, traveling will be much faster.

Flying high in the sky, the warm yet cold air reminds me that I need clothes. My exposed body is basically making me become a beacon for whatever else is out here following my scent.

After flying for some time, movement from below grabs my attention, just what I was looking for.

Rotating my wings I fold them to dive down into a yard behind a house, a clothesline becoming easier and easier to see.

Once close enough, my wings spread out wide in front of me and slow my movement down in mere seconds.

My feet touch the soft grass and my wings slowly fold against my sides, I move my attention to the laundry pinned up to dry on the clothesline before me.

I run my hands over my body, feeling that I have been cleaned up from the blood thanks to Amon. My hair is going wild though, sticking up in random places and greasy way beyond my enjoyment.

_A quick shower tonight wont hurt anything. Where will I get money from though...? _I ask myself subconsciously.

_One thing at a time._

I walk around the clothesline, looking at the different clothes hung up. Picking out a shirt I realize it is way too big for me, but that doesn't bother me too much.

Putting it on, I figure a bra can be bought once I get some money, because using some random person's bra would be nasty. Same goes for panties...especially panties...

Looking at a pair of shorts, I remove it from the pins and put them on, the shorts slip off of my hips with ease.

Narrowing my eyes at the clothing, I use the ties to tighten the waistline so they stay on me.

Looking down at myself, a small laugh comes from me because of how ridiculous I look.

Sudden growling grabs my attention, quickly I lock my eyes onto the source, a giant dog.

Only now do I finally realize the fence that is around the yard, "Heh...nice doggie..." Slowly I back up from the snarling and growling dog.

Holding my scythe defensively, I come to the conclusion that I'm pretty content on my clothing for now.

The dog begins barking viciously at me, putting me on edge and worrying about attention being drawn on me.

"Yep, I'm out." I tremble before flying into the sky, the dog running after me until the fence stops it, it continues to bark at me as I disappear from it's sight.

Observing the land below me, many lights grab my attention from the cities, a number of people walking around in and out of the cities.

My eyes lock onto an event unfolding in an alley, a girl being backed into it by three guys, her voice barely able to be heard from this distance, but my sensitive hearing picks it up.

The story seems to be one of the guys is an ex of hers, and the other guys are his friends. They are arguing about money, and about the guy cheating on her.

Clearly the girl is the victim, I rotate my wings to soar over to the location, flying above them and out of view.

The girl gets pinned against a wall, she begins panicking as a pocket knife is placed against her neck, the guys claiming she stole money from the ex after she found out about the cheating.

The guys demand the money, and the smell of fresh blood hits my nose, she gives her purse to one of the guys and he searches through it, pulling out all the money she has.

Apparently getting the money back is not enough for them, the girl begins to beg for her life but the ex slits her throat and throws her to the ground. His friends move away from him, shocked at what he did.

A loud growl comes from my throat before diving down and landing in the alleyway behind the girl, I catch her before she falls, holding her neck.

The guys see me and begin freaking out before running in the opposite direction to leave the alley. Waving my hand toward them, a giant metal wall grows out of the ground as the guys stop before the illusion.

"What the fuck?!" One of them shouts, looking at the wall.

They turn to look at me, my eyes glow purple and I make the girl die quickly, unable to save or heal her.

The girl becomes limp and I slowly place her on the ground, glaring at the men and snarling at them.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" The ex says to me, tears forming in his eyes out of fear and newly formed guilt.

I slowly approach them, my scythe begins to glow purple similar to my eyes.

"Was what she did really worth her life to you people?!" I snarl at them, they cower in fear and profusely apologize and beg for their lives.

"People like you don't deserve mercy." Swiftly I swing my scythe toward them, letting go of it and letting it fly at them, one of them was smarter than the other and was fast enough to duck, the other two catching the blade and losing their heads.

The remaining guy watches my scythe fly through the wall, realizing it's fake.

The man runs through the wall and it fades and disappears, my scythe flies back to me and I catch it and run after the last guy as he runs down the middle of the street screaming for help.

Due to my height, I am unable to run as fast as he can. Just as I spread my wings to take off after him, my senses pick up something coming close.

Out of nowhere a humanoid shape bearing two large leather wings tackles the man roughly from the sky above, crouched down upon the man's back. Immediately I realize what it is, Axel.

My body freezes and tenses up while I stare at him, the boy screaming and crying out in agony while being torn into. The strong scent of fresh blood catches my nose, a lot of it.

Watching, I come to realize he must have been following me this whole time and knew I was after this man. He may have done me a favor or was strongly influenced by the intoxicating amount of fear coming off the man.

Axel stops tearing into the bleeding man for a moment to check his surroundings before taking off into the sky with the boy, clearly not wanting to be seen by humans.

Although he didn't look in my direction, I guarantee he knew I was standing there watching.

The sounds of the boy crying and screaming slowly fades away as they get further away. Getting out of my trance, I finally look around to make sure I'm alone.

Seeing no one, I return to the alley to loot the bodies, collecting money from each of them except the girl, collecting a total of $350.

Slipping the cash into my pocket, I use one of the victim's cell phones to call the police to the scene, only putting the number in the phone, calling then flying off.


	7. Missing

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**Chapter 7: Missing**

After flying for about an hour, I land behind a small motel, making my wings disappear and changing my eyes back to brown.

I walk around the motel, hiding my scythe behind a bush before entering the lobby.

Once inside I am greeted by a putrid smell invading my nose from the person behind the counter clearly asleep, looking at a nearby clock, it is understandable why the person is asleep. It is around 3am.

Approaching the counter, I tap the bell's button and the old woman goes into a panic and sits up and looks at me with a grumpy attitude, "Don't scare me like that, kid!" She snaps, rubbing her eyes.

"The bell is there for a reason, can I just have a room?" I say impatiently, slapping down a 100.

The woman grabs the cash and hands me a key, "Now fuck off, will ya?" She grumbles, laying back in the chair again.

"Will do." I remark, turning back around and leaving the lobby, heading back to the bush to retrieve my weapon and head to the door the key has labeled on it.

Slipping the key into the slot, it unlocks and I step inside, immediately gagging. The smell is horrible, like a combination of old man diarrhea, something dead and who knows what else.

"Fuck this..." I scoff, covering my nose before stepping inside while the door closes on it's own. Going into the bathroom, I set aside my weapon and the key before looking over the disgusting conditions of the bathroom.

The toilet has terrible stains in it, no toilet paper and no seat.

"...Good thing I don't have to pee..." I admit to myself in relief before opening the shower curtain, the sight within the shower makes me jump, discovering a few cockroaches running around in the tub from the drain.

"...I only need to shower...thats all...then I'm out..." I reassure myself again, watching the huge insects panic. Turning on the showerhead, the cockroaches get caught up in the water and flow down the drain with it.

Sighing, I hesitantly undress and place my clothes on the sink's counter.

"Hopefully I don't catch a disease..." Slowly I step into the shower, the showerhead and pipes screeching while the water runs.

The cold water touches my skin, forcing me to shiver, bumps growing all over my skin. Turning the knob to the hot side, the water never gets any warmer.

"Great..." I sigh, making my wings appear, I clean them with the help of my fingers. Luckily for me there was a little bit of soap left for me to wash with.

Feeling somewhat better, I turn the water off and leave the shower, ruffling my feathers to get the excess water off them.

I get dressed without rinsing off, not trusting the towels. I take the key to the room and leave the hotel room, leaving my scythe there.

Pocketing the key, I take off into the sky, eventually finding a store that is open.

Landing behind it, I make my wings disappear into my back. Feeling hungry eyes upon me, chills run up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. Turning around, my eyes scan the trees and other buildings around me.

Fear begins to rise inside of me, not able to tell what it is. I just hope it is one of those Galileus, and not a Reaper.

Quickly taking off and walking around the store I go inside, the lights nearly blinding me from my eyes being so used to the dark.

I act fast and make my way over to the clothes, quickly picking out what I need.

Constantly feeling eyes on me, every human I see has their eyes on me, or are pretending to not notice me.

_What did I do?_

Making sure I look average, I double check to make sure my eyes are still brown, my body free from blood or dirt, my wings gone and my teeth and nails are normal.

_Why are they staring at me then...?_

Getting what I need, I make my way to the cashier and throw the clothes onto the counter.

The man looks at me, seeming to have not noticed me until now, "Hello, did you find everything okay?" He asks, ringing up the clothes.

"Yes..." I respond to him, looking around.

"Hey, you look familiar..." He trills, I look at him in confusion, making sure I have never seen him before.

"Uh, I've never seen you before in my life." I state.

"Oh, no not like that." He says before going under the counter and rustling through some papers.

My nerves begin to fire off, he finds what he was looking for and stands back up and places a picture on the counter, turning it around so I can see it, "You look exactly like this girl people are looking for." He informs, looking at me.

My eyes widen, the paper is of a missing person, me. The problem is, I don't recognize the phone numbers on the flyer at all. The numbers from neither Illinois or Florida.

"...Uh...I get that a lot...?" I lie, touching the paper and looking at it closer, the picture is of me from a few years ago. The paper claims I am in severe danger and for anyone who sees me to call the number or some other business number labelled on it.

"Oh, my apologies." He trails off, bagging the clothes and giving me my total. I pay it and take the bag, picking up the paper as well, "Can I take this in case I see her?"

"Sure go right ahead, have a great night." He beams.

I leave the store, my eyes glued to the paper. My emotions in panic mode, not knowing how someone possibly got that picture, it was on Emma's cell phone and _only_ her phone.

She had the phone on her the day she was murdered, she didn't lose it.

My fear gets so bad to the point I feel like throwing up. Getting outside the store I hide behind it and sit, unable to calm my breathing down.

"What the fuck..." I mumble under my breath, staring at the flyer, beyond sketched out. The flyer shaking in my hands from my panicked emotions.

_Who the hell is looking for me...I know no one. I have no family. I was adopted, my real parents died and had no other children. My adoptive parents are gone as well. I am completely alone in life. Who is behind these numbers?!_

I begin to feel like I am being watched again, quickly I stand up and look around.

"Come out! I know you are out there! Stop being a pussy!" I scream out into the darkness, looking around for any movement, whatever it is ignores my demands and remains hidden.

I make my wings appear, grabbing the paper and my bag before flying off quickly. Halfway to the motel I use a chunk of my energy to make an illusion everyone can see, not just one person so whatever is following me will go away from me.

To whatever it is, it looks like I changed my flight direction to fly away from the motel. I fly in place to see whatever is following me get fooled by it.

My eyes catch movement in the distance, changing my eye color I am now able to see better in the dark with my natural eyes.

The creature follows far behind the fake image of me, the shape of its wings telling me what it is. Axel, once again.

_What does that thing want with me! Why can't it just leave me alone._

Axel suddenly stops in mid flight, flying still in the air while my illusion continues to fly away. He studies it before looking in my direction from about a mile away.

_There is no way he can see me, I made it so whatever sees my illusion can't..._

My illusion fades in the far distance, immediately I reach out in his direction and put up another illusion for him to see right after my last faded.

I increase the strength of the illusion, making him able to see me crash to the ground and actually hear my cries of agony.

He turns his head in the direction of the sound, clearly hearing it but not acting on it.

I stare at him, watching what he will do. I begin to worry that he is becoming smarter and no longer falling for my illusions.

Something has to be throwing him off.

He looks in my direction again and turns around, moving his attention to the illusion and flying toward it.

I sigh deeply in relief, making the illusion seem as though I was able to get back up and fly off again while injured, making sure it looks like good bait.

Taking this opportunity, I dart off in the direction of the motel.

Minutes pass and I get closer, making sure the illusion is still up so he continues flying away from me.

Out of nowhere, a loud flap of wings from above almost stops my heart. Without a second to react a strong, powerful force slams into me from above, grabbing onto me before sending us plummeting out of the sky.

I cry out in fear, my wings unable to steady themselves. The unique scent tells me immediately who is on my back making me fall. Growling loudly I get lucky and steady my wings, putting as much strength into my wings as I can to stop myself from falling.

My wings slow me down and begin to work against his, finally I steady my fall and stop in the air, pushing us higher instead of lower.

A deep growl of frustration and slight amusement erupts from behind me, my ears pick up the sound of his wings beginning to flap, trying to slam me into the ground with them.

His wings work against mine, his wings proving themselves to be much stronger than mine.

We begin falling again, my wings slow us down again, above the treetops now.

I cry out, feeling the claws on his hands dig into my shoulders, he angles his body and flaps his wings harder.

I struggle hard, his strength becoming too much for me to handle, "Let go of me Axel!" I scream out in anger.

His claws withdraw from my shoulders, his feet on my back kick me away from him hard.

The force of his strong, inhumanly powerful kick sends me crashing down into the trees, losing everything I was holding.

My body and wings get scratched, cut and torn up with every branch and stick that goes past me. I crash onto the forest floor, the air forced out of my lungs from falling onto my back. Quickly I sit up and begin coughing and breathing again.

I stand quickly and shakily, looking up through the trees, not seeing Axel anywhere above me. Wincing hard from my fresh wounds, I sharpen my claws and teeth, ready to fight and remaining strong.

My eyes catch him flying close to the ground toward me, I baring my teeth at him, knowing he is toying with me.

In a flash I fly into the air once he gets close, but he grabs onto one of my wings in the air before forcing me to crash back onto the ground on my back, him on top of me.

I cry out in pain, continuing to bare my teeth at him and growl loudly, he pins my wrists down above me, looking down at me with an evil, sadistic grin.

"What do you want from me! Just leave me alone! Fuck off!" I yell out at him, he remains on top of me, watching in amusement, clearly enjoying my anger, frustration and begging.

His crystal blue eyes watch me, I struggle but his strength is too much, keeping me firmly pinned down with his body.

His deep, quiet breathing sends chills up my spine while he feeds off the scent of my fear, not having to breathe too deeply since he isn't searching for anything inside of me, just seeming to be enjoying the irresistible scent of mine.

I stare at him with hatred, continuing to growl. He moves his head down toward my neck, I turn my head toward his so he can't bite into me.

"Hell no!"

He growls at me, baring his teeth before moving to the other side, I follow him with my head, denying him access.

"You will not bleed me dry! I will not die like Emma did!"

He grins at me in amusement, moving one of his hands away from my wrist before placing it upon my cheek to roughly force my head to the side. He bites deep into my neck, the feeling of each of his razor sharp teeth slowly puncturing my skin sends waves of pain through me, making me cry out from the intense stabbing pain.

Feeling my blood leaving my body, I quickly move my free hand to his wing, clawing into it and making him bleed.

A deep growl erupts from him in anger and pain, grabbing my wrist with his hand again to try to make me release his wing.

Crying out, I keep a firm grip on his wing, his attempt to yank my hand away from it forces me to spread his wing, his blood running from it and dripping onto me.

I lock my eyes on his neck and bite as deep as I can into him, my razor sharp teeth puncturing into his thick, tough skin easily.

He hisses into my neck in either pain...or maybe pleasure...?

The thought of giving this creature pleasure makes my blood boil. Quickly, I shift my legs and force one of my legs between his to kick his crotch hard. Not getting any reaction out of him, I remember they don't have anything there.

I dig my claws deeper into his wing, hitting the bone inside. I try to yank his wing off his body, but I am not strong enough.

He digs his claws into my wrist, pulling his mouth off my neck and sitting up to look down at me. Snarling viciously, my blood runs from his mouth and teeth to drip all over my top.

He roughly yanks his wing out of my hold and pins me to the ground again, using his hands to move one of mine into his other, holding both of my wrists with one hand.

His right hand free now, he tears off my shirt and throws it aside, my heart drops and my brain starts to panic.

"No, please, don't go any further..!" I cry out at him, looking at him pleadingly.

His mouth slowly forms into a malicious grin, ripping my pants off as well to make my fear go into overdrive and make me panic more.

"Please! I don't even know how sex works for you, but please don't do anything to me!" I beg, tears in my eyes.

His eyes trail down to study my body, running his rough, warm hand down the middle of my breasts, sending shivers down my spine.

He begins slicing his claws into the skin of my chest, making me cry out in pain, seeming to only want to make me bleed.

I begin to use my power to create another illusion, creating the image of something he won't enjoy, a person spotting us.

His senses immediately pick up the person and he looks over at the illusion, watching the 'man' panic and run away from us. He then breathes in deeply while watching it, my eyes widen.

_I'm an idiot...my illusions give off no scent..._

He looks back down at me, grinning before slicing my skin up again, making me cry out in pain.

He moves down and begins to slowly lick up the blood running out of my wounds, sending more shivers up my spine. My body reacting in the worst way possible to his tongue running along it, "Please, stop!"

He picks up the irresistible, sweet scent coming from between my legs, reacting by licking more.

Yelling out in anger I flap my wings hard, my wings slamming into his body. Quickly I force my feet between us, the claws on my feet dig deep into his soft abdomen, moving my legs to drag my claws down his smooth underbelly and rip slices through the thinner skin there.

He howls in pain, pinning me down harder and using his legs to force mine apart and down, he snarls at me, his blood running from his wounds.

His blood drips onto my bare body, the blood very warm, I realize the cuts he has licked are sealing themselves back up and healing.

I watch them close, figuring his saliva has some kind of healing factor to it.

My neck is also closing up a bit, I watch him, growling.

He begins growling back at me, he suddenly snaps his head upward, his attention getting grabbed by something in the forest as he continues to take in his surroundings. The speed at which his attention completely shifted tells me it was something that could be dangerous.

Feeling the temperature drop around us, I realize what he is worried about.

It has caught up to me.


	8. Danger

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

_**Feel free to leave a review/comment! This helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 8: Danger**

Axel watches the shadows around us, his senses picking up where the invisible Reaper is traveling throughout the darkness.

"Get off of me!" I scream out at him, snarling and looking up at him in hatred and anger.

He looks back down at me, snarling and to my surprise, obeys my command.

Quickly I stand up, feeling the temperature drop more.

Axel, feeling the temperature continue to drop, seems to be getting affected negatively by the chilly air, taking off into the sky.

I watch him fly away, curious as to why the cold would make him flee. Looking around, my main goal is to get Valkyrie.

Valkyrie was originally a Reaper's scythe, by theory it should be able to kill one.

Quickly I take off into the sky, flying as fast as I can to the motel.

The cold follows me, my energy begins to feel drained more and more by the second.

The reaper is subduing my power, making it so I can't fight back with it.

I growl loudly, not seeing the Reaper materialize yet, but I can feel it in the air.

My eyes begin to feel itchy, quickly I rub them, remembering this happen last time.

My eyesight begins to darken, a huge migraine begins to form, the Reaper invading my mind.

Reaching the motel, I crash through the large window to my room, landing on the floor hard.

Glass shards stab into me all over, as well as slicing my body up more than it already was.

Wincing I slowly stand up, stepping on broken glass while my feet get cut and sliced open.

I run to my scythe, quickly grabbing it before flying back out the window.

Before I can get far, a force hits me from the front, knocking the air out of my lungs and causing me to be thrown backwards and into a tree.

The force of my body slamming into it sends the tree falling, uprooting before crashing to the ground with me on top of it.

I cough hard, holding my chest with my free hand, not releasing my hold on my weapon.

Slowly I sit up on the tree, coughing while I regain my ability to breathe.

Across from me a silhouette takes form, a torso, head and abdomen covered in a long black, torn up cloak.

The cloak is constantly moving, the loose ends of it acting as if it is made of fog. The cloak also has a dark hood, the creature's head hidden deep within it. The only thing that can be seen through the hood is it's glowing, icy blue eyes. The eyes have no pupils, I have yet to see what their faces look like.

The Shadow Reaper's scythe becomes visible, the Reaper grabbing onto it with it's right, undead hand.

The Reaper's scythe looks similar to mine, but has some kind of gem in the middle of the blade, the scythe also looks much more ancient than mine.

Stumbling off the tree, I plant my feet on the ground, pointing my scythe in it's direction, "What do you want with me! Why follow me this far?! Am I worth that much to you?!"

The Reaper's dark, deep voice booms into my head, '_Extinction.'_

I growl loudly at it, "I don't even know what I am! I never did anything to your kind!"

The Reaper flies at me, I narrowly escape it's blade using my wings to propel myself into the sky.

The reaper follows, getting closer and closer to slicing into me each time it swings it's scythe.

I slam my scythe into it's own, the loud sound of the scythes colliding surprises me.

The Reaper forces my scythe to the side, swinging it's own in my direction.

The scythe slices shallowly into my stomach, blood runs out of my wound, my other wounds still mildly bleeding as well.

I growl loudly in pain and anger, slamming my scythe into it's own again, keeping it away from me while I continue flying backwards trying to distance myself from it.

The Reaper reaches a hand out toward me, closing it's hand. As it does this I feel a force grab onto me and yank me toward the Reaper, fear fills me.

Somehow I am captured in some kind of hold the Reaper has placed me under.

The Reaper swings it's scythe at me again to cut me in half. Using as much strength as I can I slam my scythe into it's again, barely able to stop it in time.

The force of the Reaper's scythe pushes mine towards me, my scythe stabs shallowly into my side, causing me to cry out in pain.

The Reaper continues to put force into it's scythe, digging mine deeper into me.

I scream out in pain and anger, my eyes instantly turn purple and begin to glow brightly. Purple fog engulfs the Reaper, my scythe tapping into my power and making it much stronger toward the Reaper than I would be without it.

The Reaper releases it's invisible hold on me, letting out an ear-piercingly loud screech, thankfully my ears are sensitive enough to not get damaged by it.

I reach a hand out toward the Reaper, using more strength to smother it, the fog feeling like fire to it.

I tighten my hand into a tight fist, my hold on the creature beginning to crush it in mid-air.

Baring my teeth at it, my emotions fuel my lethal fog as it begins invading the Reaper's mouth and eyes.

I move both of my hands to my scythe, I scream out, using as much strength as I can to swing it at the Reaper.

My scythe plants itself deep into the creature's side. The Reaper lets out a loud screech before disintegrating into thin air.

The creature's scythe does not disintegrate, just like mine didn't when I killed the Reaper that had mine.

Exhaustion begins to overwhelm me once I begin to calm down, quickly I dive down and land, picking up the second scythe.

I sit down in the grass, breathing hard.

Dropping both scythes, I look down at my body, completely covered in blood.

I am easily able to tell which blood is mine and which is Axel's though, his blood appears to be much darker.

Laying my head down, I begin to relax my breathing.

"Can I just get some fucking clothes on my body for God's sake..." I speak to myself, my body weak, my eyes turn brown from the lack of energy.

Slowly I force my body to move, sitting up and standing. I grab onto both scythes and take off into the sky again, finding the spot where I dropped all my clothes.

I land on the ground in the forest again, dropping the second scythe before collecting my scattered clothes.

I dress myself and find the article again, picking it up and looking at my image.

Memories flood through my head, tears rise in my eyes, but they don't fall.

I fold the paper up and bury it in the pocket of my jeans.

I grab the scythes and fly into the air again.

After a while of flying, I find a convenient spot to hide the second scythe, since I don't need two of them.

Landing next to a large lake, I throw the scythe into the water, chucking it as far as I can. The scythe gets a good distance and falls into the water, quickly sinking to the deep, dark bottom.

I decided to hide it so humans wont find it, who knows what crazy ideas a human would get if they wielded such a dangerous weapon.

Just a human alone wouldn't be able to absorb that much power, who knows what would happen. I surely dont.

I take off into the sky again, the sun barely shining over the horizon now.

Scouting out the area around me, I quickly find a place to rest for the day.

I land at a small shack, the structure looking as if it could collapse any time. The roof is missing numerous wooden planks and plant growth has almost swallowed the whole shack.

Slowly I pull the door open, the door creaking loudly as it moves. I slowly enter the shack, turning around and shutting the wooden door behind me. Lucky for me the door has a lock on the inside, not just the outside.

Putting my scythe down, I push as hard as I can on the deadbolt, eventually getting the rusty metal through the slot, locking it.

I look around inside the shack, picking my scythe back up.

The shack is mostly empty except for a few farm tools.

I look around the shack more, discovering a trapdoor in the floor.

I walk over to it, lifting up the door to the lower level of the shack, possibly a tornado shelter of some kind, or maybe storage.

I look down at the wooden ladder leading down into the cellar, hesitantly I step onto it, climbing down the weak ladder.

Thankfully I was able to get down safely, my scythe needing to be rotated a number of times to get through the opening.

Pulling the trap door closed, I change my eye color, seeing in the pure darkness.

This room was clearly used for storage, the people who owned the shack before completely forgot about everything inside here.

I put my scythe down and walk over to some of the jars and boxes.

Sitting down in front of a box, I pause and think.

_Should I really go through a random person's belongings...? Is that the right thing to do?_

Looking at the box, the label on it presenting the words 'Summer' beckons me to move forward with my curiosity.

_Of course it's the right thing to do! _I think to myself, tearing open the box.

"Ooo" I let out, the contents inside seem to be mostly photos, a few items as well.

I quickly snag one of the photos, seeing the grainy, faded black and white picture of a woman standing outside a farmhouse smiling at the person capturing her picture.

"Woah..." The words fall out of my mouth, I flip the image over and read the letters on the back, 'Nancy, 1924'.

At this point I have forgotten about the wounds on my body, most of them almost completely healed at this point. My neck is still raw, bruised and painful though.

Looking through more of the pictures, the pain from my neck keeps my brain occupied while I look through the random pictures of these people's family.

From what I can see, they lived a very happy life, they also owned a farmhouse on this land.

Although I am looking at the pictures, my mind is elsewhere.

Somewhere I don't want it to be.

My mind is remembering the previous events with that Galileus, Axel.

The aching in my neck makes me remember how it felt when his teeth punctured my flesh, remembering a sensation I didn't feel in that moment but can recall now.

Pleasure.

Although I will lie to myself and say I didn't feel it to make myself feel better, I know its true.

I drop the pictures, growling loudly at myself and my thoughts, "What the hell is wrong with me? That is absolutely disgusting! He killed Emma! What is wrong with me!"

My mind continues to think about how good his blood felt on my skin, how good it tasted in my mouth, unlike anything I've ever tasted before.

His aggression and ability to overpower me makes my heart skip a beat and my stomach knot up.

I slam my hands against my face and scream into them, "What is WRONG with me! He is a monster!"

Roughly I slap myself across the face in an attempt to change my thoughts, but it only makes me angrier.

I focus my senses on everything around me within a good distance, not sensing anything close to me.

Axel is no longer nearby either, probably taking shelter from the daylight as well somewhere.

I begin to sweat, my thoughts making my body heat up.

_I need some fucking sleep._

Slowly I move some of the boxes off the large shelf they are stored on, not going to sleep on the dirt floor.

Placing my scythe near me, I get somewhat comfortable on the wooden shelf. My wings give me complications, I turn around and face the wall, my wings dangling off the shelf now and feeling more comfortable.

Keeping my senses peaked, I quickly fall asleep, my body quickening my recovery and healing as I sleep.


	9. Learning

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 9: Learning**

My rough shivering gives me a rude awakening once night falls. The cellar seems to have become much colder, proving to me that night has fallen.

Climbing off the shelf I land on my feet, stepping over the boxes scattered around.

Grabbing Valkyrie, my attention focuses on the cellar door.

I climb up the ladder and push the door open, climbing out.

The sound of heavy rain reaches my ears, the occasional rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning capturing my senses.

Closing the trap door, I approach the door of the shack, placing my scythe down before using both of my hands to push the bolt open so I can leave.

I growl in effort and get the bolt to push to the opposite side, the deadbolt open now.

Giving the door a smirk, I grab Valkyrie again and step out into the rain.

I recall my thoughts from this morning, quickly shaking them off.

That side of me begins to wonder where Axel is, my senses not picking him up anywhere nearby.

"Good." I attempt to lie to myself, but also thankful I won't have to fight with him again and waste my time.

Beginning to think about where I should go, I come to the conclusion that I don't have to run anymore now that I understand how to kill the Reapers.

My thoughts shift to the flyer in my pocket, _Maybe I should call that number and find out information on who is behind the number._

Taking flight into the sky, I begin looking out for anyone who is lost, realizing my hunger for human flesh is becoming a problem.

_I should probably get some real food..._

Beginning to think about it, I worry about someone spotting me and calling the number on the flyer everyone seems so familiar with around here.

Watching the trees pass below me, the lightning exposes me every now and then.

I'm not worried about being struck, even with my scythe. It turns out the scythe is made of some kind of mineral that doesn't attract electricity.

Feeling eyes on me, I begin to worry. Quickly I dive down to a field, landing in the middle of it so I can get a good look at what spotted me.

Seeing a shape fly out of the trees, the smell of fresh blood reaches me as it flies toward me. The wings tell me who it is, big black feathery wings.

Backing up, Amon lands across from me, rustling his feathers to get some of the rain off them.

"Why are you here? Why do you guys keep following me!" I snap at him.

Amon laughs in amusement, "Well, I actually live here, that is why I am here. I thought you were leaving, Iris."

My eyes widen when he says my name, "I never told you my name...how do you know my name?"

"I can read human writing, as well as speak different languages. I know a lot more than you think." He informs me.

"Oh...yea, right." I respond, remembering the flyers.

"You look hungry, I can get you something to eat, if you follow me of course instead of putting up that strong wall of yours." He jokes, motioning toward the woods he flew from, the source of the blood.

The scent makes my mouth water, thinking about what he must have taken down.

He smirks at me, sensing my hunger increasing.

"No...I can't take food from you." I hesitate, backing away more.

"That isn't a problem, if it bothers you so much I can take down another deer for you." He insists.

"...I've never had deer before. You don't have to kill another...I'm sure it is pretty difficult..."

Amon laughs at me, "I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. Trust me for once and come with me, Iris." He encourages me, taking off into the sky.

I watch him, looking around before taking off after him.

He stops in the air, I stop near him.

He points into the trees, suddenly the familiar, friendly and comforting voice of Amon's booms into my head, making me cover my ears.

'_See those deer down there?' _He says into my mind.

"Ow!" I wince, the deer barely hear me through the rain and thunder, becoming on edge.

"Oh..sorry, I forgot you aren't familiar with telepathy." He says quietly, "That is something I could teach you as well."

"I thought telepathy was the ability to move things with your mind..." I question him.

"It is, but the telepathy we're talking about is not that kind of telepathy." He informs, grabbing my attention back on the deer on the ground eating.

"This is how easy it is for me to take down a deer, the less exciting way." He grins, reaching for one of his flapping wings, wincing and growling in pain as he pulls one of his large feathers out of it.

I wince while watching, "A feather? What will that do-"

My words cut off as he throws the feather like a dagger at one of the deer, the feather making a quiet whistling sound through the air and seeming to have become solid somehow, stabbing straight through the deer's heart, making it collapse and die immediately.

The rest of the deer take off running, Amon flies down to the deer.

I sit there, awestruck at what just happened.

Amon motions for me to come down, I fly down and land beside him.

"What happened...?" I quaver.

He grins and pulls the stiff feather out of the deer, handing the feather to me.

Taking hold of the feather, my mouth falls open.

The feather is hard, and very sharp like a dagger.

Suddenly the feather softens and becomes fluffy. Moving my fingers to feel it, it is suddenly fluffy and soft.

"Move your hand away from it." He advises.

I obey and the feather sharpens again, I feel it again, "What the..."

He takes the feather from me before somehow reconnecting it to his wing where he plucked it from.

He spreads his wings wide, showing me how they are soft at the moment, the feathers instantly flatten and give off a sharp sheen to them, faintly glistening in the moonlight.

"Hit my wings with your scythe." He grins.

Hesitantly I obey, lifting my scythe up and swinging it at one of his wings.

The moment the scythe hits his feathers, a loud clang bursts from the collision, my eyes widen and my mouth falls open.

All of his feathers are like sharp, strong daggers, the softness and hardness fully controlled by him somehow.

"How are you doing that..?" I trail off, lowering my weapon.

He grins, "I was born with it, my mother was able to do it with hers." He shows off, softening his feathers before folding his wings. (His wings are very similar to the angels' wings in the film Legion.)

"So, you can just pull out feathers and throw them like knives?"

"Yes, but it is very painful to do. Each of my feathers are full of sensitive nerves, unlike other feathered beings. I can feel every touch and small gust of wind that touches them." He explains.

"Woah...how are you able to control your feathers when they aren't connected to your wing?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is I can't control it for long and it must be reconnected as soon as possible otherwise the nerves will die. Another will grow back to replace it." He informs me, messing with his wings as if trying to make them look nice.

I watch him mess with them, his wings easily grabbing and locking my attention on them somehow. I redirect my attention to the deer, kneeling down and sliding my claws into it's skin, trying my best to skin it.

Amon watches me struggle, laughing quietly at me, "Need help?"

"N-no, I can get it..." I stammer, putting all my strength into trying to rip the skin off it.

Amon takes a hold of the skin near where my hand is, he steps onto the deer's neck, then do I notice his unique feet, four claws in the front and one in the back.

My eyes widen while he effortlessly rips the skin off the whole side of the deer's body.

He throws the skin to the side, knowing I'm impressed by his strength, "See how easy that was?"

I roll my eyes, "Definitely."

He grins in amusement, I begin to rip into the deer's side, going straight for the heart, the ribs denying me access.

"Ughhh!" I cry out in anger, not strong enough to pull the ribs out.

"Clearly, you need to work out." He jokes, walking around the deer to the opposite side of me, placing his foot back on the deer's neck, his feet holding onto the deer like an eagle. He reaches in and grabs one of the ribs, using barely any effort to snap it and throw it aside. He does this with each rib, his foot keeping the deer down.

I move in once he finishes, pushing my hands into its chest, ripping the heart out. I look over it, seeing the hole in it from his feather. I bite into it deep, my teeth sharp and able to rip into the tough organ easily.

Amon smiles in satisfaction, stepping off the deer to observe me while I eat.

The rain begins to annoy me, making all the blood on the heart run off of it and down my arms, the only blood on the organ is inside it, and there isn't much.

Quickly I devour the heart, moving to the deer's muscle, using my claws to rip chunks of it off and into my mouth, the meat tasting amazing, but not as good as human does though.

Amon suddenly flies off, his sudden movement grabs my attention and I watch him fly away and land nearby, probably to finish eating from his deer.

I begin licking the deer's exposed flesh, loving the taste of its blood, but obviously I've tasted better.

Fluttering my wings, a lot of rain flies out of my feathers and off the skin on my wings, quickly I eat as much of the deer as possible.

My senses pick up movement near Amon, quickly figuring out that Axel landed next to him.

I begin to get confused, _he should be able to smell me here too, I think? But why isn't he trying to kill me?_

Silence flows between both of them, I then remember telepathy, which must be their main form of communication.

While watching, Axel suddenly takes off into the sky, not even looking in my direction.

_What is going on..._

Picking up my scythe, I go to walk over to Amon, but he gets here first.

"Uh, why didn't Axel try to kill me?"

"He's _still _trying to kill you?" He asks.

"Yes...and I guarantee he would have tried it just now as well."

"The rain must have hid your scent from him, rain makes it very difficult for us to hunt by scent alone. Rain distorts the scent and hides it to some degree." He explains, walking over to my deer, cutting it open more with his claws possibly so animals like coyotes can find it easier.

"That's good to know..." I trail off, watching him.

"Did one of those shadow things find you yet?" He wonders, looking over at me.

"Yes...I was able to kill it. That's why I'm sticking around...I guess."

"Congrats, now do you want to tell me more about yourself now that you aren't constantly running from me?" He chuckles, laughter in his voice.

"There isn't much to know..."

"Alright, where did you come from?" He starts, crossing his arms before leaning against a tree.

"Illinois. From an orphanage called Saint Michael's." I say, watching him.

He nods, listening, "Age?"

"21."

"Were you and your passed girlfriend both from the orphanage? Or did you meet on the way down south."

I tense up a bit, not wanting to talk about her, "...Yes we were at the orphanage together our whole lives pretty much...whenever I would get adopted I would get sent back because something was 'wrong' with me." I admit to him, messing with my scythe's staff to keep me talking.

He nods, "I won't talk about her if you don't feel comfortable with it yet."

"Thank you..." I say to him.

"Here, I have a question for you. Why does your brother always act like there is a stick up his ass?" I blurt out.

He begins laughing at my words, "You should be glad he wasn't here to hear you say that. Anyway, he has trust issues. Pretty much anything other than me or another member of our species is either food to him or isn't worth his time or attention."

"If that's true, why is he still sticking around me trying to kill me?" I question him.

Amon shrugs, "You are asking the wrong person. He hasn't said a word to me about you since the day we met you."

"Well, it's not like he will talk to me, he is a mute. Except for growls and other crap like that. Are you sure he can speak English?"

Amon grins in amusement, "Yes, our species has our own native tongue, but mainly use English to communicate, as our father did. It will likely take a while for him to talk to you, most likely he views you as not being worth his time speaking with."

"Not worth his time? Why not? Also how many are there in your species? I keep hearing you say species as in plural."

"It's just the way he is, he doesn't speak to anything he isn't familiar with or is outside of our species." Amon tells me before thinking for a few moments, "To answer your other question, the exact number is not known to me right now. Our species has been trying to repopulate so the exact number varies, I haven't really been keeping up with it either. Many of our females are either currently in heat or pregnant."

I begin laughing at his words, "Heat? Like a dog or something?"

He seems to recall that humans don't go into heat, so hearing that is unusual to me, "Yes, they do. Especially since we are going extinct, it is a good natural way of increasing the chances of pregnancy."

I laugh more, "That is so weird!"

Amon grins at my reaction, finding it amusing, "Things get interesting for us when the females get like that though."

"I bet! Do you participate in trying to rebuild the population like the others do?"

"No. Neither does Axel. No matter how much the female begs, we won't." He tells me.

I become confused, "Why not?"

"Personally, the females tend to jump from male to male each season, I want to be involved with raising the child and actually mate for life. Unlike the others. I suppose that comes from my mother's side, but our father was also loyal to only her."

"Oh, does that go for Axel as well?"

"I haven't personally talked to him about it much, but I know he used to mess around in the beginning, so I'm not entirely sure if he still does."

"Mess around...? Nevermind I don't want to know.." I trail off, shaking my head.

Amon laughs.

"Hey, if your father was the first Galileus, aren't the others related to you in some way then?" I wonder.

"No, none of us are besides being the same species. Our father was able to bite into a human, within 24 hours that human would have made a full transformation and become one of us. Neither Axel or I can do that, our father was the only one who was able to do it."

"Oh? Where is your father now?"

His attitude changes, "Believed to be deceased."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." I apoligize, stepping away from the subject.

"Do you know what you are?" He asks, watching me curiously.

"I have no idea..." I respond to him, "My parents died long before I figured out how I was different from everyone else..."

"Oh. I'm sure we will figure it out eventually." He says, approaching me.

My eyes widen while he steps close to me, he gently places one of his hands on top of my head, I resist the urge to slice his arm in half.

He closes his eyes, I feel some kind of energy enter my body, coming from him.

He opens his eyes and steps away from me, moving his hand away as well, "Well, you aren't an angel, or demon of any kind."

"Awesome." I respond, looking up at him.

He begins to observe my wings, seeming to be easily drawn to them and the unique purple color the feathers possess. His eyes travel up and down them, obviously never having seen wings like mine before, half feather and half leather/skin.

Watching his unique green eyes, the colors remind me of a reptile's eyes, definitely not anything like a human's eye color, or Axel's.

"Where did you get that eye color from?" I ask him.

He looks at me instead of my wings, smiling, "These are my natural eye color. Unlike Axel, I don't eat humans, I eat animals only. Unlike eating humans, if I eat an animal's eyes, they will always end up changing to look exactly like my natural eyes."

"Are you guys only able to regenerate your eyes?" I wonder.

He grins at me, giving me my answer, "That...is very interesting." I giggle.

"If you do decide to stick around us, I guarantee you will learn a lot." He informs me.

"As long as your brother doesn't kill me first..."

He watches me, "Are you sure he is trying to kill you? Maybe he is just drawn to you somehow."

"Well, if violence and pain is him not trying to kill me, then I believe you."

He laughs.

"Maybe it's my blood." I hypothesize, recalling the event last night, basically all he did was hold me down, cause me a bit of pain and drink from me.

Amon watches me, "That may be it. What makes you think that?"

Slowly I move my hair, showing Amon the bruise from his bite.

He widens his eyes, "He bit you there? And let you live?" He almost gasps, gently touching the bruise.

"Well, while he was in the middle of fighting me one of those reapers showed up and must have scared him off or something." I explain.

"Scared him off?" He questions me in disbelief.

"Yea, the air got cold around us and he just flew off. He could sense the danger."

Amon nods, "He fled from the cold temperatures."

Confusion spreads across my face, "Why the cold?"

"Our species can die if the air around us gets too cold. But of course we would get sick first. But once we get sick there is little to no way we can come back from it." He says.

"Oh." I respond, surprised.

We continue talking for a while, mainly about my background until the rain slows down. I decided to go back with him to his old mansion instead of going back to the shack alone.

I think I'm actually beginning to really enjoy his company...


	10. Touch

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

_**Feel free to leave a review/comment! This helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 10: Touch**

While Amon and I talked to each other on the way to his home, he was able to teach me how to speak telepathically, lucky for me I was able to learn quickly.

Once we got back to the mansion, Amon led me back to the room I was in a few days ago.

My curiosity has been getting the better of me since we arrived, I haven't stopped looking at him since we got to the room.

The room is fairly illuminated by the numerous candles Amon provided me with, the window has also been covered by two layers of curtains so he can check on me during the day if he wishes.

Earlier he informed me of a very interesting fact about his species, telling me that members of his species aren't usually out during the day for a good reason besides unwanted attention.

He told me his species is sensitive to sunlight, meaning if their skin is in direct sunlight for an extended amount of time, it will begin to burn horribly.

So if they had a reason to be out during the day, they would have to cover their skin as much as possible, and have to try and blend in to look human from a distance in case they are spotted.

I don't mind having the window covered, plus my sleep schedule is completely off anyway.

At the moment I am watching Amon silently while sitting upon the bed, looking over his features and body with my night vision and the candlelight.

For some reason I am completely captivated by the unique features he has compared to humans.

Amon is watching me, not minding being stared at and looked over, honestly I think he seems to like it.

I hop off the bed, standing across from him, I put my hand under my chin and tilt my head a little, "Spread your wings for me."

Amon obeys, slowly spreading them, his primary flight feathers lightly touching the walls at both sides of him, his wingspan is very impressive, but not gigantic to where it is unproportionate to his body. When folded they barely touch the ground at his sides.

Looking over his wings I slowly approach his right wing, looking at all the different sized feathers.

Slowly I move my hand to his wing's wrist, the feathers astonishingly soft. I travel my hand down to his secondary converts, his breathing deepens at the same time my hand is moving.

I give him a confused look, "What's wrong? Do you not want me to touch them?" I ask, quickly withdrawing my hand.

He chuckles nervously, "No...you can touch them...but like I said, my feathers have lots of nerves in them..."

I listen to his words carefully, wondering why he is pointing it out again, "Oh, so it feels good then?" I realize, moving my hand back to his wing, holding one of his feathers lightly in my hand.

"...Yes. It does...but it feels a little too good, if you know what I'm trying to say."

My eyes widen and I pull my hand away fast, my face heating up, "Wait..does that mean...?"

"Yes. Our wings are sensitive pleasure spots on our bodies." He admits, laughing at my reaction.

"EHHH I am so sorry!" My face brightens into a deep red, backing up.

He laughs more, folding his wings back up at his sides, "Your wings aren't pleasure spots?"

"No!" I shriek, my face bright red.

"That sucks for you." He teases, smirking.

"Uh, actually it is a good thing so random strangers can't pleasure me out of nowhere! That is so weird Amon!" I giggle, laughing.

He grins at me, I change my point of interest to his skin.

His skin is so unique and tough looking, like Axel's. Amon is taller, but both of their bodies are built perfectly, although Axel's body and muscles look a bit more defined than Amon's.

"Okay, can I touch your skin? Or is that too weird. It looks so cool, I'd love to feel it." I ask him, although I've felt Axel's slightly, I wasn't paying too much attention to it because he was trying to kill me or whatever.

"Go ahead." He tells me proudly before flexing his muscles so I can feel them.

I laugh at him, "Stop it! Flexing doesn't count!"

"Yes it does." He jokes, grinning.

"It doesn't! That's not how your muscles feel when they are relaxed." I explain, giggling.

"...Yes it is." He laughs.

"No its not! Stop it!"

Amon groans in defeat, relaxing his body, "Fine."

I smirk at him, placing a hand on his chest to feel all the unique designs on it, slowly traveling my hand across it.

As I continue feeling along his chest, suddenly a strange continuous low sound erupts from it, rumbling my hand with it. My mind takes a second to realize it sounds like something I've heard before.

Purring?

I become confused and give him a weird look, "What are you doing? What is that sound you are doing?"

Amon smirks, "We make this sound when we like something a lot, we naturally feel the desire to do it."

_Yep that is definitely purring..._

I laugh at him, "You can purr?!" I squeak through my laughter, putting a hand over my mouth while laughing.

"Purr? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes!" I gush, continuing to giggle, "Felines and some other animals do it when they like something a lot, just like you said."

"Oh, I've heard of the word before but I wasn't sure what it meant." He says, smirking.

I laugh more, his purrs sounding very similar to a deep lion's purr (literally in the first film when trish is on one side of the glass and Axel is on the other, TURN THE VOLUME UP, you can hear him purring and it's the most adorable thing ever!) slowly I move my hand around his chest more, moving my other to one of his arms.

Slowly I feel the muscles in his arm, feeling all these irresistible muscles of his is beginning to drive me crazy.

Just imagining the way he would use them is making my body react badly to the point it feels like I peed myself...

I back away from him, controlling myself, "Alright that's enough exploring for me tonight..." I mumble, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

He watches me, knowing exactly what is happening because of the thick scent in the air, coming from me. He laughs at me, "Have you ever felt a male's body before? It seems like you haven't."

I glare at him with a slight playful tone to it, "That is none of your business, bird-man."

He laughs at my words, continuing with his question "Have you?"

I look away from him and begin growling, "Have you?" I ask, looking at him.

"Felt a male's body?" He asks, grinning in amusement, "Not in that manner, I have not."

"No I meant a female's body!" I blurt, quickly looking over at him.

"I asked you first. Answer my question and I will answer yours."

I groan loudly in annoyance, "Fine, no. I haven't." My face gets red again.

He laughs, "That's adorable, also I have felt the bodies of some females of my species in my life, but like I said before, I don't lose myself."

My face continues to brighten, "...Uh. Speaking of lose yourself...how do you guys...you know...do the _do..._if there is nothing there._"_

Amon laughs, "We do have something there, it's just hidden inside of our bodies."

My eyes widen, "Really? Wow. That is strange..."

"Unlike male humans, who have their reproductive organs on the outside of their bodies, our advanced reproductive system makes it much more difficult to get those fragile parts injured."

"Wow...I'm sure lots of humans would love to be able to do that." I say, laughing, "It makes sense now how kicking Axel in the junk didn't hurt him."

Amon laughs, "You kicked him there? When?"

"The last time he was face to face with me and pinned me down to take a drink from the 'fountain'." I joke, rolling my eyes.

Amon listens to me, laughing, "Does it actually taste that good?" He wonders, seeming impressed that Axel would pay that much attention to me just to do that.

"I don't know. Please don't try it though..." I beg, watching him.

"Oh, I won't. I might not be able to stop myself if I did." He jokes, smirking.

"Yea lets not do that." I say to him.

He chuckles, "Alright, I'm going to leave you alone now. Just let me know if you need anything." He informs me, walking to the door.

"Alright." I respond as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I sit silently in the room, getting up to move some of the old furniture in the room in front of the door, since the door doesn't lock and needs a key to do so.

Running my hands through my hair, I am relieved that I am still clean from showering at the motel.

My wound in my side has healed, and the bruise on my neck is almost gone.

I begin to wonder why Amon was surprised Axel bit me on the neck.

_Maybe to them it usually means something? _I wonder.

_Who knows. I surely don't._

Beginning to remember the phone numbers on the flyer, I pull it out and look at it, placing it down on the small desk in the room.

_I still have to go out and get a freaking phone. _I think to myself, looking over at the curtained window.

_It shouldn't take long...right?_

Quickly I go over to the window, moving the curtains aside as I push the window open.

The window groans loudly and screeches as it opens, pieces of old flaky paint and other random bits fall onto the window seal below.

I look over at Valkyrie, deciding whether or not to bring her with me.

_I should be fine._

Climbing out of the window I jump off the ledge and take flight, making sure not to fly too high so I don't grab much attention in the night, plus I expect someone wouldn't be too far away.

Flying over the trees, it takes about 15 minutes to find someone.

Stopping and flying in place, I watch an episode go on between a guy in a car and a girl yelling through his window.

Listening to the words, they seem to be in a bad disagreement about something.

The car suddenly drives off loudly, the girl shouting at the guy as he drives off in frustration.

Waiting, I make sure the girl has a phone on her before doing anything.

The girl quickly pulls out her phone and dials someone's number before putting the phone up to her ear.

Quickly I dive down at the girl, extending my claws and teeth.

Slamming into her, she drops her phone and falls to the ground with me on top of her. I sink my teeth into her neck as deep as I can get them, her blood filling my mouth within seconds while she screams and panics.

She throws punches at my face, punching me off of her neck, her blood spilling out of my mouth while I wince in pain.

She slams another fist into my head, her other hand holding her neck. She tries to get up to run but I grab onto her first, keeping her on the ground while growling viciously at her.

Quickly I grab hold of her head, roughly snapping it to the side and killing her instantly.

"...Ow...you stupid bitch.." I wince, looking over her corpse, holding my face. A headache begins to form, adding to the pain.

I let out a long groan, grabbing onto her cellphone, listening to a girl freaking out on the other line, wondering where her friend went.

Putting the phone up to my ear I speak to the person on the line, "Sorry, wrong number." Quickly I smack the cellphone closed before pocketing it.

Looking down at the body I watch the blood slowly run out of her neck, I bite into it again to drink from her.

Once content I drag her body away from the road, not really sure what to do with it.

I stand and think for a minute, my claws and teeth turning back to normal.

Getting an idea, I grab onto her arms, pulling her body up. I wrap my arms around her waist before standing and lugging her over my shoulder.

Once I attempt to hold her weight on my shoulder I quickly fall over, not strong enough.

Groaning loudly in annoyance, I get up and grab her wrists again, spreading my wings and trying to fly away with her.

Nothing happens, I continue to look pathetic while her body just barely lifts off the ground.

Dropping her, I growl loudly in frustration, "Why are you so fat!" I scream out at the 100 pound corpse.

I land and instead decide to drag the body a good distance to a woods, knowing it is a poor disposal job, there is nothing more I can do.


	11. Enemies

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 11: Enemies**

Remembering the number that was on the flyer, I take flight, looking for a more secluded and private place to call the number.

Here, Amon could find me, and I'm not sure what he would do if he knew people were searching for me. He would probably push me to the side of the road to protect himself, depending on who is behind the number.

Flying for quite a distance, I keep going until I feel comfortable enough to land.

Seeing a nice looking church ahead, I decide to land at it.

Looking over it, the church is pretty small and obviously abandoned and in poor condition.

Feeling comfortable enough, I sit down on the grass beside the building, pulling the phone out.

9 missed calls from someone named Jen, and a bright red blinking battery icon in the top right corner.

_Awesome._

Punching the simpler number in, the one that looks like it is from a resident of Illinois, I press call and put the phone up to my ear.

...

No one picks up. Probably because it is too late for whoever it is to come to the phone.

Grunting in annoyance, I punch in the number that looks to belong to a company then press call again.

...

"Hello, this is Jane from Saint Michael's Hospital, how may I help you?" The cheerful, happy voice on the other end rings into my ear.

_What the hell? Saint Michael's 'Hospital'?! There is no way this place is real._

Silently clearing my voice, I make it go higher to seem more official and pleasant sounding, "Hello, Jane my name is Sarah, I'm just calling in regards to the missing person posters I've been hearing so much about, can you give me more information on the person you are looking for?" I ask.

"Yes, her name is Iris Judith Hale she is believed to be endangered, her whereabouts were last known to be around the Georgia area. She has short black hair, brown eyes and is around 5 foot."

I listen to the woman, speechless and full of fear.

_There is no way anyone had any idea where Emma and I were traveling to. We never told anyone at all, no one knew a thing. How do they even know what I look like at this moment?_

"Miss?" The voice on the other line says, snapping me back into reality.

"U-uh yea, say I find her, what are the steps I should follow to get her to where she needs to go?" I ask.

"First you would have to call your local police department and have them get in touch with us over here, keep your eye on her and we will fill the police in on how to handle the situation."

"Why would a police officer need to be given instruction on how to arrest a young woman?" I question the woman.

"She is more dangerous than she looks, I would advise not interacting with her at all. She is a danger to herself and others."

"What has she done wrong? What would happen to her?"

"That is classified. You will be rewarded for finding her then you will be on your way." She Informs me.

"At least tell me what she has done!" I shout into the phone.

"Ma'am I am sorry but-" The woman's voice suddenly cuts off.

"Hello?!" I shout, pulling the phone from my ear to find it unresponsive.

"Fuck!" I scream out, throwing the phone against the side of the building, the phone snapping in two.

Thinking about it, I grab the bottom of the phone, pulling out every chip and smashing it so there is no way the phone can be located, just in case.

Growling deeply, I look away from the phone, my emotions all over the place.

A strange scent reaches my nose, unlike anything I have ever smelled in my life. Slowly I follow the scent, walking around the church to discover some kind of large metal pipe sticking out of the ground.

My face distorts in confusion, but at the same time I am too curious not to look in.

Slowly I walk over to it, standing at the entrance to it. The smell comes at me full force, telling me the source is on the other side of it.

Covering my nose, the smell is horribly unpleasant, but at the same time has a hint of age, Earth and a general smell of a long history to it.

I move my shirt up to my nose, looking down as far as I can without falling in.

Letting go of my shirt I gently place two hands on the edge of the pipe, feeling the chilly, slightly damp metal against my fingers.

My curiosity gets the best of me, slowly I climb into the pipe, spreading my wings out behind me so they can fit inside the pipe.

_I just want to see what is down there...only for a second..._

I become fearful of the possibility of falling and getting hurt, but I push past it and use my shoes as traction to slowly ease my way down.

Halfway down my shoe slips on a damp spot and slam down onto my butt and fall down it, screaming bloody murder.

Once the pipe disappears from under me I spread my wings and flap them to catch myself, it works successfully.

Gently I land upon the hard cement covered in a light layer of sand. The first thing I do is look up to take in my surroundings, my eyes widen in shock and horror, my mouth agape.

Bodies, everywhere. Somehow stuck up all over the walls and ceiling. Barely any open space between the bodies. There must be hundreds, if not thousands of bodies displayed everywhere and preserved as if they all died yesterday.

I move my hands to my mouth without control, eyes as wide as saucers.

"...Jesus Christ..." I exhale quietly to myself, unable to get my body to take another step.

A sudden sound from above grabs my attention, immediately I move my head to look at the pipe, slowly backing up deeper into the cellar.

Another sound sends me on full alert, sounding like footsteps coming toward the pipe.

I begin to panic, _should I fly out? Should I hide?_

Suddenly as I take a step back the ground beneath me disappears and I fall backwards down a few stone steps, hitting the back of my skull on the lower level of the cellar.

I wince and moan in pain quietly, time seems to slow down and everything becomes muffled, a loud ringing in my ears. Holding onto the back of my head, I begin feeling blood in my hair from my scalp.

The faint, muffled sound of something stopping before the pipe brings me back to reality. I look at the pipe, slowly crawling backwards further away from it.

Slowly I force myself to stand shakily and run past the table in the middle of the room to the back of the cellar the second I hear something climb into the pipe, blood dripping down from my head.

I hide in the back, in a corner next to a number of bodies that surround me. Everything looks as though it is moving, my skull feels like it is going to split in half...

A blurry silhouette jumps out of the pipe, landing on the sandy cement floor I was standing on moments before.

My eyes take a second to adjust, unable to get my eyes to focus because of my head. I see enough to know who it is, I hold my breath in fear.

Axel.

He immediately begins smelling the air, his eyes lock onto the blood on the floor where I fell. He steps down the steps, able to tell immediately by the familiar scent that is all around him and the blood that I have been down here, and likely still here.

He looks up and begins scanning his surroundings, my instincts going into full panic mode, my body locking up and unable to get myself to move.

I begin to think he is toying with me like he has in the past, knowing exactly where I am but pretending not to. He walks deeper into the cellar, getting closer to me but not looking in my direction.

He continues to seem as though he is looking for me, my eyes lock onto the pipe, thinking I may have a chance to make a run for it.

I look at him again and he turns his back on me, looking around the area to the right of me. Then do I notice a staircase over in that direction leading to the church above, but it is all boarded up and covered in thick cobwebs.

Looking back at the pipe I force my body to move, running as fast as possible to it, jumping straight up and into it as soon as I reach it.

A tight grip is felt around my ankle once I jump into the pipe and get my fingers around the mouth of the pipe, I scream out in anger and fear, trying as hard as I can to pull myself out.

Axel pulls me hard, sticking to the sides of the pipe with ease. He grabs my pants by the back of the waistline, getting a better grip on me.

I begin to slip down toward him, screaming out of the pipe, my fingers beginning to get sliced open from the sharp edges of the pipe's mouth.

Hearing him growl loudly, he yanks on my pants hard, making me loose grip on the rim and fall down the pipe and onto my back into him.

I scream loudly while looking up at him, kicking at him hard anywhere my feet land.

He hisses loudly at me, snarling while he grabs my ankles and climbs down the pipe, dragging me out of it.

Continuing to panic, the pipe beneath me disappears and Axel's hands release me.

My body falls and slams down onto the hard cement, not enough space to have caught myself with my wings.

Axel lands across from me, grinning.

I slowly try to push myself off the cement, tasting a lot of blood in my mouth.

Pressure is felt on my back, Axel's foot holding me down.

Suddenly a deep, unfamiliar voice booms into my head, causing me to wince and cower.

'_Pathetic creature.'_

I move my eyes to look up at him, growling and snarling at him, spitting blood up at him, "Not as pathetic as an insecure creature that keeps it's victims to make it not feel lonely."

Axel grins at my words maliciously, finding my lack of intimidation amusing, moving his hand to my neck he grabs hold of it, lifting me off the ground. He slams me against a wall, right next to a body.

I look him in the eyes, growling loudly at him while baring my sharpened teeth at him.

He grins, moving his attention to the body he placed me next to.

Moving my attention to the body, my heart skips a beat, realizing who he placed me next to.

Emma's corpse, preserved and bearing her horrible wounds, her eye sockets empty and dark. The look on her face brings tears to my eyes, the look of fear and pain permanently plastered on her face.

Tears fall from my eyes, my breathing jumps and my heart feels as if it is being crushed.

'_She died screaming your name.' _His malicious voice booms into my mind, amusement in his voice.

My eyes lock onto his, my eyes a blazing deep violet, "You are a monster..."

He grins at me wickedly, to my surprise he releases his grip on my throat, dropping me back down onto the floor. He seems to become distracted by something beyond the pipe.

Watching him in confusion, I take this opportunity to move away from Emma's body on the wall and run to the opposite side of the basement.

Axel looks over at me, growling. I can tell something, or someone is communicating with him.

Watching him, he turns and flies out of the pipe, leaving me alone in the basement.

Glad I kept myself under control instead of using all my energy to fight him, I slowly sit down in a corner.

Tears run down my cheeks, lightly I hold onto my head, a migraine pulsing through my skull.

Suddenly the pain increases to where it becomes unbearable, forcing me to cry out in pain and hold my head between my knees. My eyes fade from purple to brown, my energy quickly draining, stopping when I come to the point where I am almost human.

I collapse on the ground, panicking silently, terrified and not knowing what is happening to me at all.

My head continues to ache and consciousness quickly fades away.

_**Amon's POV:**_

After I discovered the girl had left, I went out searching for her.

Her unique scent led me to where Axel has been calling home for a very long time, an abandoned church with a giant basement he uses to hide his victims from unwanted human attention.

The scent of the girl's blood fills my lungs, quickly I land near the pipe, hearing commotion from within it.

The girl is crying, bleeding and scared out of her mind.

'_Axel, I have news on Alexander's whereabouts. Leave the girl alone and speak with me for a moment.' _I inform him telepathically. Bringing up Alexander, a member of a species that has been at war with us ever since the very beginning, is a sure way to get his attention and get him to listen.

Within seconds he flies out of the pipe, landing across from me.

'_Tell me what you know, Amon.' _He insists.

"Axel hear me out for a second, please take it easy on that female. She has no idea what she is, and could be of help to us."

Axel begins growling, not fond of being lied to, _'That pathetic creature wouldn't be of help to us. I overpower her, you overpower her. She is useless to us, and what happens when she finds out what she truly is? Do you realize what kind of threat she may become to us at that point? Alex is already breathing down our necks!' _He hisses into my mind, anger in his voice.

"I have made good progress with her, she trusts me and hates you because of what you did and still do to her. What if you give her a chance, see what she can become. When that time comes, we will know what path she will go down. She needs help, we need help."

Axel continues to growl at me, baring his teeth at me, _'We do not need her help. Her problems are not our responsibility, Amon. All that would do is quicken our species' decline into extinction.'_

"Please just give her a chance..." I beg him, both of us hear a cry from the female down the pipe, quickly running over to the pipe I swiftly slide down it, landing on the cement before running over to her.

She is unconscious, and in agonizing pain.

Axel follows and watches, not seeming too concerned or interested, but slightly curious.

Kneeling down beside her, I discover the wound on her head. Softly covering the wound with my hand, I use my angelic abilities to heal it. Another skill passed down to me from our mother.

Focusing on using my energy to find out what might be wrong, I am unable to sense anything out of the ordinary, or I may not be able to sense what is wrong. She is no longer in pain, thankfully.


	12. Getting Close

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

**I hope you guys enjoy the cover picture! I drew it to show you guys what Iris looks like. Sadly it isn't colored, I will share a drawing of one of her wings to give you guys an idea of how her color looks.**

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 12: Getting Close**

_**Axel's POV:**_

Amon stayed for a while, waiting to see if the female would wake up while I had better things to do than sit around and waste my time.

My time was strictly spent hunting for humans to replace a number of decaying organs of mine, bringing them back, preparing and preserving them before displaying them wherever there is open space. Before the sun rose, Amon demanded I keep an eye on the girl and take care of her as needed when she wakes up.

He is in no position to be giving me such ridiculous demands, but since he is my brother, I decided to finally hear him out.

I knew from the moment he was born that he would always be super friendly to anything he met, but this is the first time he has done this to another species, besides a small number of humans he felt sympathy for in the past.

He has always been very helpful and is always the one to volunteer to help others of our species rather than letting me handle it. He has even raised an orphaned Galileus to maturity as well in the past, with my help, of course.

It's mother had been killed by a Cryal, our species' complete opposite and worst enemy.

They are the reason my species is going extinct.

Since Amon left to assist another of our species near the land humans classified as Africa, I have been keeping my distance from the unconscious female lying on the ground. Amon generously provided her with bedding material, which is unnecessary.

Every now and then I look over at her, watching her weak, pathetic body go through cold sweats and the occasional episode of shivers.

When it seems her body is about to shut down, I approach her and check her scent to see how she is doing out of curiosity. Not that I care, I'm just curious about the state of her being as an unfamiliar species.

Every time it seems as if her heart will stop, it doesn't. As if something is keeping it from stopping, but I am unfamiliar with this species. Everything I think is causing this is only a theory, nothing more.

_**Iris's POV:**_

The nightmares pester me and seem to be torturing me. All the screams of pain, screams of agony, words of confusion and fear ring through my head.

I've been here before, I saw Emma among all these shadows.

Some shadows seem familiar, others old, a few seem new.

All of them are full of so much emotion, so much pain.

My body hurts, my mind feels torn.

Something comes to me, a shining bright light through all the darkness.

A woman? An angel?

The light is blinding, but fills me with such warmth and comfort.

Unable to see its face, its beautiful white silhouette and white wings are very easy to see.

A voice comes from the figure, all the darkness and pained spirits fade.

'_You are where you need to be, Iris.' _The soft, heartwarming voice hums to me.

.

The voice echoes through my head, my body feels like it was buried alive.

A few whimpers and moans escape my mouth, my body feels like it's lying in a puddle, completely soaked.

Slowly I open my eyes, consciousness slowly returning to me.

I am lying upon a thick blanket covered in what feels like sweat, my head is upon a soft pillow, also covered in sweat.

Moving my legs, I weakly push the blanket off of me with my feet, the blanket completely soaked as well.

I then come to realize my body is completely nude, my body and hair covered in sweat to the point I feel as though I just stepped out of a bath.

Closing my eyes, more whines escape my mouth, not liking the amount of heat inside my body, the sweat everywhere and the intense pain and aching from all over.

'_You are where you need to be.'_ The voice continues to echo through my head.

Now do I realize how hard I'm breathing, breathing so hard it seems as though I ran a marathon.

Opening my eyes again, I finally take in my surroundings.

Bodies, all over the walls and ceiling around me. My brain then clicks, remembering where I am.

My heart skips a beat, feeling eyes on me, remembering who lives here.

Hesitantly I move my eyes around, looking to see if he is nearby.

My eyes lock on movement, the creature watching me from the middle of the ceiling like a spider in its web, observing me.

He is sitting, perched on all fours, his hands and feet placed between a few bodies. The only reason I am able to see him is because of the bright sunlight beaming down the pipe from across the basement.

My eyes are still human, brown, due to still being drained of energy. I am unable to see in the dark as well as I can with my normal eye color.

Slowly sitting up, a moan escapes my lips from the pain in my muscles. Moving my hand to my head, I feel dry blood but no wound.

Feeling over the other areas of my body that were injured, everything has been healed.

Sitting up, I realize my scythe is on the ground next to the 'bed'.

Wondering how it got here, my mind clicks once again, remembering Amon exists.

_He must have brought Valkyrie and the blankets here... _I think to myself.

I look down at my body, I come to realize my clothes have been removed and are folded up nicely near Valkyrie.

There is no way for me to know how many days it has been, it could have been three, four, maybe even a week.

Moving my attention back to Axel, in the same moment bringing my knees to my chest to hide myself, my eyes widen, realizing he is no longer where I had seen him last.

Filled with fear, I scan my surroundings fast.

_Maybe he was waiting for me to wake up, so I could react to the pain as he kills me...there is no way I can fight back like this...I'm too weak..._

Once I move my attention to the wall behind to me, my eyes widen and I scream out in a panic, realizing Axel is on the wall right next to me, very close.

Screaming, I jump and land roughly on my ass further away from him, the sand, dirt and whatever else that is on the ground sticks to me while quickly dragging myself away from him more, scooting on the ground.

At the same time my legs, arms and hands get covered in the debris from the floor, my sweat acting like glue.

Breathing hard from surprise and fear, I stare at him in shock.

He watches me, his mouth slowly forms into an evil grin of amusement and enjoyment, also breathing deeply, enjoying the scent of my fear.

Continuing to stare at him, chills run up my spine, creating goosebumps all over my body and my nipples to harden without my control.

His eyes don't waver from mine for a few moments, his eyes then begin to look over my body that is fully presented to him. To my surprise he doesn't seem to be looking over it in lust, but interest. Possibly enjoying the whole reaction from my body.

Quickly I spread and fold one of my wings out in front of me, denying him the pleasure of looking at it.

His eyes move back to mine once I cover it, my mind begins to want me to look over his bare body, remembering Amon's, but I resist looking, knowing if I do it would send the wrong message to him.

"...U-uh...aren't you supposed to be...uh...sleeping?" I stutter out of fear, remembering how Amon would sleep during the day, although I never saw him sleep, my gut told me he did.

Axel remains silent and motionless, his eyes move to look behind me, at the pipe.

Thinking he is seeing something, I turn my head around to see the pipe across the basement from us, realizing it has begun raining. Numerous rain drops fall from it and onto the sand below, rain beginning to run down from the middle of the pipe as well.

Excitement grows inside of me, knowing I'm terribly dirty and in need of a bath or shower. I hide my excitement and look at Axel again, letting out a loud scream again realizing he is right in front of me.

He quickly grabs my wing, moving it aside before grabbing my neck.

Crying out in fear, I watch him powerlessly. He pushes weight onto me, forcing my body to lose balance and fall down onto the ground on my back.

Quickly I pull my knees up to keep him off of me, he lets out a hiss and uses his other hand to force my legs down and apart. He then climbs on top of me, holding me down with his body, his hips between my legs.

I begin fearing the worst, tears in my eyes I struggle hard, "Stop! Please! Don't! I'm a virgin I can't survive this! I can't even fight back! Please!" I cry out loudly at him, panicking. He clamps his hand onto my mouth, releasing a deep, loud hiss from between his teeth in anger and annoyance.

My tears continue to run from my eyes, breathing hard, unable to close my legs. I grab onto his wrist with both of my hands, my teeth and nails extend into claws. Quickly I dig my claws into his wrist, immediately his blood puddles around my claws, running down his hand and down to my face, trailing down the side of my neck.

He growls quietly from the mild pain, his hips and pubic area against mine so I can't fit my legs and feet between us again like I did last time.

Behind all the fear, part of me is enjoying this, although I don't want to believe it. Suddenly he moves down and begins to smell my neck, this action sends chills up my spine, creating goosebumps all over my skin again.

He is smelling softly, as if checking for something. That part of me begins to linger on the feeling of him on top of me. The intense heat from his body, the scent of his unique, but extremely alluring musk from his body, his strong, firm muscles against my small, frail form.

My hold on his wrist softens while I get caught up in my head, his blood continues to run from his wrist.

A bit of bravery shoots through me. Grabbing onto his arm, I yank his hand off my mouth and his wrist to my mouth. Moulding my lips around a number of the claw marks, his blood running into my mouth. The taste is so unreal, so unique and amazingly good..

His eyes lock on mine, sitting up a bit to make sure he is seeing this right. To my surprise he grins in amusement, seeming to like this.

He seems to become distracted from what he was originally trying to do, clearly able to smell the thick scent of my dampening sweet spot between my legs, he lowers his body onto mine more.

Feeling his bare chest upon mine, my body begins to crave more, still able to feel his crotch against my most sensitive area, but not able to feel an erection of any kind, his cock still hidden inside his body. Clearly he has a good amount of self-control.

Watching his eyes, I am clearly still fearful but my other emotions are clouding it. Suddenly he pulls his wrist away from me, moving it to his mouth he slowly runs his tongue along the wounds, licking up his own blood as well.

His wounds begin to heal, he continues breathing in deeply but quietly, seeming to enjoy the scent coming from me. He places his hand next to my head, holding himself on me.

Slowly I lick his blood off my lips, he suddenly lowers his torso more onto me, his face and neck closer to me.

He smirks at me with temptation, his right hand begins to feel the feathers on my left wing, slowly running his clawed fingers through my feathers. I lay my wing down on the ground, remembering how their wings are pleasure spots, he must be assuming mine is as well.

Hesitantly I lift my head up, he lowers his head more, moving it to the side. His actions shock me, unable to believe he is actually letting me do this.

Moving my head up more, I slowly run my tongue along the tough, yet sensitive skin of his neck.

He seems to become impatient, a deep growl begins to rumble from his chest, my fear returning.

He feels my body tense up and my fear become thicker, he stops growling and moves his hand from my wing and to my small waist, this reassures me that he isn't going to get too angry.

'_Bite.' _I hear his deep voice purr into my mind, this time it sounds more tame and much more alluring.

Quickly I open my mouth and sink my teeth deep into his neck, a deep growl of pleasure comes from him, immediately followed by deep audible purring. His body shifts toward mine a little in response the moment my teeth sink into his neck, his wings loosen up on his back a little, twitching ever so slightly.

His hot blood fills my mouth in seconds, the taste causing me to moan and arch my back a little, pressing my chest and abdomen into his more.

Only now do I begin to feel something growing from him between my legs, the intense pleasure from my bite seeming to be enough to get him to erect and for it to come out of his body.

His erection is placed perfectly between my legs, to where it could easily slip inside of me, my pussy drenched enough to allow him to slip in with ease, yet he does not.

His full length is now out of his body, from what I can feel, he is huge. His soothing, deep purrs of enjoyment continue to rumble from his chest. I swallow mouthful after mouthful of his hot, intoxicating blood. Curious, I bite deeper into his neck, his wings twitch hard and a deep hiss of pleasure comes from his lips near my ear.

He begins to dig his claws into my waist, but not deep enough to where he could cause injury. He presses his crotch against mine harder to mess with me, his length between the lips of my pussy, becoming drenched with my sweet juices.

A muffled moan comes from my throat, enjoying his reaction.

I begin to think about touching his body with my hands, but I am too fearful. Who knows what can set this creature off, his emotions could flip completely in less than a second.

He continues to purr at me, but it has quieted down. My body begs me to go all out, wrap my legs around him and slip him inside of me, but my fear holds me back.

_What if he doesn't want that. I'm not even ready for that. I don't even know this creature..._

Beginning with something simple, I push back my fear and place both of my hands on his chest.

He feels it, his purrs go silent, his wings fold back up tightly. Seeing and hearing all this makes me release his neck from my mouth, swallowing the rest of his blood in my mouth.

He sits up on top of me, his lower half still pressed tightly against mine.

My eyes trail down his body, the further down I get the more his body gets irresistible.

The shape of his body, muscles and the unique designs on his skin all look so tempting. He is strong, tough and clearly very intelligent. Let alone the most desired member of his species, I guarantee any of the females of his species would do absolutely anything to be in this position I'm in.

Looking back up at his eyes, his eyes remain locked on mine. The dark red blood running from his open wound trailing down his neck, chest and abdomen.

Slowly I begin moving my hands along his tough chest, slowly running my hands downward while watching his eyes for any sign of disapproval. His eyes look down at my neck, quickly I move my head to the side, letting him know he is welcome to do what he wants.

He smirks at me in response to my submission, moving his hand from my waist to my jaw, lightly holding onto it to keep my head to the side, the blood on his claws slowly run down my jaw and neck.

He quickly moves down and his long, sharp teeth bury themselves deep into my neck.

Crying out in slight pain and overwhelming pleasure, my back arches again, pressing my chest and hips into his. He presses his body into mine harder in response, pressing his hips against mine tighter to mess with me. His cock being pressed hard between us, sending him pleasure as well. My pussy aches in desperation from all the grinding of our lower regions, making me bite my lip hard in an attempt to distract myself.

He begins to purr loudly to the point his entire chest is vibrating, the taste of my blood enticing him as well.

Suddenly I get an idea, bravery builds inside of me and my hands travel to both of his wings on his back.

His body seems to jump very slightly once I touch them, he does not spread them like I thought he would. Slowly running my hands down his tightly folded wings, his breathing immediately deepens. His wings begin to twitch and he begins to throb hard between my pussy's folds, the sensation sending me waves of pleasure, knowing he is releasing precum onto me to mix in with my accumulated wetness.

To my shock, he begins to do the opposite of what I thought he would do. He begins to growl deeply at me, keeping his mouth against my neck. His body tenses up as well, apparently I am not allowed to do that to him...

Moving my hands away from his wings, he stops growling and his body relaxes again. He begins to suck the blood out of my neck, no longer lingering on the taste.

The feeling of him sucking on my neck causes a moan to escape my mouth, I move my hands back to his chest, resting them on his collarbone.

His blood continues to run from his neck, slowly I move my head close to his neck again, licking up his hot blood and biting into it again.

His wings twitch, his breathing deepens again. Within seconds he releases my neck and slowly runs his tongue along it, the wound beginning to heal.

Once he finishes licking my neck, I release his neck from my jaws, licking the addictive blood off my mouth.

He sits up again, looking down at me he begins to grin alluringly before pulling his body away from mine, leaving my body cold, especially my lower regions that were the closest to his.

Closing my legs, I watch him in interest.

He stands, then do I see how big he truly is. He has to be at least 7 inches, and as thick as you would expect him to be, as his body slightly larger than a human's.

My eyes widen, thankful nothing more happened.

He seems focused on the entrance of the pipe, quickly calming himself down.

Moving my attention to the pipe, the rain running down it very actively now, creating a large amount of puddling around the front of the basement.

I fold my wings against my sides and look up at him again.

"...Will it flood...?" I worry.

He doesn't look at me, but he responds, _'No. Rain will stop soon.'_

My eyes widen in surprise, unable to believe he is actively talking to me now, "So, why are you now beginning to respond to me?"

He moves his attention to me, looking down at me he doesn't respond, I laugh a little at him.

"Yeah, I see now. You got comfortable with me real fast."

He begins to growl at my teasing before spreading his large wings and flying up to the ceiling, landing at the top where he was before, sticking to it he folds his wings and begins crawling over a number of bodies, seeming to be inspecting them, maybe to make sure the newer ones stay up.

_What a very interesting creature..._


	13. Competition

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 13: Competition**

The day went by slowly, the rest of the time was spent keeping a fine distance from each other.

Occasionally Axel would get dressed in the clothes he wore the first time we met and leave. Even when I would beg him to not leave me here alone, he did anyway.

Each time I could hear some type of engine roaring to life from beyond the pipe, possibly from a large vehicle he uses instead of flying around to hunt out in the open during the day.

Each time he would return, he would throw bodies down the pipe wrapped in white sheets and tied with rope. Once the bodies begin to pile up, he would come back down into the basement, rip the sheets open and begin preserving the bodies.

Some bodies come to the basement already stitched up like taxidermy, others come lacking stitches. Those bodies get stitched in the basement and preserved like the others.

The process of him preserving the bodies is very interesting, he uses some type of liquid that he spreads all over the bodies, lets them dry then puts them up.

The whole process gives me entertainment, since there is nothing else to do.

I am too weak to do anything, my body feels sore to the touch, and I am constantly physically and emotionally exhausted.

There is still no explanation as to what happened to me, the only idea I have is a possible injury to my brain. That theory is still sketchy.

Night falls, the only light in the basement is from the moonlight shining through the pipe. Everywhere else is pitch black, I am currently sitting upon the blankets. I didn't bother getting dressed, the basement is burning up from today's intense Florida heat.

The heat is still very intense for me, since I am originally from Illinois up north.

For the past few hours that Axel has been gone, I have been trying to speak to him through telepathy. Either I'm not doing it right, or he has been ignoring me.

'_I. Need. To. Shower. Axel.' _I pester him, continuing to bug him about it like I have been doing for the past hour.

No response.

'_I. Need. A. Shower. Axie.' _I tease, giggling at the nickname I came up with.

Deciding to try and see if my eyes will change color, I try. To my surprise they change, now able to see everything around me. I have been deep in the back of the basement this whole time, unable to see a thing since the sun fell.

I won't dare to try using any abilities right now, knowing it will weaken me again if I did.

Slowly I stand up, moving a hand to my neck, the bruising is still pretty bad.

Quickly I get dressed, thinking I can find a shower on my own.

'_I'm going to find a shower, okay? I'm leaving.' _I hesitantly say to him through telepathy, wherever he is. I walk over to the pipe and look up and out of it.

I fly up into it, landing inside of it, not used to it enough to fly completely through it like Axel does yet.

Climbing out of it, I jump out and onto the cool grass, looking all around the land.

Everything is silent, except for crickets, frogs, bugs and other usual night sounds.

I walk around the church, looking for whatever he has been using to get around during the day.

Way in the back of the church, hidden from the road is a giant beast of a truck. The truck is a very dark greenish brown color, very old and rusty.

The cow catcher on the front of it surprises me, the purpose of it becomes obvious to me once I see the dents on it.

I get close to the truck, tiny compared to it.

"Woah..."

Jumping up onto the step to the passenger door, I hold onto the door handle to keep myself up. I try looking through the window, but it is too tinted to see through.

Jumping off the truck I look over it more, not sensing any bodies inside of it.

Going back to my mission, I look toward the sky and take off flying.

Due to being very weak and tired, I am flying slowly, mostly soaring so I don't have to use as much energy.

Due to my speed, my body is kind of dangling instead of being straight. I rub my eyes, feeling the cool night air flowing past me.

I decided earlier to leave my scythe behind so it won't weigh me down. Spotting a nice looking hill next to a stream, I swiftly land beside the stream and fold my wings.

_Better than nothing...I'm too tired to go far..._

Undressing, I absorb my wings into my back before removing my shirt, making them sprout again once it is removed.

My clothes are already in bad condition, the rest of the newer ones are at Amon's place.

Stepping into the fairly deep stream, the water smells clean, for the most part.

Goosebumps appear all over my skin, the water a little chilly.

My wings slip into the water, slowly I spread them out under it, getting the dirt, sand and random bits of blood off them.

Slowly I dunk my head under the water, combing my fingers through my hair. I lift my head out of the water and proceed to get the crusted blood off my skin from earlier.

Memories come back to me, my face brightens to a deep red. A sound grabs my attention, sounding like a stick fell from a tree.

Spinning around I lock my eyes on the source of the sound, to my shock there looks to be a woman perched upon a branch in a nearby tree.

The woman has very long, black hair. Her skin is dark and very similar to Axel or Amon's. The skin texture, thickness and toughness the same as theirs, but much more feminine.

The girl's face looks just like a human female's, except for the skin color. Her eyes are similar to Amon's, having the same light greenish color and reflectiveness similar to an animal's when light hits them.

The girl's hair is also in the same place as a human's, the girl has clawed feet like Amon does, not like Axel's. Axel's feet look human, while Amon and this girl's look somewhat slightly similar to a bird of prey's, longer toes and long, sharp claws. Four in the front and one in the back for grabbing prey and dragging it into the sky.

The girl has two leather wings folded tightly against her back as well, like Axel's.

"...Hello...?" I mutter cautiously to the girl, knowing she is clearly a female Galileus.

The girl watches me, taking deep, quiet breaths from the air as if smelling something she likes.

I become nervous and fearful, not knowing what she will do.

'_Axel...' _The girl's quiet, serious voice says into my mind.

"...Uhh...yeah I know who he is...are you looking for him...?" I hesitate.

The girl swiftly jumps off the branch and approaches the water, looking at it but not touching it. She looks at me, a soft growl coming from her.

I watch her closely, not knowing what she wants from me, slowly I climb out of the water on the other side away from her, making sure she can see my wings to hopefully show her I am intimidating as well.

The girl watches me, moving a bit closer in my direction and smelling deeply as if to make sure she can catch the desirable scents on me.

Suddenly she flies to me, instinctively I back up and go into defense mode, my teeth and claws ready.

She lands in front of me, continuing to sniff at me like a dog.

"Heh...are you okay...?" I mutter, backing up a little more.

She moves closer, looking me over. Her eyes lock on the wound on my waist from Axel's claws. Then do I finally realize she is able to smell him on me, a dangerously large amount of him. Not only Axel, but a small amount of Amon as well.

My fear begins to become overwhelming, knowing how desirable Axel is. She quickly moves her attention to my neck, my hair hiding the bite.

She suddenly grabs onto my jaw and yanks my hair to the side, seeing the bite.

Immediately her attitude shifts completely, she begins to snarl at me viciously, her claws dig into my jaw and she begins hissing loudly at me.

Quickly I yank myself away from her, flying into the air, not understanding what the deal is about the bite.

She flies after me, letting out a loud shriek of pure anger and jealousy.

I gasp loudly at her sound, flying as fast as I can, unable to use any illusions at all.

"I don't understand what is wrong?! Please leave me alone!" I scream out, dodging her in the air while she flies at me, trying to grab onto me to rip me apart.

She doesn't respond, only shrieking in anger each time she flies at me.

Panicking, I dive down and away from her, she makes a swift maneuver, clearly having similar flight skills as Axel. She grabs onto me and we plummet to the Earth.

Screaming out in pain, she digs her teeth into me all over, ripping off chunks of flesh with her bites. Her claws tear into me, her clawed feet stab into my stomach.

We slam into the ground, her on top of me, I cry out in agony, trying to fight back with my own claws.

Tears run from my eyes from the horrible pain, the girl ripping up my neck, face and chest.

Crying out loudly into the night, my blood splatters all over my face and body, unable to defend myself.

_**Axel's POV:**_

Soaring through the sky, I keep my attention on the female's scent, knowing she went looking for a shower.

I couldn't care less about what she does, as long as she doesn't draw attention to my lair, otherwise I'd kill her without a second thought.

The scent of a nearby familiar female Galileus in estrus grabs my attention, I immediately begin flying faster.

The girl has an overwhelming amount of my scent all over her. If the female finds her, she will kill her to eliminate any kind of competition she may have.

She has been trying to charm me for decades, last time I checked she had gotten pregnant by a male and left the continent.

The sound of the girl's screams of agony reach my sensitive ears, the thick scent of her blood reaches me as well.

Swiftly I dive down in the direction of her cries, soon coming upon the scene.

The girl is weak and has no way of defending herself. The female on top of her ripping into her savagely.

Flying in place for a moment, I observe the female's intense jealousy and listen to the girl's screams. The scene is amusing to me, seeing how vicious this female can get when it comes to competition over me.

The blood becomes thicker, the girl getting weaker, part of me doesn't want her to get killed, the other is careless and wants to watch this female fight over me.

My protective side kicks in, choosing to give in to the part of me that wants to keep and protect her.

_**Iris's POV:**_

The pain has begun to feel numb, I have given up on trying to defend myself, I can't. I'm too weak.

Suddenly the weight is lifted off of me, the intense pain ceases as well.

Slowly opening my eyes, the female's enraged screeches fill my ears.

Looking over I see Axel standing before me, holding the Galileus by the neck before he throws her onto the ground away from me with force.

Slowly rolling onto my side, unable to stop weeping from the pain, I watch.

The female quickly stands back up, staring at Axel and hissing. Axel's loud, intimidating growls through a vicious snarl reach my ears.

The female slowly spreads her wings out in front of him as if displaying them for him, the skin between her wing's fingers seem to shine with the moonlight, the skin a light blue color and very beautiful. The wings begin to absorb my focus like a trance, similar to how Amon's wings affect me.

She begins to soothingly purr and hum at him as if trying to calm him down, clearly displaying to him in a strong attempt to show him how bad she desires him. Also seeming to want Axel to compare me to her, basically trying to prove she is much more desirable.

Axel becomes distracted and entranced by her wings, but lets out a loud hiss before collecting himself and turning around to kneel down beside me, looking over my wounds.

Looking up at him in agony, I curl up and cry uncontrollably, my wings trembling from the pain coursing through my body. My entire being begs for mercy and his protection, wanting to be held close.

The female growls loudly, not liking him turning his back on her to tend to me.

She suddenly lets out a very loud, shrill screech while watching him. The screech makes me jump in fear and cower, terrified of her possibly attacking me again.

Axel lets out a deep, monstrous growl after hearing her, slowly moving his hand to my shoulder, moving me onto my back.

His touch is surprisingly gentle, the movement causes me to cry out in pain again, covered in blood all over. My wounds continuing to bleed out with no sign of stopping.

His eyes look over my torn up body, seeing each wound she created. He moves down and begins to lick the larger wounds, his saliva causing an intense stinging from the wounds similar to how alcohol feels.

Crying out in pain, he continues to remain calm and lick my wounds in an attempt to heal and stop the bleeding.

The female grows very jealous, but she is smart and doesn't attack Axel like she looks as though she is about to do.

Clearly she knows better than to test his strength, the pure hatred in her eyes sends chills up my spine.

Axel continues to ignore her, putting pressure with his hands on a few of my largest wounds after licking them.

The female lets out a loud hiss before taking off into the sky and away from us.

I continue to cry while Axel works on healing the wounds, he is unable to heal some of the largest and deepest wounds on my stomach and chest, but he was eventually able to stop the bleeding.

'_Pathetic little creature.' _He soothingly speaks into my mind, his voice not sounding angry, but a bit more disappointed and/or sympathetic.

I look into his eyes, unable to stop my whimpers of pain.

Slowly he pulls me against his chest, my wings dangling behind me. He stands up, shifting my body into his arms before taking off into the sky.

"...S-she attacked me after seeing my neck..." I mutter under my breath to him.

He continues flying, having heard my words. His fast flight takes us back to the church quickly. He climbs down the pipe with me, landing on the ground inside.

He slowly places my feet on the floor, holding onto me to see if I'm strong enough to stand. I try, but my legs give in and slide out from under me, his hold on me keeps me from falling.

He huffs quietly before gently picking me up again and walking over to the blankets.

He places me down on them, easily lying me down.

He rises and walks away, moving over to one of the tables before coming back with some kind of vile partially full of some kind of yellowish white liquid.

He kneels down beside me, still listening to my moans and whines of pain.

Gently he lifts my head, moving the vile to my mouth.

I shake my head away from it, looking up at him, "...What is that...?" I mutter, looking at the vile again.

'_Painkiller.' _His voice croons into my head, he moves my head back to where it was. Hesitantly allowing him to pour some into my mouth, immediately I tense up and get out of his hold, sitting up to cough it out of my mouth.

I gag and cry out in pain from sitting up, the taste of it is absolutely horrible. Worse than anything I've ever tasted in my life.

Looking over at him, to my surprise he looks amused by my reaction.

"...That tastes horrible..." I admit, feeling the pain from my wounds I cringe.

'_Drink.' _He insists, his voice sounding demanding, not giving me a choice.

"...Okay..." I submit, he moves the vile to my mouth again, pouring more of it in my mouth.

My face scrunches up in disgust, quickly I swallow the amount he put in my mouth.

He stands up again, returning the vile to the table.

Slowly I lay back down, wincing badly from the pain of moving.

Watching him, he seems to be deep in thought.

"...Why did she attack me after seeing my neck...what does that mean...?" I question him, also recalling Amon's reaction to seeing my bite as well last time he bit me.

Axel looks over at me, _'Marking of territory.'_

"Marking of territory? Like a mate thing?" My voice rises, watching him, making sure I understand this correctly.

He nods slightly, _'It tends to be a permanent mark made during mating, but what I gave you is not permanent, you are not my mate.'_

"How do you know its not?" I worry, feeling my neck.

He begins to smirk at me, _'I can easily make a mark that will last forever, yours will not.'_

Sighing in relief, I now understand why that Galileus became so violent.

To my surprise, the pain pulsing through me begins to fade, whatever he gave me is beginning to work already.

A wave of exhaustion comes over me following the effects of the painkiller, "...Woah...this is some alien shit...I'm sure of it..."

He grins at my words in amusement, observing my reaction to the mixture. The medication is usually used on his species, and hasn't been used on any other creature before.

I fight to keep my eyes open, "...Woah...I feel funny...this is good stuff..." I babble, beginning to feel my body tingle and slightly go numb.

Closing my eyes, I whisper quietly under my breath, "...Thank you...Axel..."


	14. Cascade

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 14: Cascade**

"We have her stabilized, doctor." The voice of a woman echoes through my head.

Slowly opening my eyes, a bright light from above nearly blinding me.

"Welcome back, Miss Hale." An older man's voice says to me.

Moving my head to look in the man's direction, he is wearing a formal suit. Immediately somewhere deep in my brain recognizes him and my fear rises to substantial levels to the point my entire being goes into a panic.

Beginning to hyperventilate, I am barely able to move at all.

"Oh, you won't be able to move. That is the point of the tranquilizers. Remember, you did this to yourself." The man informs as if educating me.

"It wasn't her fault and you know it. Everytime you pick and prod at her like some science experiment, she gets weaker!" A familiar voice justifies.

Looking over in the direction the voice came from, my eyes lock onto a familiar face, Emma. But for some reason she is wearing a lab uniform, along with a clipboard stacked with numerous papers.

"She is ours to use, you are her supervisor only. You don't have any room to speak, instead of having her focus on her powers, you have been getting close to her and causing distractions. If this goes on any further, you will be eliminated from this case, do I make myself clear?!" The man shouts at her, my hatred for the man grows.

_What the hell is going on..._

I slowly lift my head up, seeing my bare body a shrill scream escapes my lips. All over my body are cuts, stitches and numerous open wounds exposing my organs. My blood is being drawn from my wrist and into some kind of container.

My wings are spread out, numerous feathers missing and what feathers are left are coated in old and fresh blood. The skin on my wings are torn and cut up.

.

Awakening with a start, I sit up in an instant, covered by a pool of sweat, the blankets soaked underneath my body again.

Looking at my body, my deep wounds are already mostly healed and almost invisible now. Relieved my body doesn't look like what it did in my dream, I shakily sigh in relief.

"A nightmare?" A familiar voice says to me. Following the voice I see Amon kneeling down near me, watching me in worry.

I smile a little at him, "...Yeah, I think so..."

"You think so?" He asks, a little confused and mostly curious.

"...Honestly it felt like Déjà vu...but I don't remember any of it. There is no way I've ever experienced it before..." I express to him.

He watches me in interest, clearly thinking after hearing my words, "Do you mind telling me what it was about?"

After describing the dream to him, he believes it must have either been a bad nightmare brought up by Emma's death, or a memory my brain hid away to cope with something horrible that happened around that same time.

"Where is Axel...?" I wonder, looking around the basement walls and ceiling for him.

"Out finding you food. He thought you would sleep the rest of the night, but it seems you have awakened much earlier than he expected." He answers, standing up.

"Wait, Axel is out finding _me _food? Why would he do that?" My voice showing my evident doubt, watching him.

Amon shrugs, "I offered, but I guess he wanted to see if eating human meat would help you."

"Oh..." I trail off, looking at the ground.

Slowly I try to stand, Amon helps me once he sees me struggle.

"You shouldn't be walking...lay back down." He advises, concern in his voice.

"...I want to get some fresh air..." I mumble weakly, looking up at him.

"Okay, let me help you then." He offers, gently picking me up he walks over to the pipe with me, jumping up and into it.

He climbs out of it with me, walking a little ways away from the pipe before sitting me down on the moist grass.

"Has he gotten used to you yet? Or did he do this to you..." He worries, gently touching the mostly-healed wounds on my body.

"I think he is getting used to me...a female of your species did that to me...not him. I tried to find a shower, bathed in a stream and she found me. Axel bit my neck again...so once she noticed that she tore into me..." I explain.

Worry and disappointment spreads across his face while he listens to me, "I'm sorry. They can get like that...especially when it comes to Axel and I." He apologizes, gently pushing my hair aside to get a look at my neck, the bite barely noticeable now.

"I figured that out...do the females usually fight over the males? Or is that just over you guys..."

"Males usually fight over females, but in our case it is the opposite because we are the oldest two of the species, as well as the only surviving descendants of Nathaniel, our father".

"What happened to your siblings?" I ask curiously, he seems to become uneasy and doesn't respond.

A loud flap of a pair of wings grabs our attention, followed by a body falling from the sky, landing with a hard crash on the ground in front of us.

The crash of the body hitting the ground makes me jump, Axel lands across from me before looking over at Amon.

Silence flows between them as they speak telepathically to each other.

Amon nods before kneeling in front of me again, "I'm going to go now, I brought your belongings with me when I came. They are next to your sleeping spot." He reassures me, looking me in the eyes.

"Please don't leave...you just got back...What if I need something and Axel isn't here..he won't respond to my telepathy either..." I stress to him.

Amon looks over at Axel then back at me, running his fingers through my hair softly, "He will from now on. If he doesn't, you can always reach out to me." He suggests, standing back up.

Frowning at him, I look over at Axel.

Amon watches him remain silent before punching him in the arm, "You will respond to her, right?" He hints.

Axel lets out a deep growl while snarling at Amon after he hits him, quickly relaxing again, _'If it is an emergency, I will.' _He says to both of us through telepathy.

"Good, see? You will be alright." Amon comforts me, smiling.

Slowly I nod, Amon ruffles my hair gently before flying off.

I look down at the body, able to sense that it is fresh and the fall just now must have killed the woman. Extending my claws and teeth, I dig my claws into the body's chest, licking up any blood that escapes.

Slowly I move on top of the body, straddling it's abdomen before biting deep into its neck.

Drinking the blood immediately begins to make me feel stronger, the moonlight also seeming to help. Ever since I was young, or from what I remember, the moon has always made me feel better, even when I was sick. Over the years it has done the same thing, but it seems to do more now since I discovered my differences.

I can feel Axel's curious eyes on me, primarily my unique wings. I continue to drink from the body until my stomach can't anymore, from there I pull out a variety of organs, chewing on each one to see how they taste.

In the end I still favor the heart, lung is good too though. Really spongy and soft, but this woman clearly smoked, so it was obvious to me not to even try them.

Once finished I get off the body, able to stand on my own now. My purple irises flash brightly with a blink of my eyes then begin to glow faintly in the dark, looking absolutely stunning and beautiful.

Quickly my wounds heal up completely, my neck heals itself as well, not even a bruise left.

Looking over at Axel I grin, feeling amazing for the first time in a while.

He smirks at me before walking over and grabbing the body and chucking it down the pipe. I spread my wings wide, the skin between my wings' fingers healed as well from nights ago.

He watches me, looking over my wings more.

"Come on, I've seen Amon's wings up close, let me see yours." I playfully urge him, smiling.

He smirks before spreading his wings wide, clearly trying to make them look big to impress me as if it's a competition.

Laughing at him, his dark bluish purple wings capture my full attention similar to the other Galileus' wings do, "So competitive."

'_Yours may be unique, but mine are stronger.' _He brags into my mind, lifting his wings before flapping them hard, sending air flying all around me.

I glare at him, "No they aren't!" I squeak, spreading mine wide before flapping them hard to try and beat his amount of air he blew at me. The force of my flap lifts me off the ground and into the air a little, my eyes widen and I fall to the ground on my stomach.

"...Ow..." I wince, slowly pushing myself off the ground, seeing Axel smirking in amusement.

Getting back onto my feet, I continue, "Yeah, okay. You were able to create more wind, but now that I'm powered up, I want to see who can fly faster. You were able to catch up to me very fast last time, but im stronger now."

Axel slowly folds his wings back up onto his back, not seeming interested.

'_I do not have time to play games.' _His seriousness returns, walking over to the pipe.

"What do you mean you don't have time? Why are you always so busy and pushy?" I try to get answers out of him, watching him curiously.

He doesn't respond to me, instead he enters the pipe and disappears into the basement.

"Hey!" I shout down the pipe, walking over to it and looking down it.

No response, but my sensitive ears can pick up his movement and tell he is working on the woman's body.

Slowly looking around the church's yard and the road across from it, now do I realize the church is pretty much infested with crows.

On every boarded up window, every surface of the roof and everywhere in the trees crows can be seen.

Most are asleep with their heads nestled into their backs, while others are watching me.

_No wonder Amon can change into a crow..._ I think to myself.

Headlights grab my attention, immediately jumping down into the pipe upon seeing them down the road. I spread out my wings once the pipe ends, catching myself and soaring to the ground.

Quickly I turn around and back away from the pipe defensively, sensing the car approaching, having a gut feeling that the people have a plan concerning the church.

My sudden actions seem to throw Axel off focus, he moves his attention to the pipe, also sensing the car he becomes defensive.

We both listen closely to the sounds of the car coming closer, then to the point we know for sure it is near the church.

Listening closely, we hear the vehicle's engine get turned off.

Movement from Axel grabs my attention as he begins to scale up the wall, stopping halfway up it to where he is hidden but has a good view of the pipe.

"...What should I do...?" I ask with slight fear, watching him.

He looks over at me, _'Hide.'_

Looking around, my panic makes me unable to know where to go. Seeing how the basement cuts off into a wall toward the stairs to the basement, I run over to it and hide behind the curve, at the same time trying to not get close to a body.

Peeking my head around the corner, I begin to hear voices. Two guys in their mid-teens.

"Come on man, it's over here." I hear one of them inform the other in excitement.

"We are trespassing...we should leave Ben..." I hear a younger one say with worry in his voice.

Their footsteps come closer to the pipe, "Stop being a little girl, see it over there?" The older one says, probably talking about the pipe.

"Yeah...what if that thing is real though?" The younger one mumbles, fear in his voice.

Axel begins to smell the air deeply, seeming to be getting a good scent from within the youngest boy's fear.

"Come on, Sam's dad is crazy, there is no such thing as the boogeyman. Its just something he said to scare us, you never know, there could be some good stuff down there." The oldest encourages.

I giggle quietly at their words, _Oh, there is some good stuff down here alright._

A sudden bright light shines down into the pipe, both of the boys get a whiff of the smell and make noises of disgust.

"Oh dude thats nasty!" The oldest gags.

"Oh god...thats so disgusting..." The younger one complains.

"Dude what if there is a dead body down there?" The oldest jokes excitedly.

"That's disgusting...lets just go home, please?" The younger one begs.

"No dude, I want to see what's down there."

A few seconds pass and a loud sound comes from the pipe, traveling down it until a small rock comes into view and lands on the ground.

"Don't go down there Nick, please. Did you hear that drop? This thing doesn't go all the way down." The youngest warns.

"There is no other way down." The oldest assumes, "Here, just hold into this."

"There is no way I will be able to hold onto you with this!"

"Yes you can, if you are too worried about it then tie it onto that tree over there."

Footsteps walk away, the light continues to shine down the pipe, moving around and proving to me it's a flashlight.

Seconds pass, "Okay, I'm gonna go in! Just pull me out when I say so, okay?"

The two boys argue for a few moments about whether or not the older one should go down, the older one wins the argument.

Hearing the sounds of someone climbing into the pipe, I watch it closely, the light from the flashlight becoming stronger as he climbs down.

I look over at Axel to realize he is gone.

Quickly looking around, I notice him climbing on the wall closer to the pipe, planning to snatch the boy once he falls.

The boy continues climbing down, surprising me with his ability to climb down without falling.

The boy climbs down to the end of the pipe, having a rope tied around his waist, he looks into the basement.

He pulls his flashlight out and shines it around the basement, Axel, now on the ceiling, moves his body closer to the ceiling to make sure he isn't seen unless the kid shines the light up at him.

It takes a number of seconds for the boy to realize what he is seeing, the boy screams out in horror once his brain registers all the bodies everywhere, his quick panicked attempt to climb back up the pipe makes his feet slip out from underneath him. The boy falls from the pipe, the rope around his waist remains tight, but the rope runs out of slack before he hits the ground.

The tree holding onto the rope keeps the boy from falling, but the boy's weight and gravity causes the rope to snap his spine once it catches his fall.

The boy screams out in pain and terror, basically now bait on a string.

The sound of the snap makes me cringe, the younger boy watches and hears everything, beginning to panic and cry out for his brother while trying to pull him out.

Axel grins in amusement before he flies down and grabs the kid, using his claws to slice through the rope within seconds. He then flies deeper into the basement near me.

The kid cries out in terror, spewing out apologies, begs for mercy and mostly screams.

'_Get the other one.'_ Axel's voice demands into my mind while he prolongs the other's suffering.

"Okay." I obey, coming out from behind the wall, grabbing Valkyrie and flying to the pipe and quickly climbing out of it, not seeing the kid anywhere.

Quickly I pull the rope out of the pipe, throwing it onto the ground.

My ears pick up the kid's hyperventilating, realizing the kid is hiding in the car.

Extending my claws and teeth, slowly I begin approaching the car.

My irises remain glowing, I make them glow more to where they are clearly visible in the dark.

I hide behind a nearby tree, knowing exactly where the kid is I wave my hand near the car.

The kid begins to hear and see his brother calling his name then climbing out of the pipe.

He sees his brother begin to run down the road, claiming there are police coming and that he called them but they need to wave them down.

The younger kid becomes confused, but exits the car anyway to chase his 'brother'.

A grin forms on my mouth while watching him fall for it, stepping out from behind the tree I use my strength to swing Valkyrie in the kid's direction, letting go the scythe flies over to him. The blade stabs through the kid's left arm, making him fall to the ground screaming in pain.

Taking action, I take off into the air, spreading my wings before flying over to him.

Landing on top of him, he screams out in terror and pain, throwing punches at me with his unbroken arm.

Quickly grabbing onto the kid's arm, quickly I twist it in the wrong direction the bone shatters, making the kid scream out in agony, crying.

Grabbing his neck with both of my hands, I bury my claws deep into his neck before making a fist inside of his throat and ripping it open.

Blood sprays out of the kid's neck, his screams becoming gurgled with blood until it fills his lungs. His body goes limp underneath me, his blood running out of his gapping throat.

Slowly I stand up and get off the body, smirking. I grab onto Valkyrie before stepping on the body to yank her out.

A portion of the blood coming out of the body begins to become similar to a gas, floating into the air before getting absorbed into Valkyrie.

Watching in confusion, never having seen that happen before I wonder what difference it made.

Axel flies out of the pipe, backing away from the body, he lands beside it.

He looks over the damage I've done to it before kneeling down then inhaling the remaining scent of fear lingering on the body

Watching him, he seems to be pinpointing exactly what his body needs, he stops, turning the body over he rips off the boy's top.

He slices a line into the body's lower back with his claws before burying his arm into the body, soon ripping out a lung and devouring it all in large chunks. The way he devours the large pieces reminds me of a snake, pretty much able to swallow anything that can fit in his mouth with ease.

"...Woah..." My mouth hangs open in shock, "at least chew your food dude..."

Axel smirks in response before cutting himself open, shocking me more.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" I speak up in shock, beginning to worry.

Axel growls loudly in pain, seeming to grab hold of his own lung before ripping it out of his body.

The old, decaying lung dries up before my eyes. He then crushes the lung with his hands, the organ turning into dust.

Eyes wide, I stare at him in awe.

Axel seems to be holding his breath with his eyes closed, slowly the hole in his body heals from the inside out.

He holds his breath for a good minute before deeply inhaling, his new lung put back together and placed where it needs to be by his stomach.

He opens his eyes and stands up off the body, he grabs onto it and walks over to the pipe with it before throwing it down.

"...So...you do that everytime a part of you begins to die? Thats insane..." I tell him in awe, watching him.

He looks over at me before smirking and climbing down into the pipe.

I move my attention to the sky, seeing the full moon among all the stars.

.

The rest of the night went on with Axel preparing and preserving the new bodies, I decided to focus on Valkyrie after picking out an outfit to wear from the clothes pile of mine.

Sitting down on the blanket, I have begun tying a number of feathers that I pulled out of my wing onto the opposite side of the blade.

Having no choice but to find something to tie them on with, I decided to 'steal' some twine from Axel to tie the feathers onto the staff, even tying them on doesn't seem to be enough to keep them on.

My wing bleeding a bit from where I pulled the feathers out, my frustration with the scythe and feathers becomes unbearable.

"UGH!" I let out while throwing the scythe and feathers onto the ground in front of me, the scythe clanging loudly against the cement.

Axel looks at me from the ceiling, my sudden outburst interrupting the silence and his focus.

He then goes back to working on making sure the last body stays on the ceiling.

Looking up at him, I watch him work.

He moves on from the body he was focusing on, seeming to have finally got it to stay up.

He climbs along the ceiling, checking on the other new bodies.

"Is this literally all you do? All day everyday?" I criticize him.

He ignores me, clearly not wanting to speak.

"Helloooo? Axiee?" I tease while making a tune with my voice.

He begins to growl deeply, _'Why are you still here.'_ He hisses.

"What do you mean?"

He looks down at me from over his shoulder, _'You are not a pet, you are not a mate. Why are you still here.'_

I watch him in disbelief, "I have nowhere else to go...remember? This is pretty much all I've got. Either I stick with you, or Amon."

He looks away from me and goes back to what he was doing, _'Amon will take you. Leave.'_

"What...? Why...?" I whimper, frowning.

'_I don't have time to babysit.'_ He grumbles.

I frown, not understanding his sudden shift in attitude, "Okay..." I respond, picking up Valkyrie and walking to the pipe.

Just as I pass the table that I just now realize has what looks like a Galileus carved into it, I lock my eyes on a knife.

The knife looks handmade, as if he made it himself. The handle has a bunch of amazing carvings in it, such as a dragon of some kind being stabbed into through the neck by what looks like a Galileus.

Stopping in my tracks to look at it, I then look up at Axel, coming up with a plan to play around with him.

Smirking, it seems as though he isn't paying any attention to me, seeming too focused on the bodies.

Slowly placing Valkyrie down on the ground, I walk quietly over to the table and grab the knife.

Once it is in my hand I quickly fly to the pipe and climb out of it, giggling before taking off into the sky, flying as fast as my wings can carry me.

'_Stop!' _Axel roars into my mind, obviously pissed off and flying after me, exactly what I want.

Laughing I look back at him while he quickly closes in on me.

Waving my hand in his direction hidden behind my body, I make him see a spot-on realistic illusion of me dropping the knife.

He dives down after it, laughing to myself I continue flying. Soon finding a cavern that looks to be connected to the one I used to stay in, quickly I dive down to the cave entrance, running inside it and getting as deep down inside of it as I can.

Climbing between rocks and flying down sudden drops to the point where I land next to a small cascade of water coming from the rocks in the ceiling, the sound of the water flowing is the only sounds around me.

My senses pick up his arrival, I giggle, slowly removing my clothing.


	15. Bonding

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 15: Bonding**

Once getting undressed I hold the knife tight, sensing Axel making his way down the rocks and various other pathways.

He flies down once he reaches the drop, he lands roughly across from me, snarling and growling viciously at me.

My heart begins to race with fear, praying he doesn't actually kill me and my plan works.

He begins to approach me, slowly using the tip of the knife, I slowly run it down my neck, slicing my skin shallowly between my collar bones, breasts and down to my abdomen.

He watches and slowly stops, his snarling and growling also stop, the scent of my blood reaching him.

Blood slowly running down between my breasts, I slowly attempt to mimic his species' display, spreading my wings to their full capacity, giving him a small seductive smile while slowly licking my blood off the blade of the knife, cutting my tongue a little as well.

He continues to watch, slowly he approaches me again.

Fear returns to me, unable to read his eyes or facial expressions, not knowing whether or not he will hurt me.

Once he reaches me he roughly grabs ahold of my wrist, making me whine quietly in pain from his hold. He uses his other hand to force the knife out of my hand before throwing it away from us.

I watch in confusion, suddenly he grabs onto my hair hard, crying out in pain as he forces my head back, making me fall onto one knee before him.

"...I'm sorry..." I apologize and beg to him out of fear, lowering my wings in submission.

Without warning he quickly forces me to stand by pulling onto my hair, he moves to my neck and bites deep into it viciously. Releasing my hair, he moves one hand to my waist and the other to my back, pulling my bare body tightly into his.

Crying out in pain and pleasure, he pins me against a wall, sucking the blood out of my neck. Slowly I move my hands to his sides, inching them up to his back and wings.

Loud moans of pleasure escape from my lips uncontrollably, looking at his neck I sharpen my teeth before biting into it hard, my teeth burying themselves as deep as they can into his flesh.

A deep growl of pleasure and excitement comes from him, further arousing me, the taste of his blood still as good as I remember, maybe even better.

He lifts his folded wings off his back a little, allowing me to slide my hands underneath them and around his back.

Suddenly one of his hands go down to my behind, cupping it before lifting me off the ground.

Quickly wrapping my legs around his waist, deep purrs come from him in response. Slowly I run my fingers down the underside of his wings, receiving a deep growl of pleasure and desire from him.

Quickly he moves me from the wall to the cold, rocky ground. I spread my wings out at my sides submissively, continuing to suck the hot blood from his veins, swallowing a lot of it while also lingering on the delightful taste.

He positions himself more between my legs as he bites harder into my neck, his lower abdomen tightly pressed against mine.

The intense warmth from his body engulfs me, the feeling of his textured chest and smooth abdomen against my skin excites me more. The intense wetness running down from between my legs begins to create a small puddle on the ground, my body prepared for his entry.

He moves his hand to the small of my back, pulling my body up more into his, his other arm holding himself up.

His length is felt against me again, my pussy beginning to throb deep inside, begging for his attention.

Releasing his neck, his hot blood quickly runs down his neck to drip onto my breasts. Quickly I eagerly lick the blood off my lips and he releases my neck, looking into my eyes he gives me a grin. Quickly moving my hands to his wings, I grab onto them.

He quietly begins to purr in pleasure and urgency, sitting up he slowly spreads his wings to their full capacity, making them appear as large as he can, clearly trying to impress me again.

But this time it seems different, he seems to be trying even harder to impress me with them, having them straight out at his sides so I can see every detail of them.

Giggling, I watch his wings and admire them, seeing them ever so slightly tremble while spread. His wings begin to lure me in with the strange effect they give off to other members of their species and for an unknown reason, affects me as well.

His blood runs further down his chest from his neck, he moves back down and slowly licks the bite he created, sending chills up my spine and a moan to escape my lips. He bites into my neck again roughly, in the same place but deeper, causing me to cry out loudly from the pleasure again.

Slowly I run my fingers along the warm, thin skin of his wings, hearing his breathing deepen considerably.

His wings tremble beneath my fingers, he slowly moves the fingers of his wings around, keeping them spread wide.

He grips onto my hip and thrusts against my pussy roughly with a strong desire, pleasuring himself and further teasing me. Feeling his length throb between us from the pleasure, more wetness runs out of me uncontrollably. I move my head back and slowly lick up the blood from his neck.

He releases my neck again, slowly licking the wound, purring persistently.

Taking this moment to retaliate against his almost constant teases he has been putting me through in moments like this, I decide to show him what I'm capable of. Taking a leap of faith, purple fog seeps out of my body before surrounding him, making the fog cloud us both.

In an instant I bite into his chest, placing my hands under his wings before burying my claws deep into the thick skin on his back. In an instant my claws drag down his back, making his body arch inward and a loud howl of pleasure to erupt from him and his wings to spread again from the intense pleasure.

Releasing my hold on his chest, I pull my hands away from his back, giggling up at him while slowly licking his blood off my claws seductively.

His wings slowly fold back up onto his bleeding back while he roughly moves my lower body into position, unable to hold himself back from my temptations any longer.

Looking down at me in amusement, his eyes are filled with an intense desire to where he smirks at me and begins to purr softly.

Feeling his tip against my moist, tight entrance, I begin to feel fearful and nervous, moving my hands to his shoulders I quietly whimper.

He begins to purr louder, as if to try and distract my senses. He moves to the left side of my neck, where he bit the first time he fed off me. Slowly licking along my smooth skin, he enjoys the sweet and salty taste.

A moan escapes my lips, in an instant he suddenly thrusts himself inside of me completely, filling me with his size while burying his teeth deep into my neck in the same moment, beginning to mark me.

Screaming out in surprise, intense pain and slight pleasure, I dig my claws into his shoulders deep, making his shoulders bleed considerably.

I begin to regret doing this, the pain from my torn entrance agonizing to the point tears are running down the sides of my face.

Instinctively I move my hips away from his, trying to get him out of me.

His purrs disappear, replaced by a deep, intimidating growling as he holds me firmly beneath him, not about to change his mind on mating with me.

Tears continue to fall while I cry out in pain, feeling and smelling the blood escaping from my hymen having been torn by his size.

"Stop! Stop! Please! I can't do this! It hurts! It hurts! Get out please!" I beg while crying, beginning to hyperventilate and struggle beneath him.

He stops his growls and releases my neck from his jaws, sitting up a little to look down at me, giving me a second to adjust to his size and heal a little.

_'It will pass.' _His calm voice purrs into my mind soothingly.

Looking into his eyes, I continue to cry from the pain, unable to stay quiet.

"I'm bleeding...it hurts! I can't...!"

He begins to become impatient, but remains calm to not scare me away, he moves back down and licks my raw bites slowly, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

He slowly pulls out of me before thrusting back in, taking it slow to not severely injure me. His gentle movements send more waves of pleasure through my body.

Moaning quietly in pleasure, I finally start to not feel the pain as much.

He senses this and sits back up, moving one of his hands to my hips he thrusts again, but a little faster, pulling my hips into his as he does.

The pleasure begins to take over my senses, I begin to calm down, moaning when he thrusts.

He smirks at me, as if telling me 'See?', he thrusts again, but harder.

Moaning into the air around us, I look down at our bodies, amazed that I can fit all of him inside of me perfectly. The size difference of our bodies create knots in my stomach, my body seeming tiny compared to his powerful one.

He thrusts more, beginning to pick up a pace, I begin to breathe hard, continuing to watch our bodies, mainly focusing on his. The way his muscles are tensed, the way his body moves and uses the right amount of strength to send pleasure coursing through my body is making me crave more.

Axel begins to purr again, watching my wet, shiny body react to his thrusts, my body wet from my sweat. He begins to thrust harder, growling deeply in pleasure while purring.

Closing my eyes, loud moans escape my lips from the intensifying pleasure each time he moves inside of me, moving one of my hands down to his wrist at my hip, and the other to his wrist next to my head.

Suddenly he pulls out of me, I open my eyes and he picks my body up with ease, flipping me onto my hands and knees, my eyes widen.

He grabs my hips and thrusts back into me hard, I cry out in pleasure, able to feel him inside me a lot easier now.

He begins to thrust in and out fast, moving one hand to my hip, the other to one of my shoulders, pulling my body into his each time he thrusts.

Crying out in pleasure, I scrape my sharp claws against the cold, rocky ground. I spread my wings out downward at both sides of my body, letting him know he has full dominance over me.

He digs his claws into my hip, growling loudly in pleasure. The amount of pleasure he is receiving makes me believe he hasn't done this in a very long time, but it is obvious to me that he has done this before.

He pulls my hips into his harder each time he thrusts, clearly taking full advantage of being dominant over me.

The force of his movements make me cry out constantly in pleasure, feeling everything, maybe even more than a human can. I begin to feel his grip on my hip and shoulder intensify, creating bruises, my legs beginning to tremble.

My knees and palms begin to get scuffed up badly, the sounds of our bodies slamming into each other loudly arouses me further.

Slowly I lower my upper body, my hips still up so he can keep going. I move my legs apart more, able to feel my intense wetness combined with his precum dripping down from between my legs.

He thrusts rougher, slamming into me harder, my body moving back and forth fast. I begin screaming out loudly through the cavern, knowing nothing can hear me due to us being too deep underground.

Axel begins to breathe heavy, yet very little sweat is produced from his body at all.

He moves his hand from my hip to my back while he thrusts, he slowly drags his claws down my back.

I scream out louder in pleasure to where my throat is beginning to get raw, my wings shaking from the intense pleasure and pain. I push my hips back against his hard, encouraging him to be rougher.

He hisses loudly in pleasure, slicing more lines into my back, blood quickly filling the cuts and running down my back. He begins pumping into me rougher, beginning to pant hard like I am.

Screaming out again from all the intense pleasure, my pussy tightens around his length quickly and I begin cumming, the cum running out of me like a waterfall onto the rocky floor. The sound of it running down onto the ground echoing loudly through the cavern around us.

My body trembles hard, I cry out loudly in pleasure while he continues to thrust, growling loudly at me from the pleasure.

One of his hands reach down to one of my breasts, pulling my body up against his chest while he slows his thrusts.

Axel bites hard and deep into my neck to mark me, his other hand against my lower abdomen near my crotch. The bite makes me scream out loudly, his wings spread out wide in front of us, curving into each other in front of me while a deep, loud growl comes from him. In the same moment I feel him throbbing inside of me, an intense warmth begins spreading inside my body as he releases his hot seed deep inside my depths.

I cry out loudly, each load he releases inside of me makes the spot warmer, his wings trembling hard, mine hanging down from my back spread out on the ground.

His cum combined with mine and my wetness begins to drip out of me once I am filled completely, feeling his throbbing stop, his climax ends.

All that can be heard now is the dripping, the water trickling down from the cascade and our loud panting.

Slowly he releases my neck, licking it slowly while purring deeply at me.

Falling back down onto my hands and knees, my body trembles hard to the point it has become exhausting and painful, my throat feels as though it has been ripped out from all the screaming.

He folds his wings against his back again, pulling out of me, our mixture follows him out and drips down onto the ground. He slowly stands up, spreading his wings wide to stretch them.

Feeling very empty, I slowly lay down on the ground on my side, panting hard, my body covered in sweat. The intense throbbing pain from between my legs slowly returns, I look over at him slowly, exhausted.

He watches me, folding his wings up while grinning before walking over and picking up his knife

"...T-Thees..Ackk" I try to speak, my mouth too dry to make out anything.

I swallow hard and cough, "Ugghh, I cant speak...are these permanent now then..?" I ask rhetorically, giggling a little while weakly pointing at my neck.

He grins before walking over to me, he kneels down and slides a hand under my head and back, slowly sitting me up before moving back to my neck, slowly licking the bites once again to make sure they close.

"...eckk...Thank you..." I say to him, about to pass out already.

Axel smirks at me once he finishes, purring softly at me. He slowly lays me back down once the bleeding stops.

I relax on the ground, my breathing calming down now, as well as his. A huge migraine begins to pulse through my skull from all the movement earlier, making me groan loudly.

He suddenly snaps his head to look up at the drop to the small cavern area we are in, beginning to snarl and growl fiercely.

I watch him and look up at the drop as well, his actions filling me with fear, not knowing what he is sensing.

It quickly becomes clear to me, up on the edge of the drop, a small figure is perched upon it.

A very pissed off, horribly jealous female, the same Galileus from before snarling down at us, looking like she is about to rip me apart slowly.

I gasp and sit up fast when I realize she is sitting there, and has been for who knows how long, unable to believe neither of us were able to sense her coming at all.

Quickly I drag myself into a corner, although I am powerful right now, I don't think I will feel very well after using my power to fight her.

Axel senses me cower, he keeps his attention on the female, both of them growling and speaking through telepathy.

Moments pass and he suddenly steps in front of me protectively, denying the female any kind of view of me, becoming very defensive. He tosses the knife behind him causing it to slide over to me, I grab it and hold it in case she flips out and gets past Axel by some miracle.

Suddenly the claws on his face, which look like mandibles, fly open and he lets out a very loud, terrifying inhuman roar at the female, telling me their conversation isn't going too well.

I stare at what I can see of his face, having never seen those spread before.

Suddenly the female jumps down from the ledge, swiftly she spreads her wings and flies at me fast, unable to control her anger.

Axel quickly flies up at her, colliding with her in the air he slams her to the ground using the same maneuver he used on me days ago to get me out of the air.

She tries to attack him, but he overpowers her as if she was a child.

He growls loudly at her then grabs onto one of her wings by it's elbow, tearing it off her body.

She screeches loudly in pain, still hissing at him.

He throws the wing aside, grabbing onto one of her arms he snaps it at the elbow, she screeches out in pain again, seeming to be getting the message now.

Her attitude changes into one of intense fear, trying to get away from him now, but he has her pinned down beneath him.

He watches her, growling deeply he stands up, putting a foot on her chest he slowly puts weight on it until a number of loud snaps ring through the cavern. She screeches out loudly in agony, a number of her ribs broken.

He hisses loudly at her, stepping off of her.

She quickly climbs out of the cavern as fast as she can, tears running down her face from the intense pain and crushed emotions.

Watching her disappear into the crevice in the ceiling, I relax seeing Axel pick up the wing before crushing various parts of it to turn it to dust.

I figure they do this to cover up their tracks, as well as keep humans from discovering them.

My exhaustion returns, causing me to yawn. Axel's mandibles move back down onto his head, folding in a way he looks normal again.

He looks over at me, sensing my exhaustion he walks over to me, gently taking the knife from me.

"...Sorry for taking your knife, I only did it to make you follow me..." I say quietly, looking down at the ground.

My ears pick up a deep purring coming from him, he moves his hand underneath my chin, gently lifting my chin up to look at him.

_'Ask, next time.' _He purrs in a calm voice.

I smile a little, glad he isn't holding a grudge against me.

He then reaches down, grabbing ahold of my wrists and pulling me up to stand.

My legs tremble and feel extremely weak, I wince hard from the pain between my legs, "Ow..can I just sleep here tonight...? I don't think anything will find me here..."

He shakes his head, _'The different scents coming from you are too strong, you will be found. You have no choice but to come.' _He speaks sternly into my mind, I frown.

He allows me to grab my clothes off the ground before sweeping me up off the ground and into his arms. He spreads his wings and flies up to the crevice, landing on it he puts me down on my feet.

Shakily I stand and sit down, taking a second before we go any further, the blood escaping some of the open wounds on my body running down onto the rocks.

Axel watches me, as well as sensing our surroundings for any kind of danger since I am now a main target for the species he is at war with, the Cryal.

Once ready to keep going, I stand back up slowly, we make our way out of the cavern.

Outside of the cavern Axel sweeps me back up into his arms, giving me the knife to hold he takes off into the sky.

My head resting against his chest, my eyes slowly close, focusing on the cool night air flowing past us, the warmth of his chest, arms and his breathing.

Within no time we are back at the church, he climbs down the pipe with me, flying from the pipe and onto the ground.

He softly puts me down, I stand shakily.

He leads me to the blankets, sitting me down upon them.

Slowly I lay down on my stomach, placing the knife and clothes down beside Valkyrie. Axel crouches down next to me, the next moment his tongue is felt along one of the claw marks on my back, making me whimper in pain due to his saliva.

He moves his body closer to mine, moving a hand to my hair and the other to my back. His purrs begin, soothing me easily to where the pain is masked.

He continues to lick my wounds, slowly running his claws through my hair as well.

His complete attitude change toward me is shocking, but since I am now considered his mate, it all makes sense.

The soothing purring, hair rubbing and healing of my wounds quickly lulls me to sleep.


	16. Cryal

**I do not own anything but my characters!**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 16: Cryal**

After a day filled with numerous random dreams involving Axel, the reapers and the dragon creature carved into the knife of Axel's, I finally begin to wake up at nightfall.

Opening my eyes a yawn forces itself out of me, lying on my back now, slowly my arms move to push myself up.

Looking around, Axel is nowhere to be seen.

_Would he really leave me here all alone after last night? Aren't I a target now or something...?_

My questions get answered once a familiar crow flies down the pipe and lands across from me, holding a large black feather in its beak.

"Aww." I gush at him, taking the feather out of his mouth.

Amon turns into his real form, giving me a smile, "I figured you would want that for your little project you've got going on there." He offers, pointing at Valkyrie and the feathers.

Looking at my weapon and the feathers, my eyes widen and the idea comes back to me, having completely forgotten about it, "Oh yeahhh!" Grabbing onto Valkyrie I pull her over to me, looking at the twine and feathers.

Amon smirks before walking over to the table, searching through everything on it, knocking over a number of glass vials on it, "Woops! Oops! Axel don't kill me please.." He talks to himself while knocking things over on accident, seeming to finally have found what he is looking for.

Tilting my head a little, I watch, "What is it...?"

Amon walks back over to me, holding a small glass jar that looks as if it was made centuries ago, "It should help you." He informs me, kneeling down in front of me.

He twists the cap off and digs one of his claws into whatever is inside, scooping a bit of it onto his claw he offers it to me.

Looking at the dark brown, gooey-looking substance on his claw in confusion, I look at him, "...But what is it?"

"I guess you could say it is like glue, but better."

"Better?" I question, watching him in confusion.

He smirks at me, "Just try it."

Hesitantly I scoop the substance off his claw and put it on Valkyrie, in the same spot I was trying to tie the feathers onto. Quickly I pick up one of my feathers and stick it onto the substance, keeping it there for a few moments.

Letting go of the feather, it stays, my face brightens in excitement, "Hell yeah!" I feel the substance, realizing it has turned into something similar to cement.

"He had that up there the whole time?" I ask, looking over at Amon again.

"Yeah." He chuckles, giving me the jar.

Using the substance to attach the feathers to Valkyrie, we continue talking as I do so, "So, tell me about this thing on here." I wonder, pointing the knife of Axel's out to Amon.

Amon takes the knife, looking over it he smirks, "This used to be our father's. He actually made this himself."

I look at him, "...Really?" Interest in my voice.

_So that is why Axel flipped out..._

"Yeah, and this creature on the handle is called a Cryal, remember us telling you about them?"

"Wait wait wait...a Cryal is a dragon?!" I gasp.

"When they choose to be, yes. That is their true forms, but they have a more humanoid form as well that they use most of the time instead."

"That makes sense." I tilt my head a little, trying to imagine what a Cryal in its true form looks like with my own eyes.

"But what happens when one of those dies? Why hasn't anyone ever found their bones? Does something happen to them similar to when you guys lose limbs?"

"Yes, within seconds after death their bodies begin to disintegrate into dust, leaving no trace of them ever existing."

"Wow...that's one clever way to keep the species hidden." I note, wondering what would happen to my body if I died.

Amon places the knife on the ground, seeming unable to move his attention from it due to him remembering it vividly as a child.

Once finished putting the feathers on Valkyrie, I slowly stand up, wincing from the pain between my legs.

My winces grab Amon's attention, he stands as well, "I told him to get used to you, not like that..." He sighs, softly moving my hair aside to see the side of my neck, the bites from the night before permanently scarred onto my neck, but in a way that they are hard to tell are bites.

"It's okay." I assure, looking at him.

"It's not. I shouldn't have left you with him." He mutters, sounding very guilty and remorseful.

I watch him in confusion, "Wait, do you think he took advantage of me or something?"

His attitude changes, "He didn't?"

I laugh at him, "It was actually mostly my idea, I stole his knife and flew away with it, he got PISSED and had to find me. But my plan worked." I admit, smirking.

"I...really didn't expect that from you, especially after what he did to you." He expresses, surprised.

"...Yeah, but after that dream I had about Emma...I'm not sure what to believe anymore..." I shrug, looking down at my hands.

Confusion and concern spreads across his face, "Why..? Did you dream about it again?" He worries, gently lifting my head to look at him.

"...Yea...I could recognize more faces...people I've killed...people I've watched Axel kill..."

He looks to become more concerned, "I wonder if you are sensitive when it comes to unsettled souls..."

"Unsettled souls...?"

"Did they seem angry? Lost? Confused?" He questions.

"A lot of them did...yeah."

"Those are spirits, or souls that don't know how or won't move on."

I look into his eyes, "What am I supposed to do to help them...?"

"There is nothing you can do, you are not an angel, I don't believe you have the ability to help them move on." He informs me.

I frown, his words remind me of what I saw last time, "Oh yeah! Speaking of angel, I guarantee I saw one last time I dreamt of that place. She was very bright and her wings were white as clouds!"

He becomes very interested, "You did? What did she look like?"

"I couldn't get a good look at her...she was too bright, almost blinding...but she spoke to me in the most soothing voice I've ever heard...she told me I am where I am supposed to be...what does that mean?" I wonder, tilting my head a little.

He thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure...it could mean everything led you to this point for a reason we aren't aware of yet."

"Maybe..." I trail off, looking over his wings.

A sound from the pipe grabs our attention, Axel lands on the ground on top of the small pile of wrapped up bodies I never noticed until now, he steps off of them, clothed in his usual clothing he wears during the day.

I look at Amon, then Axel, then Amon, "Okay, so Axel wears clothes during the day, why don't you?" I wonder, looking over his body.

Amon laughs, "I have my crow form, plus I don't need to hunt during the day, I can wait until night falls depending on if I need to heal anything. I can go days without eating anything, it only depends on if I get injured or a part of me starts dying. Other than that I don't have a reason to wear anything, unlike humans who obsess over that."

Axel begins to work on the bodies, listening to us.

"Wait, you guys only eat if you need to heal a body part? What about general hunger?" I continue to try and learn more from them, confused.

"We don't have a reason to generally be hungry. We don't have digestive systems below the stomach, but we do have kidneys and bladders." Amon informs me.

My eyes widen, "What? You guys don't have bowels or anything like that? How? What if you eat something your body doesn't need, or too much of something?" I ask, very interested.

"Our stomachs can store an amount of meat and bones for if we need it in a tight situation, hearts are good to fill up on, but if we eat something our bodies can't use, it pretty much comes back up."

My eyes wide, face full of interest, "Woah...that's so weird...but awesome."

Amon grins at me in response, "Any other questions?"

"How do you guys kill a Cryal...?"

This seems to grab Axel's attention as he looks over at me, I look over at him then back at Amon.

Amon picks the knife back up from earlier, the one their father made, he then points out the material the blade is made of. The blade is black and shiny, like glass, "Obsidian." He informs me.

"Obsidian...? How does that kill them?" I question him, looking over the knife.

He hands me the knife and I hold it, "Obsidian is one of the only things that can pierce through a Cryal's tough scales, once it gets past the scales and into the skin, the mineral's contact acts like a poison and enters the bloodstream, killing it within minutes."

"...Woah..." I respond in awe, realizing another reason why Axel is so protective over it.

Amon smirks at me, "One day soon i'm sure you will be able to help us kill one."

I then realize a similarity between Valkyrie and the knife, my eyes widen. I pick up Valkyrie and look at her blade, my jaw drops.

Amon watches, smirking at my sudden realization.

"The blade is made of Obsidian..." I realize, smiling.

Axel watches, already knew it was as well, kept it after he first met me for that reason.

Time passes, Amon left about a half hour later and the rest of the time was spent watching Axel work.

Axel is about finished, and I have been running around the basement for fun, the spots where my feathers were pulled out of my wings have begun regrowing feathers as well, having pointy, painful quills slowly growing from the spots.

I have yet to get dressed, Axel undressed a while ago and is currently on the ceiling, keeping an eye on me with his acute senses and working at the same time.

The sound of my feet pitter-pattering around has been the only sound in the basement, besides Axel's near-silent, occasional movements.

I'm currently on my fifteenth lap around the basement, running to the point I'm sweating and breathing hard, the heat in the basement isn't helping either.

Finally I stop underneath the pipe, breathing hard before moving my wet hair out of my face, "Can I go find a shower Axel?" I beg through deep breaths, looking over at him.

'_Not alone.'_ He states abruptly, continuing to work.

"Then come with me..." I beg, putting my hands on my knees and my head down.

'_Not now.'_

"Why not...?" I look over at him.

He remains silent, I watch him and smirk a little, standing up straight before running over and grabbing Valkyrie before flying through the basement and out the pipe, landing on the grass beyond it.

'_Get back down here, Iris!' _He demands.

Quickly I turn around and grab onto the rim of the pipe, leaning into the pipe to holler down at him, "I need a showerrrr." I whine down the pipe, my voice echoing through it.

My ears pick up a deep, irritated growl from him down beyond the pipe, I giggle at his frustration.

Soon Axel flies to the pipe, I back up and he climbs out of it and takes off into the sky, I fly off with him.

'_I do not have time for this.' _He tells me impatiently, very annoyed and frustrated.

"You never have time for anything. Why is that?" I ask, looking over at him while holding onto Valkyrie tight.

He growls quietly at me, _'Hibernation.'_

My flight slows dramatically, he notices and slows down, looking back at me in confusion.

"Hibernation? What? You hibernate? Why?" I ask, becoming depressed.

He watches me, _'Human population control.'_

"Uhhh. What?" I hesitate, not understanding.

'_To keep humans from going extinct by my species.' _He informs me.

My face fills with surprise, "Oh. That actually makes sense...does Amon hibernate too?" I wonder, flying over to him.

He takes off flying, I follow him, _'No.'_

"Oh, because he eats animals instead? Or what?"

'_Yes. Eating different animals breaks the cycle.'_

"Okay" I respond, staying quiet for a bit while we fly, Axel remains quiet as well.

I speak up after a few moments, "...For how long? Through the winter or something?" I wonder, looking at him.

'_23 years.'_

Immediately I stop flying forward, stopping in my tracks and flying in place, "...What did you say...?" I mumble, in complete disbelief.

He stops flying and turns his body around to look at me, flying in place as well, _'23 years. After I have been awake for 23 days.' _He explains.

"...You're messing with me, right? You've gotta be...there's no way..." My voice trails off.

The serious look on his face gives me the answer, "...How long do you have left..?" Now understanding why he is always in a rush.

'_9 days.' _He states, obviously keeping close attention to the number of days.

I almost lose balance in the sky, depression overcomes me, "...Only 9...?" I whimper, frowning, "Where will I go...? What will I do...?" I begin to ask myself, hands on my face.

'_You will remain somewhere safe, likely with my brother.' _He concludes before flying off again, slowly I follow him.

"...Why 23 years and days?" I ask, looking at him.

'_Each Galileus gets a number of years, the first time hibernation happens, we find out how long after we awaken. Amon's years of hibernation is 31.'_ He informs me.

"Oh wow..no wonder he eats animals...I wouldn't want to sleep my life away either..." I say quietly to myself.

Axel suddenly dives downward, I follow his actions and we land in front of a small cabin.

Looking over it, I don't sense any life inside of it, "Awesome!" I cheer, running to the door and trying it to see if today is my lucky day, sadly it is not.

Axel smirks at me a little, watching me get disappointed, he flies onto the side of the house and lands on a window seal, trying the window to see if it is unlocked.

"Why would the windows be unlocked? Why don't we just break one open?" I suggest, watching him move from window to window.

'_Some humans lack intelligence.'_ He states, stopping and looking at me when I ask the second question, giving me a look as if the answer is obvious.

I laugh a little at the look he gives me, "Sorry, I don't mind vandalizing."

Axel moves his attention back to the windows, to my surprise, one of the windows open.

I laugh, "Wow, okay..." I justify, watching him climb into the window.

Taking flight, I land with my hands on the window seal, struggling I chuck Valkyrie in first before using my wings to push myself into the window.

Axel just sits there watching me struggle to his own amusement, giving me a smirk once I climb inside.

"Jerk." I spat out at him, picking up Valkyrie before walking past him and out of the room we are in.

Quickly I find a bathroom, placing Valkyrie against a wall outside of it I go into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

I begin to think to myself, _Why am I even locking the door? He has seen all of me, countless times._

_I will be fine._

Unlocking the door I open it, looking out of it Axel is nowhere to be found, but sounds can be heard from a different room, I figure that is him in a different room.

Going back into the bathroom, I turn the shower on hot, doing other things such as using the toilet and finding soap while waiting for the water to turn hot.

Once finished I feel the water, it is still freezing cold, I frown, realizing there is no hot water.

_This is great..._

Slowly I climb into the shower, keeping the curtain open so the semi-warm air in the house can help keep me warm, even in the slightest.

The cold water hits my dirty, bloodied skin, causing me to yipe loudly from the cold, staying out from under the stream now with my arms around my body.

The yipe seems to have grabbed Axel's attention, in an instant he is in the doorway, looking over everything to make sure I didn't get hurt.

I look at him, frowning, "There is no hot water...it's freezing..."

He relaxes, _'No shower then.' _He snaps, walking over to pick me up.

I hold my hands out to him while shaking them, "No no no, I can shower...I wont get sick as long as I make it quick...the towels should be able to warm me back up." I tell him, he listens to me before leaning against a wall watching me.

'_Make it quick then.' _He says, folding his arms.

I watch him, nervousness overwhelming me, "...You're gonna watch?"

He nods.

My face reddens, not understanding why I am embarrassed and nervous, he isn't seeing anything new.

Slowly I build the courage to move back into the stream, screaming once the cold water hits my bare body, pulling my wings close against my sides for warmth.

Axel watches, smirking in amusement.

Seeing him smirking I bark, "Hey how about you get your winged butt in here too! Don't be enjoying this!"

He grins at me, _'Not a chance.'_

I move my attention away from him and yank the shower curtain closed to shut him out.

Slowly but surely I get my whole body drenched and my wings dripping, shivering unlike I have ever shivered before. All the dirt and blood goes down the drain, I quickly clean my hair and body, keeping my wings as tight against my body as Possible when able to.

Finished, I shut the water off while my teeth chatter, my whole body shivering to the point it has become painful.

I quickly flutter my wings hard, getting the excess water off them before opening the shower curtain.

Axel looks at me, grinning at my pale, bluish skin and trembling body.

I step out of the shower, quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body tight, closing my eyes hard while continuing to tremble.

Suddenly strong, warm arms are around me and I am carried into a bedroom, my eyes wide.

Axel removes the towel, throwing it aside carelessly before grabbing the blanket off the bed. He pulls me to the bed with him, he sits with his back against the pillows against the wall, wings spread he pulls me between his legs, my head against his collar bone. He pulls the thick blanket on top of us, mainly me to where I am pretty much in a bundle curled up against him.

The feeling of his intense body heat causes me to moan loudly and grip onto him, pulling my numb body as tightly against his as possible, trembling against him.

For once he seems to smile, even a little bit before beginning to purr deeply, his arms around me, knowing the best way to warm me up the quickest.

Remembering his weakness to cold, I try to pull away, only for him to not release me, "You are going to get cold!" I cry out at him in worry.

He smirks at me, pretty much telling me he doesn't care as long as I get warm.

I frown a little before laying my head down on his chest, continuing to shiver against him while I close my eyes.

Time passes while I relax against him, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. Soon his body heat accumulates underneath the blanket and I stop shivering and become more relaxed, my body almost warmed back up completely.

The feeling of weight upon my head surprises me, my eyes widen and I remain still.

_...Is he actually laying his head against mine...?_

His purrs continue, seconds later he lifts his head off mine as if he just wanted to see how it felt, I look up at him and slowly sit up to face him.

He watches me and I look over the details of his face in the dark, seeing how the mandibles on his face are folded up perfectly to try and imitate a human's face from a distance. Slowly I place my fingers on the mandibles near his chin, slowly pushing them back to spread them.

He grins at me before slowly spreading all of them, revealing a number of spikes on his cheek bones that push themselves out of his skull when they are spread. My eyes widen once he spreads all of them, looking over his true face.

"...Woah..." I let out in awe, looking at all the details and differences that are usually covered up and hidden.

Lightly I poke the spikes, giggling before laying back down against him.

He folds them back up, continuing to purr quietly.

I begin to wonder whether or not he actually has feelings for me, or if he just sees me as something that can bear his offspring.

Thinking deeper into the worst case scenario, I cause myself to become very depressed, knowing he is likely a creature that doesn't feel those kinds of emotions.

But then again, he cares for Amon and feels pain when it comes to his family he used to have.

_It might be possible...maybe that is why he marked me in the first place..._

I lift my head up and look into his eyes again, "This might be a stupid question...but have you ever marked anything else...? Like you did to me?" I question him.

He listens, _'Numerous times, before maturity. Not a single one was marked to be serious, only for enjoyment and practice.' _He reveals to me.

"...Oh, were they others of your species...?" I ask.

'_Not once.'_

"Oh..." I trail off, "..Were they human then...?"

He nods.

"...Wait. Did the human girls want it? Did you actually mate with them?"

'_I did mate with them for my own enjoyment, and mark them. Only a small number of human females are capable of surviving the mating process. None of the humans wanted it, but I was too immature to care.' _He admits, looking down at me.

"...Oh." I respond, figuring im a lucky one, unlike the others.

I begin to imagine him using his body to end a human girl's life, figuring even if he tried to be careful with one, they would still not survive until the end, pregnancy is a whole other story I'd imagine.

Laying my head back down onto his chest, hearing his heart beating again I relax and focus on the feeling of his body against mine.

My thoughts linger on the subject, recalling all the events from last night, from the feeling of him first entering me, to the feeling of his release.

The way he protects me, purrs to me and holds me close makes my life feel like heaven, even if just for a moment.

Once I am warmed up, he uncovers me, picks me up and stands, placing me onto my feet.

"Why...I was so comfortable..." I whine, looking up at him, my lavender eyes shimmering in the darkness.

'_Time. The chance of grabbing unwanted attention gets higher the longer we are out.' _He reminds me, leaving the room I follow him out, running over to the bathroom to grab Valkyrie before meeting up with him at the window we entered from.

He climbs out the window, hanging onto it from the outside he pushes off it with his feet, catching himself in the air with his wings, waiting for me to climb out.

Watching him, I slowly climb out of the window and jump out of it, spreading my wings before I hit the ground I flap them hard, sending air flying all around the ground below me.

Axel watches, smirking a little at my attempt to impress him.

"Oh come on that was cool!" I say enthusiastically to him, flying to him while laughing.

He takes off flying in the direction we came from, I follow close behind him, _'Amature.'_

"Oh? You can do better? Go ahead!" I exclaim.

'_Not now.' _He says as if speaking to a child.

I growl at him, "See? You can't do any better than I-" His sudden change of direction throws me off, hesitantly I follow him.

"Whats up...?" I ask, catching up to him, he continues to fly swiftly.

'_A Cryal, close by.' _He warns me, picking up the pace.

I pretty much almost get left in the dust, unable to keep up with him despite my unique wings, his continue to prove themselves as more efficient.

"Axel! Wait!" I cry out to him, he slows down and looks back at me.

'_You must keep up!' _His voice shouts into my subconscious, I put more strength into my wings and catch up.

Seeming to have been attracted by my voice, a force slams into me the moment Axel turns back around to keep flying, I scream in fear and before my body has a moment to react, the ground meets up with it harshly.

The force flies off of me, kicking my body to the Earth in the same moment to make the crash harsher.

Pain overwhelms me, causing me to cry out, unable to move for a few moments.

Axel swiftly lands next to me to try and help, but a feminine humanoid with leather wings slams into him so fast that all I see is a blur.

Hearing Axel crash onto something tough, I push myself to get up, looking over in the direction Axel was tackled.

Axel quickly recovers and gets back on his feet, having been tackled into a large tree in an effort to weaken him.

The tree has been knocked over and uprooted, Axel bleeding from both of his wings loosely folded against his back unusually. He begins to snarl viciously and growl loudly, able to sense the Cryal flying around, keeping an eye on it.

Quickly I rise to my feet, realizing Valkyrie was dropped somewhere during my fall.

The Cryal seems focused on Axel, she flies at him but this time he was ready, they both tackle each other.

The Cryal gets grabbed from the air by the neck by Axel after tackling him, Axel was ready enough to where he wasn't thrown off his feet by her.

Axel quickly slams the Cryal onto the ground, holding her there by her neck, snarling and hissing viciously in her face fueled by pure hatred.

The female Cryal has orangeish red hair, wearing all black clothing baring two leather wings on her back.

She looks very similar to a human. She hisses loudly in his face, grabbing onto his wrist hard to snap it but he was able to predict it and grab one of her wrists with his free hand, crushing the bones beneath her skin with his harsh grasp.

She lets out a loud screech of pain, her eyes beginning to glow an ember red while snarling at him, her teeth sharp as well.

'_KILL HER NOW!'_ His voice explodes into my head, quickly I raise a hand and Valkyrie's blade begins to faintly glow a distance from me.

Swiftly I take off toward her, sweeping her off the ground to run to Axel.

By the time I grab her, the Cryal's transformation has already begun.

Enveloping into a dark fog, her body begins to grow and change in an instant.

Looking up at her true form, my mouth hangs open and my eyes widen.

_...Holy shit..._


	17. Broken Memories

**I do not own anything but my characters Iris, the Galileus (but sadly do not own the 'creeper' creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 17: Broken Memories**

The Cryal before us continues to grow in size, looking like something out of a science fiction movie. The Cryal is covered in scales all over ranging from huge plates to tiny quarter-sizes. The Cryal has large, long scales on it's underbelly from its tail to it's bottom jaw, stands upon four legs and has spikes going up and down its back. (To compare its size, the females are smaller than the males, the females are a bit smaller than the full grown dragons from Game of Thrones. A male is the same size as one of those dragons.)

The creature has two giant, straight horns upon its head, numerous spikes all over to accompany the horns, and a three-clawed fin on both cheek bones. The tail seems to also have a spike on the tip, and a curved spike just before the straight one.

The Cryal also bears two, giant wings upon it's back, and two piercing orange eyes with slit pupils like a cat or snake.

The Cryal snarls at us and lets out an eruptious roar, shaking the ground she stands upon.

Axel stands ready, yet not carrying any Obsidian weapons on him, he looks over at me quickly.

'_Give me the weapon.' _He demands, moving a hand in my direction to catch it.

"We can do this together!" I shout at him before flying off into the sky.

'_You will NOT be involved!' _His voice roars into my mind, he flies after me.

The Cryal locks its eyes on us, letting out another roar, exposing its rows of giant, razor sharp teeth.

Before Axel catches up to me I spin Valkyrie in the air around my hand, my eyes shine a bright violet as I cast my weapon at the Cryal.

Valkyrie whistles through the air as she spins at impressive speeds at the creature, the Cryal snatches the weapon out of the air with it's mouth only for it to fly through its teeth on the other side, the Cryal releasing ear piercingly loud shrill cries of pain.

Shards of it's broken teeth fall to the ground, the Cryal opens its mouth again in my direction.

Just as a blindingly bright, fiery inferno of fire is exhaled from its mouth, I am tackled out of the way and sent falling to the ground with Axel on top of me.

Slamming onto the ground, I cry out in pain while he remains on top of me, snarling viciously at me with his mandibles spread in anger, _'You will KILL yourself! Stay OUT of this!' _He roars into my head, before he has a chance to fly off of me a heavy weight crashes onto his back, the Cryal's tail had been slammed down on top of us.

I stare at him above me, in shock that the tail didn't crush both of us and that he was able to absorb all of that force.

Axel, obviously struggling to keep the tail's weight off of me, roars loudly to keep his adrenaline pumping enough to not collapse. He opens his eyes and looks down at me, his arms shaking.

Understanding what he wants me to do, I quickly crawl out from underneath him. He slowly stands up, moving his hands up to the tail while slowly lifting it up.

My eyes widen while watching him, unable to believe he can lift that weight.

In a flash he flies out from under the tail and it crashes to the ground where we once were, the Cryal roars out in frustration.

The Cryal continues to roar and I move my attention to it, my eyes seeing something on top of it's head bearing and flapping two large black wings.

Amon.

Axel flies underneath the Cryal's bottom jaw while it roars, grabbing onto the jaw. Both of them work together to force the jaws apart using their strength and wing power.

The Cryal screeches loudly and releases another inferno of flames into the sky, neither Galileus in range of the flames.

A very loud, sudden snap rings through the air and the bottom jaw opens further than it's limit, the jaw broken.

The Cryal flaps her wings hard, sending air flying all around in large gusts. She shakes her head hard and both Galileus fly away from her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Cryal shrinks into the trees, seeming to have been turned back into its previous form somehow.

I take flight, retrieving Valkyrie while Axel and Amon dart at the Cryal to seemingly finish her off.

Once retrieved I meet up with them, the Cryal gargling up blood and cowering with her jaw hanging and her cheeks torn. She is pinned against a tree by a number of Amon's feathers.

Amon looks over at me and smiles, "Do you want to do the honors?" He asks.

"The honors...?" I question him, confused.

"To kill her?" He says, not understanding why I am questioning him.

"Why does she deserve to die? Besides trying to kill us just now...?" I ask, my words immediately grab Axel's full attention, angered by my mercy as he growls.

Axel looks at Amon, communicating with him.

Amon looks at him, Axel stops growling and Amon tosses an obsidian knife at Axel, he catches it swiftly and buries it deep into the Cryal's heart.

The Cryal squirts out a thick stream of blood from its throat before going limp.

Amon spreads his wings and all the feathers fly back to his wings, replacing themselves.

Axel seems to be savoring the pride of killing the Cryal, yanking the blade out of her heart and watching the body collapse onto the ground.

The body begins to disintegrate into dust before our eyes, Amon looks at me and pulls me aside gently.

Axel looks over at us, knowing what he is going to talk about.

I look up at Amon, expecting an explanation.

Amon looks down at me, "We both realize that you were never informed about what started this war between our species and the Cryal." He explains, I nod.

"I am completely lost." I admit to him, watching him closely.

Axel tosses the knife to Amon, who catches it before Axel takes flight, likely heading back to the church.

Amon motions for me to take flight with him, I obey and we take off flying in a different direction.

"Is there a reason Axel isn't coming with us?" I ask curiously, looking at Amon while we fly.

"This is a sensitive subject to speak about for him, for both of us. But thankfully, I do not remember too much of the events that occurred during that time." He responds.

"...Is it really that bad? It seems as though nothing in this world would be able to get under his skin to where he actually feels sadness." I look over at him while continuing to fly, Amon slows down and we both land in the middle of a woods, far from civilization, near the 9.

"It was very traumatizing for him. He was, I guess you could say, in human age, would have been somewhere around 10 at the time." He explains.

"How long ago did that happen?" I ask him curiously.

Amon steps back a few feet, closing his eyes tight while trying to think, moving a hand to his face, "Uhm, a millennium? Or two? Less? More? I honestly lost count...between the years I used to hibernate for in the past, and growing up alone with Axel, the numbers have been lost. I know for sure it has to have been in the millenniums ago." He ponders.

"...Really? It was that long ago!? How old are you two...nevermind I think I have already asked that before..anyway, what exactly happened?" I try to stay on subject.

"This whole war began between our father and the first Cryal to ever exist, Alexander Blythe. To start from the beginning, both of them were born human. They grew up together, like brothers. Up until days after they discovered some kind of tree in a cave they went exploring in and became Galileus and Cryal, they began to hate each other." He explains.

"Wait. They found a...tree? You're telling me, they found some kind of tree then turned into ferocious apex predators? That doesn't make sense Amon." I state, looking up at him.

"That is what our father told us, not a day in his life did he ever tell a lie. He told us it was a black tree of some kind that gave off pulses of energy that made him feel drained and weaker the closer they got to it. They both touched it, passed out and woke up different." He explains, leaning against a tree.

Confusion spreads across my face, able to see in his eyes that he is telling the truth, "If that tree was powerful enough to change two full grown humans into deadly creatures with such immense power, where is it now?" I worry.

"Our father told us after they woke up, the cave had collapsed in on them due to the size of Alexander's form. The tree may have been crushed and destroyed, or it has remained dormant while buried who knows where." He explains to me.

"...Well, lets go with the idea of it being crushed and destroyed..." I continue to worry, unable to even begin to imagine what would happen if something like that was unearthed and in the hands of random people.

"That is what they concluded with. The feud began the day our mother met our father, a few days after they were transformed." He continues.

"But, isn't she an angel?" I cut in.

He smirks at me, "Yes. She was actually sent to exterminate the two creatures that were never meant to exist." He reveals.

My eyes widen, "She was supposed to kill them? God actually sent her to destroy your father and Alexander? I'm guessing she couldn't do it, your father's personality changed her mind?" I assume.

"Yes, he did. She was only following orders, but once she met them, she no longer believed in those orders she was demanded to fulfill. God feared the Galileus and Cryal's possibility to interfere with his greatest creation...mankind. The rate at which the two species would be able to multiply and destroy humans was too great of a risk. Because our father and Alexander were able to prove this belief as wrong by only having the urge to consume animals since their transformation, she ended up sticking around to ensure that was the case. In case their appetite took a sudden shift in the wrong direction." He explains to me

Now sitting down against a tree's trunk, knees up to my chest and my fist against my lips I watch him and listen to every word he tells me, "Mhm...If they all seemed to have the chance to become so close, how did it fall apart between your father and Alexander?"

"As they spent more time together, as you guessed, they got closer with each other. My father fell in love with my mother, and my mother fell in love with my father. But Alexander also fell in love with our mother in the same way our father did. A time came where they confessed their feelings for each other, Alex learned of their newly formed relationship and also told her how he felt. She had no choice but to choose between the two of them, we both know who she chose." He concludes.

My eyes and mouth wide, I watch him, "Ohh it was a love triangle! It makes sense now! Or...a love 'V' if we were to be accurate. That's crazy! So I'm guessing he wasn't able to get over her, took it out on your father and the species he created."

Amon nods, "Everything collapsed in on itself months after I was born. Things got bad after Axel was born, but got even worse after I was born. He couldn't stand the thought of her creating offspring with our father, it drove him mad with jealousy. The day our mother gave birth to our only sister, Lynaia, was the day Alexander decided to turn against my father. He hid his anger and jealousy for so long, built his species to be larger than ours behind my father's back while pretending to remain his closest friend. That night he planned an all-out extermination against the Galileus, mainly focusing on my family. Because my father always believed keeping the species together and close by would keep it stronger, our members of the species were killed quickly, by the hundreds. Those who were not froze to death by Cryal breath were either captured and contained or were lucky enough to break out decades later. Mothers, fathers, children, infants, all froze to death together slowly." He explains to me, his voice becoming more and more grieved as he explained.

"...Oh my god...that is so horrible...I'm so sorry...that explains how he was able to push your species to near extinction...what happened to your family then?" I urge him to continue quietly, my hands on my mouth.

"We were captured, it took five Cryal to force our father away from us where we were. We never saw him again...our mother stayed with us and our infant sister until our sister was forced out of our mother's arms and devoured by Alexander himself before our eyes...his true form was so large...that is all that I can recall from back then, the only memory I have. His towering, horrible true form swallowing my baby sister...they tried to feed me to him after, but my mother volunteered to distract them. I broke my wing that night from one of the Cryal's grip, but it was nothing compared to watching Alexander burn our mother alive where she stood...the inferno produced from his breath was strong enough to destroy an angel..."

Sitting in silence, I watch him, now understanding why the subject is so sensitive to them. "You don't have to speak more about it, I can't even begin to imagine how heartwrenching something like that would be to talk about...Axel remembers all of that?"

Amon looks at me, "Yes. He can recall every detail. He was the one who told me what I know, and what I've told you." He informs me, slowly he spreads his right wing, pointing something out at the wing's elbow.

I walk over to it and feel the bone underneath the feathers with my hand, my eyes widen and I quickly move my hand away, "Oh geez...is that where it was broke at?" I assume, looking up at him.

He nods, "Once we escaped, Axel tried to fix it but the bone wasn't placed correctly, so it healed wrong." He explains, folding his wing back up.

I cringe a little, the wing looks the same as the other because of the feathers, and the only way to tell the difference is by the elbows, "That can be a cool thing though, you know? You survived with a broken wing that you can still fly with." I smile a little at him.

"I know, I'm glad we got out alive, ever since then we agreed to stick around each other and check in often. Alexander clearly still wants us dead, he has his army, even those who fought against our father are still alive. The Cryal we just killed was one of them." He informs me.

My eyes widen, "No way...she didn't look old at all!" I tell him in disbelief.

"Both species slow their aging processes drastically after puberty. And both species have accelerated growth depending on the population, pregnancy length is also affected by population. For example, my mother was only pregnant for two months before I was born, Axel as well." He informs me.

My eyes widen, "...Uh..that is insane...how is that possible...? Nevermind..." I try to speak, at a loss for words.

Amon smirks at me, "And yes, if Axel were to impregnate you, it would take two months for your baby to be born, depending on your species."

"...That's...terrifying..." I stammer.

He laughs, "Right now for us, breeding is the only way we can repopulate. None of us are able to transform through bites."

I tilt my head a little while watching him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have all tried." He informs me.

"That might be because you and Axel are hybridized with an angel, your father was pure blooded, so is Alexander. Do you have any members of your species left that your father turned?" I ask, putting my hands to my mouth.

Amon stands up straight, "Axel and I have hypothesized about that in the past, those who have been turned by our father have tried biting humans to turn them, it has never worked."

Tilting my head a little at his words, I cross my arms, "Maybe they just don't know how to do it properly." I finish, taking off into the sky.

"Wait, what are we doing Iris?" Amon shouts, flying after me.

"How about one of you get ahold of the nearest Galileus that your father turned long ago, and I can collect a few human guinea pigs?" I tell him, looking over at him once he matches my flight speed.

"It could take a day for a Galileus to fly here. Since the event long ago, we have made sure to keep our members spread throughout the globe for their protection." He tells me.

"We have time." I tell him.

He sighs quietly before slowing down and flying off in a different direction, _'I hope you're right about this.' _He says quietly into my mind.

'_I have a good feeling about it.'_ I respond, flying to the church.

Quickly I fly to the church and land at the pipe before sliding down it. Landing on the sandy floor I see Axel working on some of his weapons.

"Hey, so I have an idea regarding repopulating your species." I propose.

He looks over at me, looking as though he is carving into the bone handle of a weapon with his claws.

"So, Amon is going to get one of the Galileus your father turned and we are going to see if they will be able to turn a human-"

'_It will not work.' _He cuts me off, moving his attention back to the weapon.

"But wait! Hear me out, those Galileus are pureblooded, you and Amon are not because of being hybridized with an angel. You both may lack the ability to do it, but they may be able to with my guidance." I explain.

He looks over at me again before walking over to me slowly, carrying the knife with him.

Becoming fearful of the possibility he could still be pissed from earlier, I tense up as he approaches me, but stand by ground.

He stops in front of me, slowly bringing the blade to my neck. He drags the blade lightly along my skin and stops underneath my chin before using the blade to lift my chin up to look at him.

Looking into his eyes, he calmly speaks into my mind, _'They are hybridized with humans. They were once human, traces of the DNA still remain within their blood. It will not work.'_ He finishes, moving the blade away from my chin.

Watching him, I realize he is telling the truth, he watches me while I think.

"What about an offspring between two of the Galileus? Maybe even a third generation offspring? Wouldn't the human DNA fade with each generation? Making the offspring more pure?" I hypothesize, crossing my arms.

He watches me, I can see in his eyes that he is thoroughly thinking that possibility through. He smirks in amusement after a few seconds, also seeming to be proud of me. He slowly strokes my hair, letting the soft black locks of hair slowly slip through his fingers, _'Possibly.'_

I smile widely at him, he looks down at the knife in his hand before carving in a final detail.

I try to stand on the tips of my toes to see what he is carving, but he hides it from my view.

"Why!" I whine at him, frowning.

He smirks at me before taking the knife back to the table, he flips it in his hand and stabs it hard into the wood, the weapon standing on it's own, _'We have company.'_

My eyes widen at his words and I turn around to look at the pipe, now do my ears pick up the faint sound of voices echoing down the pipe.

The voices sound as if they belong to two females around my age, we listen.

_**Gabby's POV:**_

Irene and I finally make it to the abandoned, haunted church Ben and his younger brother must have visited. According to what I've heard, they never came home that night.

The address of this place is only between Irene, me and a few other friends of ours. We all pledged to keep this place a secret after my family drove past here years ago.

I have been keeping up with the Florida folklore most of my life, studying and trying to discover proof of as many of the lores I can.

How do I know this place is haunted? I can just feel it in my bones, and deep inside my core. I have also been reading up on and studying the lore that I believe in the most, the winged-demon of Florida. My friends and I have yet to come up with a cooler title for it, but honestly, the thought of it actually being real and walking among us drives me crazy. Not the bad kind of crazy, but the exciting kind! I wouldn't really call myself a Teratophiliac, but this creature entices me in a number of ways.

I have collected as much information on this creature as possible, even went as far as to steal a number of documents from my uncle, the sheriff of our local area.

I've even collected the oldest pictures of the creature throughout history, sketches of the creature drawn by those who have ran into it or saw it with their own eyes and lived.

Everyone has a different way of drawing it, some people think it has horns, other people think it looks human but with dead skin all over it. Some people think it has black wings like an angel, others think it has wings like a bat.

Hopefully I get my answer tonight, even if it is real and ends up killing me, I will still die willingly by its hands with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure this is the place...?" Irene doubts my expertise.

"It is! The windows are boarded up! The giant pipe is here too! Just like I remember! If we wait, we might be able to see that demon in the air somewhere! Oh it will be so exciting!" I gush, hands on my cheeks.

"God, you are killing me. Hopefully not literally...otherwise I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Irene warns.

"That would actually be interesting. Then you can keep me company while i'm on the toilet. That doesn't sound half bad!" I think about it, wandering over to the gigantic pipe erected from the Earth, standing just beyond it, I wheeze jokingly at the horrible smell, "Ack...Irene...hey Irene, come smell this..."

She walks over to me and takes a whiff of the stench coming from the pipe before coughing.

"Does that smell like disease, ass or a beached whale that has been dead for a month?" I ask her, laughing.

"It smells like death, Gabby. A lot of it...thats so nasty. I really think we should call this one off and let your uncle know about this place. In all honesty if there is something dead down there, I don't want to see it." She informs me.

"No! We came this far and didn't walk for an hour for no reason! If you want to go back, go ahead. But you won't be credited for any evidence if you do." I explain to her, pulling my polaroid camera out of my handbag before walking over to the church and taking a picture of the doorway, my bright flash illuminating it in the darkness.

Irene huffs at me, "I am just as curious about this thing as you are." She says, pulling out her cellphone and checking the battery, "Just make sure your battery is charged enough to call the police if we have to." She puts her phone away.

"Uh huh..." I continue taking pictures of random things I find interesting then pocketing the polaroids, taking numerous pictures of the pipe. Although Ben and his brother said they stopped here, Ben's car is nowhere to be seen, despite it being reported as missing as well.

Approaching the pipe, I look down into it, actually trying to see down it this time. Pulling my camera out and pointing it down the pipe, I make sure my grip on it is tight so it doesn't get dropped.

My fear rises a little, kinda hoping nothing appears down it when the camera flashes.

Hesitantly I click the button and the flash brightens up the pipe as a picture is taken. I exhale in relief that nothing was down it at all that I couldn't see with my own eyes.

Pulling the polaroid out from the camera I look at the picture, finally do I notice the camera actually got something that I did not see.

Beyond the pipe in the darkness looks to be two dark glowing purple eyes staring right at the camera. The eyes are all that can be seen, besides the yellowish glow of the pupils' reflectiveness in the light.

My body freezes up in intense fear once realizing the eyes are in the image, my eyes wide, "U-u-uh Irene...There's something down-"

A sudden sound of what I swear came from claws scraping on the cold, hard metal pipe makes me scream out in terror at the same moment a humanoid creature bursts out from the pipe, the force from the flap of it's giant wings sends me flying back and landing hard on my ass as the creature ascends into the sky above me.

My eyes watch it, wider than I have ever had them before in my life. The bat wings, it has bat wings! It's real!

Irene has already taken off for her life's sake, having seen all of it from a distance.

"Irene! Wait!" My screams echo into the darkness, I get up and look around for my camera, not seeing it on the ground anywhere and beginning to panic.

"Shit shit shit!" Panic fuels my body to leave it, I begin running after her only to see that creature fly down and slam her face-first into the concrete road with it on her back.

My body freezes in fear as I see Irene pretty much die, my eyes take in features of the creature I have been waiting to see all these years.

The creature has it's back to me as it perches on Irene's back, two bat-like wings rest upon it's back tightly folded. It's skin is a dark color and is very textured and bumpy in places, there is also curly, silver hair seeming to be coming from the back of it's head.

The creature seems to be smelling something coming from Irene, as if searching for something to possibly eat from her.

My palms sweat in fear, slowly backing further away from them. Irene makes a quiet moan before she screams out in agony, I am unable to see what the creature is doing to her, but I don't really want to stick around to find out.

I turn around quickly to run, pulling my phone out of my bag to call 911.

The moment I look up to see where I'm going once turned around a scream erupts from my lungs, seeing the same creature that was just down the road behind me on top of Irene standing in front of me, it's giant, razor sharp teeth presented to me in a snarl as its wings spread.

I fall back down onto my behind, screaming in fear while dragging myself away from it.

The creature in front of me suddenly fades away into a deep purple fog that gets carried off into the night wind.

I sit there dumbfounded at what I just saw, still petrified and unable to move a muscle.

A completely nude, giggling girl climbs out of the pipe, laughing at me. She looks to be around my age, but has the glowing purple eyes from my picture and has a pair of feathery wings at her sides, each black feather slowly fades into a dark purple half way down to the tips. Her wings are also half bat-like, the bottom of her wings half way down are skin, the skin between the wings' fingers is a deep blue color.

She continues laughing as if finding what she did as a joke, watching me with a hand on her mouth. I quickly turn my torso and head around to see behind me, the creature now carrying Irene over it's shoulder before it throws her barely-conscious body down the pipe, it's hands dripping with her blood.

"I had to get you to drop your phone somehow." The girl suddenly says, grabbing my attention quickly before she picks up the dropped phone and crushes it to bits with her hands.

"Please don't kill me...I wont hurt you...I didn't come to hurt either of you..." I whimper.

"Oh, I know. You wanted to see the 'demon in the air somewhere'." The girl creature laughs at me after using a funny voice to quote me.

My eyes lock onto the male creature that suddenly approaches me, making me scream out in fear as it rips my bag off my shoulder roughly, making me crawl further away, "You can have all my pictures...everything! Please just let me go!" I beg, knowing if I run, I'd end up with the same fate Irene did.

The creature hands the bag to the female before going at me again, grasping tightly onto my neck before raising me into the air and closer to its face, my adrenaline fueled by my intense fear making me lock up as it begins smelling me in the same way it did with Irene, but much closer.

Tears run from my eyes, my breathing becomes shaky and I close my eyes tight, wishing to be somewhere else, as if it would somehow come true.

The female creature looks through my bag, lingering on the random collection of pictures inside of it, "Wow...you are actually a pretty astonishing photographer..." She admits, looking over at me.

A whimper escapes my throat and the creature suddenly tosses me down onto the ground, landing on my side hard.

"Don't be too mean to her, she may have to look up to you if everything works out." She tells the other creature.

"...W-what...?" I stutter, watching them.

_**Iris's POV:**_

"Well, we want to try something with you. You seem perfectly eligible for it and your interests will help you with it." I inform her.

"...T-try what...?" She mutters, Axel continues to deeply breathe in her scent quietly, telling me he is still making sure her body is strong enough to go through with the transformation, if it works out.


	18. New Friend

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 18:** **New Friend**

As the hours passed, the sun began to rise quickly. Axel stayed at the church for the day while Amon showed up to carry Gabby to his home while I flew with them before the sun rose beyond the horizon.

We chose to do this at Amon's, because he has much more room than the basement does at the Church.

I honestly want the girl to feel comfortable, Amon, as expected, captured her heart and trust with his friendly personality.

She seems to have settled into her room in the basement of the mansion, which I learned is where Amon's bedroom is as well. Like the upper stories, the basement has a number of rooms. If the mansion had flowing water, electricity and was repaired, the basement could act as a second house due to it having a number of bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room.

The door to the basement has a heavy-duty lock to it, a thick bolt that can only be locked from the basement. Amon uses it in case people, such as urban explorers, adventure into the mansion, which happens pretty often as he says.

Amon was able to locate a Galileus that was the offspring of two originals that were turned by Nathan long ago.

When I found out which Galileus it was, it made sense how it took no time for it to get to Amon's.

The one that was the closest, and volunteered to work with us, is the female that has been trying to court Axel forever, the same female that tried killing me and watched Axel and I together in the cavern.

For the past hour, we all took the time to get to know each other.

I learned quickly that Gabby is a huge fangirl of Axel, even though she had no idea how his behavior was or what he looked like for sure. I figured she was a fangirl from what I heard in the basement of the church, but didn't realize how intense it was.

Both girls share similar lust for him, although the female Galileus clearly desires him much stronger than Gabby does.

The female, who I recently learned the name of as Priscilla, has been working with Amon on trying to figure out how to get the 'venom' out of her teeth.

Apparently, Nathan was able to release some kind of fluid from his teeth similar to how a snake's fangs do, willingly. This fluid, or what I decided to call Galileus Venom because it sounds cooler, is what transforms a human into a Galileus by flowing through the bloodstream.

"So what are you?" Gabby wonders, watching me from her bed as she sits upon it holding her broken camera I found in the basement of the church when she dropped it. We also decided to give all of her belongings back to her after making sure she wasn't carrying any weapons.

"I have no idea...I'm hoping to find out at some point..." I tell her, standing against the wall across from her bed while holding Valkyrie beside me.

"Hm...none of your features look like any of the folklore I have studied before...maybe your species is going extinct like Amon's?" She hypothesizes, looking over my wings and now-dressed body. I decided to throw on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before arriving here, so Priscilla can't check me out in jealousy awkwardly whenever she was in view of me.

"Maybe...I don't even know what else I can be capable of doing. I know I can create illusions, become weak by using my powers and am constantly being hunted down by this weird species of monster always trying to kill me." I explain to her.

"What does it look like? I might know more about what it is." She tells me with confidence, pulling out a journal from her handbag before flipping it open to a random page.

"Well...basically it looks a lot like Death, or the Grim Reaper pretty much. But it has dark flesh on it with a pair of glowing, cold blue eyes. It wields one of these." I continue to explain, pointing my scythe out to her.

She watches me in confusion before flipping through her pages of creatures consisting of pictures, information and sketches of the creature presented on each page. Her sketches astonish me with how good they look, from what I can see from this distance.

Minutes pass, she looks at me in defeat, "I have no idea what that creature is...there might be information about it from my sources, but I can't exactly access them anymore..." She expresses her blame on me, talking about her phone I broke.

"I'm sorry, you were about to call the police. Neither of us wanted that to happen, it would endanger Axel and I." I inform her.

She frowns, "Well if you would have told me you weren't going to kill me, I wouldn't have tried to call them! You also killed my best friend!" She screams out at me, her voice full of emotions I am far too familiar with.

"I know...but when Axel needs something from someone, he has no choice but to kill and consume what his body needs to survive." I explain to her.

She narrows her eyes at me in anger and looks down at her book, thankfully understanding.

Everything I know about Axel and Amon along with their species and enemies has been shared with Gabby in the chance we are able to actually transform her.

We all know there is a chance she could die in the process if her body isn't strong enough. Axel made sure her body was strong and healthy, but none of us are actually able to know the survival rate she has.

Looking away from her I cross my arm over my chest in thought, "I'm going to check on the progress." I inform her before leaving the room with Valkyrie to join Amon and Priscilla in the main room of the basement.

Coming back to the scene of Amon kneeled down across from Priscilla with the body of a deceased deer lying between the two of them, I watch her bite into the deer's skinned and exposed neck.

Each time she has bit into it, Amon has checked for a dark fluid within the deer's flesh where it was bitten. From what Axel had told him, the fluid should be thick and a black color. Priscilla has been trying to get her body to produce it, as the only Galileus that know how to release it are the 5 older Galileus, without even being able to produce it. Her, along with the rest of the species were never taught due to the belief that human transformation was no longer possible.

"Any progress?" I ask them.

Both of them look at me, Priscilla continues to have a negative attitude toward me by growling, only there to please Axel and Amon, not me.

Amon lets out a loud hiss in her direction, making her go silent and straighten up immediately, the aggression from him surprising both of us, "Yes, she has produced a small drop of the fluid, which is absolutely amazing! So now that we know your theory was correct, we need to collect enough of it to where it can be ingested and produced within our own bodies."

"Really? That's so great to hear! I'm glad we are making progress. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amon thinks for a moment, "Make sure she is well educated and aware of her imitations, for her own safety in her new life." He tells me, we both know once Axel arrives at nightfall he will make sure that information is permanent in her brain.

I nod and return to the bedroom.

"Will it work?" Gabby wonders in worry, knowing her life is on the line, whether it is able to work or not.

"It should. Thankfully she is producing the venom we need." I tell her with a smile.

"Thank god." She lets out in relief.

.

By the time Priscilla masters the ability to release the fluid, night has fallen.

Priscilla, Gabby and I became exhausted out of our minds by mid-day.

Gabby and I decided to take a nap for a few hours while Amon kept Priscilla awake.

Gabby eventually got so familiar with me to the point we consider each other close friends. I was not going to sleep on the dirty floor, so we decided to share the bed while we slept.

Currently we are awake and awaiting Axel's arrival in the main room of the basement with Amon and Priscilla.

I have been amusing everyone, except Priscilla, with my familiars.

Currently I am taking the form of a crow, while Amon chases me around in his crow form.

Flying around fast, I avoid Amon as we basically play tag to pass the time. Gabby has been laughing and enjoying the whole experience while Priscilla remains hateful.

The sudden sound of the basement door creaking open in protest grabs our attention, I suddenly stop flying and Amon crashes into me and we hit the floor with him on top of me, laughing with victory in his unique crow voice.

I laugh too in an unfamiliar crow voice before plucking a chunk of feathers from his chest and escaping out from under him as I take off in the direction of the stairs to the basement.

Amon flies after me again.

Axel, closing the deadbolt, senses us flying at him. The strange unique scent coming from me throws him off, as does the sight of me.

For once, Axel gives me a look of confusion before I land on his shoulder, just now discovering I can change form.

Amon crashes into me on his shoulder and chases after me while I hop onto Axel's other shoulder and take off flying into the basement again.

Axel descends the stairs and locks his eyes on Gabby and Priscilla.

The sight of Axel gives Gabby a sense of fear and interest, while Priscilla becomes excited and clearly ready to please him.

I land on Gabby's shirt and climb all over it while Amon chases me more.

Axel lets out a hiss toward Amon, letting him know he has become impatient.

Amon looks over at him and flies off Gabby and lands near Priscilla before turning back into his real form, laughing.

"What is the plan?" I squeak out in my crow voice.

"As I already told Axel, Priscilla will inject the fluid into a piece of deer meat for us to ingest. By eating it, our bodies should begin producing our own sources of the fluid. If this does not work, we will have no choice but for Priscilla to bite us and inject the fluid directly into our veins. From there, our bodies should jumpstart our own production of it." He explains to me.

"...That's so weird..." Gabby says to me under her breath, but both Axel and Amon hear her loud and clear with their sensitive hearing, Amon grins and Axel looks over at her.

Gabby tenses up when Axel looks at her, "...In a good way...?"

I laugh at her and fly off her shoulder and land beside her, changing back into my real form.

"He won't hurt you." I reassure her.

'_Are you sure about that?' _Axel's voice growls lowly into my head.

Moving my attention to him, I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him, _'I am.' _I respond.

He looks at me before giving me a small smirk.

I roll my eyes at him before moving my attention to Amon, smiling in response to Axel.

Amon, who has just finished skinning a new part of the deer, motions for the female to bite into its newly exposed flesh.

Priscilla frowns at Amon before speaking aloud in a language I have never heard before, just by hearing her speak I guarantee humans are physically unable to replicate the sounds coming from her vocal cords. From her reaction and disapproving look on her face, I can guarantee she wants to bite them instead for her own satisfaction.

Her voice is strangely high pitched, both Axel and Amon listen to her words. Axel snarls at her before responding to her aloud in the same language, his voice in the language is much deeper and growly than his voice is when he speaks English to me in my head. I assume his voice is just as deep if he were to speak aloud as it is in my head.

Gabby watches with her eyes wide before turning to look at me, mouthing the words, 'what the fuck was that?'.

I laugh at her reaction quietly, "I'm guessing that was their species' language." I tell her.

Priscilla frowns at Axel before looking at Amon, hoping he would say otherwise. Amon motions for her to bite the deer again, not going to go against his brother's words even if he wanted to.

She quietly growls before taking a deep bite into the deer in frustration, for the first time I notice her eyes change as she releases the fluid into the deer's meat. Her cat-like eyes' pupils dilate as she releases the fluid. Once she finishes her eyes go back to normal and she releases the meat from her mouth, crossing her arms in frustration.

Axel approaches her before ripping the chunk of meat out of the deer and devouring it, the face of disgust he makes expresses how much he can barely stand the taste of anything other than human meat.

Amon watches him and smirks in amusement before looking at the female again. She gets the point and bites into a different part of the deer, doing the same thing she just did for Axel.

Watching Priscilla, I move my attention to Gabby to realize she looks very uneasy. She looks at me, "...I'm not looking forward to eating raw meat for the rest of my life..."

Amon smirks at her, "It's not as bad as you may think it is."

"I'd imagine it would taste better once you change." I tell her to further reassure her.

"...I hope so." She says quietly.

Priscilla finishes filling the chunk of meat with her venom before rising to her feet and walking away, crossing her arms once she is a comfortable distance away to sulk.

Amon kneels down and rips the chunk of meat off the carcass and devours it the same way Axel did, but with more enjoyment before grabbing the deer and lugging it over his shoulder as he leaves the basement with it to discard it.

Gabby watches his strength, as Amon was able to pick up the full grown stag with ease and carry it off. She looks at me, eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in amazement.

A giggle escapes my lips while I watch her reaction, "Amazing, aren't they?" I say to her before looking over at Axel, who slightly smirks at me in response.

Moving my attention back to Gabby, her full attention is locked on Axel, specifically his bare body. To my surprise, it seems as though she prefers Axel over Amon, I can't blame her though. His dark, mysterious and stern nature is definitely one to die for. What makes it better is underneath all that, if you are lucky enough to catch his interest there is a loving side to him locked away deep inside.

Feeling eyes on him, Axel's acute senses tell him who it is, he shifts his attention to her, giving her a glare.

His glare sends chills through her body as she becomes fearful of him once again, quickly looking away from him and to her hands in her lap.

'_Take her back to her room.'_ Axel demands.

Having seen the interaction between the two of them, I nod and rise to my feet, "Gabby, come with me." I offer.

She nods and stands, following me back to her room.

Once inside I close the door behind her.

"How were you able to get close to him? He is so peculiar and standoffish..." She questions me while sitting down upon the bed.

"It was difficult...he kept trying to kill me for a while until Amon stepped in. Eventually we just got used to each other I guess." I tell her, shrugging.

"Oof...thats harsh...anyway...I'm curious. How does...sex...work for them...?" She lowers her voice to a whisper, "...There's nothing there..."

Unable to hold in my laughter, I burst out laughing and her face heats up in embarrassment and confusion.

"They do, you know how dogs kind of have a 'sheath' for their 'red rockets'? Basically for the Galileus, their body is the sheath. They can willingly control whether it is exposed or not."

She laughs at my word usage, soon she becomes impressed and surprised, "Really? That's...different." She tells me, giggling.

The sound of the door creaking open grabs our attention and Amon walks into the room, smiling at me, "It worked. Is she ready?" He asks, looking at Gabby.

Gabby jumps off the bed and watches him, "Yes."

He smiles at her and walks over to her, "You might want to sit down for this. It will be painful, as will the next 24 hours." He prepares her.

She sits on the bed again, "I know." She acknowledges, looking Amon in the eyes, "...Could Axel do it?" She requests, shocking us both.

"Axel?" Amon asks in surprise before looking over at me, I share the same surprised expression before shrugging in response.

Axel, hearing this, steps into the room and stands by me, watching Gabby.

Amon looks at Gabby again, "It may hurt more if he does it...but if you really want him to be the one to turn you, that's your call." He explains, stepping away from her.

"I know..." She tells him, her eyes focused on Axel.

Axel walks over to her, watching her cower slightly while trying her best to remain brave.

"Be gentle with her, Axel." I remind him.

Axel moves a hand to the side of her neck to keep her still, moving her hair to the side before biting deep into her neck, knowing exactly what to do to make sure the fluid gets into her bloodstream.

Gabby screams out once his teeth bury themselves into her neck, throwing one of her hands onto his wrist that is holding her head still, her other hand going to his shoulder as her nails dig into his skin.

Her dull, human nails fail to puncture his skin, he swallows the blood pooling inside of his mouth before releasing the fluid into her neck.

Amon and I watch, both of us feeling bad about the pain she is going through.

Once Axel feels the venom stop flowing, he releases her neck, his pupils dilated similar to how Priscilla's were.

Gabby cries out from the pain, resisting her instincts that are telling her to hit him to get him away from her.

Axel gives her one of his intimidating grins before his eyes turn back to normal, seeming to want to linger on the scent before the sweet scent of her human fear disappears forever.

He watches the blood run from her neck before walking back over to me.

Before I speak up about healing her neck, the wound slowly closes up before my eyes, causing them to widen, "Woah..."

Gabby watches me, her tears stop flowing while the pain disappears, she widens her eyes, feeling a strange sensation in her body.

Amon and Axel's attention gets shifted from Gabby to Priscilla outside the room, both of them sensing her trying to unlock the deadbolt.

Amon sighs quietly and leaves the room to tend to her, I watch him leave as I approach Gabby.

She looks at me, fear plastered on her face plain as day, "What's happening to me...?" She asks in fear, looking down at her body.

Suddenly I begin to pick up a strange scent from her, backing up a few steps, I realize my nose has changed to where it has become more sensitive, able to pick up the scent of her fear now.

It smells...good. I can pick up the scent of Axel standing a good distance away from me as if he was standing right in front of me. I can even pick up the scent of Amon and Priscilla in the other room as if they were in the same room as me.

Confusion spreads across my face, not understanding what is going on with my senses.

My attention shifts back to Gabby, who has begun to sweat.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" I ask her, putting the back of my hand against her forehead, realizing she is burning up.

"It's so hot in here..." She pants, removing her shirt.

I move my attention to Axel, who is watching curiously, his eyes lock onto mine, "What is happening to her? Is this normal?" I worry.

'_Fever. Her body will rise in temperature to match that of a Galileus, her human body will struggle with the change until the transformation is nearly complete.' _He tells me reassuringly.

Sighing in relief, I look at her, "It's just a fever. Your body is struggling to adapt to the body temperature of a Galileus, it will pass."

She sighs in relief, throwing her top off, I help her undress the rest of the way before she lays down on the bed.

Grabbing her shirt, I use it to wipe the sweat off her forehead, "It will be okay..."

A loud screech of protest from Priscilla grabs all of our attention, causing Axel to rush out of the room to check out the situation.

I look at Gabby again, not going to leave her alone. She looks at me, breathing heavy.

A sudden pressure from between my legs makes my eyes widen in the same moment I feel a warm substance running down my leg, I look down to see blood trailing down from between my legs. I never got dressed again after transforming into a familiar earlier.

_A period...? There's no way...I already had it this month..._

The scent coming from the blood tells me it is different and not period blood, a shiver runs down my spine.

My nose picks up the same scent coming from outside the room coming from Priscilla, from between her legs.

_...Heat._

Gabby watches me in concern, "...Bad timing for a period huh..?" She jokes, giggling quietly.

I look at her and giggle nervously, not knowing how Axel and Amon will react now that I am in estrus.

_How is this even possible...?_

Screeching continues from outside the room until I hear the deadbolt screech open followed by the door.

The screeching stops and the door shuts again, followed by the deadbolt.

The scent of Axel's blood reaches my nose, as well as Amon's distantly.

In a panic, I run out of the room and to the stairs, seeing Axel walking down it with claw marks on his chest.

"What happened?" I ask him, relieved that nothing really bad happened.

Axel looks at me before stopping, breathing deeply and quietly, picking up the thick, irresistible scent from between my legs.

My face brightens in embarrassment, giggling quietly I rotate my leg a little to show him the blood running from my pussy.

"...I guess I do go into heat..." I tell him quietly, giggling nervously.

My ears pick up the sound of his deep purrs as he approaches me, the scent coming from me already affecting him to intense levels.

I remain still, curious as to how he will react, seeing him erecting I come to realize how intense the scent is for him.

A deep, alluring growl comes from him as he grabs me, picks me up and pins me against a wall, the overwhelming amount of lust in his eyes causes my stomach to knot up and my breathing to get heavier.

More blood escapes my depths from his reaction, he breathes in the intoxicating scent, letting it fill his lungs and fuel his arousal.

With one swift motion he pulls my body against his and plunges his entire length deep inside of me, forcing a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure to escape my lips as my eyes widen, not expecting him to take me right here and now.

"...S-shouldn't we go somewhere more privat-" In an instant his lips are tightly pressed against mine, shutting me up and throwing me off guard even more by his unusual actions.

Figuring he is only doing this to shut me up, I fall deeper into the kiss and submit to him.

He moves one of his hands to my hip and his other arm around my lower back he begins to fuck me to the point it seems as if he is losing control over himself.

He moves his mouth away from mine and immediately moves to my neck before biting into it hard, causing me to cry out from the intense pleasure coursing through my body.

In an instant I am moved from the wall to the floor, Axel making sure to remain inside of me during the shift before fucking me hard, practically slamming against my small frame with force.

The intense pleasure and pain from him losing complete control over himself causes uncontrollable screams to force themselves out of my lungs.

He pulls his mouth away from my neck, his purring so loud to where it is all I can hear besides the sounds of our lower regions slamming together, one hand above my shoulder and the other holding onto my hip.

His eyes lock onto mine, his breathing deep to where it is practically panting with his mouth slightly open, my breathing almost just as intense coming from my mouth in pants as well.

I watch his eyes as he continues to fuck me relentlessly, the amount of muscle he is putting into this session would definitely have snapped a human's spine when he first started to pick up a pace.

The sound of my blood surrounding his size inside of me sounds so loud, mixed with our deep panting, our bodies slamming together along with my constant cries of bliss seems as though it is loud enough to be heard by the whole mansion.

Suddenly we hear the door to the basement open as Amon has returned, Axel hisses loudly before letting out a deep, terrifying roar toward the basement's stairs.

Immediately the door slams shut as Amon hears it, I smile a little in amusement and Axel spreads his wings as wide as they can be, flapping them hard and sending air flying all around us while he continues to pound into me.

I arch my back against him in pleasure, he moves his hand from my hip and slides it under my waist, lifting my body up against his tightly as I cling to him, pressing my head against his collar bone and closing my eyes tight.

All the intense pleasure and rough fucking causes my orgasm to spiral out of control, making me whimper and cry out against him constantly as my orgasm bursts, releasing wave after wave of my wet cum all around him while my body trembles uncontrollably.

He digs his claws into my back, drawing blood before roughly biting into my neck again, releasing a deep hiss of pleasure from his throat as his orgasm comes as well.

He plunges himself as deep as he can inside of me in the same moment he releases load after load of his hot seed deep inside, his wings shaking as he does.

My whines continue until my climax reaches its end, feeling the warmth of his release inside of me while he remains still, releasing against my cervix until his climax reaches its end.

My entire body trembles against his, slowly he releases my neck and moves his arm to lay me back down on the ground, I let go of his body and lie there unable to catch my breath with my eyes closed.

Our heavy breathing is all we can hear until the sound of his wings folding is heard, his purring continues and the feeling of his tongue against my neck sends pain through me as he licks the wounds closed.

Slowly I open my eyes to look at him, he gives me one of his smirks before looking over my body.

He moves down and slowly licks the skin between my breasts, enjoying the taste of my skin and sweat he made me produce.

"...A-are you trying to get me pregnant...?" I stammer out, watching him enjoy my body.

'_If that is what you want.' _He responds in a husky tone, moving to my neck and throat to continue tasting me.

I watch him, thinking about whether or not I'm ready for something like that.

The door to the basement opens again, Amon remains on the first story, not daring to descend the stairs, "...You guys finished...? I want my basement back..." His voice travels down to us, I laugh a little.

Axel releases a deep growl from the back of his throat in response, but is aware of our inconvenient location.

I watch him as he licks my neck again before moving his hips and pulling out of me before standing up.

Slowly I try to stand, but my legs are too shaky and unstable.

Axel grins at me in amusement before helping me up and carrying me to a different room with an old couch inside of it, torn up in places with stuffing bulging out of the holes.

He spreads his wings and flaps them hard, removing the dust from the couch before laying me down upon it.

'_If you wish to avoid pregnancy, I suggest removing my seed from inside of you. Mating in estrus almost always results in offspring.' _He suggests, running his clawed fingers through my messy, dirty hair.

Nervousness overwhelms me, I look around for some kind of cloth.

Axel assumes I am looking around for one, he stands up and rips some of the fabric off the side of the couch before handing it to me.

I take it and slowly sit up, placing it between my legs gravity takes over as I sit up, a large portion of the cum drips out of me and onto the fabric. Using my fingers I get as much of it out of me as I can. Once I remove as much of it as possible, I look at the fabric and realize the cum is an unusual color, a very dark grey that is almost black.

"Woah...that's different." I giggle, wiping my hands off and getting rid of the fabric.

Axel grins at me, knowing the difference compared to the color of a human's.

We hear Amon close and lock the door to the basement, "Thank you!" He shouts down the stairs before descending them.

I giggle a little and lay back down, now beginning to feel my muscles ache, especially between my legs.

Wincing, I look at Axel, "...How will I know if I'm pregnant...? Besides the absence of blood."

'_You will know.' _Is all he tells me.


	19. Ruins

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 19: Ruins**

Time passes, eventually I am able to stand again. Axel insisted that I sleep, but I don't want to leave Gabby to go through this alone with the boys.

"What do Galileus babies look like?" I ask him, very curious.

Axel smirks at me, _'One day, you will know.'_ He responds, rising to his feet after taking a moment to relax next to the couch.

Frowning at him, I scoot off the couch and stand.

Praying my blood didn't get on it, I slowly look behind me, seeing a lot of blood where I was laying.

I let out a groan of frustration, "I'm bleeding everywhere...I need a tampon or something." I tell him, looking up at him.

He looks at me in confusion before realizing what I'm talking about, figuring it will also be helpful with plugging up the intoxicating scent as well. This way he can keep control of himself, and my strong scent doesn't attract unwanted attention.

He nods, _'We will provide you with some soon.'_

I smile at him before walking to the door and opening it before going back to Gabby's room.

Inside the room, Amon has pulled a chair up next to the bed and seems to be monitoring her while she lies unconscious.

Seeing her unconcious makes me go into a panic, running over to the bed, seeing her lying in a puddle of sweat while hyperventilating, "What happened..?!" I cry out, looking at Amon.

He looks at me, beginning to seem uneasy "...She is okay. She was out when I got in here, she just fainted and will be fine." He informs me before rising and leaving the room in a rush, closing the door behind him.

My eyes widen when he leaves suddenly, I look over at Axel with my eyes still wide, beginning to laugh, "What was that?!" The words escape my mouth through laughter.

Axel gives me an amused grin, finding his reaction amusing as well, _'Your estrus.'_

I begin to feel stupid, remembering, "Oh yeah..." I giggle, figuring the reason why Axel isn't freaking out as well is because he recently mated with me. I can guarantee the smell is still driving him crazy.

Moving my attention to Gabby, I watch her begin to shiver while she continues to sweat, worrying me further.

"Are cold sweats normal as well...?" I ask Axel, looking back at him.

He approaches the bed and looks her over, _'Yes. Her weak, human body is going through a large amount of stress.'_ He reassures me, smelling over her body to make sure everything is going smoothly from what he can recall his father educating him about long ago.

Watching him smell her, out of curiosity I try to smell her as well to see if my nose can pick up anything, since for some reason it decided to become sensitive.

Axel looks at me and grins in amusement, I look at him, "What? Leave me alone." I tell him, not knowing what to do with the scents anyway even if I were able to smell something wrong. My brain is unable to process scents to the extent his can.

He smirks at me, the door to the room opens and two items get thrown at Axel from Amon before he shuts the door again.

Axel catches both items, a tampon and a wet rag before handing them to me.

I laugh and take them, "Awesome."

Making my way back to the seat, I put one of my feet on the chair and run the wet rag along my legs where the blood has trailed down.

Feeling Axel's eyes on me, I continue cleaning myself up. His sudden purrs grab my attention as I turn my head to look at him, "What?"

He begins to purr louder as he approaches me, he picks me up and places me onto the floor on my back.

My eyes widen, "What are you doing..?!" Within seconds my legs are spread and Axel's head is between them with his tongue slowly lapping up the unique, sweet tasting blood from between my blood-soaked pussy's folds.

The feeling of his tongue causes me to gasp sharply, balling my hands into tight fists in pure bliss.

Axel's breathing begins to deepen as the sweet taste arouses him, fueling the quickly intensifying lust building inside of him.

I look down at him and sit up a little, he opens his eyes and looks at me, his purrs persistent, "...She is sleeping...right _there...!" _I hiss out at him.

From his eyes I can tell he has begun to grin, in response he plunges his tongue as deep as it can go inside of me, expressing to me how little he cares.

A sharp gasp bursts from my mouth when he does, I throw my head back and spread my legs more for him, my body craving more.

His hot breath warming my sweet spot sends chills through my body, he pulls his tongue out and slowly licks all around my pussy, cleaning the blood off of my skin.

The feeling of his warm tongue running along my folds triggers my body to release more blood, in which Axel eagerly licks up.

Once completely clean, Axel sits back up, leaving my body craving more. He grins at me teasingly while having a pretty intense hard on begging him to go further.

I narrow my eyes at him, "That wasn't very nice."

'_I did you a favor.'_

"You didn't have to do it that way! I had it!" I tell him while laughing, I sit up completely and he stands, smirking at my frustration.

I snatch the tampon and open the wrapper before inserting it into me. Feeling comfortable with it I stand and cross my arms while looking at Axel, "Go get my clothes, I don't want to give Amon another aneurysm."

Axel grins in amusement before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Taking a moment alone, I walk over to Gabby and look over her before sighing.

.

So far I believe we are somewhere around 8 hours into the transformation.

Within the last 7 hours, the majority of the time has been spent talking to each other in the main room of the basement while Gabby remained unconscious. Although we weren't in the same room as her most of the time, Axel and Amon made sure to keep an eye on her with their senses. Axel left occasionally to hunt, as usual, but while we were all together we got much more comfortable with each other and Axel opened up a bit more to me.

For the past hour, Gabby has been awake, but has been struggling. She is able to stand, but has been begging for a cold drink or some kind of way to cool off. She has reached the body temperature of a Galileus, which is somewhere around 103 - 106 degrees fahrenheit or higher in some instances.

Axel and Amon both strongly suggest I not help her cool down, telling me she could die if I do while her body is trying to adapt and change.

For now she has been moved to the main living room, the smaller room was getting too hot for her.

The only thing she has been given to quench her thirst is Axel's blood. Since he turned her, his blood will help support her body's change.

Her bed has been moved into the main living room as well so she can rest, but the warm bed is uncomfortable for her now, for a while she has been laying on the floor sweating while talking to us.

Axel has finally begun to talk to her as if she is one of his own species.

I watch Gabby lying on the floor spread out, her sweating has been nonstop since she was unconscious.

She begins to itch herself persistently, as she has been doing since she woke up. I learned this is because her human skin is pretty much 'shedding' into her new, darker and stronger skin.

"Lookin' good Gab." I tease her.

She looks at me and sends me a playful glare, "Your hair is 'lookin' good, Iris." She teases back.

I laugh at her, laying on a large couch that faces an old broken TV. Although I am dressed and have a tampon in, both boys can still pick up the faint scent coming from between my legs.

Axel clearly has a better resistance to it than Amon does, since apparently Amon has never officially been with a female before.

I look at Axel, who is leaning against the back of the couch close to me, "See? _That_ is why I need a shower. It's nasty!"

Axel smirks at me, _'Go find one then.'_

I narrow my eyes at him in silence.

"Yeah, go find one." Gabby adds, Axel making it so everyone around him can hear his telepathy.

Sitting up I give Gabby a playful glare, "Don't side with him!"

"Oof, well that sucks because, I already did." She smirks at me and sits up.

"Jerk." I call her, crossing my arms.

"Bitch." She responds, my eyes go wide once hearing her and I look at her.

"Woah, watch your mouth young padawan. Before I wash your mouth out with soap." I grin.

"I'm only 9 months younger than you!" She informs me.

"I can't understand you, child. Speak up." I tease, giggling. Looking over at Amon, I realize he is looking over Valkyrie but not touching her.

Axel follows my gaze, watching Amon.

Amon goes to pick her up while propped against a corner.

_Oh no._

The moment he makes contact with the weapon a burst of energy repels him, throwing him backwards across the room and into a wall, leaving it with large spider web-like cracks and an indent before he falls to the floor.

Axel, watching the whole thing, became alarmed and almost acted the moment the weapon threw his brother out of concern.

Amon groans loudly from the pain, his feathers sharp out of instinct from being harmed. His feathers go soft and he slowly stands, "What the hell was that?" He looks at Axel.

Axel also becomes confused, as he and Amon were able to pick it up and move it days ago with no problem.

"Uhh, for some reason it absorbed blood from a victim of mine a few days ago...it was also stabbed into my side when the Reaper tried killing me a while ago...I have no idea if either of those things have anything to do with it." I tell them.

Amon and Axel look at each other in confusion, apparently having no idea as they aren't familiar with Reaper weapons.

"I guess it's officially tied to me by blood or something." I assume, giggling while getting off the couch and running over to the scythe and picking it up.

I swing her around a little, smirking at them.

Moaning grabs our attention from Gabby, I put Valkyrie down and run over to her, kneeling in front of her while she has her hands over her mouth.

Her face distorted in pain, she cries out with her eyes closed tight, she pulls her hand away from her mouth and cries out.

Now do I realize what is hurting her, her teeth have grown longer, and sharper. No longer dull and human-like.

The pain slowly fades from her, she looks at me and feels her teeth, her eyes widen in shock.

"Woa-!" She screams out once hearing her own voice has suddenly changed into a higher pitched voice, slightly similar to Priscilla's.

My eyes widen while hearing her, "Woah...".

Without realizing, Amon and Axel have gotten closer to observe her changes, Amon closer than Axel is.

Amon kneels down beside her, putting a few fingers under her chin he makes her look up at him and open her mouth to show him.

Gabby winces a little and moves away from him, moving his hand away with hers, "...I need a minute..." The words escape her mouth oddly, her new teeth making it a bit hard to talk.

Amon nods and stands, "The pain and discomfort will be over soon." He reassures her before walking back over to Axel. I follow Amon's actions, walking over to face Axel.

Axel looks down, beginning to purr quietly at me.

A sharp pain stabs through my head, in the same moment I feel myself fall while my surroundings suddenly change.

I am unable to scream from the pain, until my surroundings settle. The pain subsides and my surroundings tell me I am up on a very high hill somewhere.

The moon is so close, it's illumination is so strong. I feel reborn, so much strength, so much energy.

Slowly I rise to my feet and notice a large tree upon the hill, the leaves on the tree consist of a dark shade of violet, small buds of light blue flowers seem to fight the leaves over the moon's attention.

Looking over the hill, the only thing that can be seen is a sea of trees, no houses, no buildings, just nature for miles.

"Neoma." A sudden deep, unfamiliar voice purrs from behind me, causing me to spin around and take a step back.

A man around my age stands before me, wearing a black cloak with a hood. The first thing that grabs my attention are his shining irises that seem to glow through the darkness of his hood, a deep, familiar lavender.

Taking another step back, I stare at the man in confusion and surprise, "...Uh...who?"

"Neoma." The man repeats, suddenly a pair of large leather wings sprout from the stranger's back. The color the wings consist of is a dark violet, similar to the tips of my feathers.

Taking another step back, my foot slips and I swiftly catch myself before my body has a chance to slip off of the summit of the hill, now realizing I am on the edge.

Looking at the man again, "I think you have the wrong person..." I inform the man, my face full of confusion and slight fear.

Suddenly the man grabs ahold of his hood and pulls it down, revealing his short black hair, and friendly looking face.

The man smiles, "I have made sure that you are the right person, finally I have found you..." The man reaches to take my hand in his, I do not follow his actions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Iris, Iris Hale. I don't know who this Neoma is that you are looking for." I correct him.

His smile widens, "That is your classification name, not your true name."

I begin to feel as though this man is unstable, but part of me is curious about what he claims to know about me, I play along.

"How do you know?"

The man withdraws his hand, "Your birth parents named you Neoma, the people who owned you named you Iris. I was there, I was young, but I can recall every detail of the day you were born."

Memories of the missing person flier, the phone numbers, sketchiness of the whole St. Michael's ordeal and confusion over who Emma actually was floods my brain all at once, I begin to get curious, "What people owned me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"What did that girl do to you...?" He wonders in a concerned voice, reaching a hand out to touch my cheek.

I take flight in an instant, landing a ways away from him, "Don't touch me. That is more than a warning." My voice becomes threatening, as does my stance, ready to harm him if he tries again.

He keeps his attention on me, "Why is that? We are the same species after all. You don't trust your own kind?"

I ignore his words, wanting to talk about what he said happened to me, "What did what girl do to me?" I push the subject back into the spotlight.

"That scientist of yours, Emma Matison. You truly do not remember a thing do you?" He steps toward me, causing me to back up to keep him a distance away from me.

My heart drops, _scientist. Just like my dream...was that truly a memory like Amon thought it was?_

"I remember being adopted by numerous families, always being sent back to an orphanage called St. Michael's. Emma was always at the orphanage, she never got adopted. We grew up together, she was my girlfriend." I tell the man.

The man begins to laugh as if I told a joke, I stare at him and wait for him to speak.

"That is what she wanted you to believe. I guess it was to protect you from all the trauma you went through your whole life, kind of like a sponge she absorbed all those memories and hid them away in your brain, did a little chemical alterations and voila! New memories." He explains with an amused voice.

I stare at him, taking in all the information, _Unless this guy is lying and somehow tapped into my nightmare I had, this has to be the truth._

"Why am I here...why are you telling me all this..." I change the subject.

He approaches me again, my claws extend and my teeth grow sharper, he notices this and stops in his tracks, "You wanted the truth, and I wanted to introduce myself. The name's Tod." He bows, giving me a smirk in an attempt to look attractive.

_Oh god, why me..._

"Well, Tod. I have friends to get back to, and a mate who is probably panicking and will likely skin you alive, so for your own safety, I should probably go..." I exaggerate the last words before taking flight off the hill, without even realizing, my surroundings change to where I am turned around flying right back to the hill.

My eyes widen, seeing the man smirking at me and leaning against the tree. I turn around and try to fly away again but the same thing happens.

"Fabricated reality...nice..." I groan under my breath.

In an instant a force slams into me from behind, forcing me to crash down onto the hill.

I groan, the man approaches me, stepping on my neck to keep me down, "Ah, that _mate _of yours. I've been keeping an eye on you two for a while, that creature's repulsive scent is all over you. How you managed to fall for such a pathetic creature is beyond me. You were born to be _MINE!_" He puts pressure onto my neck, causing me to flail my wings and cough hard, struggling to get up.

A force holds my body down in submission, I let out a loud growl between gritted teeth.

"Look at_ you_! You let that thing fuck you, more than once! And now your body has begun adapting and taking on characteristics of that creature's weak, pathetic species." The man hisses out, in an instant I am nude and the blood from between my legs flows freely.

I reach up and dig my claws into his leg, letting out very loud growls through a snarl, my eyes beginning to brighten.

In an instant the man is between my legs and an unseen force holds me down, a finger is inserted into the most personal spot of my body, with a purpose only to violate me.

I let out a loud, inhuman howl out of pure rage, trying everything I can to get away from this monster. Submitting to the risk of using my power, I let out an ear piercingly loud screech and a burst of energy erupts from around me.

The burst of energy was strong enough to overwhelm his own, making the intense illusion of his crumble in on itself.

The moment my subconscious has a chance to escape the threshold of his, it does.

.

A deep gasp fills my lungs and my eyes open, discovering I am on the floor in Amon's basement covered in sweat, quickly I sit up and realize the entire mansion is shaking as if an earthquake is centered right below it.

Once I am sat up arms wrap around me and I am lifted up against a chest, instinctively I wrap my arms around Axel's neck.

The loud sounds of collapsing rubble sounds from all around me, driving me into a panic as dust and dirt fills my lungs and vision behind Axel. The ceiling opens up as the basement collapses in on itself, in an instant we are in the air and out of the basement.

The night sky engulfs us, throwing me off as I remember it was near sunrise the last I knew.

Axel flies in place in the sky, looking down at the mansion.

'_Are you hurt? What happened to you?' _Axel's concerned voice rings through my head.

Recalling the events that unfolded while I must have been unconscious, I tighten my arms around him and bury my face deeper into his neck.

Axel continues to fly in place, a sudden force flies at us to knock us out of the sky, but Axel was able to sense it coming and dodged it.

'_You must fly!' _Axel's encouraging yet urgent voice fills my subconscious.

Quickly I flap my wings and release his neck, flying on my own I look around for whatever is trying to get us out of the sky.

My eyes widen when I see the mansion completely caved in on itself, sitting in a large pile of rubble.

"Where is Amon and Gabby?!" I scream out.

The humanoid creature just barely crashes into me before my question is answered by Amon slamming into the creature and holding the male humanoid in the air before us.

My brain immediately thought it was the guy from my nightmare, but my senses correct me, telling me it is a Cryal.

A burst of energy from the Cryal forces all of us away from each other as the Cryal escapes Amon's grasp.

The next thing I feel is the strong force of the Cryal tackling me in the air, driving me out of the sky at an intense speed.

A sudden intense sharp pain erupts from my chest in the same moment the Cryal's now-visible tail forces itself out of my chest from behind, now learning Cryal can make a tail appear in their humanoid forms.

I scream out in agony, the Cryal clearly focusing on me to eliminate the possibility of Axel reproducing, blood sprays out around the tail and the Cryal rips it's tail back out of me, all within a matter of seconds.

The Cryal kicks me hard in the air, sending me plummeting into the ablazed remains of the mansion.

The fire scorches my skin and sharp pieces of the mansion rubble pierce through my body all over.

Axel and Amon watch from above, panic flowing through both of them.

Axel acts immediately, taking flight and diving down to the rubble, the Cryal slams into him in the sky, Axel not paying attention to his senses, only focusing on getting to me.

Axel and Amon then team up to try and get Amon's obsidian dagger into its body using their advanced abilities to throw the dagger.

The Cryal remains elusive before turning into its true form, much larger than the female was.

A sudden burst of energy flows through my body, opening my eyes they glow brightly. My intense emotions fuel the energy and I release a blood curdling scream as I take in the sight of the Cryal, further fueling my raged emotions from the nightmare.

Taking in the image of the Cryal, energy pulses and radiates all around me. My body levitates along with a few pieces of rubble, lifting up and off of the remains as I continue to shriek.

A dark violet fog escapes my body, consuming it as my body begins to change form.

My screams and the large cloud of fog, occasionally accompanied by random bursts of purple lightning throughout the fog finally grabs the Cryal's attention.

Axel and Amon remain in the sky, watching the giant ball of energy grow larger and larger.

The fog fades suddenly, revealing a new familiar of mine, a Cryal.

Standing the same height as the male, my bright lavender eyes burst with energy before I reveal a vicious snarl and let out an intense roar at the true Cryal, even making the Earth beneath my feet tremble.

Axel and Amon watch in shock, quickly snapping out of it to help me kill it.

The Cryal releases an intense roar in response, before it can act my jaws are around it's throat, my teeth piercing it's scales deep as I bite hard.

The Cryal releases a loud roar of pain, exhaling a sub zero burst of freezing air from it's lungs.

I tackle the Cryal, forcing it's head down once I realize it's breath is making the process of killing it much harder for the boys.

Biting deeper, I feel the fins on my cheeks pulsate as a thick green substance comes from the back of my throat, flowing into the wounds of the Cryal's neck and causing agonizing burning pain to it as it begins to flail beneath me, crying out in agony.

Amon and Axel land on the top of the Cryal's head, both wielding obsidian knives.

The Cryal uses its front legs to make them fly off, only for both of them to land daggers into its scales where they once stood.

The Cryal screeches in agony, it slams it's tail onto my back before stabbing it through my heart.

I release a loud screech of agony, the Cryal begins to get affected by the obsidian, becoming incoherent before going limp beneath me.

Slowly I release it's neck from my jaws, my energy completely drained while the tail remains in my heart.

Both boys begin yelling at me to turn back into my true form, but the world begins to become hazy and the voices become echoed.

My eyes close and my body collapses on top of the disintegrating Cryal.

The next thing I see is that I have returned to my normal form, both Axel and Amon panicking to keep me alive.

Amon has begun working to stop the bleeding, while Axel is speaking to me aloud using his true voice, but my brain isn't registering anything that he is saying to me. All I see is his mouth moving with no sounds coming from it, both of his hands are on the sides of my head seeming to be trying to keep me awake.

Darkness fills my vision and my grip on reality slips away.


	20. Emotion

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 20:** **Emotion**

Pain...with each beat of my weak heart...pain radiates throughout my entire being as if I got hit by a bus.

My muscles are on fire...my head is pounding so hard...

A loud whine of agony escapes my mouth without control, slowly I move my hand to my head.

Every movement of my body sends more waves of pain through my nerves.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see a large ceiling consisting of countless rusty, old metal pipes.

Everything is so dark...my human eyes can't adjust enough to see anything...

Slowly I force my body to sit up, crying in pain as I do. Whatever I'm laying on begins to wobble with each movement, the movement sends fear through me.

Sitting up completely, I wobble more upon what feels like a sheet. Soon I come to realize I am lying on a hammock made from a few white sheets, thankfully not covered in blood other than my own.

Pain surges through me from my chest, making me cry out in agony and move a hand to my chest.

Feeling a thickness of skin there, I begin to recall the last events that I can remember.

The mansion collapsed...the Cryal...

_Where is Axel...? Where is Amon and Gabby...?_

Figuring the thickness of skin I'm feeling must be a scar from where I was stabbed, I slowly inch my way off the hammock.

Once I try to stand on my feet, my legs give out and I collapse onto the cold metal ground, letting out a whimper of distress.

"...Axel...?" My rough voice calls out quietly, hoping he is nearby.

My unbearable migraine makes it nearly impossible to try using telepathy to communicate with him, if he is even here...wherever I am.

My ears pick up a faint sound echoing through what seems to be a large area with tunnels...or halls of some kind...?

The sounds soon register in my brain and become recognizable.

Screams of agony.

Someone is being killed at this very moment...

The voice behind the screams is not one I have heard before, this relaxes me a little.

Slowly I get myself to stand, wrapping the sheet around myself that was used for warmth when I woke up.

Seeing a doorway through the darkness, I weakly walk over to it and follow the sounds of the screams.

The screams definitely sound like they are coming from a young male, more than likely a human.

Inching my way through what seems to be some kind of factory, from what I can see at least, I descend some stairs with difficulty.

Seeing light from down a few halls, my ears begin to pick up something unusual.

...Music...?

My body forces me to collapse onto the cold hard ground at the bottom of the stairs, the pain becoming even more unbearable than it already was.

My faint heartbeat keeps me out of breath and weak.

The screams of agony go silent, the only thing I can hear now is what sounds to be old music.

Watching the light down the hall, something moving within the area that is the source of it can be seen blocking the light every now and then.

Moving my hands to my head, I curl up and wrap my wings around myself on top of the sheet. Unable to focus on my senses, I decide to take the 50/50 chance of whether or not Axel is there or if it's a captor of some kind.

I close my eyes tight before letting out a decently loud moan of pain, the sound travels through the halls, but if it were a human my noise would have been too quiet for them to pick up.

The pain increases, my body begins to tremble from the pain.

'_Iris?' _I hear Axel's concerned voice radiate through my head, causing me to cry out from the intensifying headache.

The next thing I feel is being picked up and placed against a familiar figure, wrapping my arms around his neck I bury my face into his neck.

"...I-it hurts...so bad..." I let out between labored breaths fueled by pain.

Axel carries me back to the room I came from, sitting down against a wall he grabs something from the side and wraps it around both of us.

Feeling it, I recognize it as a thick blanket. He keeps me against his chest in a very comfortable position, once settled he begins to purr soothingly, the warmth from his body soothing my sore muscles.

"...Where are we...?" I ask him quietly.

"Our new home. Two humans invaded and told police about what they saw. Cryal were close to discovering the location as well, I set it ablaze to eliminate our tracks." He tells me aloud to not hurt me any further, his voice sounding the same as it does through telepathy.

"...Oh..." I frown, realizing Emma's body is gone for good. This saddens me, yet makes me feel as though she is finally free to rest forever.

His purrs continue to relax me, the soothing vibrations and sounds, along with his warmth all work together to soothe me.

Silence radiates between us, leaving me to begin drifting off to sleep. My thoughts jolt me awake again and cause me to become very distressed, "Where is Amon...? And Gabby...?" I worry, moving my head to look up at him.

He looks down at me, running a clawed hand through my hair slowly, "Safe. Amon got your friend out safely before the collapse. Now sleep." His voice sounding very tame and soothing, especially with the purring in his voice.

I willingly obey and close my eyes, another thought makes me sit up again to look at him, "Where is Valkyrie...?"

He looks at me again, his purrs quiet down a bit, "Buried beneath the mansion's rubble, hidden until you are strong enough to retrieve it."

Sighing quietly in slight relief, I relax again. Slowly I move to where I am lying against him on my belly, our bare bodies pressed against each other to soothe my pain easier.

Laying my head down on his chest, I wrap my arms around his abdomen and close my eyes. His purrs get louder and he puts a hand on my head and his other on my back between my wings.

.

"You can't escape me, Neoma." A faintly familiar voice booms into my head, once again I open my eyes to see the giant, beautiful tree upon the hill.

Fear overwhelms me, realizing I am once again trapped in this nightmare.

"Leave me alone!" I scream out into the space around me, turning around in a circle, not seeing the man anywhere.

"You will be mine, your body will have no choice but to give in to me as long as I keep my presence close to yours. Cryptsin are designed to adapt to the species they are around the most, yours will surely adapt as well." Tod's eerily cheerful voice echoes all around me, making my heart drop.

_I'm a Cryptsin? _I realize, having never heard of the species before.

"Just fuck off and leave us alone! Go find some other Cryptsin to fuck! I don't want anything to do with you!" I cry out into the emptiness, the sky begins to turn a deep purple, the world darkens and the stars begin to shine, the moon becoming a beautiful lavender color.

"Sadly, you are my only option, the other few Cryptsin in existence are either in a different realm, or is a queen demanding no king or queen to keep her company." He reveals to me, his attitude turning sour.

"Change her mind then! Or find some other species! I'd rather die than leave Axel!"

"There is no changing her mind. You have no choice." He concludes, appearing right in front of me before shoving me against the tree.

I cry out in fear and surprise, looking at him I growl loudly and snarl, exposing my sharp teeth to him, "I was able to escape last time, I will do it again!"

He moves in close to me, pressing his clothed body tightly against mine to further influence a change, "Oh that was a mistake that will never happen again, I can assure that, princess." He grins, showing me his sharp teeth as well.

A hiss escapes from between my teeth, in an instant I jolt forward to bite into his face, he matches my movement swiftly and moves his head away from mine before laughing, "Ooo, that creature made you become a savage, vicious little girl didn't he? Luckily for you, I like it rough as well." He says with a grin.

My heart falls and panic flows through me in the same instant he moves his body and something is felt entering my body where only Axel has been.

I scream out in protest, realizing our clothes have somehow disappeared. I kick and slice at him with my claws, full of fear, panic and loath.

My claws cut into his strong built body, able to feel him inside of me as if everything was real.

He laughs a lot while my claws cut him up and he continues to pin me against the tree, pulling himself out to thrust back in.

"Your body will have no choice but to change now." He informs me through proud yet evil laughter.

I begin screaming loudly, feeling him begin to thrust to where he is pumping into me. I focus on my intensifying emotions in an attempt to try overpowering his hold on my subconscious like I did last time, only to reveal that he was telling the truth.

I am too weak to even try to break the grasp he has on me, all I can do is cry out with agony and protest.

He continues to rape me, staring at me while seeming to be enjoying my panic and sadness.

"Remember. This is what your precious _mate _did to so many innocent, weak human girls." He reminds me, beginning to pound into me with strength and force as if acting out how Axel would have treated a human female.

Tears run down my face with no end in sight, all I can do is cry through the pain and loathing.

He continues to force himself upon me, now treating me as if I wasn't a living being and was simply a sex object to be rough handled and destroyed.

Pain overwhelms me while I continue to cry, he becomes close to release, exaggerating his pleasure to make sure I am aware of it.

I begin to plead and beg him to stop, but he only gets louder and rougher.

A sudden white, blinding light fills my vision, the sound of Tod's agonizing screams fill my ears and I feel him leave my insides.

Unable to see anything I ease my screams and collapse onto the ground I stand upon, curling up into a ball while bawling my eyes out.

A voice fills my ears, recognizing it as the same voice that came to me the last time I was in the void, as I call it.

"No need to cry sweetie...you are safe now..." The soothing, motherly voice coos. A presence makes me open my eyes, seeing the white angelic figure down on her knees before me. Her bright hand touches my hair and slowly strokes it before gently pulling me against her.

Her bright, blinding body feels so warm...so comforting and reassuring.

Just by being held by her as if I were her own crying child makes my tears stop flowing and a sudden calmness to spread over me.

Everything feels alright, everything will be okay, I just want to stay with this angelic being forever...

"...Are you their mother...?" I whisper quietly.

Her words tell me she is smiling, "Yes. Axel and Amon are my baby boys..." Her voice trails off as if recalling precious memories.

"...Why do you keep helping me...? Aren't you free to rest...?" I ask her.

"You are precious to me, just as they are. Axel loves you, as so will I. I cannot rest until I know my boys are safe..." She quietly tells me.

"Man, what a prick." A different voice says suddenly, I look to see a second figure, a young woman with short side-swept dark violet hair standing next to the angel smiling down at me.

The woman has four impressive feathered wings, two large ones in the usual spots, and two smaller ones sprouting from about half a foot below the shoulder blades.

Each feather is purple with black tips, the opposite of mine.

I watch her in confusion, not recognizing her at all.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Vivica Night, the last name is made up though and a bit boring...anyway I am the first Cryptsin to exist. That asshole called me a queen, but that title seems too, unfitting, in my opinion." She tells me.

"...Wow...I wish I could have met you under better circumstances...did you kill him...?" I ask.

"Oh I know...he seemed edgy from the beginning, but I thought it would have faded by now. Yes he is dead, Amber helped me exterminate the little flaw." She informs me, kneeling down beside me she looks over my body, "Whew...you are pretty low on energy...you are pretty much mortal. You need lots of blood, preferably human, moon exposure and rest, after that I guarantee you will feel better." She reminds me.

"Oh...I had a feeling those things worked well for me..." I tell her, I become worried, "Will my body still adapt to his, even if he is dead...?"

She shakes her head, "He is dead, the bond is broken. Axel is all yours." She tells me with a smile.

Sighing in relief, the angel then speaks up, "Be safe, Iris." The angel slowly fades.

"Wait...!" I cry out, she disappears and I sigh, wanting to talk with her more.

"Amber is running off of what remains of her soul's fumes. She is too weak to stay too long." Vivica tells me

I look at her, "What is the truth of my life? Was that asshole telling the truth...?"

She watches me and folds her arms over her chest, sighing quietly in response.

Knowing the answer, I frown and look down, not taking the truth as hard as I could have if the man had never told me.

"You will know where to go from here. Like Amber, and you, it takes a lot of energy to remain here. You are part of my species, I will protect you when you truly need it, and I will defend the Galileus as well."

Looking at her again, I speak up, "How much do you know about me? About Axel?"

She only smirks at me, "I'm just going to say, the Galileus fascinate me. Specifically the Cyneric bloodline, or Nathan and Amber's sons."

"Cyneric?" I say in confusion.

She lets out a laugh, "It's their last name."

"Oh..." I take in the newly learned information, figuring I can freak Axel out by using it.

Suddenly my surroundings fade, Vivica waves goodbye before I fall into darkness.

I awaken with a start, the hammock's movement surprises me again, also realizing I have been placed in the hammock again.

A sudden burst of energy flows through me, given to me by the Cryptsin I just met, my eyes turn purple once again and begin to glow faintly. Now I am able to see clearly through the darkness.

Looking at my surroundings, it seems as if I am in a decently sized room that used to hold small machinery of some kind.

My decently large hammock is tied onto two large pipes that stick out from the ground and disappear into the ceiling to follow the others.

In a sudden worry, I climb off the hammock and feel between my legs, no tampon inside of me or blood to be seen. My vagina also seems unaffected by the nightmare, no soreness like there was in the dream from the roughness or anything.

Sighing in relief, I figure the lack of blood is from becoming nearly human for who knows how long.

My ears pick up the sound of Axel approaching the room.

I smile and run out to him before he gets to the room, jumping onto him and wrapping my arms and legs around him while burying my face in his neck.

Axel remains steady on his feet, wrapping his arms around me he begins to purr deeply at me, _'Feeling better?'_

Hearing him speak through my mind, I look at him, "Yes. Why are you talking through telepathy now? Why not speak aloud?"

'_It is just how I prefer to communicate.' _He tells me.

"Okay...how is Gabby? Did she turn successfully?" I ask him, he carries me into the room.

'_Yes. It has been four days since then.' _He reveals to me.

I widen my eyes and look at him in shock, "What?! How long was I out? No wonder I'm starving and have to use the restroom so bad..."

Axel sits against the wall, holding me on his lap, _'After you helped kill that Cryal, you slept for 3 days.' _He tells me.

Moving my legs to where I am straddling his, I think about what was just told to me.

"...Wow. That sounds like the first time I killed a Reaper..." The words escape under my breath.

He places one of his hands on my cheek, we look into each other's eyes.

"Woah, your eyes are brown now? Did Emma's eyes go bad for you that quickly?" I ask curiously, looking into his new acorn-brown eyes.

'_That is a disadvantage of feeding from humans, their parts that replace mine die too quickly. It keeps me feeding on more often.' _He purrs into my mind.

While listening to his words, I begin to feel hormonal to the point where I want him inside of me. What he was saying didn't affect me in this way, it is my body reacting to becoming immortal again.

I now realize I have been silently staring at him for about a minute after he spoke, the emotion in his eyes become worried.

His emotion changes the moment he catches scent of my sudden arousal, I begin to bleed again and his purrs become deeper and more alluring.

"...I need to plug myself up again...and use the bathroom...and shower, I just need a restroom..." I stammer, beginning to sink into an ocean of lust. Recalling the rape I went through in my dream, sex is the last thing I want right now, leaving my desire and reasoning to go at war with each other.

His body begins reacting to mine naturally, the scent affecting him very strongly. He moves his hands to my ass, gripping it before pulling my body closer to his, feeling his erection pressing hard against me.

My face brightens into a deep red, beginning to pant a little.

He begins to breathe deeply quietly before moving to my neck, pulling my torso close against his while he begins to softly tend to the sensitive nerves in my neck, leaving kisses and wet spots from his tongue, sucking on my neck every now and then.

All the pleasure makes me let out a long moan of desire, that side of me not wanting him to stop, "...I'm going to piss on you if you don't stop and take me to a restroom..." I tell him jokingly, being half serious.

For the first time I hear him actually whine in response, it sounds like a deep, sad growl.

My eyes widen and I pull away and look at him, "Are you whining? The big mean Axel everyone is afraid of? Whining?"

He ignores my words and pulls me to him again before sucking on my neck, knowing it will help make me bend and let him go further.

Another moan escapes my lips, more blood escapes from me and my body begins to fight me.

_...It will be quick..._

_It won't take long..._

_...I can hold it in longer..._

_...I just want him to fuck me with all his strength..._

_...it's right there...so close to being inside me..._

_...Just bend over for him..._

My thoughts make my stomach knot up and my reasoning cloud up, never having felt so much sexual desire in my life.

_...This damn estrus is so strong..._

I move my hand down and feel his length for the first time with my hand, softly I grip it.

Axel releases a deep growl of desire before running his teeth softly against the skin of my neck, sending chills up my spine.

_His veins are so big...he is so hard and ready for me..._

Panting, I give him a nice tight pump of my hand, hearing his groan of pleasure in my ear.

That tiny bit of control I have left makes me release my grip on him and kiss his neck softly before pulling away and standing.

He watches me, continuing to purr deeply, he gives me a smirk knowing he almost broke me.

Panting, I speak up, "...No more...I need to clean..."

He smirks more before standing as well, _'If that is what you need...' _He tells me, his voice sounding deeper and incredibly alluring.

Smiling a little, I keep control of myself, having only a thread left.

Axel quiets his purrs before walking me through the factory, pretty much teaching me which ways to go to leave the place.

The rusty door is closed and locked with an old, weak deadbolt.

Axel unlocks it and uses strength to open the jammed door, now do I realize the secure part of it.

'_Does it weaken you to change form?' _He turns to look back at me.

"A little. Why?" I ask him, watching him.

'_Turn into anything other than a mammal, the scent of your estrus will spread through the air at an alarming rate.' _He informs me.

Realizing he is right, I transform into a crow.

He smirks at me in amusement before going to leave, I fly over to him and land on his shoulder.

We leave the factory and step into the falling rain. Axel shoves the door closed, the fresh air fills my lungs, making me feel very happy.

Axel moves an arm to me, I climb onto it and he sends me into the air, making me fly before he jumps into the sky to join me.

He takes off and I follow, my wings struggling to keep up with his speed I quickly land on his back while he flies.

Slipping from the flowing air, I grab onto his hair with my beak and climb up his skin to rest behind his head, holding onto his hair with my talons.

Axel continues to fly, focusing on our surroundings and trying to get far away from the factory.

I roost on his neck and watch his wings work, only when we get far from home does he slow down and begin to try to soar high in the sky. The strong winds of the storm try knocking us out of the sky but Axel handles it impressively from the countless times he has experienced this.

His sharp eyes scan the land below us, I focus on staying on him as his body shifts in the air while he works to remain steady.

The sky rumbles almost constantly, the flashes of lightning making me worry about the possibility of getting struck with such a strong storm.

The rain pelts me, I keep my eyes closed and tuck myself closely against his neck.

He moves a hand onto my body and begins to dive with his wings folded at his sides, now do I begin to feel very thankful that he is holding onto me.

Nearing a house he quickly spreads his wings to catch air, the sudden change of speed nearly makes me fly forward and launch off of him.

He keeps a firm hold on me and lands, letting go of me.

I perch on his shoulder, looking over the house.

The house looks very old, looking as though an old couple lives here. The yard is nicely decorated and pleasant, not another house in sight.

Axel climbs onto the side of the house and checks each window, I peek into each window he tries while he remains hidden from the window's view.

We soon discover an old man lying on a lounging chair in the living room of the house, a tv flashing images into the dark room he has passed out in.

The only window that is unlocked turns out to be a small bathroom window, Axel is unable to fit through the window...but I can.

'_Go in and open the front door.' _He tells me into my mind, opening the window wide.

'_Why me...? Just break the door down...' _I respond with a slightly fearful tone.

'_You are fully aware of the reason we can not do that.' _He reminds me, picking me up with one hand and sticking me into the window for me to fly off him.

Hesitantly I fly off his hand and land on the marbled bathroom floor, turning to look at him with hesitation.

He watches me before closing the window back up and flying off the siding.

I look ahead of me and at the open bathroom door, taking a moment before hesitantly walking out of the bathroom slowly, my clawed feet clicking on the hard floor.

Making my way to the front door, I realize in order to do that I have no choice but to go through the living room...where the man is sleeping.

Not able to understand my sudden fear and nervousness of the whole situation, I blame it on my hormonal changes.

I slowly make my way through the living room, a sudden sound of a chingle makes me freeze in place. Slowly I turn my head and look through the room, only now do I see a small shih tzu lying in a doggy bed under a lamp stand staring right at me.

My sudden panic and realization that this is all going to collapse on itself forces my small bird body to do what it does best in a panicked situation like this...poop.

The small dog erupts with barks and runs at me from the doggy bed, I scream out a loud caw and flap my wings and crash into the front door in a panic.

The old man wakes up, hearing the caw grabs his attention, "What the hell, Grey get over here!" He shouts at the dog, getting off the chair.

The dog doesn't listen to him and continues to go after me, I turn into my true form and the dog barks louder.

Figuring Axel left me to fend for myself in this situation, the man can't believe his eyes at what he just saw and what he is still looking at.

Before he can speak I throw a hand out in his direction and a deep purple fog appears around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Feeling remorseful, I make the fog invade every open crevice of his body, forcing his body to shut down without a struggle or any pain.

The man drops dead, the dog continues to bark.

I open the front door and Axel smirks at me before entering the house, he locks his eyes on the dog before letting out a loud hiss.

The dog's ears lower and it runs back over to it's bed, cowering.

"Poor girl." I sympathize for the dog, closing the door.

Axel walks over to the man's body before picking him up to take him to his bedroom so the death looks natural.

I leave Axel to do his task while I do mine.

Getting to the bathroom I squeak in happiness, closing the door I turn the shower on and use the bathroom.

Recalling the event with my bowels in my familiar, I become embarrassed, glad no one saw it happen.

Once finished I climb into the shower, the hot water feeling amazing on my skin, forcing a moan of bliss from me.

Finding some female soap, I figure the man had grandkids or something. Using the soap, I take my sweet time scrubbing my skin and hair.

Once finished I lie down on the bottom of the shower and close my eyes, letting the hot water wash away my stress and troubled emotions.

Moments later my hormones spike again beyond my control, making me think about how amazing sex in the shower would be.

_There is no way I'd be able to get him in here..._

Recalling the attention I got before we left the factory, my body begins to crave him more.

_This fucking heat thing is rediculous! All I think about and want to do is fuck and I hate it..._

_But do I really?_

Slowly I move a hand down between my legs, pushing a finger inside of my warm depths, I pull it out and watch the water carry my blood from it.

Slipping my finger inside of me again, I moan quietly and begin to move it around, the pleasure amplified compared to how it would normally feel.

Quickly I begin panting, pushing another finger inside I pump my fingers in and out of me fast, my back arches from the pleasure while I keep my moans silent, the intense pleasure being expressed clear as day on my face.

The main reason I won't just give in and let Axel relieve me is the chance of pregnancy, I'm not ready for that and I highly doubt birth control would be strong enough to keep his unique seed from impregnating me.

The birth control for females wouldn't work either due to my heat.

Eyes closed tight, I finger fuck myself harder, letting out quiet squeaks from the pleasure.

Within minutes I hear Axel enter the room, I stop and pull my fingers out of me and rinse them off.

In a flash Axel moves the shower curtain, now do I realize he is fully aware of what I've been doing from the intoxicating scent in the air, his sensitive hearing also picked up my moans.

He picks me up off the bottom of the shower before placing me on the cold marble floor, his entire being unable to resist me anymore.

He begins purring loudly and alluringly, spreading my legs.

"Axel wai-!" A loud whine escapes my lips, cutting my words off when he plunges himself into me, my blood coming out and pooling on the marbled floor.

I grip his arms tight, my body gives in to his, quickly I pull off him and turn around onto my hands and knees, not caring about my reasoning anymore.

He grins at me with lust before grabbing my hips tight and roughly burying himself deep inside of me completely, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Just fuck me to death, Axel..!" I cry out to him, putting my legs together to tighten myself around him, giving both of us more pleasure.

He happily obeys before going all out on my body, pulling my hips into his with each fast, powerful thrust.

Closing my eyes tight I cry out with pleasure, arching my back forward while my body is roughly fucked, the sound of the intense amount of blood inside of me filling our ears.

My body begins to tremble hard, my vagina tightens around his length before releasing my orgasm, making me scream out.

Axel begins to growl loudly from the pleasure, using one hand to pull my body into his and his other to travel around my body, touching anything he wants to.

Knowing my breasts give me pleasure, he grabs onto one of them and pulls my body up and against his chest while he continues to thrust ruthlessly up inside of me.

My screams become uncontrollable, my estrus making everything much more sensitive to pleasure.

My body cums again onto him, my orgasms coming in intense waves now.

I move a hand down to my pussy and feel so much blood running out of me, along with his dick pumping into me with impressive speed.

He moves his head to my neck, his hot breath warming up my skin and creating chills all over my body.

He begins to kiss, lick and suck on my neck again in an effort to further fuel my desire.

"Fill me Axel! Give me all of it! Don't hold back, please!" I beg, continuing to feel the base of his cock with my hand, my fingers covered in blood, my juices and his precum.

His wings spread out behind him quickly, his veins in his wings recently becoming visible and the skin turning into more of a yellowish orange color. He lets out a loud, inhuman howl before biting into the flesh near my collar bone and neck. In the same moment I feel each load of his cum travel from his body into mine with my hand, feeling the intense warmth spreading inside of me.

Instead of remaining still while releasing inside of me, he continues to thrust while taking it slow to make sure he pumps all the seed he has into me.

His seed begins to drip out of me, all the pleasure forcing inhuman screeches out of me.

Hearing his wings begin to shake and tremble from the intense pleasure, I feel his climax come to an end.

He remains inside of me, releasing my skin we begin to pant loudly together, his panting sounding a bit growly.

He releases his grip on my body, leaving bruises where his hands once were, except for my breast, aware of how fragile they are.

Falling onto my hands I struggle to catch my breath, my body covered in water and sweat.

Axel folds his wings, purring very deeply at me affectionately, proving to me that his loyalty and bond as my mate becomes stronger the more times we have intercourse.

He moves his hands to my hips before pulling out slowly, lots of mixed fluids follow him out.

I lie down on the floor on my side, still struggling to catch my breath.

He grabs a towel and hands it to me to clean myself out with, I push it away.

"...I want to have a baby with you...we can just let it happen." I tell him happily.

'_If that is what you want, you will surely conceive within a short amount of time.' _He tells me, putting the towel back where he found it without care.

"It is..." I assure him.

For the first time I see a smile form across his lips while continuing to purr at me. He softly picks me up into his arms, shutting the water off before walking to an extra bedroom and lying me down upon a comfortable bed.

I cover myself up, listening to the wind howl against the house, the rain still falling hard.

Axel joins me to help with my comfort, pulling me against his side, I cuddle close to him, lying my head on his chest.

The bite near my neck closes up with the help of the energy given to me by Vivica, suddenly Axel digs a claw into his wrist.

"What are you doing...?" I curiously ask.

'_You are parched, drink.' _He tells me, offering his bleeding wrist.

Eagerly I take his wrist and drink from it, still loving the taste.

'_You will rest for three hours, staying any longer than that will be dangerous. Staying now is risky enough.' _He tells me.

Once finished I pull away from his wrist, giving him an exhausted smile before laying my head back down.

He licks his wound closed before relaxing, yet remaining fully alert with his senses.

"...Axel." I quietly say his name.

He looks down at me, letting me know he is listening.

"...I...love you." The words escape my lips hesitantly, worried about whether or not he feels the same way yet, or is even capable to become that close with anyone besides his brother. Now do I suddenly remember what his mother said, she knows deep inside he does feel love for me.

He watches me in silence, possibly thinking about his feelings and processing the emotions I feel for him. His purrs kick up again before he answers, _'...I believe I love you as well.'_

A large smile forms on my lips after hearing him, extremely happy.

Laying my head back down on his chest, I soon feel him rest his head against mine affectionately.


	21. Music

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 21:** **Music**

_**Axel's POV:**_

Allowing Iris to rest, the hours pass while she sleeps against me.

Amon has been keeping me up to date with Gabby's progress regarding her survival training, she has become quite an impressive female Galileus.

She is intelligent, learns quickly and is fast on her feet, she no longer feels fear as much as she used to.

Soon she will be coming into estrus as well, like the rest of the females are and will be for the next few decades.

Mating season only comes around once every century, if we are lucky. At times it only comes around every other century.

While the females aren't in estrus, they want nothing to do with the males and often become aggressive toward them.

Looking down at Iris, I am thankful for finding a female that will stay and remain mine until death finds us.

I begin to wonder how her species ages, if it ages similar to a human, or ages slowly like one of us.

While thinking I continue to keep my senses peaked, the only thing I have been picking up is the movement and whines of the canine.

There is no reason for me to waste my energy on killing such a creature, as an adolescent I surely would have killed it for the amusement.

Moving my focus to Iris, I focus on her irresistible scent, waiting for it to change once conception occurs.

Her scent does not change. Long after the time I had predicted it would, she remains receptive and fertile.

Something may have went wrong, both of us are healthy and fertile, I can sense it.

Smelling her quietly, I can pick up that my seed is still inside of her.

The whole situation confuses me, Galileus are extremely fertile creatures, there is no possibility that it is because of me.

I know nothing about her species...she has yet to learn about it either.

My thoughts get interrupted by the scent of her fear, moving my attention to her I realize she has begun to sweat. Her breathing picks up and the strong emotions of sadness and agony flow through her.

Part of me thinks I should wake her, while the other is curious about waiting and watching.

I decide to observe her, whines and sniffles begin to come from her intensifying distress.

Feeling her claws bury themselves into my flesh from her emotions, I begin to smell blood escaping from my body, I remain observant.

She begins to cry out in agony, repeating the words 'No' in a begging, heart wrenching tone.

At this point I have seen enough.

'_Iris!' _I shout into her mind, she continues to cry and I shake her, making her awaken with a start.

_**Iris's POV:**_

Screaming out of fear I feel someone shaking me, half asleep I force myself away from them.

Axel grabs me before I fall off the bed, a loud roar erupts from him in a final attempt to wake me, making my eyes open and consciousness to return to me completely.

Sitting up fast I stare at him, he watches me in interest before comforting me, _'You are safe.'_

He pulls me against him again and I grip onto him tightly for comfort, beginning to cry while recalling my nightmare.

Axel begins to purr soothingly, sitting up to comfort me further, soon succeeding.

Feeling the need to tell him about the nightmare, I begin to consider the possibility of it being a memory.

I explain my dream to him, "I was in a room, somewhere I felt safe...a group of scientists came in and made me sit in a chair across from a girl I felt strongly for...like a motherly figure...I don't remember who she was or why I felt so strongly for her...they wanted me to kill her so they could see how my powers worked..." My voice becomes shaky with sadness, recalling the intense emotions I felt.

Axel listens, I continue, "...B-but I couldn't get myself to kill her...I couldn't do it...I knew what the men would do to me if I said no, but I said no anyway...they shot her in the head right in front of me...I didn't even have enough time to feel the pain of losing her before they took me to a different room and...hurt me..." I explain the memories through a grieved tone, trying to hold back tears.

He listens to my words before pulling me closer, _'It was a nightmare, you are safe...'_

"It wasn't just a nightmare...I have been having strange dreams for a long time..." I explain to him.

He doubts my belief, _'It is time to leave.'_

Axel gets off the bed and gets prepared to leave the room, I think of something to get his full attention.

"...I spoke to your mother..."

The moment I finish my sentence his full attention shifts onto me, no longer caring about leaving.

He begins to think I am lying and using his mother in a negative way, he begins growling loudly at me, snarling slightly, _'She is dead. You will not speak of her!' _His voice full of anger.

"I did...her name is Amber, she told me your last name. It's Cyneric." I force the words out of my mouth quickly before he becomes more angered.

He listens to my words, his attitude softens, knowing there is no way I would have known her name or knew his last name, neither Amon or him ever bring either names up in conversations.

He watches me for a moment, _'How.'_

Now that he is willing to listen to me, I walk over to the door of the room, "I will tell you once we leave, we have to clean up our messes first." I tell him while beginning to walk to the door.

Axel suddenly slams the door shut, cutting off my exit before roughly grabbing one of my arms and pinning me against the wall with his hands roughly gripping onto my arms.

'_You will tell me how, right this moment!' _His serious, slightly angered and emotional voice demands.

I look into his eyes, seeing aggression on his face, knowing he is only trying to look pissed so he can get the answer out of me, at this point he would never truly harm me.

I speak slowly to calm him, "We. Need. to. leave..." My soft voice tells him, looking into his eyes.

Out of frustration he snarls and lets go of me, holding himself back from doing something stupid out of anger.

I watch him and leave the room, cleaning up the upstairs to hide any evidence of us being here.

Axel leaves through a window he unlocked, waiting for me on the roof while thinking about what I've told him, gathering his thoughts.

Once finished, I fill the dog's food bowl and give it water, making sure it will survive until someone shows up.

Leaving through the front door, I leave it unlocked and fly onto the roof.

Axel looks at me, seeming to have calmed down. He begins to purr at me, I smile and turn back into my crow form, the storm has passed.

I fly over to him and land in his hair again, he takes flight and I begin to explain everything I've learned through my dreams, about the man, his mother, the Cryptsin and pretty much everything else I haven't been telling him about.

Within the time it took to get back to the factory, I have finished summarizing everything up and have officially caught him up on everything I know, including the details about people trying to find me.

We get inside and I turn back into my real form, now that I'm technically trying to get pregnant, and from what Axel told me, it didn't work out while I napped, I don't have to use anything to block the smell or stop my flow.

Though I'd prefer to have underwear with a pad on at least, that would require leaving, and after what I've told Axel about humans looking for me, the containment and all that, he absolutely does not want me to leave for any reason.

"I'm hungry..." I tell him as we walk through the halls to wherever Axel is taking me.

'_I will find us food.' _He tells me, leading me to the room I almost reached earlier, the room with the lights.

Entering the room, the first thing that grabs my attention is the ancient looking record player, causing me to gasp and move my hands to my cheeks out of excitement, "A record player!"

I run over to it and look over it, a large excited grin on my face, Axel proceeds to do whatever he is doing while I freak out.

"What is this?" I wonder aloud, picking up the needle and pulling the record off.

"Jeepers Creepers? This is the kind of music you like? Ancient stuff?" I tease, laughing while looking at him.

He smirks, _'Music is nice. I prefer silence, but the record player was left here, forgotten.' _He tells me while messing with some of his newer weapons laid out on the table.

Looking at the record again, I look at him, "Where did you find the record player and music?"

After he tells me, he gathers one of his knives before leaving, telling me adamantly to not leave.

Once he leaves I venture through the wet factory, having to run through dirty puddles and dripping pipes to find the room he told me about.

Entering the room I discover it is flooded all the way up to my ankles, the cold water sending shivers through my body.

Walking through the water I approach a large pile of broken, moist and cobwebby cardboard boxes.

Looking through them, I end up finding a lot of cool things. Lots of old gadgets, nuts and bolts, pipes, and worker clothes. That's just the boring stuff, I found an old notebook, a pencil and lots of other cool things to keep me busy.

Besides that, I found the records. Most of them are cracked, or broken, but a few of them are in fine condition.

Looking through the titles, a few grab my attention and I gather them along with the rest of the stuff I've found.

Lugging all the items back to the room, I almost get lost in the maze of hallways and rooms, but the scent of the few dead bodies in the room lead me back safely.

I lay out my loot on a side table, grabbing and looking at the records.

We've got Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Pink Floyd and the Beatles.

Thinking about the album names, I look through the music and pick out which one I like the most.

I begin listening to Pink Floyd, jamming out and acting silly, although I prefer more modern rock/metal, I'd have to get something else to play those songs.

Once the album is over, I hear the door to the factory open and close while picking out a new vinyl.

Becoming excited, I eagerly await Axel's return, starving.

Axel enters the room and drops the body of a woman onto the cement floor, a gaping hole in her chest from her heart being removed.

"Yay!" I cheer, running over to the body to devour her meat, Axel smirks at my excitement.

The only thing I have been able to smell is the sweet scent of my estrus thick in the air, possibly beginning to be carried throughout the factory.

Axel keeps his body under control, but the fact that it is coming from me, his mate, makes it much harder to resist now that his brain and body recognize how special I am compared to other females in estrus.

To distract himself, he goes over to work on his weapons and prepare to hang the body.

Hearing strange clicking sounds and sharp scraping from him, I move my attention to where they are coming from, my eyes widen.

Axel's feet have suddenly changed into feet just like Amon's, instead of the human-like feet he had before he left.

"Woah! Excuse me, when did you get an upgrade?" I laugh while watching him.

He grins at me, _'My body was ready for a natural modification. Evolution takes slower depending on diet.' _He tells me, now able to pick up prey like a hawk.

"Wow, that's awesome!" I exclaim before finishing my buffet.

Once finished, Axel takes the body and begins working on it, I clean myself up and walk over to the vinyls, picking out the Nirvana before running to the player and switching the vinyls.

The first song that begins to play is 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', I watch Axel excitedly, waiting for a reaction while it plays.

He listens to it, stopping to look at me, _'This is the music you enjoy?'_ He teases.

"You don't like it?! This one is so good! You seem like you would like rock or metal music, just my opinion."

He smirks at me, listening to the music, words and creativity, he looks back down at his work, _'It is good.' _He admits.

I cheer and smile wide, "I'm glad! Hey, can I see that knife yet?" I ask, running over to his weapons.

'_No.'_ He plainly says into my mind.

Looking all over for the tiny bit of detail I saw last time from it, none of the weapons are the one I'm looking for, telling me he hid it.

"Whyyyyyy" I drag out, looking at a few of his new weapons, a number of throwing stars made of bone and some kind of black rubber-looking metal.

'_It is not ready.' _He tells me, not even looking at me while talking.

"It looked ready last time I saw it..." I complain, touching a few of his weapons carefully, finding a tooth on the back of one of the throwing stars and a belly button with a tattoo one of the others. His craft is absolutely stunning to me, but the random tooth and skinned belly button confuses me.

'_Blade was not strong enough for my liking. I am working on a new blade of obsidian.' _He explains.

One of his weapons catch my eye, the design on it looks like a human is panicking in a field with a look of pure terror on its face while being chased by Axel in the sky. The details look amazing, picking it up I look on the back of it to discover some kind of serpent with razor sharp teeth and its mouth open wide while its tongue runs along most of the knife's length in the center.

A yipe escapes my lips the moment the knife suddenly flies out of my hands fast, flying to and getting caught by Axel.

My eyes wide, I stare at him as he gives me a grin.

"Uh, what was that?!" I blurt out at him.

Axel continues to grin before throwing the knife, only for the knife to quickly fly back to him like a yoyo, _'A trait given to me by my mother, I may not have as much angelic blood as Amon does, but what I have been given proves itself useful to me.'_

"That's so awesome!" I exclaim, taking the knife once Axel hands it back to me.

"Here, do it with this one!" I tell him, putting down the knife and picking up a random one with a similar design on it, but it is mostly covered by the serpent.

'_Not with that one, I can't'_ He tells me, making me confused, he resumes working on the body.

"Why not? What's the difference?" I wonder, looking at the weapons.

'_The knife you picked is new, I have yet to bind it to me.'_ He tells me, looking at me.

"How do you bind it?" I ask curiously.

He smirks and walks over, taking the knife he slowly slides the blade into the center of his hand, his blood coating the blade coming out of the back.

Watching, I wince but remain curious.

He slowly pulls his hand off the blade, his hand dripping blood for a few moments before healing itself.

His blood on the blade begins to do something unusual, to my disbelief the blood soaks into the blade, disappearing completely.

"Uhh. Where did the blood go...?" I rhetorically ask, was not expecting the blood to do that.

He grins in amusement before throwing the knife at a body, then recalling it back to him like he did with the other, _'Happy?'_ He teases, handing me the knife again.

Taking the knife I look over it all over, not seeing any sign of the blood at all, "That's crazy!"

He smirks, enjoying my reaction before getting back to work.

Within about 20 minutes, the intense smell coming from me begins to affect Axel to extensive levels, to where he can barely control himself, constantly getting distracted by it and my presence. The only thing I have been doing is sitting at the small table and drawing, not doing anything to tempt him, yet I can feel his hungry gaze on me almost constantly.

"Can we go get Valkyrie?" I ask, hopefully distracting him from the desire.

He takes a moment to respond, possibly thinking about the risk that can come, knowing I will have to be in my true form to come back home with the weapon.

'_It will have to be quick. You're scent is very strong.' _He reminds me, I begin to think of a temporary solution.

Moments pass, an idea comes to mind.

_Gabby._

.

About an hour passes before Gabby was able to collect what I need from her house, although she is no longer human, she still uses her home, for now.

I was sent to my room before Axel lost complete control of himself, my scent everywhere inside the factory, even covering Axel's thick, natural male scent that is usually all I can smell when near him.

I pick up Gabby's scent once she enters the factory, becoming excited I climb off the hammock and wait for her to come to me, yet to see her full transformation.

Hearing her clawed feet walking down the hall to the room, I run out of the room and surprise her with a hug, making her drop a suitcase full of whatever she brought for me.

"Woah! Hey there!" She laughs, hugging me back, "Whew...man Axel wasn't joking about your heat getting intense..." She tells me, giggling.

Pulling away from her I look over her in the darkness, "You look amazing! You're so beautiful!" I tell her, holding my hands to my mouth in awe.

She smiles before spreading her beautiful leather wings, having a beautiful faded red between her wings' fingers.

Her wings give me the same effect the rest of the Galileus wings do, making me watch them in awe.

"Okay okay don't start drooling." She teases, folding her wings.

"It's so weird how Galileus wings make me get lost in the sight of them. I don't get it..." I tell her, walking in the room with her.

She grabs the suitcase and brings it with her, "Maybe it has to do with your body adapting or whatever." She tells me.

"Probably.." I conclude, watching her open up the suitcase.

"Alright we got pads, tampons for days, clothes for days, hopefully my size fits you, and lots of brand new underwear and bras, razors, and soap." She informs me, smiling.

"Oh wow...thank you so much! Once this heat thing passes, or when I can go out in the open again I will repay you." I tell her, looking through the clothes.

"You don't have to. Like I've said before, I have connections." She grins.

My eyes widen, "...Have you told any humans about you turning...?" I whisper very quietly.

She watches me and slowly shrugs.

"...Gabby...!" I snap quietly, worrying, knowing how bad things could get because she said something.

"Come on...they are trustworthy, they can keep secrets..."

"_They?!" _I scream through my teeth, knowing Axel would probably kill her if he knew. "You think they can keep secrets, but you have no way of knowing whether they WILL keep it!"

She hears me, at a loss for words. I frown at her, "...Axel could kill you for this...you know how serious something like that can get!"

The scent of her fear reaches my nose, I frown more.

"...Please don't tell him..." She begs.

I sigh heavily, "Please don't put this on me...I don't like holding things from him...especially something so serious..."

"Please! He will kill me...you can't just let him..."

Sighing again, I tell her, "If you are lucky...he might just let you off with a warning..."

A rush of anger can be seen in her eyes out of fear, but she is smart enough to not threaten me.

Letting out a last sigh, I cave, "...Fine. I won't tell him...but if he asks, I will have no choice but to tell the truth..."

She sighs in relief before hugging me, "Thank you..."

Hugging her back, I think of a solution that would possibly eliminate this issue, "...To ensure you are safe, I am suggesting that you kill those you have told...otherwise if Axel finds out, he will hunt and kill every one of them right after he kills you."

She stops hugging me, a shocked expression on her face, "...I-I can't just do that...I've known one of them my whole life..."

Frowning, I respond, "...You made the mistake...you are the only one who can fix it..."

She shakily sighs, looking down, "...I know..."

"...You should probably leave..." I suggest.

She nods before slowly leaving.

Frowning, I look through the clothes again, taking a tampon before using it.

Finding a nice pair of clothes, I put on a pair of panties, a bra and some jeans and a tank top.

Feeling good about myself, I take a brush out from the suitcase and brush through my hair.

My hair has gotten a little longer since I was with Emma, to the point my bangs dangle past my eyes, having to move it away a lot.

"...I need a haircut..." I tell myself before looking at the brush.

Memories flood my mind, remembering everything that has happened up until this point.

Figuring I should get Valkyrie before the sun rises, I get to my feet, dropping the brush onto the contents of the suitcase before leaving the room.

Walking toward the exit, I call out for Axel, "Hurry up! I'm ready to go!"

Knowing he heard me, I soon get to the exit and try pushing the door open, whining in defeat.

A deep chuckle of amusement comes from behind me, turning around I see Axel smirking at me, _'Weakling.'_ He teases before shoving the door open.

"I am not!" I exclaim, leaving the factory with him, watching him close the door.

'_You are.'_ He tells me before taking off into the sky, quickly I follow him.

"Do you want me to turn into a Cryal again so you can test that theory?" I tell him.

He smirks, _'That is not your true strength, as that is not your true form.'_

I growl in frustration at him, "Remember when I threw you across that cavern without touching you? Making that cave collapse in on itself? Yeah, I did that." I gloat.

'_We are no longer speaking about the same type of strength.' _He informs me.

Realizing Axel is getting too far ahead with his stronger wings, I speak, "It's still strength! Hey can you slow down...? Just a little?"

He looks at me and smirks, _'I thought you were strong enough to keep up?'_

I growl loudly at his words, not wanting to admit it, "Shut up...!" I joke.

He quietly chuckles in amusement before slowing down to where I can keep up.

"...Thank you..." I mumble under my breath.

Soon we come across the wreckage of the mansion, the town has already begun to tear the mansion down the rest of the way so kids don't treck inside and hurt themselves being stupid.

Landing on the ground before the wreckage, I am unable to recognize anything or even know where to begin.

Axel lands in the wreckage before moving things around, seeming to know the general area of where it is.

Stretching an arm out toward the wreckage, I use the link between the weapon and I to make it glow like I have done in the past.

Without even seeing the glow, I now know where it is beneath the rubble, underneath where Axel is looking.

Axel moves large pieces of stone, cement and other heavy items with ease while he slowly descends into the rubble.

Time passes and soon the weapon is uncovered, Axel leaves the rubble and lets me get it.

I squeal in happiness before flying into the rubble and picking it up.

Valkyrie gives off a vibrant violet glow, along with my eyes for just a moment as our energy equalizes.


	22. Exalted

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 22: Exalted**

Axel and I got back to the factory in good timing before the sun rose beyond the horizon.

I grew tired after trying to stay up with Axel, but once again he felt a part of him dying and had to get dressed and leave, having recovered his truck from the police station within the last few days.

After I slept through the day in my room, the night was less than eventful. Most of the time was spent drawing, annoying Axel for fun, and talking to him about what I remember from growing up. Even though they are not my true memories, they are the only things I can hold onto until I can figure out where exactly I came from.

I told him about the 'rape', more details about meeting with his mother and the Cryptsin named Vivica.

Axel seems to have taken the words she had spoken to me as a threat, although I tried my best to convince him otherwise, he wasn't going to take it lightly until the Cryptsin herself met with him.

We also spoke with each other about the things that would happen if I were to get pregnant.

He told me once conception occurs, his hibernation will cease until the child is old enough to protect itself.

This is so both parents can participate in protecting the offspring, having just the female raise the young can leave the mother and offspring with a higher chance of death as the males are naturally built to take on the role of protecting both the female and offspring during the 'nesting' period where the offspring is most vulnerable.

The only chance we have to avoid the 23 year separation would be pregnancy, the goal we both want to achieve.

After a night of talking, the sun began to rise and once again I grew tired. And once again, I tried to stay up with him as long as my body could, to try and milk out every moment I could with him in case pregnancy does not occur.

Axel tried to hold off from leaving to heal another body part of his, but the pain became unbearable for him to where he had no choice.

After he left I decided to gather the thick blanket from my room and carry it into his workroom to curl up in and sleep on top of the table I've been using.

Knowing Axel only has less than 24 hours left at this point, I want to spend as much time with him as I can, even if it means sleeping in the room he is in the most.

The candle lights keep the room nicely illuminated, but I decided to blow a number of them out so there is a nice dim lighting to where I can sleep.

After I was finally able to fall asleep, the sound of unbearable screams from what seems like a young boy sounded from the halls, telling me Axel had brought a human back with him.

The cries woke me up, with drowsy eyes and blurry vision I see Axel roughly throw a young teenage boy into the room.

The young teen has blond hair, rough looking clothing and lots of wounds already, specifically a spot on his scalp where it looks like hair was ripped off his head to the point his scalp is bleeding.

The boy hyperventilates while crying through the intense terror and pain, he locks his eyes on me and I use my arms to sit up to look at him better.

Axel steps into the room, an evil grin on his face, looking to torture the kid more.

He suddenly looks over at me, just now realizing I am still in the room.

The boy continues to cry loudly in crippling fear, crawling into a corner in the room in a poor attempt to find safety.

'_Why are you not sleeping?' _He asks me.

"I was..." I tell him, letting out a yawn.

The boy's fear is so unreal, there is so much of it in this room right now to the point I have begun to feel remorseful, who knows what Axel had already put him through.

Axel moves his attention to the kid again, who immediately begins to panic and try to somehow shrink and disappear into the wall behind him.

Axel slowly begins to approach him, dragging it out for his own amusement, already knowing what he needs from the kid.

The kid looks at me, his begging, tearful eyes looking to me to save him from his grueling demise, to show him mercy.

My heart begins to ache while looking at him, tucking my wings closer to my body I hesitantly look away from him, turning my back on the heartbreaking event unfolding.

The kid's cries intensify drastically, causing me to cover my ears from the guilt and aching heart of mine.

The agonizing cries from the kid drags on longer than I would have wanted it to, but silence follows once it is over.

I begin to regret staying in this room, but that part of me that wants to remain in Axel's presence keeps me from migrating to my room.

Moments later I hear him drag the body and begin to work on it, while listening to him, the soothing comfort of his presence along with my exhaustion lulls me into a deep sleep.

Through my sleep, I unconsciously hear a number of things such as Axel coming and going, working on things in case he does end up hibernating, and whatever else.

Each time he comes back with prey, he has made sure to kill the human before bringing it to the factory to not disturb my slumber.

.

Feeling chills all over my body, I shiver.

My body huddles close against a very warm source against me, slowly coming to consciousness, I open my eyes.

The sight of the starry night sky makes me panic and try to sit up, only to realize Axel is holding me while flying.

"...Wha...? ...What are you doing...?" I question him in a drowsy voice.

All he does in response is smirk before we descend.

He lands, trees surrounding us in all directions. He slowly puts me down, now do I realize all of my clothes have been taken off who knows when.

Standing upon the dry, rough ground beneath the trees, a bit nervous about any snakes, I look up at him.

"...You never answered me..." I tell him, rubbing my eyes.

He begins to purr at me before pulling me close against his warm body, he once again uses what he has seen millions of times happen between humans, kiss.

Kissing seems to be something him, or his species, is unfamiliar with when it comes to doing it. Although he may not be familiar with it, I can guarantee he has seen his mother and father do it, the nature of kissing may have just faded from him to where he doesn't feel much from doing it with me.

Just from him observing humans do it, he is very good at it, he deepens the kiss and I kiss him rougher to try and excite him.

At this moment I feel a thick, wet substance come out from between my legs, making me realize I no longer have a tampon inside of me either.

The scent from me becomes much thicker, he grabs me and lifts me off my feet and holds me at his waist, instinctively I wrap my legs around him and wrap my arms around his neck.

He intensifies the kiss to where he begins to use his tongue, I follow his actions, my body becoming heated and teased from all the kissing.

He moves his mouth away from mine, he moves to the ground with me and pins me down beneath him, his deep purring filling my ears.

My urges begin to build inside of me, clearly affecting him as well.

He looks down at me, moving his hips away from mine before gripping onto my right breast, forcing a moan to escape from between my lips.

He grins at me before slowly running his hand down my body, slowly inching his way between my legs.

The closer his hand inches toward my sensitive area, the more my body aches for him and fills me with desire.

My body reacts to the simple touch by releasing more blood to urge him further, his fingers reach my sweet spot and I nervously close my legs a little, not used to his hand down there.

He uses his other hand to push my legs apart and his body to keep them open, nervousness and worry overwhelms me, "Please don't cut me open...or stab me...with those claws of yours..."

He listens to my words, _'You will not be harmed._' Two of his fingers slip themselves inside of my tight, warm depths in one quick motion, forcing a loud gasp of pleasure and surprise from my lips, my eyes wide.

It has been such a long time since anyone other than myself has put their fingers inside of me, and for all I know, the last memory I have of it may not have even happened at all.

He watches my reaction, studying me with his eyes as if to see what other facial expressions he can force out of me in this position.

Quickly I speak up worriedly before he goes any further, "...Someone or something will find us...! We can't do this out here..."

He grins at me, _'We can, and we will. Nothing will be foolish enough to even dare stop me.' _He tells me alluringly.

He pulls his fingers out of me before shoving them back in, forcing another moan out of me.

The pleasure and unfamiliar feeling inside of me sends sparks of pleasure through my body, giving in to the pleasure my legs spread wide, wanting more.

He smirks at me as he pulls his fingers out of me and slowly licks off the irresistible, uniquely sweet tasting blood from them.

Watching him makes me pounce on top of him, throwing him off guard to the point he was unable to remain steady.

On top of him, I press my crotch against his lower abdomen hard before pushing my hips back to meet his length with my backside.

He feels the warm fluids on his skin along with the heat radiating from between my legs against his skin, drawing deep growls of anticipation and pleasure from him.

He grins at me in amusement, putting his hands on my hips he trails up my body with them before stopping at my breasts to rub them, my nipples between his fingers so he can tease them as well. Although he does not see breasts as a sexual item, he is fully aware of the pleasure they can send me.

A decently loud moan comes from me, beginning to grind against him, placing my hands on his I move them away from me as my fingers intertwine with his.

Pushing my arms against his I lift my hips up and slowly push down on him, feeling his length slowly fill my tight, warm pussy.

Each inch that buries itself inside me sends my body jolts of pleasure, being able to linger on the blissful feeling of every inch of him.

He watches the pleasure on my face, although he is focused on me, he is also multitasking for our safety.

It is natural for a Galileus to have it's senses become clouded during intercourse, which is what happened the time Priscilla snuck up on us. Even if a Galileus tries to focus on its ability to sense nearby danger, it will have a hard time, making it the moment it is most vulnerable. The same thing happens with the Cryal.

Feeling him completely inside of me, I remove my hands from his before placing them on his chest, he spreads his wings out at his sides while purring at me to urge me further.

I begin to rock my hips back and forth on top of him, feeling him move inside of me. He moves his hands to my hips while I continue to ride him slowly, watching my body move.

Remaining at a slow pace, he suddenly grips onto my hips before lifting me up and slamming himself back up inside of me, lifting his hips off the ground at the same time.

The force from him causes me to scream out in surprise and pleasure, falling into a fit of giggles afterwards, speaking through giggles, "It's my turn! Stop it!"

He grins at me teasingly before lifting my hips off him again before thrusting in and out of me at a fast pace, making me cry out in pleasure on top of him.

He begins to growl in pleasure, wanting to fuck me senseless, yet he slows down to let me have my fun.

Breathing hard, I laugh, "Thats enough!"

He grins in amusement, _'Show me what you can do then.' _He tells me with a hint of impatience.

I smirk at him and begin riding him hard and fast, using all my strength to keep a constant pace.

He begins to grip my hips from the pleasure, closing his eyes so he can focus on it and the feeling of my drenched, hot depths.

Closing my eyes tight I continue, trying to focus on showing him that I can give him a lot of pleasure too.

I begin panting, keeping up the pace nicely, he suddenly shifts his hips a little and intense bursts of pleasure jolt through my body each time I move on top of him, making me let out loud whines of raw pleasure.

Axel grins at me, each time I move I can feel my body getting closer and closer to an intense orgasm, in a flash he begins thrusting again, overpowering my movements and driving himself against my g-spot, knowing exactly where it is.

My nails extend into claws, out of pure ecstasy I dig them into his chest, crying out loudly over and over with each movement he makes.

My orgasm bursts, releasing waves of juices all over him, the liquids puddling between his hips and running down into the grass.

He keeps up his pace, each time his length fills me causes my body to spray out around him.

My body trembles hard, screaming out at this point.

Axel hisses loudly in pleasure and anticipation before quickly pulling me off him and moving me onto my hands and knees for him to plunge himself back inside of me from behind, he thrusts hard and fast, almost making me faceplant into the litter on the ground.

Catching myself with my arms, the unbearable ecstasy forces screams out of me, making me dig my fingers into the dirt without a care.

Sensitive now, back to back orgasms shoot through me from his force, he grips hard onto my hip before his other hand goes for my hair.

He grabs onto my hair from behind, pulling it only hard enough to send pleasure flowing through me even more than it already was, forcing more screams out of me.

He grips my hair hard before his wings begin to tremble, he buries himself inside of me completely before a loud screech comes from him as he releases his hot seed against my cervix, thrusting after a few seconds to keep his orgasm going so he can fill me with it.

Feeling the warmth, a long cry fueled by intense pleasure escapes my lungs when he screeches, the loud screech from him shocks me, having never heard him make that much noise during intercourse before, surprised at the absence of a bite as well.

His climax ends and he releases my hair and my hip, my hip raw and bruised now.

I fall onto my arms, keeping my hips up for him, my wings draped at my sides, "...The world heard us..." I mumble quietly.

'_Good.'_ Is all he tells me before beginning to purr at me once again, slowly he pulls himself out of me, knowing this may be the last time he would be in that spot for a very long time.

Collapsing, I move onto my back and look at him, smiling.

He watches me before a small smile forms on his lips, he slowly pulls me to him, becoming distracted by the scar he created on my neck, he becomes lost in his thoughts.

Watching him, I immediately remember what is to happen tonight if conception doesn't occur.

Tears form in my eyes, my mood shifts completely to a deep sadness, "...Don't leave me..."

He is freed from his thoughts once I speak, for me he speaks aloud, "It is only temporary."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I begin to cry into his chest. He begins to purr soothingly at me to try to comfort me, wrapping his arms around me as well.

Continuing to cry, he softly picks me up and rises to his feet before taking off into the sky with me in his arms.

Crying the whole way there, unable to stop myself, Axel lands at the factory after double checking that he isn't being followed.

He goes inside with me and takes me to my room, lying me down on the hammock.

I look up at him with the saddest look on my face and teary eyes, "...Why do you have to feed on humans..." I mutter.

He listens to my words, watching me closely, "...I have attempted to break the cycle before. You are unable to comprehend how difficult it is..." He responds in a calm, serious voice.

"...Then you weren't trying hard enough..." I tell him, looking him in the eyes.

Defensiveness and slight aggression fills his eyes before the emotions fade, replaced by the familiar tame and tenderness he usually holds in his eyes when he sees me.

"I will try again." He tells me lightheartedly.

Sending him a soft smile, my exhaustion begins to become unbearable.

"Give me your hand." He tells me, holding a hand out to hold mine.

Confused, I slowly give him my hand and he holds it in his, "My mother did this with my father to ensure each other's safety, along with creating a bond using their blood." He informs me, taking his other hand he slowly presses the claw on his thumb into my palm, making a hiss of pain escape my lips as he slices my palm open.

"...How...what do you mean...?" I question him, my blood running down and onto the floor at a decent speed.

He cuts his own palm open, making the cut as deep and large as he made mine, his blood running from his hand as well, "My blood is mixed with that of an angelic being. If I am correct, this will create a bond powerful enough to never be broken. I will be able to find you anywhere on Earth just by thinking about you, and you will be able to find me. We will always know where the other is at all times, sense each other's pain, and distress so we can always protect each other." He reveals to me before weaving his fingers between mine and pressing our open palms together.

I willingly allow him to do so, giving him a loving smile, "That sounds perfect." I purr.

Within seconds I begin to feel strange, our blood mixing and flowing through each other's veins in a strange way.

The feeling of something in his blood moving through my veins and entering my heart makes me become lightheaded, my body begins to heat up from his hot blood and I begin to sweat.

He purrs at me soothingly, reassuring me that the feeling is normal, he uses his other hand to caress my cheek.

Within seconds his blood spreads all throughout my body like a heavy flow of water, making me gasp loudly at the energy change within me.

My wings become more vibrant and I begin to feel his heartbeat with my newly sharpened senses built between us.

He closes his eyes, feeling the same flow of energy balancing itself inside of him.

Seconds pass and the newly formed bond levels out between the two of us, letting both of us know that it worked successfully.

He pulls his hand away from mine and closes our wounds, I smile at him, "...Will you stay here with me until you need to sleep...?" I ask with hope in my voice.

His purrs die down, "I must finish replenishing my body, once I am finished, I will return to you."

Frowning at him, I slowly nod, knowing he needs to do what he has to do, "...Okay. Don't leave me waiting too long, okay?"

He smirks, "I will wake you once I have returned." With that he leaves the factory, redressing himself before going off to the stranded bus.

Sensing him leave, I close my eyes and focus on the new senses of mine, still able to feel and hear his heartbeat at will.

.

Random pains and aches disturb my sleep occasionally, knowing I am feeling it from Axel. The pain is mild to me, so I figure the pain must be mild for him as well and choose to ignore it.

Eventually the pain becomes more intense as the night goes on to the point I awaken in a panic, "Axel?!" I cry out, my senses taking a second to wake up.

The pain continues, coming from one leg, one of my arms and one of my wings.

_Oh god...What has happened to him?!_

In a panic I grab Valkyrie and run out of the factory, not even bothering to get dressed or cleaned up in the slightest. Using my energy to force the door closed, I take flight in the direction my senses tell me to go.

Putting forth a lot of energy in my flight, a sudden pain shoots through my skull, staggering me in the air mid-flight.

I cry out from the shared pain, the pain not intense enough to stop me entirely.

Continuing to fly, my senses pinpoint me to a large field with a truck flipped over on fire, far from the closest highway.

Pain repeatedly erupts from my heart, making me cry out again. Taking in the whole scene, my eyes focus on a sight that fills my entire being with pure fury and anguish.

Axel lies pinned down to the ground by a thick pole that has been shot through his skull, standing over him is an older man stabbing him through the heart and chest repeatedly with another pole tipped with a blade of some kind. Axel's pained cries reach my ears, missing an arm, a leg and a wing from his body as well.

Gripping onto Valkyrie, tears fill my vision as a thick violet fog seeps out from my skin. I dive downward toward them, still quite a ways away from them, just far enough to where I will be able to kill that motherfucker with one nice, hard impact of my body.

A sound clicks from behind me, I dont notice it through my rage until something is felt tightly around my right ankle. The same second I realize, something very powerful slams into my body, knocking me out of the sky with a force so strong my wings would have snapped in half if I attempted to spread them.

My body crashes into the ground harshly, the moment I am grounded someone is felt on top of my back and something cold and tight is snapped around my neck.

Instantly I feel weakened, as if whatever is around my neck is draining me, disregarding my situation I look over at Axel in misery.

Axel lets out a loud roar from the intense pain coursing through his body, only then does the man stop stabbing into him.

I cry out in agony at Axel, tears running from my eyes, not close enough for him to hear me.

"We got 'er." A male voice speaks from behind me, hands are felt on my wings before hard clamps are felt snapping onto them, forcing them to remain folded.

My energy continues to deteriorate, unable to defend myself at all.

Seeing a familiar large crow watching Axel from above, far from view, I try speaking telepathically to Axel, or Amon, to anyone.

No one hears me.

Movement from Axel's mandibles catch my eyes while I stare at him, watching his mandibles spread and fold over his face, being forced to go into hibernation at the hands of those horrible people.

I cry out Axel's name loudly, only for something tight to be wrapped around my head to keep my jaws shut.

Taking this moment to look at my captors, a large group of men in intense body suits made for something even worse than war all stand around me, looking at me through their helmets as if I am some kind of rabid, wild animal.

My lack of energy has been keeping me from moving ever since the device was put around my neck, whatever it is must have been designed with my species in mind.

I begin to hyperventilate, beginning to go into an all-out panic attack from Axel's situation, my situation, my broken, shattered emotions and mentality.

Jolts of what feels like electricity flow through my body, making me cry out into the device over my mouth. The jolts force my body to shut down, knocking me out cold.


	23. Chaos

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 23: Chaos**

Having been closed away inside of my subconscious for what felt like days, consciousness finally grips onto me tightly and my eyes open.

Feeling my chilled body lying upon something soft, I slowly run my fingers over what is beneath me while slowly pushing my body up.

I am unable to see anything, and my body wont let me use my true vision.

Below me seems to be some kind of padding, feeling a migraine coming on, I slowly scoot my body away from the spot I woke up at, trying to find a safe spot.

Quickly coming to a wall I bump into it and huddle against it, tears fill my vision as my last memories flow back to me.

_Where am I...?_

Feeling my body, I realize there is a thin layer of fabric covering my body similar to a hospital gown.

Beginning to panic I feel over the rest of my body for any stitches or wounds, beginning to hyperventilate while tears stream down my face.

Feeling nothing, I come to my neck and feel a tight device around it, the memory of the object being clamped onto my neck comes to me.

Beginning to weep quietly, I try to pull it off my neck, or open it somehow.

The device has a few blinking, dim lights on it and remains tightly clamped around my neck.

The weak energy inside of me makes my efforts pathetic, having the strength of a frail, human girl.

My gut tells me I have been taken back into what my brain was twisted to believe was an orphanage. I begin to cry loudly, wrapping my arms and wings around myself, knees to my chest.

I remain in the silent darkness for well over an hour, within that time I have come to realize that I am no longer in heat.

The thought of either being pregnant, or no longer being adapted to a Galileus has my mentality crumbling in on itself.

I begin screaming for anyone, anything to help me.

My voice traveling through the space I am in tells me I am in a considerably small room of some kind, likely a cell with thick walls.

My screams go on until my voice becomes hoarse and my throat feels like it will bleed, from there I curl up and cry to myself, knowing this is my life now.

.

A bright burst of light brings me back to consciousness, realizing I must have fallen asleep while crying earlier.

Covering my eyes with one of my hands, I squint my eyes and finally take in my surroundings.

To the right of me is an old bed, the room is decorated with paper drawings of countless things seemingly drawn by a child. There is a toilet in the room as well as a sink.

I am surrounded by 4 white walls, one wall has a tough-looking metal door in it. The door has taken quite a beating in it's life, having a dent in it from whatever used to be in this room trying to get out.

A loud screeching from a microphone makes me aware of the speakers on all sides of the room, having to rotate my head a little from the high pitched sound filling my ears.

A male's voice comes through, sounding as though he is in his 40-50s, "Good morning, Miss Hale. We are so glad to have you here with us once again!" The man's voice sounds from all around me, sounding very passive-aggressive.

"...Why...me..." I growl out quietly.

"You, why, you have always been ours! It seems your good friend _Emma_ used one of our products to create a shield inside of your brain, you have forgotten who you are!" He tells me, emphasizing Emma's name to send me a hint as if I hadn't found out the truth already.

"I may have forgotten who you are, but I haven't forgotten myself, who I am."

"Oh, honey, you are nothing like you used to be. You were so beautiful, so smart! You were like my own daughter, but now you have been tainted, rotten by the influence of those creatures you trust so much."

I begin to growl deeply at the words being said to me, "Emma was the one who taught me there was more to life than being someone's science project. I'm not the same Iris you knew, because I've learned the truth! I have been shown love, true love that brought me peace and comfort! I guarantee I have had the most fun and happiness in the small amount of time I was out there in the real world than I have ever had in here!"

"You honestly believe what that creature brought you was love? It only wanted to use you as an incubator for its offspring, you have always been so gullible, you are unable to tell the difference between the wolf and lamb. I never taught you to be so foolish!"

"All you ever taught me was bullshit!"

"Those creatures used you, all they care about is reproduction and killing! Once it would have gotten you pregnant, you would have given birth, what do you believe would've happened next? You would just live a happy, carefree life with the family that was created? No. Once you had that baby, it would have taken it before you even had a chance to touch it. Then it would have taken the time treating you the same way it treats its victims, but much worse! You wouldn't have lasted another day with that monster!"

Covering my ears with my hands, I scream out loudly while tears run from my eyes, "STOP LYING TO ME. STOP LYING! STOP!"

All goes quiet, I begin to weep and break down, putting my hands on the hard padded flooring as tears fall onto it. I wrap my wings around myself slowly, wishing for everything to just end. I want to go back to the factory, to the days I had spent in the church's basement. With Axel, with Amon. Even if it had to be in one of those moments he tried to kill me, I'd rather be there than here, where I could touch him one last time.

Through my weeping, I hear a different, somewhat younger male voice comes through the speakers, but my ears barely pick up the words through my pain, "Iris, please forgive my assistant as he was the one who raised you, I am the one here for you. You don't have to be alone or scared, I will be here to take the full responsibility of caring for you."

I don't respond, continuing to break down mentally, the voices go silent and the lights remain on.

I just want to go back home...

.

The days go on, I continue to live without communication, the door opens once every two days for feeding, I don't even try to escape.

I have yet to see my _caretaker_, and don't care even in the slightest to see what the man looks like who claims to feel compassionate toward me.

When food is given, barely anything is eaten by me. Voices have come over the speakers demanding me to eat, but I won't. Appetite has completely disappeared from my being, all I do is sit in silence and break down occasionally.

A paper bag is slipped into my room through the open door, the door closes and locks.

Lying down on the bed, I keep my eyes closed, using my memories as a safe place to keep my mentality from becoming lost entirely.

By this time I have tried using everything I know to communicate with the outside world. Telepathy doesn't work, changing form doesn't work, changing my eyesight doesn't work, I am completely powerless.

The only thing I can do is locate Valkyrie, having figured out she is within the building somewhere, and sense where Axel's body is.

Our bond is still strong, but he has no heartbeat to comfort me, no emotion or response in any way, telling me his body is an empty shell. His entirety is held within his brain, locked away.

Now that I have been calmed by my replayed memories, I have been smelling an unfamiliar scent coming from my body, I have concluded that it must have to do with being in this place.

My stomach has been aching since I reached the level of calmness, finally feeling a small amount of an appetite.

Giving into my body's needs, I slowly open my eyes and break my concentration.

Slowly sitting up I look at the bag, sliding off the bed I walk over to it cautiously, snatching it before taking it to the bed, the bed being my safe place now.

Keeping an eye on my surroundings in case anyone tries to hurt me while my guard is down, I slowly rip open the bag and lay the food items out in front of me.

A green apple, container of an assortment of fruits and veggies, cereal in a baggy, bottled water and a small piece of paper taped onto a tiny chocolate bar's wrapper.

I rip the paper off it and look at it, my brain takes a second to process the groups of letters presented in front of me.

It is from a chart of some kind, from bloodwork it seems. The only thing on the paper is a line for pregnancy with a + at the end of it.

I become lightheaded, not believing the information presented to me, in complete disbelief.

My hands shake and I drop the paper onto the thin blanket of the bed, beginning to breathe hard, I connect the evidence that proves the information on the paper to be true.

Instead of being filled with joy, I am filled with fear.

There is no safe place for this baby here...it will be killed, or taken away to be treated the same way I was.

Looking at the food, my paranoia tells me it is laced with poison to kill my baby

Taking the apple I extend my claws and dig them into it, ripping it open and looking at the soft juicy yellow insides of it.

I sniff the insides of it, still having the sensitive nose from being around the Galileus for so long.

My nose doesn't smell anything off about the apple, slowly I begin to eat it piece by piece, investigating each piece for any discoloration or odd scent.

Once finished, the apple doesn't give me much satisfaction, looking at the rest of the food, it has been a very long time since I have eaten anything other than meat. And that is what my body is craving.

Grabbing onto the foods I throw them at the door, ripping up the rest of the paper bag for my own amusement.

Soon the food gets picked up, I watch the small woman collect the food pieces.

She has to be no older than her teens, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

_She smells good..._

Standing up off the bed, the woman darts out of the room and slams the door shut, leaving my efforts to die.

Sitting back down, I dull my nails and lay back down, looking at my lower stomach.

Slowly I put a hand on it and begin to smile a little, knowing I have a small piece of Axel still with me.

Hours pass, I remain curled up with my eyes closed, back in my happy place, soon the lights shut off and my room is filled with darkness once again.

The darkness brings me comfort this time, opening my eyes I grab the blanket and pull it over myself. Semi-comfort flows over me, remaining nice and warm I wrap my wings around myself in case I fall asleep and anyone sneaks in to mess with me, I'll feel it and wake up.

Despite my efforts, my lack of energy drags me under.

.

Feeling as though my brain has been ran over by a truck, I groan loudly and hold my head.

Slowly I open my eyes and sit up, my surroundings have changed completely to where I feel at peace, sitting down on the floor in Amon's basement.

Looking around I become confused, not seeing anyone anywhere.

_Didn't this place get destroyed...?_

A sudden hiss of pain grabs my attention, my entire being fills with joy the moment I lock my eyes on Axel, who is lying on the ground holding his head.

"AXELLL!" I scream out loudly, standing and throwing myself at him.

The pain from his head eases down and he realizes I am there, he begins to purr loudly at me and hold me close to him before looking around.

"Axel I miss you so much! Please come back to me! I need help! I'm trapped and people want to keep me! They are bad people! They will kill our baby if no one helps me get out!" I erupt with distress.

His face distorts in confusion, he puts both hands on my cheeks before making me look him in the face, the last words take a second for him to register, "Our baby?" He speaks aloud.

"Yes! I'm pregnant..."

He watches me in disbelief, he growls loudly at me before throwing me off of him and standing.

I hit the floor, whining in pain as tears fill my vision, I look over at him, "...W-why...? Y-you said you loved me..." I stutter through quivering lips.

"This is not real. You are not real. LET ME GO!" He roars out into the emptiness, enraged.

"...A-Axel..."

A figure appears behind Axel before roughly tackling him to the ground, the figure gets more details, the laughter coming from it also tells me who it is.

Axel looks up at his brother and snarls at him, Amon holds him down while laughing.

Axel tries throwing him off of himself, but for some reason he isn't strong enough, this confuses him beyond question.

Amon laughs more, "I am in control here, not you. That is what you get for treating your mate like trash!" He becomes serious.

Axel watches him in more confusion before trying to figure out what is going on.

"Oh yeah, I got help from someone like Iris. She was able to tap my angelic abilities into an illusion of hers to create a sort of, safeplace I guess you could say. And yes, that is really Iris." He tells Axel, looking over at me.

Axel looks over at me, able to get up now he quickly rises to his feet before approaching me and picking me up and holding me close, "I am so sorry..." He whispers into my ear.

His hold creates a warm feeling inside of me, bringing more tears to my eyes I cry against him with my arms around him.

"Wait, Iris. I didn't catch everything you said...you're pregnant?" Amon asks me.

I look at him over Axel's shoulder before nodding, "...Yes..."

"Where are you." Axel asks sternly before putting me down and looking at me.

"...I don't know...wherever I came from to begin with...I might be in Illinois...?" I tell them.

"Illinois?" Amon repeats, looking at Axel.

"Get her." Axel demands Amon.

Thinking about Amon coming and trying to bust me out becomes more realistic and the dangers come to the surface, "...Amon Don't."

They both look at me.

"Dont come get me. These people are powerful...they will get you too if you come. They put something around my neck, I can't do anything...no illusions, no telepathy, nothing. They know your species, somehow they know. Are you still Hibernating, Axel? Or did the pregnancy wake your body up...?" I ask him.

"He is currently hibernating. Some old guy has him...I've been sticking around for you." Amon answers for him and tells Axel.

Axel growls loudly while snarling out of anger about the whole situation, and his failure.

"What went wrong...?" I ask Axel curiously.

Amon looks at him as well, curious.

"Vengeful father became a hunter. I underestimated his weapon's strength." He begins to explain the situation to us, telling us the rest of it.

"Ouch." Amon says, understanding more now.

I watch Axel, shocked that a human was able to do such a thing to him.

Axel moves over to me before picking me up again, unable to smell my scent, or the scent of our fetus, leaving him unable to know its health status or its gender. He holds me close, able to sense through our bond that I am in anguish in reality, aware that his close presence will calm me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I begin to cry into him.

"...You need to get out of there. Amon must keep you safe, he will take my place until I awaken..." He tells me, his words and distress letting me know he is actually feeling fear for my safety, something very rare for him.

"I will fly to Illinois, by crow flight it may take a while. I will only scout out the area, we will do this again when I figure something out." Amon tells us.

"Don't get caught! I don't remember what these people are capable of...for all I know they will know exactly what you truly are." I warn Amon.

He nods, "I won't. Depending on the temperature in the north, as it still being spring, will depend on how long I will be able to stick around, even in corvid form."

I frown, Axel continues to hold me while deep in thought.

"We will do this again when we all have the mental energy for it, keeping this up is exhausting..." Amon tells us.

I tighten my arms around Axel, not wanting to let go, "Please Amon...just for a little longer..." I beg, seeing both of them beginning to fade.

"Don't let anyone touch you, Iris." Axel tells me before fading from my arms, having been released from the illusion.

I fall to my knees in tears before looking at Amon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it any longer..." He apologizes while approaching me, he kneels down and puts my head between his hands to look into my eyes, "Be strong." His voice and body fades into the darkening surroundings, leaving me all alone in my subconscious mind.

Sitting in the darkness, I become aware that I am not completely alone.

"Vivica...please help me..." I speak out into the emptiness.

"Even if I tried giving you energy, the device around your neck would absorb it before you could even begin to feel better." Her words echo through the darkness.

"Then come and help me! You told me you were there to help me when I needed it!" I yell out into the darkness.

"I am already sending help. She will be there in a few days." She tells me.

Looking down at my hands I close my eyes, trying to relax.

"There is more bad news, Iris. If you are ready to hear it."

"Go ahead..." I respond.

"The reapers are on your trail again, like they are with all of us Cryptsin. Lucky for you, the facility you are held inside of has survived their attacks in the past and developed a protective barrier around the building years ago for your protection, but it has weakened since then. They will find a way in." She reveals to me

"Great...and I don't even have access to Valkyrie. How does this place have so much advanced technology? This is like futuristic type shit...is it government funded or something?"

"I am trying to figure out who is the head of the facility, that may give us the answer. The government has nothing to do with the place, it is completely under society's nose as if the place doesn't even exist. My energy is fading...I may be the most powerful of our species, but I have limits."

Sighing quietly, I nod, understanding, "Okay...thank you for letting me see them..."

"No problem. Be careful, Iris." Her voice fades and I begin to dream normally, but nightmares plague my mind.


	24. The Performance

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

_**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains content that may be disturbing for sensitive readers beyond the halfway point.**_

**Chapter 24: The Performance**

A week passes, my sanity begins to buckle in on itself.

Each day that passes, my stomach gets larger. So far it has been a month, I believe. During this time I have begun to take the time to study the child drawings hung up around the room, each one shows a different story, most of them being depressing. I am drawn as a little girl in each one, knowing now that this used to be my room. The people continue to try and feed me human food, eating only the apples they give me.

Despite screaming out for raw meat, no one has heard me.

During the days that have passed, not once has anyone met with me in my sleep.

.

The lights in my cell turn on hours before they usually do, making me groan in exhaustion and cover my face with my wing to block out the light.

Hearing the door open, I uncover my face and look at the human entering. Something wrapped inside sheets of dark paper is placed in my room before the man leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Smelling the air, I gasp, my stomach begins to ache terribly.

Meat.

Quickly I get up and run over to it, grabbing the wrapped up meat I pull it deeper into the cell before ripping the papers off it.

My mouth waters in anticipation, the moment the red meat meets the air I go into a frenzy, barely even chewing the meat.

My sharp teeth and claws cut through the meat like a hot knife through butter, devouring the meat until there is nothing left.

Covered in blood, I clean myself up with my tongue, what I can reach at least. Cleaning the rest of the blood off of me using the sink, I go back to the bed, ripping my bloodied gown off before lying down and covering my body completely.

Not having to say anything, the hidden cameras in the room tell my _caretakers_ what I need.

"Good morning Iris!" The man who claims to be my caretaker's voice rings through the room, making me growl.

"Today is a special day! As long as you do as we say, today will be _very _progressive for both of us!" The man's deep yet enthusiastic voice tells me.

Snarling, I cover my head with the blanket, too tired to care.

Moments pass and the door to my room is opened, grabbing my attention.

A man around the age of 35 steps into the room wearing a formal suit, his medium length black hair nicely framing his face.

The instant he enters the room panic flows through my entire being, something deep inside of me wants that man as far away from me as possible.

He gives me a soft smile, "Hello Iris, seems you enjoyed your treat." He gestures toward the remains of the paper that was wrapped around the meat, he tosses a new gown in my direction. From the sound of his voice I recognize him as the man who has been speaking to me over the speakers, the man who claims to be taking care of me now.

"Get dressed."

I stare at the man motionlessly, my voice cracks out of fear, "...G-get away..."

He gives me a soft smile, "Everything will be alright, I may seem scary but you will get used to me, everyone does." He tells me before turning around to let me get dressed.

Hesitantly I leave the bed and put the gown on, watching the man's back, part of me thinks about ripping his neck out while the other side of me doesn't want to get on this man's bad side.

Going with the passive part of me, I quietly speak, "...Okay..."

He turns around, giving me a soft smile, "Looking good! Come out here with me." He tells me, moving out of the doorway and gesturing outside the cell.

Full of fear, I hesitantly walk over to him, keeping my teeth and claws sharp I walk out of the room, taking in the sight of the long hallways.

"Follow me." He tells me before walking down the hall, I follow him, barely even looking where I'm going.

The hall is so clean, like a hospital. Everything is so white and bright, but no windows in sight.

The man stops before a room, opening the door he gestures for me to enter.

Quickly stepping past him I enter the room, discovering it is a large bathroom with multiple showers.

"You will find everything you need in the showers. Take your time." He suggests, smiling softly before looking me over.

"How is the baby?" He asks me, care in his voice.

"...None of your business..." I tell him, covering my stomach up with my arms to block his view.

He gives me a smile, "Understandable." He concludes with before leaving and shutting the door.

Letting out a deep sigh, I drop my guard. Making my way to one of the showers, I find one with supplies in it.

After showering, the man returns and gives me a dress, underwear and a bra.

Once dressed up he takes me to a different room and has a barber cut my hair to look nice like it did when I was with Emma, no longer in my face and outgrown.

All of this makes me feel much better, and a little happier. This place isn't too bad...so far...

_But why did I run?_

Once I get prettied up for the first time in my memory, he walks me to an elevator, taking us to the basement.

Quickly I become nervous again, the feeling of being in danger returns, naturally I sharpen my claws and teeth again, ready to defend myself if anything happens.

Reaching the basement the doors open, we step out and the sight blows me away.

Beneath the facility is some kind of gymnasium-sized viewing room. Bleachers surround a large middle opening as if to display something giant to every viewer in the room.

Rows of people sit in the bleachers and begin to cheer once we exit the elevator, the sudden sound almost throwing me into a panic.

The man waves to everyone before walking with me to one side of the room.

A chain grabs my attention, finally the ring around my ankle proves its purpose once the long chain is clamped onto it.

Beginning to panic I ask frantically, "What is happening..?!"

The man smiles at me, "Just do as you are told, you wont get hurt." With that he walks away, leaving me in the spotlight.

Across the room from me a girl with dyed long light blue hair is chained to the floor in the same manner, she looks to be around my age.

The crowd cheers loudly, chattering loudly with each other while the girl and I make eye contact.

The girl looks very malnourished, abused and broken. Visible scars cover her body, her blue dress hides most of them.

The crowd quiets down, a man begins to speak, "We welcome each and every one of you to our annual Divinity Showcase! Today we are welcoming an old favorite back to the assembly, Iris Hale!" The crowd cheers while all attention is on me, I begin to tremble.

"Iris was the original dominator we had, but while she was away, a new contender took her place. We welcome the return of Valentina Blythe!" The crowd cheers while all attention is on the girl across from me.

My eyes widen, the last name makes chills run up my spine.

_Blythe._

_It can't be._

Attention moves to both of us, something flows through me, making me feel strong once again.

My irises burst a bright violet before dimming down into its normal purple, realizing energy has returned to me.

The girl across from me, named Valentina, feels the same energy gain, leather wings with light blue skin appear on her back and a long tail appears from behind her, tipped with the familiar spikes of a Cryal.

_...Oh no..._

A giant clear glass rises from the ground before the bleachers, closing all exits and protecting all the viewers, leaving Valentina and I alone in the center.

Hearing a sound, I look down at my ankle to discover the chain has opened, releasing me and Valentina.

All of my energy has returned to me, if not much more than what I had originally to the point I feel as though my energy is pulsating the air around me.

Valentina watches me and begins to convulse before her body changes and grows in size drastically, turning into her true Cryal form.

The female Cryal before me has light blue scales all over, her clothes have been torn off, revealing hundreds of scars and gashes all over her scaly body. Her front legs slam to the ground, making the Earth beneath us rumble.

She is larger than the previous female I had seen, she is definitely of Alexander's bloodline...

She snarls at me, exposing rows of large sharp teeth before letting out an ear-piercingly loud roar before me, the sheer power almost throwing me off my feet.

Panic and fear flow through me, backing up fast, I begin to doubt my strength.

_I have no obsidian...she is the equivalent of Axel or Amon's strength! It will be impossible for me to take her down!_

A loud deep inhale of air comes from her giant body before she expels bone-chilling, freezing air from her lungs, freezing the water particles in the air.

Taking off before the breath can reach me, I fly as high as I can, she follows me with her head and I fly around her trying to avoid it.

"I'M PREGNANT, PLEASE DON'T!" I cry out over and over while flying around her, making sure she hears me.

One of her front feet slam into me in the air, sending me flying to the ground.

Landing harshly on my back, I cry out in pain, looking at her above me.

She snarls and exhales freezing breath down at me, quickly using an illusion she changes her breath's direction, seeing me take off and fly around her again while in reality I have landed on her head.

The illusion fades and I hold onto some of her scales, she shakes her head violently to get me off, screeching loudly in frustration.

"Please stop! We can work together to get out of here! They treat you like shit don't they! Your scars tell me your story. They treated me like shit too, so bad that I went crazy! Please help me kill these monsters!"

She continues to try to shake me off, using her front legs to try and grab me, realizing now why the Galileus go for the head first.

'_I will die if I don't kill you.' _A beautiful, young woman's broken voice speaks into my head.

"No one will hurt you! Even if they do, nothing will have to fight each other for a long time if we destroy this area!" I try convincing her.

'_...My father will...'_

She grabs me with her claws, slamming me to the ground before going to devour me.

Raising my arms I scream out and my energy bursts in her direction, making her fly off me and crash into one of the indestructible glass walls.

The crowd cheers in excitement, I lock my eyes on the man taking care of me, now understanding why my natural response to him is to run.

He is Alexander Blythe...and is well aware of who the father of my baby is.

Valentina struggles to get her body off the ground, rage fills my entire being while staring at Alexander who looks to be getting amusement out of his daughter's pain.

Dark, thick purple fog surrounds me, suddenly I feel a giant increase in energy from Vivica. I let out an ear piercingly loud screech, deafening all the humans in the room and making their ears bleed.

All my built up rage, sadness, frustration and distress fuels my drastically increasing energy.

Suddenly I begin to levitate in the air, my hair quickly fades into a dark violet color, two smaller wings appear beneath my main ones and my eyes burst a blinding violet as every human in the basement gets engulfed in deep purple fog. All at once each human explodes in a burst of energy, crying out loudly I focus my remaining energy on Alexander, who has begun staring at me in shock.

All the violet fog flies at him at once. With a snap of his fingers I fall to the ground, the fog disappears and my hair turns back to normal and the smaller set of wings disappear. My eyes fade back into brown as I cry out loudly in agony, all the energy taken away from me in one instant.

Valentina stares at me before crying out loudly, being forced back into her previous form, her tail and wings disappear again.

The glass walls fall, the only people standing now is Alexander and a few other men, or Cryal, in the room, all standing surrounded by blood and guts in all directions.

He slowly approaches me, the pain continues coursing through my body from the device around my neck, making me cry louder.

He puts a foot down on my swollen abdomen, smirking down at me, "Smart little creature, aren't you?"

Through the pain I hiss at him loudly and try to move out from under his foot to protect my baby, but the instant I try to move he presses down harder.

"Father, stop!" The voice of Valentina reaches us from across the room, grabbing our attention.

She lies upon the ground, staring at us in agony and fear.

Alexander gives her a smirk as he moves his foot off of me, "Alright, sweetheart, I will deal with her later." He tells his daughter.

The remaining men approach me, grabbing onto me.

Crying out in protest, the pain from my device ceases.

"Take her back to her room." Is all Alexander says before approaching his daughter.

I am drug out of the room before I even get a chance to see what will happen between them two, but the screams of agony heard from the room as the elevator ascends the floors make me glad I didn't.

The men drag me to my room, despite my struggles, my weak body doesn't even give them the slightest trouble.

I get thrown into my room, landing on my side I quickly get back up and run to the door screaming for them not to close it. The door gets slammed shut and I hit the door hard with my fists, screaming loudly to be let out.

"Don't do this! PLEASE! Let me out! Please!" I beg, not one soul hears my pleas.

After pounding on the door to the point my hands hurt, I scream out loudly in defeat and give up.

Turning around I look around the room, looking for a possible way out anywhere.

Of course, the room was obviously designed to keep whatever is held inside of it from getting out without even the slightest chance of escaping.

Realizing the room has been cleaned, it barely grabs my attention.

Quickly I try fitting under the bed, although it's not much of a hiding place, I'd rather be down here than in the open.

Hours pass, my stress builds as time goes on. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next time my eyes open the lights are off.

Remaining under the bed, I begin to relax, figuring Alexander must have forgotten about me somehow.

_How would he have forgotten me? _I question my own thoughts.

I can only pray that he did..

My gut suddenly tells me to run, but there is no where to go.

Fear overwhelms me, not understanding why my instincts are kicking in. My question gets answered as the door to my room opens.

Sitting still beneath the bed, my eyes widen, unable to see a thing. I hold my wings against my body tightly, hearing footsteps enter the room before the door closes.

Chills flow through my body, my heart drops the moment I hear his voice, "Iris, darling. Come out and speak to me like a big girl, that bed won't protect you." Alexander's deep, gravelly, aged voice demands.

"...Just leave me alone. Leave all of us alone...you don't have to share your emotional pain with us...your daughter and I are innocent to what occurred in your life!" I speak with a trembling voice, not knowing what could set this ancient monster off.

Suddenly a sliver of energy returns to me, just enough that I can use my true eyes and see through the darkness. Seeing Alexander's shoes across the room, he speaks.

"I did not meet with you to consult about my progeny. Once, you were innocent, now you bear his mark and his wretched spawn. You threw yourself in the spotlight the day you exposed yourself to us." His angered voice booms through the room, he approaches the bed and reaches under it, grabbing onto my wrist. I cry out and dig my claws into his hand, slicing his skin open to the bone as he roughly drags me out from beneath the bed.

He hisses from the pain, his hold bruising my wrist almost to the point of it breaking. He pins me to the floor, his wings and tail appear, both of them covered in spikes.

His wings are tore up and rough from his long life, his tail is lined with damaged spikes, telling me the older the Cryal is, the more spikes they bear.

His tail whips around slams down onto my head, slamming the back of my skull against the cushioned flooring. Although the floor is cushioned, the force of both hits nearly knock me out.

Ears ringing, my body goes numb. My eyesight fades away for a few moments, panicking I rub my eyes and realize the energy was drained from me again, leaving me nearly mortal.

Feeling a sudden hand around my neck tightly, I cough and try to scream out in protest, digging my claws into his wrist again he lifts my torso up and slams my body back down onto the flooring, nearly cracking the back of my skull with the force.

Something inside the device sends agonizing pain through my body, on top of being nearly knocked out my wings disappear and my claws and teeth go dull without my control.

The lack of oxygen entering my lungs fuels the oncoming unconsciousness, unable to see anything I let go of his wrist and hold my abdomen to protect my baby even in the slightest.

His hand releases my neck, allowing me to breathe again.

_He isn't here to kill me..._

_...He wants my baby dead..._

He leaves me for a moment, filling me with fear.

Hyperventilating in pain and terror, I attempt to curl up and push myself away from him, tears running from my eyes.

Curling up with my arms and legs over my stomach, the security is torn away by his hands. He pins my arms down at my sides, my legs are forced apart by his bare body.

Feeling his body against my legs makes my whole world freeze for a moment and time to slow, my heart rate increases drastically and my fight or flight response is triggered.

In a split moment I begin screaming out loudy in protest, screaming as loud as my lungs will let me, trying to kick and raise my arms to get him away from me, tears flowing from my eyes.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream out through screams of panic and terror as loud as I can, fighting against him as he begins to laugh maniacally.

Using all my energy in my being to fight against his hold, to protect my child from whatever he is planning, I quickly become lost in my mind, feeling as though I am fading away into a dark tunnel.

All the sounds, my struggling, his laughter and my screaming become muffled and quieter the further I get down the dark tunnel in my brain.

During this moment I am completely unaware of my underwear being torn off and my body invaded by him.

His deep, loud voice speaks with venom inside of my brain, _'Are you aware of what happens when either a Galileus, or Cryal, ejaculates inside of an already impregnated female carrying the suckling of a different species?'_

This question makes my heart sink, being yanked out of my tunnel and brought back into reality.

Continuing to cry out at the top of my lungs, I stare into the darkness in terror, unable to defend myself what so ever.

His hot breath is felt at my ear, sending chills through my body, he whispers into my ear fueled by his desire to destroy the fetus inside of me, "The seed will rip through the amniotic sac and attack the fetus, acting like an acid, killing it within hours." He reveals to me.

Listening to his words, my mental state collapses, tears fill my vision, wanting to die along with the baby.

I remain silent, unable to formulate any kind of response other than my constant tears.

His eyes watch me, he begins to laugh before proceeding with his goal, knowing what he has done to me.

The whole time he defiles me, I remain silent, not feeling a thing while cowering deep inside of my subconscious, deep inside of the dark tunnel once again.

Closing my eyes, I return to my safe place inside of my mind, remembering the days where I was actually happy.

Listening to music with Axel, playing around with Amon in the form of a familiar, seeing the sight of Axel killing the Cryal.

My fear and pain slowly begin to create a scar, an intense hatred deep within my soul, shackled deep inside of it by the strongest of chains.

The hatred for this terrible species grows the more this monster is near me. Buried within my replayed memories and growing hatred, without even realizing, the movement has stopped.

He has finished.

A sharp, stinging smack lands on my left cheek, the force throwing my head to the side, instinctively I cower.

Alexander grabs my jaw with one hand, pulling me and forcing me to sit up before him to where his breath is felt on my face, "You will _never _leave this facility of mine. There is no hope of anyone trying to save you. You. Are. Mine." His venomous voice hisses in my face like a viper before releasing me.

The sound of rustling clothes fill my ears, moments later the door to the room is opened, the light illuminating his tall figure, no longer baring wings or a tail.

He turns to look at me, "Sleep well."

Leaving me alone, he closes the door.

Time passes, I remain in the same spot, trying to collect my mentality.

The smell of familiar, yet unfamiliar blood soon fills my lungs as thick liquid seeps out from between my legs.

Now...I am truly alone...


	25. Bloodied Chains

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 25: Bloodied Chains**

The years went by slowly, my mentality continued to deteriorate.

Through those 23 years, I was isolated from all living contact for 15 of those years. Only seeing another being when feeding time comes, I had become so viciously aggressive toward the feeders to where a small slide-door was designed onto the door to my room for easier, safer feeding. Not one soul even wanted to come in to clean my room, even when I was knocked unconscious. Alexander would have been brave enough, but of course he couldn't care less about my wellbeing.

Through those years, my entire mentality caved in on itself, reducing me to a reclusive feralistic killing machine.

Of course, my dreams and mental visits with the boys kept me hanging on by a thread.

For the last 8 years, I have been reintroduced to contact mildly, only to fight and entertain Alexander's crowds of humans and Cryal. Those humans, I have learned, had to swear to keep the site's location and business strictly to themselves. Otherwise they would become the entertainment, the bait technically to whatever is in the viewing room.

Since the event happened between Valentina and I, we were never paired against each other again.

Now I have become obedient, yet remain intensely loathful toward every soul around me, especially the monster that murdered my unborn daughter.

An hour after the fetus was killed, my body was forced to give birth to it. I got to see my stillborn child, to hold her for a time before she was ripped away from me.

The whole point of creating this facility, I learned, was not only to make money by being similar to some kind of fucked up zoo, but for experimenting as well.

Through all those years I learned there is a device implanted deep within my chest near my heart. This was put in when I was a young child, basically like a microchip. Besides the sloppy murders I caused in Florida, that is another way they found me.

Alex had figured out I was communicating with Axel and Amon 5 years ago, he altered the collar of mine and made it impossible to go on any longer.

I have tried a million times to destroy the device around my neck, each time I try to break it, the device shocks me. Through all these years, it hasn't even begun to deteriorate from my picking.

Crouched beneath my mostly-destructed bed, I pick at my collar, the harsh shocks barely affect me anymore.

My small, frail body is now covered in scars all over, my wings have become so torn up to the point flying is nearly impossible. The experiments this facility puts me through weekly has crippled my body, but just enough to where I can stand and fight in the stadium.

My largest scars are located at the base of my neck, my waist on the right side of my body and from the base of my sternum, down my stomach to my pelvis.

The mark on my neck has nearly faded, almost gone completely. Alexander has been determined to unmark me from Axel, claiming me as his property now, like a piece of desired livestock.

The shocks begin to affect my heart to the point it has begun to hurt.

Growling lowly in defeat, I remove my hands from it to take a break.

Moving my fingers, the feeling of pins and needles caused by the prolonged shocks are slowly eased out of them.

Moving my attention to my room, I have been determined to cover the whole room in blood. Whether it be mine, or blood from my food, I am determined to express myself through my 'art'.

All over the room designs have been dug into the shallow fabric and into the cement walls beyond, most of them consisting of my love and I, memories I am deathly afraid to forget, and my thoughts.

The state I'm in must have been the reason Emma bent my memories, to make me become the person I truly was.

Through the years, I have not aged, still I remain youthful.

Like Vivica predicted, the Shadow Reapers destroyed the barrier and invaded a number of years ago. The damage was catastrophic, but Alexander wiped them out like flies, being much more powerful of a being, knowing the species inside and out from history.

Through the destruction, his daughter was able to escape through a destroyed wall, she has been his side-task while his main focus was on me.

She has yet to be found.

Other creatures were able to escape as well, from what I heard, the most impactful breakout was an angel.

Since that angel disappeared, the defense of the facility has gone down drastically as it was being drained to fuel the barrier among other things.

The sound of the door opening snaps me out of my thoughts, seeing a man in the familiar protective gear used to escort me to the stadium. My mouth forms into a vicious snarl, displaying my bloody dagger-like teeth to him.

My collar begins to inject the familiar narcotic used to knock me out for the escort into my veins.

Becoming weak from it, the world goes black.

Loud cheering brings me back to reality, lying upon the ground inside the reinforced stadium.

The glass walls remain up permanently, the crowd roaring in excitement. Slowly I open my eyes and regain control over my body, growling.

No longer getting dressed for these events, I remain bare. Pushing myself off the ground, I take in the appearance of my opponent.

A thin yet healthy girl stands across the stadium from me, her hip-length black hair dimly shimmers in the large lights pointed down at us.

She looks like the kind of girl who is unbreakable, loves chaos and destruction, while always being in a proud mood.

She bears two black feathered wings at her sides, in the light they shine a familiar violet, fading into black within the shadows.

_Another Cryptsin._

She stands ready with a proud grin on her face, fists up as if ready to fight, her bright purple eyes flare with power.

Just seeing her as another opponent, I let out an intimidating screech from deep within me, making the crowd roar with excitement.

She gives me a proud wink, as if sending me a message.

The announcer welcomes the crowd to the event, most of the crowd tends to be the same people each time, all coming to see me destroy my targets.

The announcer gets to introducing my opponent as Magenti Joles, a creature that has been here for over 20 years. This fighter is also well known for easily taking down her opponents as well, due to popular request we were paired together to fight to the death.

The chains on our ankles release us, our collars give us our power back, ever since the whole accident I created, we are no longer allowed our full strength.

Letting out a loud screech, I fly into the air slightly to give me a head start toward her.

Smirking at me, the girl takes flight, her wings not as damaged as mine.

She flies over me, hissing I jump up and flap my wings to give me a boost. Grabbing onto her ankle she looks down at me in surprise, climbing up her I sink my claws into her skin with each inch I make.

She cries out in pain, a pained, unfamiliar female voice booms into my head, _'Iris, I am here to help you get out.'_

Hearing the voice in my head I screech loudly in pain, not having heard telepathy in many years.

Doing what has been programmed into my brain at this point, I climb higher.

She begins to fly frantically before spinning through the air, I remain glued to her skin.

'_LISTEN TO ME IRIS! DO YOU WANT TO SEE AXEL AGAIN?!' _Her voice explodes into my head through pain, the intense pain from my head causes me to howl. Once I hear Axel's name, I snap out of it and begin to listen.

"...Axel...?" Quietly I repeat.

'_Yes. It is time to leave. Follow my lead.' _She tells me, winking.

She grabs onto my wrist, using unfamiliar power she bursts me away from her, causing me to crash into the ground.

The crowd gasps in shock, watching me get overpowered for the first time since Valentina.

Growling in pain, I watch her land across from me.

"Time to die, Iris!" Magenti announces so strongly to where I begin to believe it to be true.

She glances over at Alexander, who is watching closely.

She smirks before looking down at me, _'Stay down.' _She tells me telepathically.

Obeying, I remain still.

She reaches an arm out to me as a large amount of deep purple fog seeps from her, making us lose sight of the crowds.

'_When I nod, lower your head and quietly say into your collar, 'Jlaz''_ She tells me.

The crowd begins to complain that they can't see what is happening, the next sound that rings through my ears almost makes my eyes pop out of my head.

What sounds like small explosions erupt from all over, followed by screams of agony, bones breaking and chains being dragged across cement floor.

All the sounds explode from all directions, the girl nods.

"...Jlaz..." Once the word is spoken the collar snaps open and falls to my feet, the girl says the same thing before her collar falls from her neck.

"Get up. It's time to leave." She says, reaching out for my hand.

Hesitantly I grab onto her hand and get pulled to my feet.

The sound of glass breaking and destruction makes me nearly cower, the girl runs with me to the exit, the purple fog slowly fading.

Approaching the elevator, a fist is met with my skull causing me to collapse to the ground, holding my head in agonizing pain.

Seeing an intensely pissed off Alexander, he goes to grab me, "You're not going anywhere!"

The girl quickly reaches out toward him, as she does large chains tipped with large hooks burst out from the ground before me, seeming to have somehow manifested with her control.

The chains fly at him, strong enough to hook onto him all over and throw him away from us.

The fog dissipates, the sight before me leaves me both breathless and motionless.

All over the bleachers, chains have busted through the thick cement walls and floors, having torn up and dismembered every human in the stadium. All the Cryal in the room are stuck with hooks and wrapped up with them to keep them from moving, some are even torn in half. Alexander remains pinned against a wall by the tight, large unbreakable chains.

A shake from a hand on my shoulder grabs my attention, slowly I stand up, unable to take my eyes off the destruction in front of me.

The girl yanks me into the elevator the moment the ceiling begins to cave in above the stadium, Staring at Alexander, my hatred takes over.

"NO! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" I scream out, the girl having to grab onto me to keep me from taking off back into the collapsing basement.

She shoves me against the wall and the elevator goes up, the elevator shaking with the building's destruction, "We can do that later! Right now we need to get the hell out of Dodge before we are followed!" She screams in my face, making sure I hear her words.

"He's gonna turn...he's gonna turn..." I trail off, speak as I should be in the looney bin.

"He won't turn, unless he is stupid enough to let millions of people see a fucking dragon flying through the sky. The collapse had to have rumbled the ground for miles, surely waking up nearby neighborhoods." She explains.

The elevator reaches the floor we picked, she drags me out of the elevator.

Realizing I'm slowing us down by not working with her, she lands a hard smack across my face.

Falling on my ass, I snap out of my daze of needing vengeance and realize what's happening.

Quickly I stand back up, "Ouch..."

"We. Need. To. Hurry! Those chains wont stay there forever, she told him 15 minutes." She says before running off, I follow her through the building.

"Him?" I ask while running, not having any clue who she is talking about.

"My father." She tells me, soon we come to a room, the whole facility evacuated of employees due to the collapsing structure.

"Get your weapon!" She tells me, kicking through the glass door.

Quickly I act, jumping through the broken glass, seeing Valkyrie upon some type of machine levitating her due to no one being able to touch her.

Grabbing onto her, a surge of energy flows through me. My eyes glow a shimmering violet, causing me to grin at the sudden increase of power.

Running out of the room I catch up with the girl, she lifts her arms and the ceiling explodes above us in a large cloud of purple fog, revealing the night sky I haven't seen in 23 years.

Quickly she grabs onto my arm before leaping into the air, spreading her wings she takes off with me, quickly remaining out of view we land outside the building.

Following the girl she runs to a car, opening it with a relieved sigh she jumps in.

Opening the passenger door I throw Valkyrie into the back seat, taking my place in the passenger seat I pull the door closed and we both put our seatbelts on.

The girl picks up a key from underneath her seat and turns the car on, leaving the parking lot in a flash.

She picks up some kind of cube, a brown, very old looking puzzle box with gold designs all over it.

"Finish it." She says to the cube, sounds erupt from behind us, turning I catch the last glimpse of the remaining building caving in on itself, a large fire explodes from the building.

Eyes wide, I look at her.

She looks at me and smirks, "Celest Night, it's nice to finally meet you Iris!" She grins happily, putting the box down she holds a hand out to me.

Realizing she is Vivica's sister that was mentioned forever ago, hesitantly I slowly shake her hand, she watches the road and withdrawals her hand.

"...What the hell...was all that..." I mutter, still in shock from the whole event.

"Well, we got plenty of time to talk, so you better get comfortable. Florida is a long drive from here." She tells me.

.

The sun begins to rise beyond the horizon, most of the night consisted of silence and road concentration.

The girl, Celest, tried speaking to me a number of times wanting to learn more about me, but I held my tongue.

Being around her feels very unusual, I just want to be alone like I've been for so long.

Being alone makes me feel safe and secure.

She knew this and allowed me to sit in the back seats with Valkyrie.

A hard stop wakes me from my slumber, almost causing me to fly forward and land on Valkyrie at the feet of the seats.

With a start I quickly sit up, claws ready to kill I look around.

Celest looks at me from the mirror as she giggles in amusement, "Hey there sleepyhead. Do you need to use the restroom? Are you hungry at all?"

Watching her speak, I then realize we are parked at a gas station beside a pump.

Feeling my bladder about to burst, I quickly nod before struggling to open the car door, making my wings disappear in the same moment.

Finding the handle I pull it and hop out of the car.

Celest follows my actions, before I am able to run to the gas station she darts in front of me, grabbing onto my wrists and pulling them up between us.

Instinctively I hiss before snarling and becoming defensive, she shushes me before speaking, "You haven't been face to face with humans for decades, _do. Not. Lose. Control." _She speaks slowly to ingrain the words into my head.

Thinking about it, I could have just barged in there and killed each and every person in that store. She is right, I have completely forgotten how to fit in with humanity.

She looks at my claws, I follow her gaze, realizing they are still out.

Dulling my nails she smirks, "That's a start. Do you want me to go with you?"

Looking at her bright blue eyes, I change my eye color to brown, "...Yes..." I mutter.

She smiles, releasing my wrists she takes one of my hands as she leads me to the store.

A bell above the door rings as we enter, making me jump and nearly go all-out Cryptsin.

Celest laughs at me before taking my hand, we walk around the store. There are a couple humans walking around minding their own business, but a few of them are curious about our strange clothing and watch us.

The ones watching us makes me nervous, I stare back at them beyond the isles as Celest continues to drag me around.

Finding the bathroom she opens the door, both of us slip into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Nerve wracking?" She jokes, giggling.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I look at her and smile a little.

She allows me to use the toilet first, quickly I make my way to it and lift up my gown, pulling my bottoms down I use the toilet.

Celest redirects her attention to the mirror, looking at her reflection.

She runs her fingers through her hair, "Damn...if Viv told me I'd have to be in that god forsaken building for two decades, I probably wouldn't have made myself get caught!" She vents.

Narrowing my eyes at her, Finish and let her use it.

Standing across from her, she moves her gaze to meet mine. Turning around on her heel she slowly approaches me before placing a hand on my cheek.

Her eyes take in all the features of my face, hair and eyes, "But, if I had known you were such a beautiful girl, I gladly would have done what I did." She admits with a smile.

Looking at her crystal blue eyes, her silky black hair and youthful, soft skin makes my heart skip a beat. Her pale pink lips seem to beckon me closer, she smirks at me before teasing me.

"Sadly, you are already taken." She moves a hand to my neck, brushing away my hair to reveal my barely visible mark.

Staring at her, I begin to feel something now unfamiliar to me, lust. Being purely Cryptsin, the desire isn't as intense compared to what I faintly remember estrus being.

She giggles, sensing my arousal, "Man, you're definitely sensitive. I won't take advantage of that, your mate might not be in favor of that decision." She walks away from me to use the restroom.

My thoughts wander, trying to remember the last time I was intimate.

Everything is such a blur, my memories of being with Axel have faded almost completely.

Celest finishes, we leave the bathroom and Celest pulls me through the isles while she quickly looks over the different types of food.

She grabs a fist full of snack bars and fills her arm with waters before walking up to the cashier.

Celest does all the talking while I remain absorbed into my thoughts.

Soon we leave the store and walk to her car, hopping in we return to the road.

"Here." She says, handing me a water.

Taking it I nearly claw the bottle open with eagerness trying to open it, within seconds of getting the cap off the water is gone.

Celest looks back at me in the rearview mirror, "Wow, thirsty much?" She teases.

I look at her and give a faint smirk, sensing my hunger she hands me a snack bar.

Swiping it from her hand, she warns, "Don't shove that whole thing down your throat in one go, no one is going to steal your food Iris. You're going to get sick."

By the time her sentence ends, the wrapper is already torn open and half the bar is gone already.

Taking her advice, I slow down and take my time actually tasting the grain bar.

She fetches a bar for herself, easily ripping the wrapper off before eating it.

She speaks with her mouth full, "Sorry Viv, hope you don't mind crumbs in your car." She speaks to herself.

The hours pass, soon I begin to come out of my reclusive shell, beginning to speak to her.

"What is that...?" I ask her, reaching for the puzzle box she spoke to a number of hours ago.

"Nope, we don't touch that." She warns me, grabbing the box before my fingers make contact with it.

Watching her in confusion, I climb up to the front passenger seat to get a closer look at it.

The gold-plated designs on it look beautiful and mystifying.

"...At least tell me what it is." I speak quietly, my eyes glued onto it.

She opens up the center console, placing the box in it she slams the console closed.

"Pretty much it is a door to a different dimension, a much more, hellish dimension. I promise you, it is worse there than it was at the facility."

"...Oh. Why do you speak to it? Why can't I touch it while you can?" I ask her curiously.

"...My father can hear me when I speak to it, he is there unless he is released. I guess you could say if you mess with it too much, become too curious, the door opens. We don't want that." She explains.

"Your father is in that realm? Don't you want to free him?" I wonder, confused.

She begins to laugh at my words, "No. I don't. It would be fun, but not for those in his path. He has a thing for hooked chains, agonizing pain and suffering."

"Oh, so that's where those chains came from back there...?"

She nods, focusing on the road.

Quieting my curiosity down, I watch out the windshield, looking out upon the beautiful spring fields.

Although it seems to have just become spring here, it is still chilly in the north.

By now we have reached Tennessee, still having a long way to go.

.

After a day of getting used to each other, I found safety and comfort at the feet of the front passenger seat. The small space making me feel secure and relaxed.

Fitting down here perfectly, I only had to move the seat back a little, hours ago.

Curled up, I remain asleep in my cozy spot.

Meanwhile Celest focuses on her senses, knowing quite a lot about the Cryal, and the Galileus as well.

Being such a strong species, if the Cryptsin knows it's full potential, we can do much more than I am aware of.

The change in travel speed, followed by the feeling of tires moving over a gravel driveway wakes me up.

Rubbing my eyes, Celest's voice chimes to me, "Ready to see Axel again? We have 10 minutes before midnight."

My eyes widen and I crawl onto the seat, taking in the sight of a large barn bearing the title, _'Bat out of Hell'_, as if advertising his destroyed body as a way to make money.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She tells me before turning the engine off and leaving the car.

I follow her actions, feeling the cool Florida air against my mostly exposed skin.

The moonlight and cool air makes me feel as though I have been reborn, the bond within me is so strong, we are so close to him.

I haven't felt this much of a gravitational pull toward him before, we have always been so far apart.

Celest walks over to the barn, to our surprise, the door is wide open.

"Come." Her voice hums at me, quickly I follow her into the barn.

The first thing we see is an old man passed out in a chair, sitting next to some kind of giant harpoon-looking device pointed up across from him. The harpoon's giant bolt is tipped with some kind of knife.

One of Axel's knives...

Following the direction the harpoon is pointed at, I see him.

"...Axel..."


	26. Recollection

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 26: Recollection**

Up high on the wall inside of the barn, Axel's body is displayed, exposing his entirety as if he was some kind of taxidermied animal.

Tied up onto the wall by his wrists in a manner that reminds me of Jesus's crucifixion, his wings held up onto the wall force-spread to display their full size.

Seeing his body makes me become nauseous, never having seen his body like this. His body is skin and bone, his mandibles remain wrapped around his face. His stomach and chest bear the harsh wounds the old man forced upon him. His left leg, right arm and left wing have been stitched back on his body to make him whole again.

Nearly falling over from the intense sight of him, I am caught by Celest.

She giggles quietly, standing me back up.

The sound of wings flying in my direction from Axel grabs my attention, my eyes widen when I realize who it is.

"...Amon...!" I whisper in excitement, catching him before snuggling him against my chest.

Celest watches me, confused, "That's the brother?" She wonders curiously.

"The hell are you people doing her-" An elderly man's voice grabs our attention, the shock of the sheer sight of our wings makes the man cut himself off, unable to believe what he is seeing.

Celest watches him and gives him a small wave before giving him a nice grin.

Amon climbs onto my shoulder, my eyes begin to glow brightly in the darkness, the sight of the man's face makes my blood boil with raw hatred.

The memories of seeing this man standing over _my _mate, _my _Axel, stabbing into him and forcing those horrible cries of pain out of him rush back into my brain like water bursting through a dam.

Now he displays my mate on a wall like a trophy, as if he has won.

'_Oh, you poor old man...what have you done.' _My low, bone-chillingly hateful voice growls into his mind.

He stares at me, quickly rising from the chair to grab his shotgun. Quickly I raise a hand in his direction, a hard force of thick violet fog shoots at him, making his frail body get tossed across the room.

He groans and aches on the ground, struggling to remain strong in his elderly age, but impressively he rises to his feet in mere seconds.

An inhuman, spiteful hiss slips through my vicious snarl, violet fog surrounds him, about to shred this human down to his atoms.

"Iris, wait-"

"NO!" I scream out at Celest, looking at her with my arm outstretched in the man's direction, my eyes a blazingly deep purple fueled by my emotions.

'_...Iris...' _A weak, deep, familiar voice breaks through my thoughts. In an instant my rage is gone, replaced with tenderness and devotion the moment the voice speaks in my head.

My eyes dim down to their normal glow, spinning on my heel I drop everything, releasing the man from my spiteful grip, looking up at Axel.

His mandibles have been folded back, his face is skeletal in the same manner as his body while his eyes are a dead, pale blue.

"...A-Axel...?" My voice chokes up, tears filling my vision before falling down my face.

My emotions seem as though they are going to burst, my heart begins to ache at an intense level, yearning to hold him close and never let go again.

In this moment, nothing else matters to me but Axel, not even feeling Amon fly off me to stop the old man from firing his shotgun into my heart.

Tears run from my eyes, I begin to bawl my eyes out loudly, the intense pain and suffering I endured the last 23 years catches up to me, immobilizing me as I stare at him through tear-filled eyes. Crying in both agony and happiness due to actually seeing Axel conscious for the first time in 23 years.

Celest flies up to him while Amon forces the old man to the ground, kicking the shotgun away from him.

Catching the unfamiliar scent closely approaching, Axel begins to snarl and growl very weakly, his growls sending him pain from his rough, dry throat.

"Axel, my name is Celest, I helped Iris get out of Alexander's grasp, I brought her here with me. I will not harm you, I am only here to help." Celest introduces herself quickly and calmly, reaching for his left wrist she cuts the rope with her claws.

His arm is released and it falls forward stiffly, his body slowly kick-starting it's normal functions, including mild hydration, what he needs in order to move his limbs again until he can eat to replace them. Axel's growling has ceased, not having a choice but to let Celest help.

My emotions begin to gather themselves, by the time I collect myself Celest has finished cutting Axel free from the wall, his unusable limbs and wing.

Celest lands with Axel near Amon and the old man.

Quickly I move over to them, focusing on healing Axel.

"Now you can kill him." Amon tells me, grinning.

"My pleasure." The words escape my mouth as I look the terrified old man in the eyes, using my fog, it engulfs the man and enters every crevice of his body.

The man begins to cry his lungs out, feeling unbearable pain all over his body as if acid was injected into his cells.

I begin laughing sadistically, feeling great power in killing this man for what he has done.

"...You will all burn in hell!" The old man cries out in agony, with a twist of my wrist each blood vessel in his body bursts, killing him immediately.

"Damn Iris." Celest says to me, giggling.

I smirk at her and Amon pulls me close to him, finally having a moment to say hello after all these years.

"I missed you, Iris." He tells me, I hug him back and he lifts me off the ground in his hug, I begin laughing.

He grins and puts me down to tend to the body.

Looking at Axel now, I want to hug him so terribly bad, but all that will bring him is pain.

"Here, bite me and get some blood going, Axel." I tell him, sitting down in front of him while helping him move.

Growling from the pain coursing through his body, he quickly bites into my neck, swallowing and sucking out my blood as quickly and desperate as you'd expect him to after 23 long years of dehydration.

'_I need to see you...Iris...'_ His weak, pained voice groans into my mind.

"No. You need a heart first. You can see her later." Amon cuts in, having heard his telepathy.

Axel begins to growl at Amon's words, his growls sounding much better now from hydrating his throat.

"A heart first sounds good, Axel." I purr into his ear while he continues to drink from me, his growls die down, accepting his essential need.

Amon, already down past the body's rib cage, digs out the elderly man's heart. It is weak due to its age and will give out soon in Axel's body, but it will work for now.

Axel continues to drink from me, quickly beginning to bleed me out. Feeling lightheaded I place my hands on his chest, "Okay Axel...enough..."

Axel obeys, releasing my neck from his jaws before licking the wounds closed. He moves his remaining arm, cupping my cheek with his barely functioning hand.

I smile, looking into his blind eyes, moving my attention to Amon he quickly gives me the heart.

By the way Amon is behaving, I can tell the intoxicating scents coming from the human corpse are driving him mad with hunger.

"Step out if you need to, Amon..." I suggest, watching him with concern.

He looks at me nervously, "...I think I'm okay..." He continues to resist the temptations.

Slowly I nod, turning to Axel again to let him devour it.

Axel devours the heart quickly, both of us becoming bloody quickly.

Axel rests against me, blood dripping from his mouth while he holds me with his remaining arm, waiting for the new heart to replace the old, decayed heart that will be absorbed into his body instead of having to remove it.

While I hold Axel close, Celest focuses on Amon.

Amon is focused on the corpse on the ground before him as if it is a television, his mouth watering with hunger.

Celest smirks at him, "Amon, is it?"

Amon quickly looks at her, being snapped out of his daze, "Yes." He rises to his feet to shake her hand, "Thank you for what you did for Iris, for us." He purrs.

She smiles at him and shakes his hand, "Not a problem." She responds, wanting to distract him from the body, knowing all about the species' curse. She soon gets him to leave the barn with her, so he can breathe the fresh air.

After his new heart is placed, Axel begins to feel stronger, his pulse gets stronger.

Feeding him everything that the remaining fear leads his sensitive nose to, he gets stronger with each organ he eats.

Now, most of his organs have been replaced, he is still unable to stand, in need of limbs still.

Hearing a noise my attention is drawn onto the barn door.

Celest drags in a man looking to be in his thirties, a grin on her face. She stops before us with him, "The old man's son came at us with another gun, sadly for him, Amon was faster."

I smile at her, "Thank you!"

She smiles and nods, looking at Axel, who is still unable to see.

He told me he would get new eyes from the head he needs to eat anyway, so he waited.

Celest sat down and watched while Axel smelled over the body, I worked to undress the man.

The first thing the scent lead him to was his head, I easily cut through the man's neck with Axel's knife that was attached to the harpoon.

Watching Axel crush the skull and everything in it to devour it in pieces nearly made me sick, while Celest watched in awe, obviously used to seeing much worse from what I've heard about her father's hobbies.

Soon after devouring it, we watch Axel's mandibles separate from his head like some kind of facehugger from an Alien film before observing him pull his own head off his body with his remaining arm.

The pain he experienced and roared out from echoed through our bond, making me feel pain from my own head and neck.

Axel, now headless, drops his old head onto the ground while I stare at him in pure shock.

Suddenly his mandibles bury themselves into his neck, through his abdomen a newly formed head can be seen moving up to meet the mandibles. His torso is quickly regaining muscle the more he eats, unable to replace it for obvious reasons.

The head reaches the mandibles and they latch onto it while his body pushes his unrecognizable head through his neck, looking exactly like the son did.

Celest watches in fascination, I begin to worry about whether his face will look the same as it used to or not.

Axel takes a deep breath, the new head finally connected to his spinal cord, veins and nerves perfectly.

Within seconds the face changes to look exactly like his original face, but healthy and no longer skeletal.

I gasp, he opens his eyes and takes in the sight of me, giving me a smirk of amusement from my reaction.

"Axel!" I scream out, nearly tackling him now that he can see me, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, my face buried in his neck my emotions cave in again.

I begin crying against him hard, his chest begins to rumble with loud, soothing purrs, _'You are safe now...' _He reassures me in the most soothing, tame voice he can muster, holding me against him with his only arm.

Out of my sight, Axel's eyes lock on Celest, not willing to speak a word to her even though she is the reason I was able to get out and return to him.

In his eyes he expresses his defensiveness over me out of instinct, deep inside he is truly thankful for what she has done.

She gives him a playful smile, "She's all yours." She winks at him before rising to her feet and leaving the barn.

Axel focuses on me again, continuing to purr in an attempt to calm me.

'_I must eat, Iris...'_ He tells me calmly, with a hint of impatience.

Pulling myself away from him, I rub my eyes and nod, "..Okay."

.

An hour went by quickly, by the time the remaining scent of fear told Axel he could no longer eat from the bodies, he was able to gain both legs back, now able to stand.

The amount of muscle he devoured throughout the younger man's body was enough to replace all the muscles in his body, his remaining arm now strong, but necrotic and unable to function as much as he would like it to.

Axel just finished destroying every one of his old body parts, including his severed arm, leg and wing from 23 years ago.

Axel, Amon and I decided to make a sick joke about the sign that was used to advertise his hibernating body through all those years by tying the father and son on the wall, using their blood and bones to create wings that sprout from their backs.

Amon continues to struggle with the smell, we decided to finally leave the barn.

Celest lies asleep, laid back in her seat in the car.

Her exhaustion must have caught up with her after driving so far, I begin to feel bad about having to wake her due to Axel being unable to fly.

Neither Amon nor I are able to carry him through the sky, the car is the quickest way.

Approaching the car door, Axel stands with Amon while I knock on the window.

The knock makes her sit up in a flash, wide awake and alert, she looks at me and giggles with exhaustion, rolling down the window.

"You guys ready to..." She lets out a long yawn, "...go now?"

"Yes." I tell her, smiling.

She looks at the boys before shouting, "Alright, who is going to be my navigator here? I have no clue where I'm going."

Amon speaks up, "I guess im the only one who can. Just follow me." He speaks as he turns into his crow form to fly around in the air while we get in the car.

Moving around all the snack wrappers and empty bottles, I climb in the back seats, letting Axel sit by Celest in the front. Axel gets in, closing the door Celest turns the ignition on to turn around in the driveway and leave the farm.

Amon flies down to our view, leading us home.

As we travel, Axel lets out a deep growl, grabbing our attention.

"What?" Celest asks him, leaving me asking the same question.

'_Wrong direction.'_ He speaks into all of our heads.

Celest pushes the breaks, stopping and waiting for an explanation from Amon.

'_Alright. I found a cool place that I think you guys will like. It may be a long ways away, but it looks perfect for us.' _Amon speaks to all of us, flying in front of the windshield.

"How far away...?" I ask him, Axel not seeming fond of this at all.

'_...Texas...'_

"Texas?!" Celest shouts, eyes wide.

"Amon, Celest and I have been awake for nearly 48 hours..." I tell him.

"Not you, _I_. _I _have been awake for 48 hours. You took a nap, remember?" Celest calls me out, looking back at me.

"Oh yeah. Whatever. I feel like I have been awake for two days...we need rest first. Axel needs new arms, we can check out this place tomorrow." I tell him.

'_Alright. I understand.'_ He says cheerfully, turning us around to go in the direction of the factory.

Reaching the factory, I am relieved to see it still standing. The vegetation has grown around it tremendously, making it barely able to be seen from the road.

Celest pulls up to it, parking her car behind it. Seeing Axel's truck, she widens her eyes and parks her car near it, "Woah. That is what I call a beast."

Laughing at her, I get out of the car with them.

Celest walks up to the truck, taking in its impressive size compared to her, "Does this big boy belong to you guys?" She asks, turning to look at us.

Axel gives her a smirk, I point at him, "It's all his. I have no clue where he got it from."

She looks at Axel and her mouth falls open, "Does it still drive?"

He nods, leaving her at that, not telling her the entire truck has its own defense mechanism consisting of traps all over on the inside.

She gasps and looks at it, "That's mad dude. This thing is ancient! You even modified it to look badass!"

"Try the horn, it's annoying..." I tell her, receiving a glare from Axel.

Amon lands on top of it, in his true form now, "Don't try it, the entire vehicle is a death trap for anything other than Axel himself." He warns, jumping off the tall top of it and landing crouched down on his feet before standing.

Celest glares at Axel, "You were just gonna let me find that out the hard way huh?"

Axel grins at her with an aggressive tone to it, mostly amusement.

"Dick." She calls him, locking her car.

I laugh at her insult, looking at Axel.

Axel remains silent as he goes to the door, using his one hand to yank the door open with quite a bit of effort.

The door has been closed for so long to the point it had begun rusting closed. Axel turns and looks at me, waiting for me to go inside with him.

I look at Celest, "I'm not sure if he will let you sleep here...there isn't any beds either..."

She waves her hand as she speaks, "Nah, I got my own bedroom to sleep in, always conveniently close by." She hints toward the box in her car, reminding me it is a doorway to a different realm.

"Oh yeah! Alright. Cya tomorrow night!" I tell her, Amon remains outside with her while I go inside with Axel.

Axel forces the door shut, noticing the lack of flooding water, we walk through the factory.

The water throughout the whole factory has stopped running from the pipes, the water must have finally been shut off to the factory.

We get to Axel's work room, everything is thickly covered in dust and cobwebs, spiders and other insects have taken over this place as their own at this point.

Spreading my wings I flap them hard, sending dust flying everywhere and off his weapons and other items.

Axel walks over to the table while I look at my thick blanket, still in the same position it was in when I left it for the last time all those years ago.

Picking it up I shake it roughly, getting all the bugs and dust off of it. Wrapping it up in my arms I look over at Axel while he looks over his weapons, wanting to unload all my built up emotions, memories, trauma and abuse onto him to finally give me a calmer mind.

Sensing my eyes on him, as well as my overwhelming emotions, Axel looks over at me, immediately purring at the sight of me.

Axel places his knife onto the table with the rest of them before approaching me, I stand still as he comes, fighting back tears that would lead to a mental breakdown.

Axel slowly moves his hand to my chin, holding onto it with his thumb and index finger to make me look him in the eyes, his purrs constant.

Looking into his eyes, two tears flood my vision before they fall, only for him to wipe them away, _'No crying.' _He tells me.

His words make more tears fall from my eyes, I begin sniffling and breathing heavy, he wipes the tears away again, as he moves his hand to the side of my face.

Weaving his fingers through my hair he slips his hand to the back of my head, looking over my locks of hair, seeing how long my hair has become.

He moves his eyes back to mine, my lip begins to quiver and he slowly pulls me against his chest with his hand behind my head.

I grip onto him, my tears beginning to fall much faster, about to collapse in on myself, "...I-I...missed...you...so much..." I let out between sobs and heavy breaths, feeling him hold me close to him.

'_I know. But you must sleep. Be strong for now.' _He purrs to me, his tone beginning to sound demanding.

He lets me pull away from him, forcing myself to distance from him I grab my blanket and hold it with both arms in a big ball.

He walks me to my room, my hammock still tied to the pipes. Walking over to it I quickly dust it off and climb onto it, the age makes the sheet strain a little from the weight it is no longer used to.

Curling up I wrap the blanket around myself, making it feel as though I am in a small space to feel more secure.

Axel watches me bundle myself up, he approaches me and holds my chin to look at him again.

He suddenly moves his face down to mine, moulding his lips onto mine to give me a long kiss for comfort.

Feeling his lips on mine, my heart jumps into my throat and I kiss him back, my emotions relax and my tears stop falling.

He breaks the kiss between us, sensing my emotions have stabilized, he looks my face and neck over before leaving.

He stops when his eyes land on the right side of my neck, where he had marked me.

He moves his hand, pushing my hair away to expose the tiny, faded scar that is left. A deep, low growl erupts from his throat, knowing it has been tampered with in an effort to remove me from his claim.

"...It was Alexander...he tried everything to get rid of it...I was unconscious when he would try...I had no control..." I let out in whimpers, looking up at him.

'_I will mark you again, harder.' _He tells me, his growls fading to be replaced with his usual purring.

A smile grows on my lips, I begin to quietly hum in happiness. He places a kiss onto my forehead before turning his back on me and stopping in the doorway to look at me.

'_Do not leave. Only sleep.'_ He tells me, recalling the night I got captured.

"I promise, I will not leave, Axel." I reassure him, giving him a soothing smile.

His purrs get louder from my response as he closes the door to my room, doing all he can to protect me while he has no choice but to leave me here alone to finish healing.

Looking at the door to the bedroom, this is the first time I am seeing it closed. The darkness gives me comfort, but the hammock makes me feel vulnerable, the trick with the blanket didn't work.

Time goes on, despite my exhaustion, I remain unable to fall asleep because of what I have grown to be accustomed to.

Climbing off the hammock with my blanket, I make my way back to Axel's workroom. Standing in the doorway of it, I look around for a suitable sleeping spot with drowsy eyes.

_No more table..._

Looking at the table Axel's weapons are on, I decide to crawl underneath it, discovering a small crawl space dipping into the wall the table is against.

Climbing into it, I feel walls surround me, bundling myself up in the blanket again, I finally feel comfortable enough to sleep.

_He will come back to this room._

_He will always be close by when I'm asleep._

_He will keep me safe here._

_I am safe..._


	27. His

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

'_Speaking telepathically'_

_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

_**My deviantart: Horrorgir1**_

**Chapter 27: His**

The feeling of my hair being moved out of my face disturbs my slumber. Instinctively I let out a loud, intimidating screech in self-defense, quickly withdrawing deeper into the crevice all without being completely conscious.

Opening my eyes, I take in the sight of Axel crouched down under the table in front of me with a worried expression.

'_Why are you hiding?' _He asks me, taking in the intense scent of my fear from just now.

"...I-Im not. I was sleeping..." I tell him through a yawn.

His eyes study me, taking note of my new behavior as he takes hold of me and the blanket, gently pulling me out from underneath the table.

Realizing he is pretty much whole again, I let him take me into his arms and carry me back to my room.

While he walks I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into it. The feeling of his warm, rough skin gives me comfort.

The exhaustion inside of me tries to take me with it as Axel walks, by the time we get to my room I've nearly fallen asleep against him.

Before he places me in the hammock, he thinks twice before roughly ripping the hammock down.

The sound of the sheet tearing and the sudden movement of his body makes me jump in his hold and look at what he is doing.

He lays the sheet down in front of a wall before lying down on it, his back against the wall with me on his lap.

He drapes the blanket over both of us, his deep purrs rumbling his chest beneath me.

The position we're in brings back distant memories, slowly I sit up and look into his eyes. He looks into mine, continuing to purr affectionately at me.

Tears swell up in my eyes as I begin to sniffle, my emotions building up again.

He watches me, his purrs get louder in an attempt to soothe me, his wings spread from his back and wrap around me loosely, _'Don't cry.'_

"I-I can't control it..." The words slip out of my mouth through whimpers, quickly I begin to go into an all-out bawl, he pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me in another effort to stop the tears.

A very quiet, sympathetic whimper comes from deep within him, recalling everything I told him I went through each day while he was in hibernation, he allows me to cry freely and let out my built up emotions.

"...I-I-I was so alone...they hurt me...so bad...they killed our baby girl..." I spill out between loud sobs, my cries getting louder to where it echoes through the factory.

Axel at this point feels no more anguish over losing the baby, no more pain from hearing what I had gone through. These emotions quickly evolved into an intense amount of rage and fury that he holds deep within him. He continues to hold me, his hand resting upon my shoulder begins to grip harshly as he listens to my words continue to spill.

A loud whine of pain escapes my lips, moving my attention to his hand.

He realizes quickly, removing his hand from me to reveal a newly formed bruise.

'_Sorry.' _He tells me, looking me in the eyes as he cups my cheek.

.

At this point, I have been letting out my emotions for about two hours, Axel remains patient with my emotions while trying to soothe me.

Finally coming to an end, I continue to hyperventilate against his neck, his neck and chest drenched with my tears.

Axel takes this opportunity of my silence to make his purring much louder, the sound and vibrations finally starting to soothe me.

'_You are safe...no one will lay a finger on you again without having to go through me first.' _He begins,_ 'God wouldn't be able to save the poor soul that would dare test me.'_ He tells me protectively.

I sit up, looking into his green eyes lovingly before he pulls me into a deep, tender kiss.

Kissing him back, I continue to deepen the kiss, feeling electricity shooting through me, the feeling of his lips on mine after so many years has left me sensitive to his touch.

Sensing this, he moves a hand to the back of my head, intensifying the kiss while his hands move to my hips, feeling the thin fabric covering my irresistibly smooth skin, he slowly rips the fabric.

Without removing his mouth from me, he discards the fabric, leaving me bare beneath the blanket.

I begin to use my tongue, playing with his and feeling his razor sharp teeth, making my body heat up even more. His hands travel along my body, lingering on the feeling of my skin beneath his fingers.

Beginning to moan against him from the intense kissing and his hands, I pull away from his lips, catching my breath while my cheeks blush a deep red.

His deep purrs continue, he watches me before moving his attention to my body. His eyes and hands roam my body, seeing my damaged skin his purrs begin to die down.

Getting a look at my thin body and countless scars, a low rumbling growl erupts from his throat as he faintly snarls, seeing what has become of my body.

Hearing and seeing him react, I whimper quietly at him.

This grabs his attention, pulling him away from his vengeful thoughts he looks me in the eyes.

I remain on his lap, looking into his eyes within the silence for what feels like forever, feeling an intense amount of tender warmth spreading through me.

His eyes slowly shift from a soft, affectionate gaze into more of a territorial, lustful look.

It's clear to me that he desperately wants to reclaim me as his, to make his mark on me once more.

He takes notice of the faint submission in my eyes before he moves to my neck, slowly running his tongue along the sensitive flesh.

Closing my eyes a soft moan escapes my lips, my anticipation of his love bite grows inside of me, longing to feel his teeth sink into my skin.

Picking up the scent of my growing arousal, Axel slowly opens his mouth to sink his teeth into my neck, sending intense amounts of pleasure flowing through my being.

A long moan comes from my lips, able to linger on the feeling of his bite unlike earlier.

He sucks the blood from my veins, aware of my lack of blood from when he had to drink from me hours ago, he pulls his teeth from my neck.

He grabs the blanket, tossing it off of us he shifts our position to where I am on my back with him between my legs.

Looking up at him, fear wells up inside of me, immediately recalling the last time I was in this position.

Catching scent of my fear, Axel begins to purr softly trying to calm my emotions, he slowly licks the bite closed.

He pulls my hips to his, hoping by getting into this fast will calm me down and make me aware this won't be like the last time I had something inside of me.

His rough pull causes me to gasp in fear, both arms over my chest I keep my eyes open to watch him, trying to remind myself that it is Axel, my mate, not Alexander.

He positions himself before slipping himself inside of me in a quick, swift movement of his hips, causing a hiss of pleasure to come from him.

Feeling him slip inside of me suddenly makes my hands shoot to his chest, instead of pleasure I feel fear and sadness.

Axel lingers on the blissful feeling of my depths tightly around him once again after so long, the thought of reclaiming me from Alexander driving him into a frenzy, the scent of my fear draws deep growls from deep within his throat.

His growls make me cry out in fear, my claws appear as I instinctively claw at him to get him away from me.

Frustrated, impatient and now bleeding, he grabs my wrists as he pins them down above my head.

'_Iris!' _His voice hisses into my head, making me look up at him with teary eyes while I hyperventilate below him.

His eyes hold his aggression, impatience and desire within them while he snarls at me out of frustration.

"A-Axel...please..." I beg, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

My fearful words enrage him further, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, calming himself.

His eyes open again, having regathered his patience and understanding, no longer looking at this situation as a reclaim of territory.

The return of softness in his eyes slow my rapid heartbeat, allowing me to focus on reminding myself to let it happen, for us.

He begins to softly purr once again, sending me more comfort. Figuring an easier way to do this, he pulls himself out of me, shifting positions again to where I am on top of him.

Looking down at him, I sit on his abdomen.

'_We proceed at your pace. I will finish, once you are comfortable.' _He says to me, gently placing his hands on my hips as he continues to purr at me.

I let out a breath slowly, nodding in understanding I look down at his body, taking in the look of his muscles, rough and smooth features of his chest and abdomen along with all the unique bumps on his skin. Slowly I place my hands on his chest, running my fingers along his muscles and stomach.

He closes his eyes, enjoying my gentle touch and admiration.

Moving my sitting position to his legs, I look at his member, trying to get used to it again.

Slowly dragging my hands along his abdomen I move them down further, feeling the little bumps between his hips on his lower abdomen, slowly making my way further down.

Watching him throb in excitement, I slowly wrap my hands around him, feeling his thickness and large veins pulsing with such an intense desire in my hands.

I begin to become curious, and adventurous. Slowly I look at his face, seeing his eyes still closed I take this moment to surprise him.

Moving one of my hands I slip him into my mouth as deep as I can take him. This immediately throws him off guard, his eyes fly open and he sits up, pulling my mouth off him.

'_What are you doing?!' _He asks, to my surprise his words are laced with discomfort and fear, I begin to laugh.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him, giving him a soft smile.

He looks me in the eyes, aware of what exactly I was doing, but was unaware of my intentions.

He remains silent for a moment before speaking up, _'Mostly.'_

"Mostly? What, do you think I was going to bite you?" I joke.

He watches me, telling me that was a thought that had crossed his mind.

I laugh again, "I won't bite you. I want to try something new, before we actually have sex. I want to make you feel good. Will you trust me?"

He shifts a little, still uneasy about it, _'If you bite me, I will not show your body mercy once I heal.' _He warns.

Thinking about it, I hold back a laugh, "Wait, if this _does _get damaged in any way..." I begin, gently gripping him, "...does that mean you have to eat a dick?"

He watches me in unamusement, giving me my answer.

I burst out laughing, imagining him having to eat one, "You would have to rip this off too?" I wiggle him in my hand.

He remains silent, a low growl coming from deep within his throat.

I wince, "Ouch...anyway I promise I won't hurt you in any way. If I do, feel free to hurt me in any way you desire."

He silences his growls, sitting back a little, keeping his eyes on me.

Slowly I put him back into my mouth, feeling him tense up beneath me.

Pushing down on him as much as I can without gagging, he begins to react to the pleasure by growling lowly.

Pulling him out of my mouth, I push back down on him, running my tongue along the underside of him as I begin to pick up a steady pace pumping him in and out of my mouth.

Hearing his wings twitching a little, I open my eyes and look at him, surprised to see his eyes closed already as he rests his upper body on his elbows.

Feeling proud of myself, I go faster, licking around him at a quicker pace as well, trying to make sure I do this correctly to where I give him the most pleasure I can out of this.

He continues to growl blissfully, becoming comfortable enough to where he lies back down, softly purring now.

Moving a hand below my mouth, I rub the portion of him that is unable to fit inside my mouth, using my other hand to feel around his lower body.

To my astonishment, I've made this realization a very long time ago, his body is always remarkably clean, despite his species never using any kind of soap or even much water to clean themselves with.

I guarantee they take advantage of the rain when it comes to washing minor dirt or blood off of them, it just makes me jealous.

Quickening my pace, I suck on him harder, hearing his wings twitch more the longer I tend to him.

Time goes on, soon I begin to hear him clawing at the cement floor from the pleasure building inside of him. His irresistible growls of pleasure, and his clawing fuel my arousal, the sweet scent driving him mad as well.

He hisses in pleasure, slowly beginning to thrust his hips gently along with my movement to create more friction, his deep breathing and tense body telling me his orgasm is building quickly.

At this point I am dripping with wetness between my legs, the sweet juices dripping onto him.

He begins to throb inside my mouth harder, moving a hand to my hair, he grabs a fist full of it before letting out a loud hiss the moment his orgasm bursts, releasing into my mouth. Feeling each load move through his length with my hand, I moan loudly on him, the strange, unique taste of his seed hits my tastebuds.

To my surprise, his cum doesn't taste bad at all, his climax ends, making me swallow the accumulation on my tongue before pulling my mouth off him.

Removing his hand from my hair, he takes a second to collect himself before opening his eyes and pulling me to his hips.

Making me giggle, he grins at me seductively, wanting more from me.

My body aches for him, quickly I move down and crash my lips onto his, filling me with an intense amount of lust to where my core begins to ache for attention.

Returning the intense kiss, he thrusts his hips against mine roughly, his length pressing against my folds, telling me how badly he needs to be inside of me.

I begin to realize that he is becoming more used to kissing, maybe even becoming familiar with the emotions it should bring.

He moves his hands to my hips, lifting them before crashing them down onto his, unable to resist any longer, burying himself inside of me, filling me.

I cry out against his lips, becoming a little nervous, but the built up desire within me shoves the fear and nervousness aside.

Sensing this he shifts our positions again, removing his lips from mine.

Looking up at him, he thrusts himself back inside me, hissing in pleasure as he grips onto my hips.

I cry out from the pleasure, grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He growls loudly from the intense amount of lust telling him to go all out on my small, beautiful body. He begins to thrust hard, slamming into me.

Crying out loudly, I close my eyes tight, my body beginning to heat up quickly.

He moves a hand above my shoulder to keep himself and I steady, pumping into me as fast as he can, the sounds of his hips slamming into mine fills our ears, mixed in with his grunts, groans and my screaming.

"Oh Axel! Fuck me! Yes!" I scream my lungs out, filling the factory with the cries of his name.

Hearing his name he spreads his wings, flapping them hard as he digs his claws deep into my hip, scraping against the bone.

Looking up at him, all his razor sharp teeth are displayed to me out of the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through his body, seeing those deadly teeth of his drives me over the edge.

Screaming out to where my lungs ache, my orgasm bursts around him, my claws dig deep into his thick shoulders, more blood running from his body and onto mine, mixed in with the still-bleeding cuts from earlier.

He begins yanking my body into his roughly with each movement he makes, going out on my body as harshly as it can take without bones snapping.

My back begins to burn from all the friction between the sheet and my skin, my orgasm comes to an end, the constant friction between us makes another orgasm build back to back from my last.

He senses this, he hisses loudly, "NO!" He yells at me, looking down at me as he continues to fuck me relentlessly.

"Wait..." He finishes between heavy breaths, looking down at me.

Looking up at him, I try my best to hold myself back, crying out loudly from the pressure building within my body.

He closes his eyes tight, breathing hard to where I can feel his hot breath hitting my sweaty, bloody skin, adding to the intense amount of heat accumulating in the room from our sex.

In an instant he roughly pulls me up, biting very hard into my neck where his original mark was. The bite breaks my control, making me screech out at the top of my lungs at the same time he roars against my neck, spreading his wings wide all at the same time our orgasms peak, both of us orgasming together.

My claws drag down his back from the incredible amount of pleasure, my legs around his waist tightly as if he could be torn from me at any moment.

We breathe heavy together, both of our orgasms come down together, my depths overflowing with his hot seed.

My orgasm ends seconds before his, leaving me unable to catch my breath, his hot breath on my neck.

He bites deeper, making me whine in pleasure as he makes sure the mark will remain permanent for the rest of my existence.

Pulling my claws out of his back, I unwrap my legs from his hips, my legs trembling roughly. He slowly opens his mouth, pulling his teeth out of my skin, blood instantly filling the teeth marks before running from my neck. He begins purring loudly, licking up my blood as he licks my raw wounds.

Whining from the pain, I close my eyes tight, he continues to slowly lick it, working to make sure the bleeding stops.

He remains inside of me, our legs nearly intertwined with each other. Soon he sits up on top of me, blood covering and dripping from his mouth he moves both of his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks.

Placing my hands on both sides of his face as well, we pant loudly, my panting much louder than his.

He grins at me, finding amusement out of my lack of breath.

"H-hey...I'm not...fit..." I tell him through heavy breaths, narrowing my eyes at him.

His purrs grow louder, he moves down and kisses me deeply, making me wrap my arms around his neck.

We remain close together until the time comes that Axel has no choice but to pull from me, he shifts the blankets to where the thicker fluffier one is folded on the floor for cushion, he lays down on his side with me in front of him.

He covers us with the sheet, mostly covering me up since he doesn't need the warmth as much, the sheet not long enough to cover him completely anyway.

Cuddled against his warm chest, I can't help but to feel filled with happiness, not just from the amazing bonding experience, but also because of Axel deciding to remain with me through the remainder of the day. Even though I'll be asleep the whole time, it still brings me an intense amount of comfort knowing he will stay here to protect me.

For the first time in many years, I fall asleep in the open, not in a corner or underneath something, but against the creature I love.

Life, is finally good...


	28. Travel

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**  
"Speaking aloud"  
_'Speaking telepathically'_  
_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**As of 3/17/20, all chapters up to this point have been edited. If you are interested, feel free to reread the story and take in the changes**.

**Also, this story is being focused mainly on Wattpad rather than this website. For quicker updates, visuals, and in-story imagery, feel free to look this story up there! My name is the same on Wattpad as it is here on Fanfiction. As stated above.**

**Chapter 28: Travel**

Consciousness comes back to me slowly, feeling I have gotten a sufficient amount of sleep. Feeling strong arms around me, I moan in comfort quietly, cuddling closer to the familiar warm body.

Axel's arms tighten around me more, purring instinctively like he has been doing all day without even realizing.

I rub my head against his chest affectionately, sending waves of warmth through me.

His purring deepens, he moves his arm, putting his fingers on my chin to lift my head to look at him.

Opening my eyes I look into his, unable to resist the urge to plant my lips against his, further familiarizing the action and emotions to him.

Feeling his heart beat harder with my hands on his chest, I realize he is finally beginning to feel the emotion he is supposed to feel naturally.

He cups my cheek, returning the kiss.

Our moment is ruined by him suddenly pulling away from my mouth, his attention locked firmly on something beyond the bedroom door.

Deep, loud vicious growling comes from him in the same moment he begins snarling, his mandibles fly open and he quickly rises from me, his whole protectiveness making me fearful about what he is sensing.

He storms out of the room, going after whoever or whatever he senses inside the factory.

Pulling the sheet over my body, I sit up and stare at the open door.

A loud, defensive roar from Axel, far down the hall makes me jump, the sound of his pained screeches reach my ears immediately after, making my heart drop.

Quickly I throw the sheet off me and run into the dark hallway, running right into the scene.

Celest stands in the middle of the hallway, her arm outstretched toward Axel who is pinned high against a wall by chains, none of the chains bearing hooks, thankfully.

"Let him go Celest! Please!" I cry out, running to Axel, putting my hands on him while he struggles to get free, pissed off would be an understatement.

"He came at me." She tells me calmly, telling me it was self-defense.

"Well, we live here..." I tell her, looking at her from over my shoulder.

"I didn't expect him to try to kill me..." She tells me, looking at me now, the chains tighten around Axel, making him roar loudly from the pain before Celest recalls the chains into the wall, dropping him from the wall.

I grab onto him once he is down, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"If you come at me one more time-!" She begins, cut off by Axel shoving me aside rather roughly, taking a step forward before letting out a very loud threatening roar of aggression, wanting her out of his factory.

She holds her hand out toward him, taking a step back, baring her teeth at him.

"Stop it you guys! Celest, out! Please!" I demand, pointing in the direction the door is.

She looks at me, "I just came to tell you I'm ready to go, so is his brother." She tells me before narrowing her eyes at Axel, disappearing before our eyes.

Axel continues to growl, his body sore from the chains that were once around him, he crouches down onto one knee, holding one of his arms that was wounded the most on his body.

I run over to him, kneeling down in front of him, "It's okay..."

His eyes lock onto mine, his eyes filled with aggression, baring his teeth from the pain, clearly he tried breaking out of them, although that is impossible.

I move my hands to his free hand, gently holding onto it as I look into his eyes.

He begins to calm down, no longer snarling, his mandibles slowly fold back down.

He rises to his feet, I rise with him.

'_Pack_.' Is all he tells me before heading off to his workroom I assume to collect his things.

Watching him walk down the hall, guilt overwhelms me.

_She didn't have to do that..._

_I should have warned her about him being so territorial..._

_And protective..._

_I should have went after him._

.

On our way to Texas, Amon and Axel decided to travel by flight, remaining close by above the thick clouds, out of sight.

Celest and I travel by car, carrying my scythe and a number of Axel's other items in the trunk.

Axel decided to finally part with his truck, destroying it along with the factory before we left so there is less of a chance of recognition once we find our new home.

6 hours in, we end up having no choice but to stop for gas.

Celest pulls up to a pump, turning the car off before exiting the car, leaving me in due to my lack of clothing.

Both of us have our wings out of sight, a sudden clunk on the roof of the car makes me jump, looking up, I see Amon in his crow form slowly slide his way down the windshield, very slowly, making me laugh as he keeps direct eye contact with me the whole way down, purposely making me laugh.

He begins to hop on the hood of the car, my stomach growls, he immediately stops upon hearing it. My face reddens in embarrassment, he flies off the hood, flying over to the store of the gas station.

Watching him, he lands and nonchalantly walks his way through the automatic doors, making my eyes widen. The doors close behind him, Celest climbs back in the car, noticing me staring at the store.

"What's up?" She asks, following my gaze.

"Amon went inside..." I tell her in disbelief.

She begins laughing, "What?"

Seconds later Amon flies out of the store with a bag of chips in his beak, the angry owner chasing him out.

We both crack up laughing, Amon flies to the car, pecking at the window Celest rolls it down, letting him drop the bag of chips in before he flies off to join Axel in the sky.

Celest grabs the bag of chips, "Amon is such a blessing." She laughs, ripping the bag open.

"Wait he got that for me!" I cry out, laughing.

She laughs before handing it back, "Oh I know." She winks at me, letting me eat them.

Throughout the next few hours, Celest and I have been jamming out to the music on the radio, both of us catching up with modern music.

She turns the music down, "So, I want to talk to you about something, Babe." She teases.

"Go ahead." I tell her, giggling.

She takes her eyes off the road, glancing at my body that is completely exposed to her, "When will the time come where you let me tap that?" She laughs.

I laugh at her words, "What? Nahh."

She giggles, "It's very distracting for the driver here. I've been only paying half attention to the road this whole time." She begins laughing.

My smile fades, "Wait, are you serious?"

She looks at me, "Nahh, I'm kidding." She laughs.

Seeing right through her lie, I begin to think she forgot Axel was nearby, remembering, she decided to lie, as if that would make a difference.

"...Are you?" I ask her, observing her body language.

"Actually, do you want to drive?" She asks, changing the subject, stopping the car at the shoulder.

Looking at the wheel, I begin to laugh, brushing off the previous subject, "I haven't driven a car in forever...I don't think I remember..." I admit.

"Come on, it will be fun, there is no one out here." She convinces me.

"...Fine." I give in, stepping out of the car.

She follows my actions, throwing me the keys as we switch spots.

Sitting in the driver's seat, I begin to feel awkward, adjusting the seat to fit my short size, I feel a bit better.

"I've never driven naked before...I don't even have my license on me..." I worry.

"Well, don't get pulled over, your man might have to step in if that happens." She gives me a wink.

Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly, taking it slow to get used to everything again.

After a half hour, I have become familiar with the whole process once again, within the next hour we are forced to stop due to the rising sun, sadly there is not much of a chance that Axel would be able to fly through the sky unnoticed.

We pull up to a hotel, the building looking pretty expensive.

"Okay." I begin, putting the car in park, "How am I going to get in there." I ask, referring to the small amount of people around, and my nude body.

Celest puts a hand to her mouth, humming. She smirks and lays a flat hand out, a set of clothes appear before me in her hand.

"Woah...okay I want to learn how to do that!" I exclaim, taking the clothes and putting them on.

"It takes a lot of energy." She explains, clearly looking more exhausted than she did before.

"Still." I tell her, finishing up.

"At some point I will." She tells me, winking before exiting the car with me.

Seeing Axel and Amon land on the roof in my peripherals, we enter the building and get two rooms near the top floor of the tall building.

Celest gets her own room, too weak to use the box to get home.

Walking into my own room, the sun begins to shine through the open blinds into the bedroom, sending me a warning.

Quickly I run to the window, finding a way to open it and take off the screen, Axel climbs down from the roof before climbing into the room, Amon on his shoulder.

Axel has been clothed the whole time in his usual trench coat, new jeans and a new black shirt, since apparently his old clothes got destroyed 23 years ago the night he attacked that bus.

Amon flies off his shoulder, landing before turning into his real form, he checks out the room, "Woah, this place is cozy." He admits, walking around.

"I know, it's nice. I can only guess where Celest gets the money from." I giggle, removing my shoes before putting the screen back on the window, closing it and drawing the blinds, closing those before finally closing the thick curtains leaving the room completely dark for us.

Turning on a lamp, I slip into the bathroom, leaving the door open before slipping my clothes off and taking a long bath.

Amon and Axel remain in the room, Amon lays on the spare bed while Axel removes his clothes to get comfortable, both of them talking, or at least Amon is the only one literally talking.

Sitting in the hot water after cleaning myself, I listen to Amon respond to whatever Axel is talking to him about.

Closing my eyes, I relax, the warm water feeling blissful against my skin, especially the wound on my hip from Axel's claws earlier.

Recalling the events, I begin to feel the taste of Axel again on my tongue, feel him inside of me, the way he craved me. Running my fingers against my neck slowly, I feel the newly scarred tissue, smiling to myself.

Moving my attention to my hand, the scar from Axel's claw the day we made our strongest bond still remains. Focusing on the bond, I begin to feel his calm, strong heartbeat within my chest, along with mine.

Feeling comfort from this, I relax further in the hot water, closing my eyes.

Recalling the words Celest spoke in the car hours ago, I open my eyes, worrying about what kind of response Axel would have to something like that.

Feeling Axel's heartbeat quicken suddenly, I quickly sit up, hearing Amon laughing loudly like a child, my ears also pick up a sound I have never heard before.

Axel's laughter.

_He's laughing?! He can laugh?!_

_What the hell are they doing that would make him laugh?_

Curious, I stand up and get out of the water, grabbing a white towel as I wrap it around me.

Peeking around the wall, I see something amusing.

Both boys are wrestling each other, like children. Axel currently has Amon pinned down beneath him, chuckling with pride.

Sensing my eyes on him, he shifts his gaze over to me, becoming distracted. Amon takes this opportunity to twist Axel against the ground, pinning him down before laughing in victory.

Axel growls at him, speaking to Amon.

"That too was fair!" Amon exclaims, grinning at Axel.

Axel uses force, pinning Amon down again before growling in a playful manner at him.

"ThAt WaSnT fAiR aXeL" Amon mocks Axel's words in a way to make fun of him.

Watching both of them makes me giggle, amazed at how much Axel can lower his tough personality when no one is around except the one who truly knows him the most.

Slipping back into the bathroom, I drain the water before drying off and drying my hair.

Taking the time to make myself feel good, I put my underwear back on.

Hearing knocking at the door makes the whole room go silent, yet Axel and Amon continue to playfight out of view of the door silently.

This relaxes me, telling me it isn't a stranger.

Walking out of the bathroom I slowly open up the door a crack, seeing Celest beyond the door.

"I decided to knock this time." She says with a giggle, handing me a tanktop to sleep in.

Taking it, I smile, "Thank you, for both."

She nods, "Goodnight, or good day." She laughs before going back to her room.

Closing the door I throw on the tanktop, enjoying the silky feeling of it.

Walking back into the main room, Axel and Amon begin to ease up on the roughness to not worry me, turning on the tv I begin to change the channels, not finding too much.

Stopping on a music channel, I decide to listen to the music that plays from it, turning the volume down to a comfortable level, I turn the brightness down to a dim glow.

Moving my attention to the boys, I watch them continue to mess around to the point I begin to think Amon is doing this to distract Axel from the desire to hunt, now that we are out of Florida, his habits will need to change to keep our tracks covered.

No more hibernation. No more eating humans.

Within minutes, Axel proves himself stronger, separating from Amon he makes his way over to me, climbing onto the bed to comfort me further.

Amon rises to his feet, "You only won because you're older." He teases, laying down on the other bed, pulling the blankets onto himself to see how they feel.

Axel buries himself under the blanket to my level, only wanting to comfort me with his presence, and to feed his new, growing desire for affection, although he will deny this as the truth.

Pulling my body against his, he wraps his arms around me from behind, beginning to purr in my ear, my hips against his. Without my wings between us, I can feel so much more of his body while mine fits perfectly against his.

Moving my head to look back at him, I press my lips against his, making him sit up a little to make him more comfortable, enjoying the feeling of my soft, smooth lips against his.

"Are you guys...kissing?" Amon's voice breaks our kiss, making us look at him.

He watches in confusion, "That's so weird, to see you do, Axel. The last time I saw you kiss anything was...way back in time. Our mother, I think it was." He recalls, looking off into space as he remembers the faded memories.

Axel watches him, remaining silent.

"I kinda got him into it, again. Did you guys completely forget how kissing should feel? Or even forget that kissing is a thing your species can do too?" I ask Amon.

"I haven't forgotten about it, I definitely don't have anyone to test your theory on about feeling things from it." He tells me, looking over at me, his wings spread out on the pillows behind him.

"Oh...well Axel did for a while. He felt nothing. He still doesn't feel much." I tell him, looking at Axel again.

"Yeah, it's a strange concept for us to accept." He tells me before letting out a yawn, partially spreading his mandibles in the process and ending it with a short high pitched screech.

My eyes widen while I watch him, never having seen a Galileus yawn before.

Seeing him yawn quickly makes me yawn, exaggerating the ending of it I groan loudly, "Damn it Amon, your stupid yawn got me."

He looks at me before grinning.

Rolling my eyes I close my eyes, only now do I realize Axel's quiet inhales through his nose, quietly sniffing my clean body and hair.

Listening to his breathing, his heartbeat and the feeling of his protective hold on me makes my eyelids grow heavy, soon being dragged under into unconsciousness.

.

Heavy breathing suddenly wakes me up, quickly realizing the breathing is coming from Axel behind me.

Opening my eyes slowly, my gut tells me something is wrong, very wrong.

Moving my eyes slowly to look at Amon to see if he is awake, thanks to my luck he is not. His back is to me, his wings dangling from the bed.

My gut tells me to be afraid, telling me Axel isn't right, a strong amount of fear expels from me, going right into the air, and into Axel's lungs.

A deep, predatory growl erupts from behind me, he smells the air deeply, I then begin to realize.

_He is hungry._

Axel lingers on the incredible scent coming from me, the whole situation brings tears of fear to my eyes, afraid to move.

_Axel hasn't eaten in almost two days. Something has to be dying by now..._

'_Amon..._' I speak telepathically to him, staring at him.

He doesn't move.

'_Amon...!_' I speak up, getting a groan out of him.

'_Something is wrong with Axel..._' I speak into his mind, fear laced in my voice.

Amon, waking up now, catches scent of my fear, sensing the problem he pushes himself up, moving his attention to Axel.

"Axel?" He speaks to him.

The moment he speaks a sharp pain explodes from my shoulder, making me cry out loudly in pain and fear, Axel's arms grab me.

Amon quickly jumps off the bed, running over to us he grabs me, roughly throwing me away from Axel and across the room to protect me.

Crashing to the floor, I cry out in pain, holding onto my shoulder, blood pouring out of my wound, making me cry out in agony, a large chunk of my skin missing.

Amon pins Axel to the wall, his wings spread wide, wings sharp. Axel roars loudly, grabbing Amon by the neck and throwing him hard against a wall, nearly collapsing it.

Amon growls loudly from the pain as he rises slowly, Axel stares at me, seeming to be trying to hold himself back from attacking me again.

Crying, I watch.

Amon gets to his feet, yanking two large feathers from his wings before throwing them at Axel, one feather nails his right arm to the wall, the other joins the first one, making sure he remains in place.

Gentle hands place themselves onto my shoulders, making me scream in fear, realizing Celest has appeared in the room and is behind me.

She puts pressure on my shoulder, "What the hell is going on here?!" She screams out, chains burst from the wall, holding onto Axel once again.

Axel begins to struggle, growling loudly.

"He needs a new heart, he is withdrawing from his body's desire to eat human flesh...Iris was the closest to him that resembled a human..." Amon tells us.

"Why is he withdrawing?! Why didn't he just eat earlier?! This isn't like him at all Amon!" I cry out, the blood seeping out from between Celest's fingers.

"He needs a heart from an animal, any animal." Amon says.

A deer heart suddenly appears in Celest's hand, having been torn straight from a living deer, she falls weakly to one of her knees, handing it to Amon.

Amon takes it from her, withdrawing his feathers, Celest releases Axel, Amon tosses the heart to him.

Having more control over himself, Axel catches it and forces himself to devour it, despite the taste.

We watch him, he falls to his knees, feeling his heart struggle to keep beating, pain courses through his veins, making him wince badly.

"...Axel...?" I watch, tears in my eyes I quickly stand, only for Celest to grab my arm, keeping me from running to him.

Axel collapses onto the floor, I focus on the beating of his heart, feeling it slow drastically to a slow pulse, I cry out and break from Celest's hold, she tries to grab me again but I get too far away, falling onto my knees beside Axel, placing my hands on his arm.

"He will be okay." Amon reassures me, relaxing me a little.

His heart stops beating, sending panic through me, "It stopped! His heart stopped!" I cry out, unable to control my panic.

"Wait, are you bonded to him? By a blood bond?" Amon asks me, making me look at him and nod.

I feel his heart begin to beat again, tears fall from my eyes in relief, his body takes a moment for his blood to flow before his eyes open.

Slowly he pushes himself off the ground, I nearly tackle him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, crying against his chest.

He exhales deeply, clearly pissed with himself because of what he had done, and what he nearly could have done.

"Someone please explain to me what the hell is happening?!" Celest exclaims.

"Axel's diet is being shifted." Amon tells her.

"Wait, you started that already?" I ask him.

Celest narrows her eyes at Amon, "Is that why you said he was withdrawing?"

Axel pulls me close to him, he begins licking the wound on my shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

_'I am so sorry..._' He apologizes to me, his voice full of frustration in himself and disappointment.

"It's okay..." I tell him, letting him continue to lick my wound he caused.

"Yes..." Amon responds to Celest.

Celest slowly rises to her feet, weak from using so much power, "Lucky for us...there is no one booked on this floor but us...not many heard the commotion." She shares.

Amon walks back over to his bed, throwing himself back onto it, "Great...I'm exhausted...this bed is lovely..."

Axel closes my wound, just now finishing closing his own.

Celest looks at her watch, "It's about time to go, so get your ass up, feathers." She tells Amon.

Amon smirks at the name she called him, "Can I sleep in the car with you guys? Please?" He asks.

"I don't care." Celest says, leaving the room to gather her things.

Axel remains on the floor with me, slowly standing with me.

"Can I fly with you...?" I ask, looking at Axel.

'_As a familiar, yes._' He tells me, dressing himself again.


	29. Asylum

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**  
"Speaking aloud"  
_'Speaking telepathically'_  
_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1

**This story is being focused mainly on Wattpad rather than this website. For quicker updates, visuals, and in-story imagery, feel free to look this story up there! My name is the same on Wattpad as it is here on Fanfiction. As stated above.**

**Chapter 29: Asylum**

Lying on the bed in the hotel room, Celest decided now is the best time to extract Alexander's device from my chest.

I had nearly forgotten about it completely until a sudden sharp pain reminded me of its existence.

Celest decided to take it upon herself to extract it, more aware of what could nearly kill me and what can't.

Amon stands next to the bed, offering me some of that crazy pain relieving concoction of theirs that was brought with us.

I look at Amon in disgust, "Oh, please don't make me drink that again..." I cringe, moving my attention to Axel who is right next to him.

Axel smirks at me, recalling what happened last time I took it.

"Iris, you need to take it. Otherwise this process will hurt like hell..." Celest informs me, slipping some gloves on her hands.

I look at her, frowning, "You have no clue how bad that shit tastes..."

She smiles at me, "You're right, I don't. Drink some before I make you take something else." She warns.

I look at Axel again, he watches me.

_'Take it, dove.'_ He tells me.

My eyes widen at his words, hearing him give me a nickname for the first time. My stomach immediately knots up, followed by bursts of emotions inside of me, unable to move my eyes from him.

Sensing my reaction he smirks at me before taking the vile from Amon, he moves over to me and feeds me the liquid while I'm dazed by emotion.

My face immediately scrunches up, forcing myself to swallow it Axel moves the vile from my mouth, gagging I nearly throw up.

"It's not that bad, Iris." Amon laughs, amused by my reaction.

"Really...?" Celest teases me.

Gagging again I let out a noise of disgust before relaxing, looking at Axel through narrowed eyes.

Axel grins at me in amusement.

"Alright, let's get this going." Celest says, slowly slicing a line below the rib cage with her non-gloved free hand's claws.

The concoction begins to affect me, only feeling pressure I slowly close my eyes, growing tired.

Celest proceeds, Axel watching her every movement closely, protectively.

Feeling a large amount of pressure in my chest, my eyes flutter open to see Celest's hand has entered my body, her hand in my ribcage.

Beginning to feel nervous, I look at Axel, seeing him watching her.

He feels my gaze on him, making him look at me, sensing my nervousness and slight fear.

Celest slowly withdraws her hand, pulling out a small flash drive-like device in her hand.

Amon places a hand over my wound, a blinding light shines from beneath his hand as he heals my wounds shut in mere seconds.

Celest crushes the device in her hand, "That boy and his toys, I swear."

.

In the dark of night we are finally ready to keep going, due to me being drowsy from the painkiller, Axel suggested I sleep on him as a familiar.

Celest pulls out of the parking lot of the hotel, Axel, Amon and I remain on the roof of the hotel.

Taking the form of a crow once again, Axel tucks me in his shirt, my head sticking out of the top of the shirt, the shirt itself acting similar to a seatbelt. Axel observes as Amon jumps off the roof and spreads his large ebony feathered wings, taking flight to follow the car.

Axel jumps off the roof, making my eyes open at the sudden movement, calming down once I realize Axel has begun to fly, flying to catch up to Amon.

Axel's warm chest keeps me snug and comfortable, catching up with Amon with ease, he steadies his flight to fly beside him.

Closing my eyes, I bury my head under his shirt before eventually falling asleep.

.

Loud rumbles and shaky flight wakes me an hour later, jolting my head out of Axel's shirt to discover we have entered a strong storm system.

Realizing Amon and Axel are both completely soaked and dripping with rain, the car below us has its windshield wipers on full blast.

I begin to get pelted by rain, shaking my head hard, the raindrops fly off my feathers. Feeling my movement, Axel begins to purr at me while keeping his attention on his flight.

The harsh winds fight against both Galileus in the sky, beginning to make me nervous as Axel works to remain steady.

Axel flaps his wings hard against the wind, flying further ahead, the sky flashes brightly often, the loud rumbles of thunder, howls of wind and harsh raindrops fill our ears.

Amon catches up to us, the rain audibly pelting his feathers, having to sharpen and soften his feathers often to keep them dry.

Beginning to wiggle, I nearly climb out of Axel's shirt, holding onto the collar with my feet, my body pressed against his neck and side of his face.

'_Careful._' Axel warns me, not wanting me to fall off him.

Giggling in his ear, I quickly become drenched. Feeling brave, I climb out of his shirt completely, holding onto his hair.

Slowly I try climbing onto his hat, only to be grabbed and put back in his shirt, '_Relax, Iris._' His stern voice says into my mind.

Not wanting to anger him, I remain still.

"Let her have some fun, Axel." Amon speaks up over the loud storm.

'_Not if she is endangering herself._' Axel responds.

"She's a smart girl." He reminds Axel.

'_...She is._' He responds, an idea crosses his mind. Knowing I have become bored, to keep me from doing something dangerous, he acts.

Suddenly Axel flaps his wings hard, shooting himself upwards into the rainy sky.

My eyes widen, watching us get higher and higher into the atmosphere with each powerful flap of his strong wings.

Gripping onto his shirt tightly, I begin to get excited, unable to hold back my laughter of excitement.

'_Turn into your true form._' I hear Axel say, obeying I jump out of his shirt and turn into my real form.

Flying in place, he grabs onto my hands before I fall, my wings still in terrible shape and unable to fly with.

Holding onto my hands, he flies in place while I dangle from him.

I begin laughing, looking up at him, slightly feeling fear, but my excitement buries it.

He grins at me, releasing one of my hands I nearly fall from him, my eyes widen, feeling fear now.

'_Do you trust me?_' I hear Axel's words speak into my head, reminding me of when I said those same words to him a few days ago.

Knowing he is using those words to mock me, I laugh at him a little, "Yes."

A playful grin grows upon his face, '_Show me._'

In that moment, his hand releases mine, sending me falling to the Earth screaming, trying to flap my wings to catch myself, but the skin between my wings' fingers are so cut up to where they are unable to catch air.

Panicking, I look up at Axel, to realize he is no longer where he was last.

My heart pounds against my chest, continuing to fall.

Remembering his words, I bite my tongue, trying not to scream out.

_He will catch me._

_He will catch me._

_Trust him..._

The ground quickly approaches, making me whimper in fear, but keep from screaming. My brain screams at me to cry out for help, but I remain silent.

Dangerously close to the ground, I close my eyes tight, tears forming in my eyes out of fear.

A force slams into me from the right, sweeping me up and bringing me back into the air.

Gripping onto a familiar trench coat, my eyes remain tightly closed, my breath shaky.

Deep chuckling fills my ears, slowly I open my eyes and look up at Axel, who is grinning in amusement.

"...Don't. Do. That. Again." I speak through a shaky voice, fear and relief pouring out of me like a waterfall.

Axel begins to purr at me loudly, I then realize there is no sign of Amon or Celest anywhere along the road.

"Did we lose them?" I ask, looking around.

'_Not far from us._' He tells me, looking over my figure in his arms.

I look at him, he slows his flight to where he is flying in place, looking at me.

Smiling softly at him, I shift in his arms to where my arms are around his neck, his hands on my bottom with my legs around his waist.

Looking into his current ocean blue eyes, the rain continues to fall around us, drenching my body and hair, raindrops running down my face and his.

Pulling myself closer to him, I slam my lips into his, feeling the same tight knot in my stomach along with the familiar electricity seeming to jolt through my body from the simple contact of his lips.

My bare body against his only separated by layers of clothing, he moves a hand to the back of my head, weaving his fingers through my dripping wet hair it becomes obvious to me he regrets being clothed.

Deepening the kiss, I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, now able to feel him bulging against my leg through his jeans.

My body quickly becomes heated, wanting to feel more of him against me.

Moving a hand from his neck, I move it down to his shirt, slowly slipping it underneath to feel his chest beneath my fingers, lingering on his strong muscles.

He moves his hand from my hair to my hip, suddenly pushing my hips down tightly against his erection through his pants, teasing me and himself.

I let out a gasp of desire, slowly my hips begin to grind against his hard bulge.

He begins to growl against my lips from the pleasure and intensifying lust building inside of him, he slams my hips against his throbbing erection again, making me lose control.

Removing my lips from his, I release his neck and he moves his hands to my back and behind to keep me on him.

Quickly I unbutton his pants and unzip them, releasing him from the tight material that was holding him from me.

Axel remains in the air, purring loudly at me, moving my hips I slowly push him inside of me, gasping loudly from the pleasure.

Axel hisses once inside of me out of pleasure, also in an attempt to tease me further.

Remaining steady in the air with his wings, he begins pumping in and out of me at a steady pace, holding onto my hips as I keep my arms around his neck.

I cry out into the rain, the unique position and location of us driving me mad with desire, wanting to scream his name out into the storm and never have to leave this position.

Putting more strength into his thrusts, his pace quickens and his movements become rougher, beginning to struggle to remain airborne.

Crying out in ecstasy, I lay my head back and let him take me to oblivion, not being able to thrust as hard or fast as he would be able to on the ground, the pleasure remains ecstatic.

Axel moves to my neck, slowly running his tongue along the sensitive skin there, tasting the rain and sweetness of my skin.

Moving his head down, he plants small kisses down my neck and collarbone, sending jolts of pleasure through me along with the pleasure already coursing through my body.

Axel pulls me close against him again, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly he continues to fuck me, growling and groaning into my ear with each movement he makes inside of me.

Cries of bliss escape my parted lips, crying out into his ear.

He picks up the pace, thrusting much rougher now, nearly losing balance in the air.

Spreading my wings, I flap them in an attempt to help keep us in the air, my efforts proving themselves successful.

Axel begins to breathe hard into my ear, this position using a decent amount of energy from him.

Moving my head away from his ear, I begin to cry out his name into the deep, dark storm raging around us.

Helping him remain steady in the air, he begins to put more effort into his movements, hissing from the building sensations.

Moving my gaze to his face, we look at each other, taking in the intense amount of pleasure being expressed on our faces.

I continue to call out his name, screaming for him to fuck me harder, make it so the world knows I'm his.

His claws sink into my flesh, using a lot of energy to fuck me senseless and fly in place at the same time, my wings only help so much.

'_You're mine!_' He hisses into my mind.

"I'm yours!" I scream out, feeling myself tightening around him as my orgasm builds.

'_Only mine!_' He hisses, his breathing becoming heavier.

Whines of intense pleasure escape my parted lips, feeling the pressure within my core begin to intensify, "...Only..yours!" I scream out, my orgasm releases itself the same moment he lets out a high pitched screech, releasing inside of me in the same moment.

We watch each other as we climax, unable to hold back my cries of bliss.

His hot seed spreads inside of me, gripping tightly onto his trench coat as his wings begin to tremble in the air, shifting us both dangerously.

Neither of us notice the dangerous situation, or even care.

My climax comes to an end, leaving me out of breath. His climax finishes just as quick, finally able to steady his wings properly.

Looking at him, I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck again, folding my wings. Pressinf my body as close to his as I can, he wraps his arms around me and begins purring.

"...I...think they are long gone...now." I speak into his ear, unable to catch my breath.

'_Catching up will be simple._' He tells me, reminding me of how powerful his wings are.

Axel lets go of me, turning back into my corvid form, I fly up to his shoulder as he fixes his pants I had undone.

Climbing down to his shirt, I bury myself inside of it once again, panting.

In a flash Axel takes off, using his powerful wings to fly at intense speeds down the road, flapping them hard to move faster.

Within minutes we catch back up, sensing Amon inside of the car with Celest now.

The storm has nearly passed us now, our surroundings much quieter.

"About time you guys caught back up, was the sex really nessissary?" Celest teases, her window down.

Giggling, I hang onto Axel as he remains silent.

Holding onto Axel for a number of hours, we finally pull up to where Amon had led Celest.

Axel flies up high into the sky, giving both of us an amazing view of the entire building we have come to.

Below us stands a giant, 4 story asylum, an asylum with a giant main building, along with 4 other smaller buildings. The asylum itself looks like something out of a horror film, it's sharp roofs, castle-like features and historical look giving it character.

This building must have been made a hundred years ago at least, from the look of it, it remains standing tall and strong.

Amon takes off flying to the main building, Celest looks over the building before looking up at us from below, wanting to know our thoughts.

"...Is this home?" I quietly ask Axel, not moving my attention from the gorgeous old building.

Hearing me, Axel flies to the main building, landing in front of the door, all the windows barred shut.

He places me down, I turn into my real form, standing upon the cement.

'_If that is what you wish, it will be._' He tells me, looking down at me.

Looking up at him, I slowly nod.

He runs his fingers through my hair, gently pulling me close to plant a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

.

Hours pass, my aching legs beg for me to sit down after walking through each building, checking out every room with Axel.

Axel, of course, favored the crematorium in the basement to become his new workroom and weapon room.

Throughout all the countless rooms in the asylum, I only favored two of them. Both of them are in the main building, one is on the top floor with a window to view the yard. The room has a decent amount of space, but Axel told me I will not be staying in that room.

The second room I prefer, which Axel agreed on as well, is in the basement in the right wing of the main asylum near the crematorium. Axel picked it out, deeming it safe enough for me rather than a room above ground.

The room is pretty dirty, littered with papers and boxes from its previous use as a storage room.

The walls are sturdy and relatively clean, unlike the walls in other rooms in the basement that consist of pipes or cold cement.

Amon has decided to remain in the left wing of the Asylum, having already claimed a room in the basement of that side as well for his own weapons and comfort.

Celest, having just finished checking out the place as well, has begun helping me clean the new bedroom.

For now, Amon is remaining on the right wing of the asylum with us, to overview Axel's behavior as his diet changes.

From what I've heard and already experienced, Axel's hunger and strong desire for human flesh will cause him to become violent, angry, and very aggressive.

In time, his habit will be broken and he will become more tolerant to animal meat.

Amon and Celest spoke to each other earlier about a location that could be used to hold Axel through this rough process, to keep him from harming others or hunting.

There is a room further down the hall in the basement that joins both the right and left wing basements, down that hall is a room that was used to hold some of the worst patients, the violent ones.

The area consists of two stories of large rooms made to hold a person for the rest of their life yet remain comfortable for that person.

The walls and flooring of the rooms are padded, beyond the padding are layers of cement. Celest has agreed to use her unbreakable chains to keep Axel in the room and away from the strong door of the room.

Although the door is tough, Axel would still be able to get through it easily.

Starting in the morning, Axel will be placed in the room we have picked for him until the weaning process is over.

Celest and I finish cleaning the walls, floor and ceiling to the best of our abilities, the room looking amazingly clean so far.

Celest helped me move the boxes out while Axel moved the heavy stuff, Amon has been working on finding us a bed to use. Luckily for us we found a large bed frame in one of the other buildings, we just need a mattress.

The building, to our surprise, still has running water, but hot water is not available. The building does not have power either, but Amon has an idea on how he could fix that within the next few days.


	30. New Horizon

**I do not own anything but my characters (Iris, Amon, Axel, etc), the Galileus (but sadly I do not own the creature design) and Cryal.**

**Quotes and meanings below.**  
"Speaking aloud"  
_'Speaking telepathically'_  
_Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

My fanfiction & Wattpad: VivicaNight

My deviantart: Horrorgir1 

**Chapter 30: New horizon**

By sunrise, the bedroom is completely set up, having found a large chest to use as a dresser for my clothes, and a very comfortable brand new mattress the Asylum had yet to unwrap and use for its patients.

In the same area the mattress was found, sheets and blankets were also gathered.

Although we found a new blanket, I still favor my large fluffy blanket from the factory.

Axel, well aware of what he had tried to do when we woke up, willingly went into his holding cell. Celest created a chain that begins in the middle of the floor, with a decent amount of slack it is connected to a collar made of the same unbreakable material as the chains.

Axel allowed Celest to close the collar around his neck, in case Axel were to find a way out (ex. ripped his head off and regrew a new one to escape from the collar), Celest created a wall of chains in front of the door of the cell, making it impossible for him to get through the door.

Amon had no choice but to go hunting for Axel, his growing aggression tells us he is hungry, and both him and Amon know what his body needs to renew.

Sitting in the room with Axel, I have made myself cozy in one corner of the room, away from Axel's reach in case things get bad.

Celest remains outside the cell, Axel still wanting nothing to do with her.

"Axel?" I mutter, watching him as he stares at me with hungry eyes. He removed his clothing before entering the room, since he wouldn't need them anyway.

His eyes travel along my now-clothed body, wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt with blue sneakers to keep my feet from getting dirty or stabbed by anything sharp on the ground.

His eyes lock onto mine, seeming to have been snapped out of his trance by my voice.

_'Yes, my little dove?'_ He responds, knowing how much I like the nickname, my body heats up and my cheeks blush.

"I'm just wondering how you are feeling-"

_'Hungry.'_ He cuts me off, his voice suddenly becomes deeper with a hint of aggression in his words.

'_Very. Hungry._' He continues, taking in my scent from 5 feet away, sitting as close to me as the chain will allow him.

"...Oh. Yeah, Amon is hunting for you. He should be back soon-"

'_Why._' He cuts me off in the same aggressive tone, once again.

"...Why what?" I ask him, furrowing my brows.

'_Why have I become so weak in your presence, why have I agreed to such a pathetic idea of 'purification'._' He emphasizes the word, baring his teeth to me in an angry snarl as a low growl rumbles from his throat.

"So you won't have to hibernate anymore...you wanted to do this for us...remember?" I remind him, my voice softening in hope to avoid further fueling his aggression.

'_For 'us'. Why did I break so easily, I should have finished the job before you had a chance to become my strongest weakness, and greatest regret._' His voice dripping with venom, continuing to threaten me with the sight of his piercingly sharp teeth, his face full of aggression.

Listening to his words, my heart aches once he finishes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to remain strong before him, my exhaled breath becomes shaky despite my efforts to hide my growing sadness and fear caused by his words.

Hearing my shaky breath, my fear fills his lungs as a sadistic grin forms across his lips, '_There it is...your weakness. Your fear is so irresistible to me...so deliciously ambrosial._' He speaks while continuing to fill his lungs with my scent, growling deeply with such a strong desire to taste my flesh between his teeth.

Being well aware that this is not him speaking, but his hunger and desire for anything resembling human flesh fueling his uncontrollable aggression, I try my best to not take his words to heart, yet my heart defies me.

With another uncontrollable shaky breath, my vision fills with tears as I continue to stare at him, quickly I turn my head away, shifting my gaze in the same moment.

"_LOOK AT ME!_" His loud, aggressive voice roars out at me, making my heart skip a beat from the sudden jolt of fear. The tears flow down the sides of my face as my attention is quickly shifted to him again.

A sinister grin forms onto his lips, '_...I never loved you. Those words I used served only to draw your simple, pathetic soul closer to destruction._'

The door to the cell screeches open, "Alright, that's enough, come on, Iris." Celest tells me, moving a hand in my direction to help me up off my sitting position.

Axel suddenly rises to his feet, his mandibles spring open as he lets out a loud screech at Celest out of anger, lunging at me in an attempt to grab me before I slip out the door with Celest.

Celest slams the door shut, leaving Axel in the cell alone to let out roars of protest, wanting me back.

Tears begin to flow freely, collapsing onto my knees I sob into my shaking hands, hyperventilating uncontrollably.

Celest kneels down and pulls me close, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"He is lying to you. He needs to eat...that's all it is." She explains in an effort to comfort me.

"I-I know..." The words escape my lips through labored breaths and sobs, rubbing my eyes before wiping away my tears, I recollect myself before standing.

Axel continues to howl and screech for my attention, my heart nearly shattering while listening to him cry out for me.

"Go relax for a while, take a walk if you need to. You don't need to hear any of this right now." She suggests, crossing her arms while leaning against the door of Axel's cell.

Shifting my gaze to meet hers, I slowly nod before forcing my legs to move away from the scene.

Soon Axel's cries grow quieter the further I walk, not having any particular destination, I keep walking.

I soon find myself on the top floor, the sun's piercing rays bleeding through the torn curtain hanging from the window.

Becoming distracted by this particular room, a number of utensils grab my attention, especially a large pair of heavily rusted scissors sitting upon a counter connected to a large mirror.

Before the counter sits an old barber's chair, telling me this was a room where patients would get the occasional haircut.

Making my way to the chair, I look over the thick dust layering the torn leather chair. Effortlessly flapping a wing, the dust scatters into the air.

Taking a seat upon the boosted chair, I take in my appearance.

My face and skin is littered with dirt and dust particles from cleaning my room out, my hair has become a wreck and tear streaks line my face.

Sighing heavily, I let my eyes wander the counter before me, gently taking the scissors, I begin to attempt to cut my hair.

My emotions soon ease themselves to a point of reasonable contentment as time goes on. Snip after snip of my hair with scissors calm my pained heart, for my first attempt at cutting hair, I am impressed with my result.

Looking close to how my short hair looked the first day I met Axel, I rise from the chair, brushing off stray hairs from my shirt.

Hearing footsteps, I move my attention to the door, seeing Amon peek into the room.

"Hey...are you feeling better?" He worries, entering the room to take a closer look at my hair.

"I guess so...how's Axel?" I ask him, watching him approach me.

He stops before me, giving me a smirk of adoration, "He ate good, and is now regretful...I like what you did with your hair, reminds me of when we first met." He tells me, running his fingers through my soft black locks.

A smile grows upon my lips, "Thanks. It was getting long..." I add, looking up at his unique eyes.

He moves his gaze to meet mine, "Mind telling me what happened between you and Axel? If you feel comfortable sharing." He wonders, withdrawing his hand from my hair.

I grow quiet, "...I'm okay with not recalling that event..."

"That's okay." He tells me, softly purring at me before taking a look at himself in the mirror, putting his hands on the chair behind me to lean down against.

"Maybe I need a haircut too." He teases, running a hand through his straight long black hair stemming from the back of his head, moving his attention to me as he grins.

"Nah, your hair is perfect." I tell him, giggling.

He chuckles, looking at himself again proudly.

Rising from the chair, I stretch my wings, grabbing Amon's attention as it shifts onto them.

"I still can't get over how stunning your wings are, Iris." He admits, standing up straight again.

Looking at him, I giggle and keep them spread, "Not as stunning as Celest's. Have you seen her's in the lights and shadows?"

"Yes, your wings are more impressive." He tells me, taking one of my feathers into his hand gently to look over the colors.

He soon moves his attention to the skin of my wings, frowning at the sight of how bad of a shape they are in.

"How are you keeping up? Since...everything." He asks me, looking me in the eyes.

Memories flood into my mind, immediately depressing me, "...I haven't thought too much about it...my brain is working on locking up those horrible memories...with Axel locked up, I might end up sleeping in a crevice again...or not sleeping at all. Being wrapped in his arms protectively is the only way I can sleep in a bed now..." I admit to him.

His eyes fill with sympathy, "Celest may be able to stay with you to help you sleep."

Slowly I shake my head, "It won't feel the same..."

He remains quiet for a few moments as he thinks, "...I could stay with you until Axel is ready to return to you..." He hesitantly suggests, gently running a hand through my hair again, lingering on the feeling of it with his fingers.

Taking a moment to think about it, I slowly nod.

"...That might work..." I say quietly, looking up at him as he feels my hair again.

I giggle, "You really need a girlfriend."

He looks at me before laughing, "I'm sorry, your hair is just so smooth." He explains, feeling more of it.

I giggle, letting him feel it comfortably.

An hour passes, currently I am lying upon my bed, a flickering candle dimly illuminating the room, trying to sleep.

Although Amon suggested he could help me sleep, I don't want to bother him too much or become a burden, if that is even possible.

Axel's constant apologetic telepathy keeps me from relaxing fully, I have been ignoring him since he began.

_I don't want to talk to him right now..._ I think to myself.

His telepathy goes silent, finally it seems as though he has given up, my eyes slowly close.

'_...I love you, Iris..._' His sorrowful, regretful voice quietly seeps into my mind.

Opening my eyes at his words, my heart begins to beat faster, nearly making tears swell into my eyes again.

Hesitantly I respond, '_...I love you too, Axel..._'

.

Sitting in the familiar corner of Axel's cell, I sit silently with him, having made sure he ate heavily before returning to him once night has fallen.

Earlier I had tried to sleep, but was sadly unsuccessful.

Amon had brought a decently sized stag into Axel's cell an hour prior to my visit, having removed its remains half an hour ago.

Axel appears stronger compared to how he seemed earlier this morning, telling me his body is using the meat to his advantage.

Unable to make eye contact with him, I play with my hair, knees to my chest with my eyes elsewhere.

Axel remains patient with my uneasiness, sitting as close to me as the chain will allow him to, again.

His constant, quiet, alluring purrs are the only sounds filling my ears.

Neither of us speak a word, the tension in the air feeling heavy on my shoulders.

"...Iris." He breaks the thick silence between us by speaking aloud, his voice laced with shame in himself and affection for me.

Fighting oncoming tears, I close my eyes.

"Look at me, my little dove." He coos, his eyes memorizing every detail of my face and clothes.

Giving into his voice, I open my eyes and settle my gaze upon his shyly.

His purring immediately grows louder, giving me a faint smile in response.

"...You are elegant, my love." He purrs, using my new nicknames to break down the thin wall I built between us in an attempt to make me happy again.

Blood rushes to my face, giving him a faint smile. He slowly reaches a hand out to me, wanting me to take it so he can hold me in an attempt to comfort me.

Looking at his hand, I hesitate before trusting him.

Slowly I rise to my knees, moving closer to take his hand.

Hand in his, he effortlessly slides me over to him, pulling me onto his lap and into his warm embrace.

Arms around him, I quietly begin to weep against his chest, letting out the pain he caused me to replace it with his love.

His purrs grow louder in an attempt to stop my tears, slowly he runs his claws through my hair.

He begins to apologize, now that my attention is on him.

"...It's okay..." I respond, keeping my eyes closed, my voice cracking.

"...It's not." His deep voice rumbles quietly in my ear, he moves a hand to my chin as he gently moves my head up to look at him.

Opening my eyes, I look into his, taking in the strong emotions behind them, the regret, affection and hint of contentment.

"It is...I forgive you. You were hungry...I shouldn't have been around you while you were hungry..." I trail off, becoming lost within his eyes.

His quiet purrs of affection begin to rumble from his chest, seeming to be lost within my dimly glowing purple orbs.

"...Yes. I was. Very hungry...I wanted to devour the beautiful meat off your precious bones...what I said was a lie...my love for you is true. Despite never feeling this kind of strong emotion in my long lifetime on this Earth, it burns deep within my heart and soul. That is why I chose you to be mine for eternity." He tells me, his deep, quiet voice soothing me into near slumber with each word that slides off his tongue.

Listening to him speak, tears threaten to fall following his affectionate words, the tears brimming in my eyes as I look into his.

"...I'm glad..." I respond, the tears fall following a blink of my eyes.

Axel's eyes follow the tears as they run down my cheeks, gently wiping them away.

His purrs continue, the soothing sound beginning to lull me to sleep in his arms, unable to keep my eyes open anymore.

Aware of my lack of sleep for nearly 24 hours, Axel allows me to rest in his arms, slowly running his claws through my hair.

Having noticed my trim, he holds back from speaking about it as an effort to please me, instead he allows me to drift away in his arms.

.

An unfamiliar scent grabs Axel's attention from beyond the door to his cell, holding Iris against him he begins to growl aggressively as a warning.

Celest's familiar scent remains beyond the door to join the other, her calmness toward the stranger slightly lessens his weariness.

The door to the cell slowly opens as an unfamiliar female steps into the room, bearing four black and purple wings, the feathers the opposite of Iris's, bearing short dark purple hair that is similar to Iris's hairstyle, the door is shut behind her.

Axel begins to snarl at her, his growls becoming louder, holding Iris's sleeping body closer to his.

"Hello, Axel. My name is Vivica, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I am the one who sent Celest, my sister, to help Iris escape Alexander's grasp. I also destroyed the Cryptsin who attempted to steal her from you." She speaks to him, her eyes looking over Iris's damaged wings and what scars are exposed with her clothes on.

Hearing her words, he lets out a loud hiss of aggression as she looks his mate over, rising to his feet swiftly before gently placing Iris down upon the damaged bed in the cell.

Clearly wanting all attention on him instead of Iris out of protection, he walks toward the woman until he no longer has enough slack to take another step.

She looks him over, a smile creeping onto her lips, "You definitely look much more magnificent up close." She admits.

Axel sends her a sharp glare, a threatening snarl formed onto his lips.

"You can speak to me, I know you can. I've seen you do it plenty while Iris was in Alexander's possession, that entire atmosphere was created and fueled by me, and Amon of course." She tells him with a smirk.

'_Leave._' Is all he says to her.

"I will. But first, I'm here to give her a boost. I can also significantly help you with this diet change of yours, if you wish." She tells him, walking past him fearlessly to sit down at the foot of the bed.

Axel, unable to smell even an ounce of fear off this powerful creature, holds back from his instinct screaming at him to get her away from his mate.

Vivica looks over Iris's damaged body, sighing empathetically. She places a hand on Iris's leg before a flood of energy drains from her, going directly into Iris.

Axel nearly loses it the second she touches her, but remains still to observe.

Before his eyes, all the small scars disappear from her skin, her wings heal and her body begins to dimly glow violet for a few moments until her hand is removed.

"She has been healed, she has become stronger. Celest will begin training her on her full potential starting tonight."

Axel watches her as she speaks, beginning to snarl again, '_Tell me this._' He begins. '_If you are truly as powerful as my senses tell me, why didn't YOU save her once the Shadow Reapers weakened Alexander's defenses?_' His voice hisses into her mind.

She looks at him while he speaks, rising up off the bed, "I do not only exist in this realm, Axel. There are other, more serious problems that require my attention. I knew she would survive, and what she had experienced not only made her a stronger person, but showed her a hint of what she is fully capable of doing as a Cryptsin. She is much more powerful than you can imagine, that is why the reapers want us extinct." She reveals to him.

"We, too, are a species that was never meant to walk upon this Earth. We are powerful enough to destroy God's archangels if we willed it, maybe even nearly destroy God himself." She continues.

Axel, dumbfounded, takes a step back from Vivica, receiving a smirk.

"Luckily for the Galileus, I am on your side of this war over existence." She reassures him.

'_Why us?_' He asks, no emotion in his voice.

She gives him a warm smile, "Your father was an extraordinary man, his sons were forced to seek revenge. Although he was extraordinary, his sons don't even realize their own potential. They focus too much on how powerful their beloved father was, and not enough on their own potential." She explains, taking a step toward him as he stands his ground before her.

Standing inches from him, she speaks, "You are the leader of your species, not only does your father's blood course through your veins, but so does your mother's, an angel, a creation of God. You are both capable of much more than your father was, you and your brother are able to reach potential way beyond Alexander's range of power. Feeding upon mere humans does increase your strength much more efficiently than it would be by feeding upon animals. But imagine devouring the flesh of your only species' equivalent...the Cryal. The more powerful the entity you feed upon, the stronger you will become. Alexander discovered this and hid it from your father's knowledge, therefore tested his theory by devouring your sister. Through all these years, he has forgotten the boost of power he had received." She explains to him.

Axel absorbs all the information he was given, having listened closely to her words, unable to come up with a response, at a loss for words.

She gives him a smirk, "Weaning yourself off human meat is the first step you must achieve before feeding upon a Cryal, unlike feeding upon humans, devouring Cryal does not come with consequences. No curse, you will be doing God a favor, neither species were meant to exist, who knows what gift would be given by returning the Cryal to the void. As long as humans are off your species' menu, I can guarantee you would change God's perspective when it comes to proving your species has a purpose to exist upon his Earth." She tells him, smiling.

'_What are you willing to give to assist me in this transition?_' He asks, having a new opinion on this female standing before him.

Her smile widens and she steps away from him, laying a flat hand out, a bundle of berries appear in the palm of her hand. The berries look similar to grapes, but are an unnatural color of shimmering gold, glowing a bright familiar color of purple, telling that the berries are infused with her power, among other things.

"Eat these, they will help eliminate your body's craving for human flesh." She informs him, allowing him to take the berries from her hand.

Just like that, she disappears before him, leaving him to consume the berries.


End file.
